Kamen Rider Kagura
by dfox300
Summary: "Face your inner darkness with a dance of life" - A university student and her friends get involved in her family's secret duty when the Kusarei escape from their prison to prey on humanity and the new maid turns out to be a Kitsune chosen by the gods to reseal any that escapes. To protect the humans the Kusarei targets, they must help them face their inner darkness. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Disclaimer and Pilot: Rite 0

**Disclaimer: The Kamen Rider series created by Shotaro Ishinomori (1938-98) and is owned by Toei**

 **Cover image created using Fantasy Name Generator's Armor Creator tool and modified through Adobe Photoshop. Special thanks to the website's owner Emily for giving me permission to post the image.**

* * *

This fanfiction follows the following assumed canon timeline:

Showa series (1971) – Heisei Phase 1: Kuuga (2000) = Canon

Agito (2001) – Decade (2009-10) = Alternate Worlds

Heisei Phase 2 starting with W (2010/2011) to Ex-Aid (2016-2017) = Canon

Post-Heisei Phase starting with Build (2017/2018) = Canon?

* * *

 **What is an individual's inner darkness? Is it anger, vengeance, desire, guilt, or could it be all of it? Can they be consciously aware of it, and if so, do they wear a mask over it, fearful of being judged by others over it? Should they be forced to confront it, will they succeed and accept the truth about themselves, or will they be chained down by it forever? How would they go on with their lives afterwards? Perhaps the answer lies within the choices the individual makes... And now, without further ado, let our protagonist, Mitsurugi Ryōko, perform a dance of life as we begin the story of Kamen Rider Kagura...**

* * *

 **Rite 0: Pilot**

This story begins in the year 2023, during the Fall season. As the world continues to progress, mythology and culture are slowly being thrown aside by society as it embraces technological advances, leaving the world unprepared for threats originating from the realm of the supernatural. One such case is the forgotten history of a group of evil enetities known as the Kusarei, that once terrorized Japan during and after the Sengoku Era.

All of the Kusarei that survived the final battle with the forces of humans and yōkai have been imprisoned in Sealing Temples located all over Japan, with those that still roam the earth being either reformed Kusarei or forced into hiding. Every now and then, the Kusarei would break free, at which point a kitsune warrior chosen by the Shinto gods to bear the title of Kagura would be tasked with recapturing, or if necessary, executing them, for Kagura is the only one in the mortal realm with the power to neutralize the Kusarei's immortality and seal them away.

As of now, it is the tenure of the fifth chosen Kagura, but trouble is already stirring for her as some idiot has been breaking Kusarei out of Sealing Temples all over Japan, yet the suspicious pattern at which each breakout is happening have left her troubled, wondering if the culprit may be seeking a particular Sealing Temple...


	2. Kagura's Debut Arc: Rite 1

Kagura (神楽) _:_ A specific type of Shinto theatre dance once considered a sacred ceremonial art but is today more of a traditional art, having evolved in many ways over the years. It means "god entertainment".

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kagura/** **仮面ライダー神楽**

 _ **Kagura's Debut Arc**_

 **Rite 1: The Maid, The Chauffeur and Two Law Students**

 _As the modern world continues to progress in terms of technology and science, myths and legends have slowly been forgotten. The result is that that people forget the dangerous dark forces that once threatened the existence of humans that were sealed away so many centuries ago, especially sicne history books never mentioned these threats, and thus they fail to be properly prepared for the moment when these threats return, such as the Greeed Incident in the years 2010-2011_

 _Now, it's an unusually night in September 2023, and right smack in the middle of the notorious Aokigahara in the country of Japan is a particular-looking temple which had stood undiscovered and untouched by humans for nearly a millenium, yet its conditions still look as fresh as the day it was built. This temple serves as the prison of a group of nasty beings that were once ordinary Yōkai who succumbed to evil powers and became corrupted. Even as we speak, the temple's seals are weakening…_

* * *

Somewhere in Aokigahara, Night, First Day of September 2023

The Kurainokumo Temple's doors were shaking extremly violently as both living animals and dead spirits in the area around it fled the scene. As a mysterious hooded man approached the temple with a sword in hand, the shaking subsided.

"Took me so many years to finally find this place… Now, I guess it's time for my master to be free…" the mysterious man muttered as he pulled out a katana and with a pair of quick stikes, destroyed the door of the temple.

Clouds of black smoke emerged from the temple as three figures emerged from the temple. The smoke was so thick that it made it difficult to make out the shape of the figures along with the mysterious man

"Curse this damn prison of ours… How long has it been since we've seen the morning sun? Ah, is that you, Noroimusha?"

"It is, master Chikage… I have wandered for more than 500 years searching for your prison…"

"Took you long enough, Noroimusha! You get to see the world progress while we are stuck here with only one bloody hourglass to know how many years have passed!" a female voice is heard complaining.

"Forgive him, Dokuhanahime… Our enemies kept our prisons well hidden."

"I have freed our other allies over the past few centuries, but it appears that each time I destroy one of these Sealing Temples, Kagura shows up to set things right."

"Kagura is still active?" a slow, almost dimwit-sounding male voice asked.

"That damned Kagura… If it wasn't for her, we would have dominated humanity by now. But you said she was immediately alerted whenever you destroy a Sealing Temple? Does that mean…"

"I may have pulled one over her this time… After I found the location of the Kurainokumo Temple, I was able to locate the Yanoki Sealing Temple and just a few hours ago, freed our comrades who were imprisoned there. They agreed to my plan and are probably distracting Kagura as of now, allowing me to come here and free you. Kagura will definitely sense this, but she won't have time to react."

"Then let us make haste. Come, my brethren! We must flee this place before Kagura comes for us!"

Two hours after whoever was inside the Kurainokumo Temple had fled, an armoured figure arrived at the site. Seeing the empty temple, the figure furiously destroys a tree with a strange sword-like weapon before leaving…

* * *

Haneda Airport, Morning, Early October, 2023

Konishi Naomi, a slender, young lady with brown, shoulder-length hair, silently walked down the lobby of the Haneda Airport, ignoring curious and occasionally discriminating glances that were thrown at her direction. Growing up with a mixed heritage due to having a Japanese father and an American-Caucasian mother, she has learnt to shut out the reaction she receives everytime she walks about in a crowded area.

Naomi was taking out her phone when her headphones fell out from her pocket. Bending down to pick it up, she got back up too fast and collided with someone.

"Oh, I'm sor- Wait a minute… Aojima Toshiaki?"

The man she bumped into, who looked not much older than her and had his hair in a long taper-cut style, seemed just as surprised to see her.

"Naomi? Is that you?"

"Oh, I missed you!" Naomi said happily as she pulled her childhood friend into a hug, causing her friend to blush red immediately.

"Oof, Naomi! Lemme go, feofle will fhink we're fafing or fomefing…"

"Sorry, it's just that I'v been staying in the States for so long… Never thought I would be coming back to attend university. What about you? Where are you going?"

"I'm actually waiting for your dad."

"Oh, what did you and my dad do this time?"

"You know I'm living in Hokkaido now, right? I got selected by a university back here in the city so I had to take a flight over, but then I found out that my relatives had actually moved to Kyoto, so I was kind of stuck. Your dad found out about it and offered to let me stay at your house until I graduate."

"Is the university...?"

"Jounan University. You're enrolling there too?"

"Yeah! Please tell me you're taking law as well."

Toshiaki gave a small smile and nodded.

"Oh, this is great! It'll be just like the old times!"

"Yep, it is-"

"I'm sorry, are you Miss Konishi Naomi?"

A stranger in his mid-twenties was suddenly standing beside them. He wore a dark grey two-piece suit and a pair of light grey dress pants, with a black tie as well as a peaked cap, black gloves and dark brown derby shoes.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Katō Hayate, Mr Konishi's chauffeur. I started work two years ago so this is the first time we've met, Miss Naomi. I was asked to pick you up from the airport as well as someone named Aojima Toshiaki?"

"That would be me," Toshiaki said.

"Ah, perfect. Well, come along now."

Naomi and Toshiaki followed Hayate into the airport's carpark where an Acura ILX was waiting for them. Hayate held the door open for them to enter before returning to the driver's seat.

As the Acura left the carpark and headed towards the city, Naomi, still curious about her family's new chauffeur, began asking questions.

"So, Katō-san, how did you end up getting hired?"

"Ah, this is a bit difficult to answer… I'm actually a drifter. I was with the JSDF until an injury to my back resulted in a medical discharge. Your father was looking for a chauffeur and since driving around a car is not difficult for me, I thought I signed up and I got accepted after two test drives."

"How bad was your injury?"

"Well, it didn't affect my movements much, but it's messed up part of my nerves. I now have extremely low tolerance to pain around my tailbone area and lower back."

Toshiaki cringed.

"Damn, that's quite bad."

"Well, I was careless, so I can't blame anyone other than myself for my injury. Anyways, we're arriving. Just a word of warning, both of you. Before I came, Mr Konishi hired a maid into the mansion and she's a bit of a loony. Been driving me nuts ever since I arrived."

"A maid? When did he hire one?"

"He said she arrived the very day after you left for America six years ago. Her name is Mitsurugi Ryōko, and apparently she's around your age," Hayate replied as he drove into a shrine and parked his car in a garage right beside the entrance.

The Kiritate Inari Shrine, located along the Hachiko Line in Saitama Prefecture and a few meters from a large cemetary, is both a site of worship as well as the private residence of Dr Konishi Isamu, a member of the National Public Safety Commision as well as a registered _kannushi_. Half the shrine's building serve as living space for the Konishi family while the other half and the courtyard serve as the actual shrine.

Naomi noticed an orange Honda CB1100 with white and silver hues parked in the garage as well. As Hayate helped the two take their luggage out, a young woman, whose hair was worn in a mid-length styled bob and wearing an apron over a plain purple kimono, came scampering towards them.

"Oh boy, here she comes…" Hayate muttered.

"Miss Naomi? I'm Mitsurugi Ryōko. I was hired after you left for the States. Nice to meet you. Here, I'll handle the luggage…"

Quick as a flash, the maid, Ryōko, had picked up all their luggage and was high-tailing it back into the living area of the shrine, leaving Naomi and Toshiaki stumped by her strength and speed.

"Wow," Naomi uttered.

* * *

Ryōko hummed away as she alternated between preparing the curry and making sure that the _chawanmushi_ she was preparing do not get burnt. Hayate, on the other hand, was now out of uniform and washing the car at he entrance. He avoided the bike, though, as it apparently belongs to Ryōko and she doesn't like people touching it.

Earlier, Ryōko had cleaned up Naomi's room on the second floor as well as prepared Toshiaki's room on the first floor of the living area. Toshiaki was still unpacking while Naomi has barged her way into the kitchen despite the strange obstacles Ryōko had placed along the hallway to stop anyone from entering to offer help.

"Mitsurugi-san, what's with all the police tape and caltrops?" Naomi asked as she entered the kitchen covered in police tape, banana skins and a pair of rubber snakes.

"Ara, that Hayate always comes into the kitchen and harasses me when I'm cooking. What's wrong with the food I cooked anyway? Mr Konishi never complained about it."

Naomi took a taste of the curry that Ryōko had just finished making.

"It's… It tastes really nice!"

"Yeah, but Hayate would come in and go, 'Oh, this is too spicy,' 'Oh, this is too salty', 'Oh, I don't like mackeral'. He's freaking 25 but is as picky as a five-year-old with food. Then he starts trying to lecture me on what to cook and what not to cook so I…"

Grabbing a saucepan, Ryōko suddenly hurled it at the entrance, smacking Hayate, who had just opened the door to the kitchen, right in the face and nearly knocking him out.

"I swear, Hayate, one more time and I'm throwing a cleaver," Ryōko threatened despite wearing a sweet smile on her face.

"Dammit, I didn't come here to screw with your cooking, I came to inform Naomi that Mr Konishi has somehow finished up his work earlier than expected and I'm going to fetch him now," Hayate grumbled as he held his bruised face.

"Ara, that's different then… Now hurry off, you don't want to be late."

"You don't get along with Katō-san, do you, Mitsurugi-san?" Naomi asked as Hayate skulked away.

"Nope, Hayate doesn't get along with anyone. Too stiff and rigid, and always glancing around with his beady snake eyes at things that aren't there… By the way, just call me Ryōko. Feels weird that you keep addressing me by my surname… By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm 18… Toshiaki's a year older. What about you?"

"In human terms, about 18 as well."

"In human terms?"

"Eh?"

"No, nothing…"

* * *

Somewhere in Saitama, near the Rainbow Veterinary and Animal Rescue

A bespectacled young man walked through an alley, using it as a shortcut to get around town. Aida Mio's new album was selling out fast and he's already gone through three different music stores only to find himself staring at empty shelves. He hope that the one beside the Rainbow Veterinary and Animal Rescue still have some in stock.

As he rounded a bend, he was startled to see a woman dressed in a black and red kimono holding a red paper lantern standing solemnly at a corner of the alley. She stared at him with blank eyes, and the bespectacled young man suddenly felt a sense of dread overtake him. For some reason, his instincts were telling him to run or he'll get killed, but as he tried to do so, he realized his legs would not move.

The woman slowly began to turn and walk towards him. The young man was now sweating bullets, but his legs still won't listen to him. As the woman makes it halfway towards him, a black cat suddenly leapt out of a nearby rubbish chute, startling the woman.

Almost immediately, the young man felt his legs obeying him again as he screamed past the woman and out of the alley, stumbling against the veterinary's entrance. The door is flung open and the local vet stepped out.

"Oh, Takanobu, what brings you here? Is your cat sick again?"

"Alley… Alley…"

"Hey, calm down. Calm down. What happened?"

"I don't know… Alley… Something there…"

The vet looked towards the alley, catching a glimpse of a red light which quickly disappeared. Sensing something wrong, he quickly ushered the young man into the vet before closing and locking the door.

Twenty minutes later, a car pulled up beside the veterinary to pick up the young man. Meanwhile, the woman with the lantern was now on the rooftop, joined by another less human-looking figure, staring after the car as night begins to set in.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

"Dad! You're back!" Naomi greeted as she rushed to hug her father who she had not seen for six years.

"Oh, my dear daughter! It's so nice to see you again! I'll admit, all the times we talk on Skype just didn't feel normal at all. How's your mother?" The 45-year-old Konishi Isamu asked as he returned the hug.

"She's doing fine. Still busy at the embassy though. Wished I could come back with her to visit you during her off days but they keep clashing with school."

"Understood. By the way, I heard that the pet dog you both kept back in the States passed, so I got you a little return gift…"

Hayate walked in with a Pembroke Welsh Corgi in his hands.

"She's about 1½ years old now," Isamu said as Hayate handed the corgi.

"She's so cute… What's her name?"

"I thought you should be the one to name her since she's yours now."

"Let's see…"

A thought bubble appeared above Naomi's head as words began forming inside it.

 _Cowboy Bebop = Ein (One, proper spelling should be 'eins')_

 _RWBY = Zwei (Two, a possible reference to Ein)_

 _New corgi's name = ?, ?, ?... Drei (Three, just for the fun of it)_

"You won't mind if I call you Drei?" Naomi asked her new dog, who barked happily in response.

"Well, Drei it is then… Now, you really ought to try Ryōko's cooking. If she enters _Iron Chef_ she would probably dethrone all three of them in a single episode-"

A loud shriek is heard along with cutlery falling to the ground. Everyone turned to see Ryōko perched on the table shivering in fright at the sight of the newly-named Drei.

"W-W-W-W-W-Why is there a dog here?!"

"Eh, Ryōko, you don't like dogs?"

"I'm cynophobic! Get it away from me!" Ryōko said urgently as Drei starts barking at her playfully.

"Well, Hayate, I gues you're feeding the dog when we're not around," Isamu said as he pushed a bag of dog food into the chauffeur's arms.

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly well. Even Hayate, who Isamu confirmed does always complained about Ryōko's cooking, has no complaints – Apparently Ryōko has tweaked everything she made to fit everyone's taste.

"Seriously, Ryōko, you don't have to go into town wearing your uniform like some cosplayer," Isamu said as he helped himself to a second serving.

"I wasn't riding my bike."

"Well, it's a bit embarassing, you know? People keep thinking that I'm this rich man who can't take care of his own family and stuff like that so I have to hire a maid. Ducky keeps complaining about how maids were one of the reasons why he got out of his country and migrated to Japan."

"Ducky? What kind of name is that?" Toshiaki asked.

"Oh, he's one of the local vets in the city. Lives and works quite near to the shrine, actually. You'll meet him soon enough, since Drei has to go for her first check-up soon," Isamu explained.

"I think I remember someone by that nickname… I heard he was banned from entering 8 of the 50 American States as well as 13 other countries," Hayate commented as he popped a gyōza into his mouth.

"Yeah, that's him… Where's the remote? It's about time for the news already."

The television in the dining room flickered to life, displaying an image of a newscaster.

"Now, one of our tops stories for the day. Reports of mysterious sightings of a woman holding a red paper lantern frightening people in alleys and the streets of Saitama at night continue to grow. Due to the large number of reports, local authorities have implemented a temporary curfew around the city, with no one but the police allowed to be outside after 6 pm. Police also advise the public not to use back alleys until they find out what is going…"

"Woah, that sounds like a horror movie coming to life…" Toshiaki commented.

"You can say that again. Imagine running into this woman. I think I'll faint on the spot," Naomi added.

"The woman with the lantern isn't the only strange sighting. My office has been receiving reports of other strange sightings like a man floating in mid-air around a block of apartments in southern Tokyo, a dog-like creature supposedly chasing ambulances that are transferring blood on the highway around Kyoto and a ghostly woman sitting on an old well in the outskirts of a town in Hiroshima," Isamu explained.

"So what's going on then? The dead coming back to life?" Hayate asked.

"We don't know… But the police are now working extra night shifts since most of the sightings occur at dusk and stopped after dawn. Normally, we would have laughed of these kind of reports but we're barely able to contain the mass hysteria that's been going on since early September…"

"Dad, has anyone been hurt or anything?"

"Well, to be honest, the government is keeping silent on a few disappearances that they strongly believe may have been linked to these sightings. Also, we had a recent accident involving a couple driving down the Higashi-Mito Road. They claimed that a figure covered in mud suddenly burst from the ground beside them, startling them so badly that the husband lost control and crashed."

"Well, I certainly don't want to run into any of these sightings when I'm driving-"

The sound of chopsticks hitting each other is heard, causing Naomi and Toshiaki to turn and see that both Ryōko and Hayate have made of the last gyōza at the same time.

"Back off, Ryōko, that gyōza's mine."

"Have you ever heard of 'ladies first', Hayate?"

Neither refused to budge, and then the maid and the chauffeur proceeded to engage in chopstick wrestling as each tries to force the other's chopsticks out of their hands. As the battle becomes more and more intense…

"This is really good gyōza," Isamu said as he took the last gyōza with his bare hands and ate it.

Ryōko and Hayate stared at their employer in shock as their chopsticks dropped from their hands and onto the table.

* * *

Jounan University, Morning

It was the first day of school, and despit Hayate's insistence, Naomi convinces him to drop her and Toshiaki at a convenience store near Jounan University instead of the school itself, worried that she would be seen as some haughty rich kid.

"Ah, freshmen, no? Welcome to Jounan University," a man who looked to be in his late *fifties/early sixties greeted as the two approached the front gate.

"You're…"

"A former student from this school. I graduated about thirty to forty years ago. I came back for a visit, that's all. Nice to see how the younger generation is slowly improving the world with their own abilities. Old men like me and most of the current world leaders ought to learn a bit from them and let some of them have a say in what we feel is best for the world, don't you think?"

"But I thought the old use their experiences to guide the young. Is it not how that works?" Naomi replied.

"The trouble with old is that sometimes, we get stuck in one mindset and become incapable of flexibility, which in turn causes conflict. The world is constantly moving forward. Living in the past and refusing to move forward is one of the worst thing one can do to themselves in this age of progress. But I'm prattling here. What course are you two taking."

"Criminal Law."

"Ah, a noble cause. Back when I was a student here, I was taking biochemistry."

"Sir, I heard rumours that some of the students here became some sort of hero call Kamen Riders, like the one that protects Futo City. Is it true?" Toshiaki asked.

"Depends on whether you believe in those stories or not, young man. Now, I've taken up a bit too much of your time. It was nice to have a conversation with you two, but I need to be going. I hope to meet you both again someday." the man said as he got onto a strange-looking motorbike.

"Er, sir? What's your name?" Naomi asked as the man started the engine.

"Hongo Takeshi."

"His name sounds familiar…" Toshiaki commented as he and Naomi watched Hongo disappear around a bend.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, just past noon

Ryōko was busy cleaning up the dishes from breakfast when she hears Hayate calling her name. It was strange for him to do that, given how the two were engaged in friendly hostilities. Putting down the sponge and wiping her hands dry, she exited the kitchen through the back door into the courtyard where Hayate, who had just parked the car, was standing at.

"What is it?"

"That crow… Somethings wrong with it…" Hayate commented as he pointed at a crow perched on the roof of the shrine.

"What about it? Looks uninjured…"

Ryōko took a closer look at the crow and her eyes widen in surprise.

The crow has three legs. And it was carrying a rolled piece of paper.

Without warning, the crow took off, heading straight towards Ryōko, dropping the paper in her hands as it flew past her and disappeared.

"What the heck was that?" Hayate asked as Ryōko unrolled the paper.

"Hayate, you better go to school and pick up the young mistress the moment she and her friend finishes," Ryōko said, her usual cheer being replaced by a serious tone that Hayate had only heard twice since he started working as Konishi Isamu's chauffeur.

* * *

Jounan University, Evening

"Holy shit, that last lecturer was so boring that watching my grandmother's knitting has more entertainment value," Toshiaki said as he and Naomi prepared to head back to the Kirtate Inari Shrine after a long day of studying.

"Can we even pass the exam at this rate? He just keeps droning on and on…" Naomi replied.

"Well, I can help with the notes if you want."

"Eh, who are you?" Toshiaki asked as he and Naomi turned around to see one of their new classmates behind them.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. Hazuki Takanobu. I'm actually the guy sitting in front of you all. You're Konishi Isamu's daughter, right? I heard you're of mixed heritage."

"Looks like he got his eyes on you, Naomi," Toshiaki commented as he noticed how the newcomer kept staring at Naomi.

"What? Oh, I mean… Er, thanks for the offer, but I think I can manage with my boyfriend here," Naomi quickly said as she quickly grabbed Toshiaki's arm.

"This again?" Toshiaki whispered in English.

"Sorry, but this guy looks desperate," Naomi replied, also in English.

"What are you talking about?" Takanobu asked.

"Nothing, we're just reminded of the recent events that have been occuring around Japan."

"Oh, you mean those sightings…"

Takanobu suddenly becomes somewhat sullen, which quickly concerns the two.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that… I had one of those sightings last night. I was trying to get a copy of Aida Mio's new single and… Well, I saw it… The one on the news about the woman with the red lantern…"

"Wait, you saw her? My dad was talking about how he was receiving a lot of reports about her!"

"It's not something to be excited about," Toshiaki exclaimed.

"You're right about that… When I saw her, I suddenly had this sinking feeling that I was going to die… She suddenly walked towards me, and I couldn't move… Had she not been distracted by a stray cat, I don't know what would happen…"

The story send chills down Naomi's spine. All of a sudden, she doesn't feel safe in Japan anymore.

The honking of a car snapped Naomi out of her thoughts. It was Hayate, but instead of waiting at the convenience store where she told him to drop her off this morning, he had drove straight to the school gates.

"Katō-san! I told you-"

"No time to explain. I've never seen Ryōko so worked up before. She practically ordered me to fetch you and Toshiaki back home the moment you finish class," Hayate cut Naomi off s she, Toshiaki and Takanobu approached.

"Is that an Acura ILX?" Takanobu asked.

"Who is he?" Hayate asked in response.

"Oh, he's one of my new classmates. Hazuki Takanobu."

"Okay, but I'm not dropping him off- LOOK OUT!"

Shoving Naomi into Toshiaki, Hayate blocks an attack that had came out of nowhere. As Naomi turned, she see who Hayate was now fighting with: A black-cladded figure with a Hannya noh mask dressed in a dirty purple samurai haori, rusty metal gauntlets and greaves and armed with a sword.

"What the hell is this thing?" Hayate wandered aloud as he struggled against his opponent.

It wasn't the only one though. About two dozen more showed up, armed with various weapons. Some of them were wearing Ja noh masks and wielding what looked like Tanegashima rifles. And then there was one particularly large one with an Ayakashi noh mask that seems to be acting as the leader.

Hayate shoved the one whose attack he blocked away and delivered a kick to its gut, causing it to stumble backwards and collide with its comrades before revealing a pair of tonfas hidden in his sleeves as he went on the attack, knocking down several of the noh-mask wearing beings. Two of them slipped past him and went straight for Naomi, but Toshiaki, despite his fear, reacted instinctively to protect his childhood friend, managing to disarm one of them and using its sword to slash at the two, causing puffs of black smoke to emit from where he hit them as they fell backwards.

"Are they dead?" Takanobu asked.

Almost in response, the two creatures performed a simultaneous kip-up and were on their feet and in fighting position once more, scaring the crap out of the three university students so much that Toshiaki dropped the sword. Two seconds later, Hayate suddenly comes crashing into all thre of them, with everone tumbling into a heap.

"Damn, the one with the Ayakashi mask is a real menace!" Hayate groaned as he crawled out of the heap and positioned himself between the students and the assaliants.

"What are they? Cosplay assassins?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know, but I won't let them hurt any of you," Hayate replied as he readied for another round.

Just then, another figure joined the assailiants by somersaulting over them and landing in front of the four. Naomi couldn't believe her eyes as the figure was like a were-cat dressed like an ashigaru and it was wielding a pair of the longest claw-based weapon she's ever seen. It reminded her of the Spanish Ninja Vega ( _Balrog_ in Japan) from _Street Fighter_ series

"You cannot come between my mistress and her chosen host… You are a threat and must be eliminated," the cat creature said in a deep male voice as he pointed at Naomi.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Naomi stammered as Toshiaki moved himself in front of her.

"I have no obligation to answer you."

"The lady asked you a question, cat, or should I say, Fuhaitsume?"

"That voice! Don't tell me-"

Before the cat creature could finish, a motorbike crashed into him, sending him flying backwards and knocking down every one of the noh-mask wearing figures behind him.

"Ryōko!" Naomi and Toshiaki said at the same time at the sight of the maid, although Ryōko was out of her maid outfit and was now wearing a pink and white striped polo shirt, a pair of olive cargo pants, biker boots as well as gloves.

However, the two of them, as well as Hayate, quickly noticed something wrong with Ryōko.

First of all, she was wearing a very strange metallic belt which had a big buckle bearing a circle which itself contains a Seimei Star.

Secondly, she had small blue flames dancing around her and what looks like a fox's tail popping out from behind her.

Thirdly, as she took off her bike helmet, a pair of fox ears could be seen on her head.

"Er… Ryōko? There's something very wrong about you…" Naomi said.

"Yeah, I know. About time I told you guys the truth. I'm actually not a human. I'm a Kitsune."

"Eh?!" Everyone uttered at once.

"Jaku! Get her!" the cat creature that Ryōko referred to as Fuhaitsume shouted at the noh-mask wearing figures.

"I'll explain everything later."

As the Jaku rushed Ryōko, Ryōko's eyes suddenly glowed blue and the blue flames around her surged forward, growing in size and taking out three of the Hannya-masked Jaku, causing them to disperse into black smoke. Then, placing her hands together in a 'Rin' hand seal like a ninja or an onmyōji, Ryōko summons a circle of normal flames as the Seimei Star on her belt begins glowing red.

"Henshin!"

" _Power release authorized. Initiating Blaze Form,"_ A monotonous female voice announced from the belt Ryōko was wearing.

The circle of flames moved towards Ryōko, colliding into her and engulfing her in fire. When the flames cleared, however, standing in Ryōko's place was an armoured warrior clad in orange and white armour over what looked like a black latex suit, with a large _torii_ emblem decorating the front of her helmet. Her helmet's visor, the short hakama around her waist and parts of her armor were bright red and there was a uniquely-designed sword sheathed behind her.

"I knew it… You really are the new Kagura…" Fuhaitsume growled.

"What the hell?" Hayate exclaimed.

"Ryōko… You're… You're…" Naomi stammered.

As an axe-wielding Jaku rushed at Ryōko, the latter delivered an uppercut that sent the Jaku flying. She then stepped forward, did a "shake off" motion with her hakama before extending her right arm forward with her palm outstretched in a quick but elegant manner.

" _Sate, odorimasen ka?_ (Now then, shall we dance?)" Ryōko asked in a taunting manner.

"Oh, I'll dance with you, Kagura," Fuhaitsume retorted as he and the surviving Jaku rushed Ryōko, or, as Fuhaitsume addressed her as, Kagura.

The Jaku's messy tactics despite the guidance of the Ayakashi-masked Jaku quickly allows Kagura to take them out with her sword. Naomi noted that Kagura's fighting style seems to resemble a mix between swordsplay, traditional Shinto ritual dances and modern hybrid dancing, and she also uses parkour to confuse and distract.

The Ja-masked Jaku got on their knees and took aim at Kagura as she finishes off two more Hannya-masked Jaku. Sensing their intent, Kagura grabs an unlucky Hannya-masked Jaku armed with a spear and used it as a meat shield, causing the rifle shots to hit it. As the Ja-masked Jaku reloaded and look up, they are horrified to see Kagura already standing in front of them tapping one foot before she takes out all four of them with a single slash.

"That's not fair!" Fuhaitsume complained.

"Oh, says the one whose got the numbers advantage," Kagura replied.

Having enough, the Ayakashi-masked Jaku pulls out a big kanabo and swings at Kagura, who nimbly ducks all of its blows, causing it to end up hitting its comrades instead. By the time it stopped, it realized that it had essentially "helped" Kagura take out all the other Jaku, and Kagura was standing on top of its head. Angered, the Ayakashi-masked Jaku swung the kanabo at Kagura, which proves to be a big mistake as Kagura leapt off at the last moment and the Ayakashi-masked Jaku ends up decapitating itself.

"Oooo… Talk about a splitting headache," Kagura said.

"You bitch! Those were my best men!" Fuhaitsume shouted angrily.

"What, you so high and mighty that you need so many best men for your wedding? And by the way, I'm not a bitch, I'm a vixen."

"SHUT UP!"

Lunging at Kagura, Fuhaitsume ends up taking a kick to the face from her. He responds by swinging his claws at her, but Kagura deftly parries most of the blows until one lucky hit to her head cause her to stumble, allowing Fuhaitsume to strike her in the stomach another time, sending sparks flying from her armor.

"Okay, that hurt…"

"These are my Iron-Rending Claws. They can cut through even the hardest of metals. No way you can be uninjured after taking two hits from these claws!" Fuhaitsume said arrogantly as he brandished his weapons.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Okay… Argh! It burns! My guts are spilling!" Kagura screamed as she laid down on the ground and began thrashing her limbs dramatically.

"What the *beep*? That's not how it works," Fuhaitsume said as he stared at Kagura's antics.

"You idiot, she's mocking you!" Hayate called out, but then realized what he has done as he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Whose side are you on?" Naomi asked.

"Mocking me… How dare you! Take this!" Fuhaitsume screamed in rage as he lunged at Kagura again.

Jumping back onto her feet, Kagura ran two fingers down the blade of her sword, causing it to undergo a _Transformers_ -esque transformation from a sword into a crossbow which she then fires three shots at Fuhaitsume with, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

As Fuhaitsume got up, he is shot six more times by Kagura, who then uses the same technique to transform her weapon back into a sword as she rushed forward and slash him twice across the chest, ending with a stab into his face. Fuhaitsume screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards, clutching his face in pain. Seizing the oppurtunity, Kagura rushed forward and delivered about six more slashes to Fuhaitsume before charging her sword with fire and vertically slashing Fuhaitsume, causing a mini explosion that sends Fuhaitsume flying across the courtyard of the school.

As Fuhaitsume struggled to his feet, Kagura sheaths her sword and performed all nine hand gestures of the Kuji-in in rapid succession

" _Final Cleanse initiated: Blaze Meteor!_ " the belt announced as both of Kagura's feet becomes engulfed in flames.

Fuhaitsume looked up just in time to see Kagura jumping about 30 meters into the air before surging towards him in a side-kick position. Unable to dodge in time, Fuhaitsume takes the hit, but instead of a single kick, Kagura proceeds to push him backwards with several more side-kicks like someone firing a machine gun. By the time Fuhaitsume was finally sent flying into and creating a crater against the wall of one of the school buildings, he had taken about sixteen kicks from Kagura.

As Kagura did a backflip and landed gracefully onto the ground, Fuhaitsume fell to the ground from the wall, his body crumbling into pieces as it hits the floor before dissipating into black smoke. Taking out something resembling a mortuary tablet, Kagura aimed it at the black smoke which is instantly absorbed into the tablet. She then took out a large paper talisman from nowhere and wrapped it around the tablet.

"You'll have to stay in there until we find a nice new prison for you," Kagura said as she cancelled her transformation, turning back into Mitsurugi Ryōko.

"Ryōko, I can't believe it… You… You're… I don't know what to say," Naomi said as Ryōko returned to the group.

"I can't believe I've been getting into squabbles with one of Japan's legendary creatures," Hayate added, a look of disbelief still on his face.

"Ryōko, are you a Kamen Rider?" Toshiaki asked.

"Kamen Rider? What's that?"

"A title given to mysterious warriors who show up and protect the freedom of others, especially for the ones who are oppressed. When someone calls for help, a Rider comes and does his or her best to aid them. That was the explaination given to me by someone calling himself a wizard a few years ago."

"Oh, sounds interesting… In that case, I guess you can call me Kamen Rider Kagura," Ryōko replied.

"I have a question," Hayate asked suddenly.

"What is it, Katō-san?"

"What are we going to do with him?" the chauffeur asked as he pointed at Takanobu, who had fainted from fright as was slumped against the Acura.

* * *

A young man with mid-length hair smirked as he watched the battle from a distance using a pair of binoculars, carrying a strange belt with a circular buckle bearing the yin-yang symbol on it over his shoulders.

"Well now, looks like the world still needs an **onmyōji** after all," he said before turning to walk away.

Meanwhile, another spectator had been watching the fight from the fourth floor of one of the school buildings. He was also carrying a belt in one hand, although his belt's rectangular buckle was a bit more colourful and had four switches on it that are coloured dull pink, bright red, dark blue and yellow.

"Yōkai, Kusarei, doesn't matter which one is which… I'll be the one standing in the end," he muttered in a hostile tone as he too decide to take his leave, but not before grabbing a bottle of **peach** soda from the table beside him.

* * *

 **Next Rite: Kusarei, the Corrupted Yōkais**

Still reeling from the discovery that Ryōko is a kitsune, Naomi and Toshiaki learns more about the creatures that had attacked them, known as Kusarei, and how the Konishi family is linked to Ryōko as well as the historical Abe no Seimei. At the same time, Ryōko and Isamu confirms that Takanobu is being targeted and tries to figure out his inner darkness to prevent the Kusarei targeting him from possessing his body…

* * *

 **Kusarei Guide: Fuhaitsume (** **腐敗爪** **)**

 **Rough Translation of Name:** "decaying claw"

 **Target:** None (aiding another Kusarei)

 **Weapons:** Iron-Rending Claws

 **Other Abilities:** Enhanced Agility

 **Yōkai Motif/Origins:** Bakeneko, a cat yōkai that is sometimes confused with the nekomata. They are originally normal cats that gained supernatural powers as they age. The historical Nabeshima Clan is associated with this yōkai in works of literature which usually portrays a member or a retainer of the clan being plagued by a bakeneko

* * *

 **Grunt Information**

 **Jaku (** **邪鬼** **):** Based off Shikigamis, familiars that serve their creator, usually an onmyōji, as assistants or, in darker cases, thieves and killers which are usually inserted into an origami or a paper cutout to gain a physical and visible form. Jaku are split into three types based on the Noh masks they wear. Those that wear the Hannya mask uses melee weapons, those that wear the Ja mask wield tanegashima rifles and those that wear the Ayakashi mask wields kanabos, have enhanced strength and usually serve as the leader of a group of Jaku

* * *

*Canonically in the franchise, the first few Kamen Riders created by Shocker had their natural aging process slowed down


	3. Kagura's Debut Arc: Rite 2

**Kamen Rider Kagura/** **仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 2: Kusarei, the Corrupted Yōkais**

Somewhere in Saitama, Evening

A young woman walked down the streets of Saitama, unaware that she is being watched by someone. Eventually, however, she sensed a presence behind her. Turnnig around, she saw no one, but what she felt earlier made her somewhat uncomfortable about being outside.

The young woman quickly made her way up the stairs to her apartment which had the name "Nima" engraved on the door. Checking to make sure that no one had followed her, she quickly closed the door and locked it.

In the carpark outside the apartment, the woman with the red lantern silently stared at the building before disappearing into thin air in a swirl of peony petals...

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

"I guess I owe some explaination to you three," Isamu said as he sat in front of Naomi, Toshiaki and Hayate while Ryōko busied herself in the kitchen.

After dropping off an unconscious Takanobu near his house, Hayate had gone straight back to the Kiritate Inari Shrine, only to find that Isamu was already aware of the fact that Ryōko is a kitsune and that she had already reached home earlier than them and was preparing dinner.

"Yeah, boss. Why is Ryōko a Kitsune? What is going on?" Hayate asked.

"Dad, that monster that attacked us, is it related to one of those sightings?" Naomi added.

Isamu sighed.

"They're what we call Kusarei, and the Konishi family has some relation to them. Ryōko would explain to you what they are, but it'll probably make you all more confused so I'm going to give you the dumbed-down version of the story."

Isamu took a sip of tea before continuing.

"During the Sengoku Era, the Konishi Clan, no relation to any of the feudal lords or their retainers with the same family name, were among some of the last few onmyōdō practicioners. After all, our clan is linked to Abe no Seimei."

"Abe no Seimei? You mean we're…"

"Yes, Naomi. You and I along with all your cousins and two uncles are distant descendants of the Abe Clan. The direct descendants, as you know, are the Tsuchimikado Clan. Anyways, during the Sengoku Era, a group of yōkai decided that it was the best time to try and subjugate humanity, so they attacked. You both heard of the Koei Tecmo game _Nioh_? It was pretty much like that at that time."

"What happened?"

"Our clan fought back, along with a few others who were aware of what was going on. The Sanada Clan, the Tokugawa Clan and the Kuroda Clan assisted in driving those yōkai back, but then they used some sort of ancient ritual spell which corrupted their bodies and mind in exchange for power. That was how the Kusarei were born. They are corrupted yōkai, having thrown their identity away…"

"How were they defeated?" Toshiaki asked.

"A Nurarihyon led his Hyakki Yagyō into battle alongside humans, which was followed by several other unaffiliated yōkai that did not want to see the balance between humans and the spirit world get destroyed. But it was Kuzunoha herself, the white fox that was Abe no Seimei's mother, who turned the tide of the battle when she returned to the mortal realm and intervened. The Kusarei were defeated and sealed away in several different prisons around Japan. But of course, just like criminals in the human world, the Kusarei sometimes break out of prison."

"Then how does Ryōko come in?"

"A Kitsune serving under the goddess Inari is chosen to become Kagura, the defender of humanity, against the Kusarei. Kagura's duty is to capture and reseal the Kusarei that escape their prisons. Ryōko is the fifth Kitsune to bear the title of Kagura, and since she also happens to be the great-great-granddaughter of Kuzunoha, she's related to Abe no Seimei, and by extension, you and me, Naomi."

"Wait, you're saying that Ryōko is…"

"In a messed up way, Ryōko is a distant living ancestor of ours. Which is why she came to us."

"Then, how old is she exactly?"

"She's 270 years old. Since she's pseudo-immortal and has an unaging body, she always look young. A Kitsune's age is about fifteen times of a human, so in human terms, she's actually 18 years old, like you."

* * *

Having just finished dinner, Naomi entered the courtyard of the shrine to reflect on everything that had just happened, only to see Ryōko sitting in the garden watching the stars, her fox ears and tail still exposed.

"Ryōko, your ears…" Naomi said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to withdraw them," Ryōko replied as her fox features disappear back into her body before she rubbed her own head.

"Why did you choose to be a maid for my father?"

"It was a pretty good cover. No one ever suspects the maid. Besides, every Kusarei that saw my human form are trapped in these tablets," Ryōko said as she held up the tablet that Fuhaitsume was sealed within.

" _Damn you, Kagura! Let me out!_ " Fuhaitsume is heard shouting from within the tablet. Although his voice is somewhat muffled.

"What if it breaks? Won't he escape?"

"Yes, but his body will be broken into pieces along with the tablet and he'll never to be able to become whole again."

" _What? No way! Don't break my prison, I'll be a good cat and keep quiet…_ "

"The thing about immortality is that there are prices to pay, and they're damn unfair because you don't know what it entails. We yōkai can actually live forever without ageing or anything, even though we can still be killed, but the Kusarei felt that it was not enough, which is why they are in their cursed state right now," Ryōko said with a snicker as she slipped the tablet back into her pocket.

"So, just how distant are you from us?" Naomi asked.

"As in family relationship? Let's see… Technically, I'm the very, very, very distant cousin of one of your ancestor's, about twelve to thirteen families apart? Besides, that particular cousin was already dead for centuries by the time I was born."

"I see… Where are you going to put that tablet at?"

"I'm temporarily placing them in your family shrine until the original prison is repaired."

Just then, Toshiaki and Hayate entered the garden.

"Oh, you two are here."

"What are you guys up to?"

"Hayate was talking about that strange three-legged crow that showed up earlier and he wants to see if he might be able to see it again."

"Well, he won't appear at night."

"How do you know that?"

"That was Yatagarasu, the Sun Crow. When he appears, it is a sign of divine intervention, although in my case, he tells me what I should expect."

"So he's a messenger?"

"A messenger? What an insult! Yatagarasu happens to be a god of guidance! A lowly yōkai like me won't even be able to hold a candle to him," Ryōko rebuked Hayate.

"Oh, so the granny fox isn't as powerful as she appears to be…"

"Hayate, what are you doing? You can't just pick a fight with a Kitsune! Have you forgotten the old tales of Kitsune that got so pissed off that they tormented their targets to death?" Toshiaki warned.

"Hey, after all the shit I put up with her, I finally found two of her weaknesses. She's old and scared of dogs! I'll see if she dares to make fun of me again," Hayate replied confidently.

" _Ha-yate-kun_ , what did you just call me?"

His hair standing on ends upon hearing those words being spoken in a sing-song manner, Hayate slowly turned around to see Ryōko wearing the most innocent-looking smile on her face while releasing a burst of flames from a hand-held kerosene blowtorch as Naomi and Toshiaki face-palmed and their faces turn pale blue with horror.

"W-W-Where did she get the blowtorch from?" Naomi asked.

"Ryōko, what are you doing? Wait! That thing is dangerous! Wait! Wait! Okay, you're not a granny fox, you're a sweet, kind and beauti-HOLY SHIT!"

Isamu stepped into the garden looking confused, startling Naomi and Toshiaki.

"Er, Naomi, Toshiaki, did you know where the blowtorch is? It's missing from the workshop and I need it to fix the pipes," he asked.

The two responded by pointing at Ryōko, who was giggling away as she chased the chauffeur around the shrine's courtyard with the blowtorch.

* * *

Jounan University, One hour before noon

"That Takanobu fellow seems completely unaffected... Guess Ryōko's trick worked" Toshiaki commented to Naomi as they watch their classmate sitting three tables in front of them.

Using her Kitsune magic, Ryōko had removed part of Takanobu's memories of what happened yesterday before Hayate dropped him off, thus Takanobu doesn't remember anything about Fuhaitsume attacking him, although he remembers Naomi, Toshiaki, Hayate and for some reason Ryōko as well, as he asked Naomi about her house maid earlier today.

"After what we saw yesterday? I'm actually surprised that we are still able to function normally," Naomi replied.

"Anyway, how does she even see through this thing?" Toshiaki asked as he pointed at the origami crane on his table.

Before they went to school, Ryōko had given them both an origami paper crane each, telling them to carry them around at all times. Hayate had received an origami too, but to his annoyance, the one he got from Ryōko was a frog-shaped one, although Ryōko insisted that the frog-origami was better than the crane-origami. Ryōko had told them that inside the origami are actually her personal shikigamis and assured them that the shikigami will protect them if they are in trouble.

"I don't know, we just do what she ask us to do," Naomi replied.

"What is wrong with him?" someone asked during the lunch break.

"What?"

"The flirting. He's acting like he's the ladies man, but all he does is anger the girls he was hitting on. What's up with that?"

"From what I heard, he was already like that since high school, but not that aggressive. There's rumours that he saw one of those 'sightings'. Maybe it rattled his brain."

"Only if those rumours are true. I bet he's claiming to have one of those 'sightings' so that he can have a conversation with girls."

"Those people really shouldn't talk about things they don't know about," a female classmate with long black hair commented as she walked past Naomi and Toshiaki.

"What? Oh, yeah, you're right, but then it's human nature to gossip, right?" Naomi replied.

"Maybe… You're Konishi Isamu's daughter, right? People have been talking about you ever since you entered the school."

"Great… There goes my peaceful life in school…"

"I guess that's why Takanobu tried to hit on you yesterday," Toshiaki said.

"Anyway, who are you?"

"Nima Yuriko," the girl replied before walking off.

"Hey, Toshiaki, you get the feeling that Yuriko girl seems angry for some reason?"

"Yeah… Kind of weird though."

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

Ryōko and Isamu watched a crystal ball displaying everything Toshiaki and Naomi are seeing, the image being transmitted back to them via the crane origami Ryōko had given to the two of them.

"Well, can you see it?"

"Ara, ara… No doubt he's being targeted by a Kusarei. Whoever he or she is, a mark as already been left on him. You won't be able to see it normally like me, but you can see it through this Orb of Revelation. I'm surprised you even managed to get your hands on such a treasure without knowing what it is," Ryōko replied Isamu.

"Well, it was on auction and no one was biding for it, so I took my chances, thinking it was some home decoration…"

Through the Orb of Revelation, the two could see the Kusarei Mark, a symbol resembling a pair of fangs and a pair of wings, glowing red on Takanobu's back.

"Anything we can do?"

"At the moment, we can't do anything. The Kusarei targeting him has not shown up anywhere near him. But I planted some shikigamis in the area around his house just in case… But if we can identify his inner darkness, we might be able to shorten the list of Kusarei that may be targeting him."

Ryōko unrolled the paper she received from the Yatagarasu yesterday, which contains a list of names of Kusarei that broke out of the Kurainokumo Sealing Temple, which had the name 'Fuhaitsume' crossed out by Ryōko since that particular Kusarei had been captured by her.

"Urgh, this would be difficult… If only I have a bit of a hint…" Ryōko grumbled as a train roared past the shrine on the Hachikō line.

* * *

Jounan University, Evening

"I'm starting to regret choosing to study law in this school…" Naomi complained as she and Toshiaki left the school and headed to a nearby seafood café for dinner (Ryōko had to do late shopping after the kitchen ran out of food).

"I heard that a lot of people are complaining about this lecturer. He's boring and really arrogant… Hope he gets replaced."

"Yeah- Hey, look who's over there."

The two saw Takanobu trying to talk to a group of girls. As they were too far, the two couldn't hear what he was saying, but it didn't take long for the group of girls to angrily walk away as they chanted something nasty at Takanobu. Clearly he had said something wrong.

"Erm, you think we should go somewhere else instead?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, good idea…"

The two turned around and nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Ah, you're Yuriko!" Naomi said as she recognized the girl behind them.

"Is Takanobu up to his antics again?" Yuriko asked.

"Yeah, sort of…"

"It wasn't like this in the past…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing… I was just wondering out loud. I apologize."

"Okay…"

Naomi couldn't help but notice an expression of sadness on Yuriko's face but then she and Toshiaki turned back to the front and ended up with another evening jump scare.

"Ara ara, fancy meeting you two here," Ryōko greeted, carrying bags of groceries.

"Oh, a maid?" Yuriko asked.

"Ah, Yuriko, this is Ryōko, my family's maid. Ryōko, this is Nima Yuriko, one of my classmates."

"Ara, you're making new friends already, young mistress. That's good to know…"

"Em, I'll take my leave. Nice to meet you, miss Ryōko," Yuriko said quickly before turning to leave.

"By the way, why are you still in your maid outfit?" Naomi said.

"I thought I mentioned yesterday that I only change out of my outfit when I need to use the motorbike."

"Come to think of it, why would a Kitsune need a motorbike?" Toshiaki asked.

"I would rather have a horse, but Isamu pointed out that this is the modern era so I have to learn how to ride a bike instead. It was pretty fun. I even ran down a kidnapper with it three years ago. Broke his tailbone…"

"That's not how you use a bike…"

A scream suddenly interrupted them. Throwing her groceries at Toshiaki, who miraculously managed to catch all of them without losing his balance, Ryōko rushed into the alleyway where the scream came from, with Naomi not far behind. Naomi was stunned by how Ryōko could run so fast and parkour over a mailbox despite wearing a long dress that reaches her ankles.

Entering the alley, the two sees Yuriko crawling away from a woman in a kimono holding a lantern in one hand. Yuriko's right arm was bleeding and there was a look of fear on her face: The woman with the lantern's face was alternating between a pale-skinned face and a skeletal look.

"Get away from her, Kusarei!" Ryōko snarled as she conjured a stream of blue flames from her fingers and send them screaming towards the woman with the lantern.

The flames struck the woman with the lantern, causing her to shriek in pain as she levitated into the air.

"Curse you, you damn fox! I'll remember this," she roared before disappearing in a vortex of peony petals.

"Peony petals? Don't tell me… Botanhone?" Ryōko whispered to herself when she heard Naomi's voice.

"Yuriko, are you all right?" Naomi asked as she helped her classmate up.

"Yes, but what was that? And how did your maid conjure flames from nothing?"

"Oh *beep*, it's hard to keep my identity secret," Ryōko cursed to herself.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

"I'm sorry for all these trouble," Yuriko said as Naomi finished bandaging her arm.

"No, it's fine… But your parents…"

"They're actually living in Niigata Prefecture. I'm staying in a house they own here in Saitama Prefecture."

"On your own?"

"Yeah… And you… You live in a shrine, have a combat butler and a Kitsune for a maid? Almost like some kind of light fantasy novel, don't you think?"

"I wish… Anyways, the bandages will hold, but you'll need to change them every now and then. Other than that, those cuts will heal quickly, so don't worry about it."

The two girls left Naomi's room and entered the living room, where the Orb of Revelations is displaying an image of the woman with the lantern as Ryōko, Isamu, Toshiaki and Hayate gathered around it.

"There's no mistaking it… This Kusarei is Botanhone. She used to be a Hone-onna who became a Kusarei after being exorcised from her haunting spot."

"Interesting… What are her abilities?" Isamu asked.

"According to the list the Yatagarasu gave to Ryōko yesterday, this Botanhone is very powerful as long as she wields her weapon, the Lantern of Devouring Despair. If she is disarmed of it, she won't be able to last long," Toshiaki said as he stared at the list.

"Yeah right… If I disarm her, two things may happen. She either becomes a sitting duck or she gets desperate and starts pulling out tricks no one expect her to have. The second Kitsune to wield the title of Kagura was killed by a Kusarei only six months into her tenure. No one knew that particular Kusarei actually had two extra arms hidden in his armor until she disarmed him of his weapons," Ryōko retorted.

"Anyway, this Botanhone… Is she targeting Yuriko?"

"No. Despite being a female, Botanhone targets heart-broken young men as it lowers the chance of detection. After all, who would expect a female Kusarei to be possessing a male human."

"Takanobu is the one being targeted…"

"But Takanobu is constantly flirting around. How could he be heart-broken?"

"I don't know, let's ask Yuriko," Ryōko replied as she turned towards their guest and folded her arms with a big smirk on her face.

Everyone turned to stare at Yuriko upon hearing Ryōko's words. Yuriko nervously looked down. An uncomfortable slience lasted for five seconds before Yuriko finally spoke.

"Takanobu and I used to date back in high school…"

"What? What happened?"

"I… I cheated on him."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I know! I mean, it was stupid of me to do that… Takanobu used to be a friendly and well-mannered person, but I broke up with him for a baseball player in my school. He was really depressed. And I made it worst by lying. Everyone listened to me and called him a player and a liar, and he just… He just crumbled. I felt really bad about it… I tried to apologize and-"

"I'm out," Hayate said as he walked out of the living room to the employee's quarters where he and Ryōko are currently housed in.

"Yeah, this kind of thing tends to make us guys angry, especially with the current issue on gender equality. I'll be in my room," Toshiaki added as he went into his room.

"This brings back some bad memories… You girls sort this out," Isamu said before retreating up the stairs.

"Your dad too?" Ryōko asked Naomi.

"Dad got cheated on when he was young. Mom helped him out and that's how they fell in love," Naomi explained.

"O-kay… Miss Yuriko, please continue."

"When we were halfway into our second year, he suddenly changed. When people called him a player he took it in stride and told them that he was. He became someone else completely. His flirting got him only slaps and angry words, but then girls remain drawn to his antics. He goes out on dates with different female classmates every week, but then I heard from them that he never really tried to get them to be his girlfriend or something, only going out with them as friends."

"He made sure to stay in the friendzone?" Naomi asked, to which Yuriko nodded.

"What the heck is this friendzone? I see it a lot while looking at this 9GAG thingy on this magic electric typewriter your dad gave to me," Ryōko asked as she held up a laptop.

"It's a laptop, 9GAG is a website for memes and 'friendzone' is a term used to describe people, usually guys, who desires romance with the other gender but are merely seen as friends."

"You humans and your strange terminologies…"

"Anyway, what happened next, Yuriko? Did you ever talk to Takanobu again?"

"I did, but he simply says that I was too good for him and he no longer feels sad that I cheated on him because he didn't deserve me. Then off he goes acting like a womanizer again."

"I get it now… Takanobu never really got over the fact that you cheated on him. He coped with the situation by inventing lies about his self-worth and created a persona that isn't his true self. Thu, his 'truth' became his 'inner darkness', his 'shadow' in a sense… No wonder that Botanhone was attracted to him, and she's desperate enough to figure out your past relation with him and try to eliminate you in case you ruin her chance of getting a host body…"

Yuriko clenched her fists.

"You said that Takanobu is being targeted by this Botanhone thing… It's my fault, isn't it?"

"No, Yuriko, it isn't-"

"It is. Indirectly."

"Ryōko!"

"Sorry, young mistress, but in this kind of situation, I cannot lie. One must face their own flaws, their own inenr darkness, in order to develop as a living being, be they human, animals or yōkai. Of course, it's easier for animals since they can't exactly lie unless they're a *beep*ing cuckoo chick…"

"You don't have to be that harsh!"

"I have to, because Yuriko is the only thing standing between Takanobu and Botanhone. We're going to need her help."

"It took being cheated on and having false tales spun about me to make me realize how much I hurt Takanobu… If I am responsible for him being targeted by that monster, I'll do anything to help him, even if he doesn't forgive me," Yuriko said.

"And how are we going to help Takanobu?" Naomi asked.

Ryōko's smirk disappeared, replaced by a brooding look as she placed a hand upon her chin.

"This is the difficult part… We must make him realize that he can't live under shell of lies he concocted around himself forever… Break him out of his shell, make him face the truth and accept him. Doing that will force Botanhone to be unable to possess his body."

"What if she succeeds in possessing him?"

"I'll have to beat her out of his body, but he may end up severely injured or even lose his life. I don't want that to happen again…"

Ryōko's eyes suddenly showed signs of regret. Having heard what Ryōko just said, Naomi wonders if Ryōko's hand was forced at some point in time…

* * *

A park near Jounan University, Morning

"Why did you want to meet me here, Yuriko?" Takanobu asked as he arrived at the park.

"Takanobu, about what happened at high school…"

"That again? I thought we settled the issue three years ago when we were in our second year at Higurata High?"

"Is that really a settlement, or is it just a lie you concocted to yourself so that you won't be angry with her?" Ryōko, wearing a denim jacket over a white t-shirt along with brown knee-length pants this time, asked as she emerged from behind a tree.

"What? Wait… Aren't you Naomi's house maid?"

At this point, Naomi and Toshiaki also emerged from their hiding places.

"What's going on? Why is everyone gathered here?"

"Takanobu, Yuriko told us everything," Naomi said.

"About what?"

"Everything you've been pretending to be… It's just to cope with Yuriko cheating on you, isn't it?"

"Look, she had a perfectly good reason for that-"

"Stop saying that! Takanobu, I did something wrong to you! How is it that you could just sit back and absorb all the unnecessary blame I placed on you? Aren't you angry with me at all?"

"But-"

A strange wind suddenly blew past the group. Her eyes widening in shock, Ryōko lunged towards Takanobu, but it was too late.

"AH HA HA HA HA! This boy's inner darkness has reached the satifactory level! Your body shall become mine!" Botanhone shrieked with malicious joy as she entered Takanobu's body, causing him to fall backwards.

"Shit," Ryōko cursed.

"Takanobu!" Yuriko cried out as she rushed to his body, but Toshiaki and Naomi held her back.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Naomi said.

"But-"

Takanobu suddenly did a kip-up, landing on his feet in a hunched position and an evil look on his face. Red and pink energy swirled around him as his body tranformed into a female, skeletal-looking humanoid with damaged samurai armor and wielding a red paper lantern in one hand.

"Finally, I, Botanhone, have achieved perfection! Nothing you can do to stop me now, fox," Botanhone declared.

"Ara ara, guess we'll have to do this the hard way… Henshin!" Ryōko said as she revealed her Kitsune nature (ears and tail) as she put on the belt she used to transform.

" _Power release authorised. Initiating Blaze Form._ "

"The Gensou Driver? No… It can't be… You're that damned Kitsune called Kagura, aren't you?" Botanhone demanded with rage as Ryōko transformed into her armoured warrior form, Kagura.

"That's Kamen Rider Kagura to you, pe-u-ny witch. And just for the record, I'm the one that took out your cat buddy two days ago," Kagura retorted as she rushed towards Botanhone.

"No wonder I can't find Fuhaitsume… In that case I'll avenge him!"

Botanhone threw a punch at her, but Kagura dodged it and placed the Kusarei in a headlock. The Kusarei broke free by punching her opponent in the head twice, but Kagura quickly switched to an armlock instead, then followed by an ankle lock when Botanhone got out of the armlock only to trip and fall.

"Why isn't she using her sword?" Toshiaki asked.

"Maybe she is trying not to hurt Takanobu?" Naomi suggested.

"Yuriko! Talk to Takanobu!" Kagura said urgently to Yuriko as she continues to grapple with Botanhone.

"Talk? But he's been overtaken by that thing!"

"Just talk!"

"Takanobu, can you hear me?"

"Silly girl, this boy can't hear you anymore! He's under my control now. He's mine, mine!"

"Shut up, you pe-u-ny witch! She's talking to Takanobu!"

"I'm a bloody peony witch! Pronounce it properly, you shitty fox!"

In response, Kagura grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground and stuffed it into Botanhone's mouth while still maintaining a rear-naked choke on her.

"Takanobu! Please, you need to stop blaming yourself for the things I did to you! Why is it that you can't express your true feelings?"

"I told you, girl! Takanobu is no longer able to hear you! Oh, I know what you did to him. That inner drkness within this boy tells me everything! You cheated on him, didn't you?"

"I! Said! Shut! Up!" Kagura roared as she tried to gag Botanhone with her hands.

"Yes, yes, you did, girl… He actually shouldered the blame for you, not even caring that his own reputation was going down shit creek! And now you want to patch things up with him? After everything you put him through? You don't deserve to speak to him!"

Yuriko became discouraged by Botanhone's words as she fell to her knees.

"Yuriko!" Naomi called out as she and Toshiaki rushed to her side.

Seizing the opportunity, Botanhone summoned up several Jaku to aid her. The Jaku rushed towards Yuriko, but a black blur suddenly appeared and took out four of the nearest Hannya-masked Jaku.

"Sorry, pe-u-ny witch, but you're going to have to get past me first," Hayate said as he adjusted his peaked cap and brandished his tonfas.

"You too? Get my name right, damn it!"

"Yuriko, are you all right?" Naomi asked as Hayate began laying waste to the Jaku.

"That monster is right… I don't have the right to talk to Takanobu, let alone try to save him… I'm the one to blame for all this," Yuriko said.

"Don't say things like that! You're the only one who can convince Takanobu since you know him the longest!" Toshiaki said.

Meanwhile, Hayate finds himself tangling with a Jaku commander (Ayakashi-masked) again. The last time he fought one of them, that thing had thrown him halfway across a university courtyard like a baseball. Now, he was trying not to get grabbed.

"Hey, Ryōko, some help here?" Hayate said as he blocks a blow from the commander Jaku.

"I'm busy!" Kaguras snapped back as she grappled with Botanhone.

"Well, I ain't John Cena! I can't hold this guy for long!"

"Of course you're not John Cena, I can freaking see you! You still got that frog origami with you?"

"Yeah!"

"Give me a moment!" Kagura said as she aimed two fingers surrounded with green energy at Hayate's chest pocket.

The frog origami suddenly flew out of the pocket, swelled to the size of a human adult and landed on the Ayakashi-masked Jaku, literally flattening it into the ground. The frog origami then proceeded to use its paper tongue to take out more Jaku.

"You know what I said about the frog yesterday? I take it all back," Hayate commented as he stared at the destruction caused by the frog origami.

"I had enough of this!" Botanhone screamed as she finally tears herself free from Kagura's clutches and rushed towards Yuriko, knocking Naomi and Toshiaki out of the way.

"Yuriko!" Kagura called out as Botanhone raised an arm and swung it down.

* * *

 _No… This is all wrong… What am I doing? Why am I trying to hurt her?_

 _Yuriko… Move… Why aren't you moving? Why are you staring at me like that?_

* * *

Botanhone's arm stopped inches away from Yuriko, who, to everyone's amazement, didn't even flinch.

"What? Impossible! The boy is resisting me?" Botanhone asked.

"Takanobu, please, you got to hear me. Stop holding in what you really feel! I hurt you and you have every right to be angry with me! I destroyed your reputation and caused you to become like this, yet even until now, you continue to shield me from everything negative! How could you do this to yourself when it was my fault? Please stop holding back! I want you to rightfully blame me for everything I did to you! Stop living in the lie I created about you and face the truth! Stop thinking that everything is your own fault!" Yuriko said, tears streaming down her eyes.

* * *

 _Blame you? Why? What do you mean by 'face the truth'… Why are you crying?_

 _Wait… I know exactly what you're talking about…_

 _Yes, I was hurt. I was really hurt when you cheated on me. I was so angry with you that I wanted to… I wanted to hurt you, then I decided that the best way to hurt you was to become the person you claimed that I was… That's why I choose to turn your lies into truth… What an idiot I am… I am responsible for all this as well, because of my selfish desire to make you feel guilty…_

 _The current me is just a shell I build around myself… But what's the real me? I need to know… The real me?_

* * *

"Takanobu, please… I just wanted to fix everything I screwed up… I want you to stop suffering and be the kind-hearted person you used to be… I'll take back the burden I've unfairly placed on you," Yuriko said.

"No! This is not how it's supposed to be! Why can't I move?"

"Human host of the Kusarei Botanhone, I, the divine Kitsune granted the title of Kagura by the goddess Inari, demands you to announe your name! Who are you?"

A sudden surge of energy went through Botanhone all of a sudden.

"No! Boy, don't you dare-"

"Who are you?!" Kagura demanded again, her voice louder and more forceful this time.

A burst of energy erupted from Botanhone, causing her to fly backwards. As the light from the energy burst dimmed, a person fell forward into the arms of Yuriko.

"To… To the one demanding my name… I'm Hazuki Takanobu!" Takanobu declared.

"Takanobu, you're all right!" Yuriko said as Toshiaki and Naomi joined them.

"I heard you at last, Yuriko… But you are not to be completely blamed for this… I was being selfish myself, trying to hurt you by making you feel guilty… I guess we're both responsible for all this, huh?" Takanobu asked.

"I'm so sorry… I would do anything to take back all the hurt I caused you," Yuriko sobbed as she hugged her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah, me too…"

"Er, guys, we're not out of the woods yet," Hayate said as he stepped between the university students and Botanhone, who was getting up to her feet, an expression of shock and fury on her face.

"I'll… I'll never forgive you human scums! You will all pay!" the Kusarei screamed at them.

"Ara ara, everyone seems to have forgotten the main character of the story despite all my yelling, especially you, you bony-ass cougar," a very familiar voice said behind her.

Botanhone turned around only to get a sharp kick to her butt from Kagura, sending her sprawling. Giving a short laugh, Kagura did her "shake off" gesture on her hakama before unsheathing her sword, twirled it twice and pointed it at Botanhone.

"Now that the focus is back on me… _Odorimasen-ka_?" Kagura asked.

In response, Botanhone raised her lantern, causing red energy bolts to shot out from it and home in on Kagura, who deftly destroyed each of them with her sword swings. However, the rate of the attack forced Kagura to stay on the defensive, preventing her from advancing towards Botanhone.

"How do you like my Lantern of Devouring Despair, you bitch?" Botanhone taunted.

"I'm a vixen, you bony-ass cougar!" Kagura retorted as she suddenly deflected one of the red energy bolts back to Botanhone, striking the Lantern of Devouring Despair she had been boasting about a few seconds ago.

"My lantern!" Botanhone cried out as half of her weapon is left in tatters.

Unleashing a war cry, Kagura rushed Botanhone, delivering six to seven sowrd strikes at the Kusarei, each hit causing the latter to stumble back. In desperation, Botanhone summoned several peony petals around her, using the petals to harass Kagura and prevent her from landing a proper hit on Botanhone, but the Kitsune simply leapt a few feet backwards and ran two fingers down the blade of her sword.

"Yon-kata Haraubuki (Four-form Exorcising Weapon), Activate!" Kagura said.

In response, flames engulfed the entire sword before Kagura moves into a slashing position.

" _Final Cleanse initiated: Blaze Rending!_ " the belt, which the Kusarei earlier called the Gensou Driver, announced.

With three consecutive slashes, Kagura sends three crescent energy slashes made of fire towards Botanhone. The first one burnt away all the peony petals surrounding her, the second smashed right into her torso and the third blew her up as she screamed in pain.

As Botanhone's burning body collapsed to its knees, black smoke emerged from her back and began trying to float away as though it had a life of its own. Without hesitation, Kagura pulls out another mortuary tablet and aimed it at the black smoke, which is quickly pulled into the tablet which is then wrapped up in a papr talisman.

"Phew, that battle got hairy at one point… Guess the list was right about Botanhone becoming very weak without her lantern," Kagura commented as she transformed back into Ryōko, with her fox ears and tail disappearing back into her body as well.

"You did it, Ryōko!" Naomi congratulated as she, Toshiaki and Hayate approached her.

"What about Takanobu and Yuriko?"

"We're fine… Thank you, Ryōko…" Takanobu said.

"You should thank Yuriko for helping you get Botanhone out of your body."

"I don't deserve the thanks."

"Don't say that… Not everyone gets a second chance, if you know what I mean," Ryōko said mischievously.

Takanobu and Yuriko stared at each other awkwardly.

"I guess so… It's time to be who I really am… No more flirting for me, I was never a womanizer in the beginning anyways… From now on, I'm just Hazuki Takanobu."

"C'mon, let's go, Takanobu. Ryōko, Naomi, Toshiaki, Hayate, thank you all again for everything," Yuriko said as well before she and Takanobu left.

"Well, all's well ends well," Naomi commented.

* * *

Hidden behind a tree, the young man with mid-length hair silently watched as Ryōko converses with Naomi before the latter starts pulling her along by her hand with Hayate and Toshiaki follwoing behind. His hands traced along the strange belt with four switches on the buckler around his waist while he held in his other hand a dagger-like device.

"What a strange yōkai… No, not possible. No free-roaming yōkai would mingle with humans. You're up to something… If I'm right, I will be the one to put an end to you, but even if I'm wrong, you best stay out of my way, Kagura…" he muttered to himself before walking away.

Unknown to the young man with mid-length hair, someone else had been watching him. Putting down his binoculars, the other man with the belt over his shoulders shook his head.

"What's up with the last son of the Momosaki Clan? I would like to sit back and watch, but now that he's really targeting Kagura, I might have to intervene… Damn, I really don't feel like fighting another human, but I've got a job to do, after all," the other man said to himself before putting on a cap and leaving the place.

* * *

 **Next Rite: The Chauffeur's Secret And A Lucky Charm**

A friend of Hayate's come by for a visit and reveals that she's been seeing things that are not supposed to be there, prompting Ryōko to investigate on Hayate's behalf to see if his friend is being haunted by a ghost or being targeted by a Kusarei. On a side note, Naomi and Toshiaki brings back what they believe to be a lost child, only to find out from Isamu that the "child" is actually a benevolent yōkai known as the Zashiki-Warashi…

* * *

 **Kusarei Guide: Botanhone (** **牡丹骨** **)**

 **Rough Translate of Name:** "peony bones"

 **Target:** Hazuki Takanobu

 **Weapons:** Lantern of Devouring Despair

 **Yōkai Motif/Origins:** Hone-onna, a female yōkai usually portrayed as resembling a walking skeleton that actively preys on men to steal their life force. One notable portrayal of this yōkai is in the story Botan Dōrō. There are various versions of this story, one teaching about the horrors of lust and another a kabuki play of tragic romance

 **Abilities:** Summon peony petals, fire red energy blast from lantern-based weapon

* * *

 **Ryōko/Kagura's Shikigami**

Ryōko can conjure actual shikigami (the same entities the Kusarei grunts, the Jaku, are based on) and infuse them into paper origami, allowing them to serve as spies and, in emergencies, enlarge themselves to the size of a human adult to act as combatants. Unlike normal shikigamis, Ryōko's shikigami automatically returns to their creator when their paper bodies are destroyed, and they have a free will, showing that they are voluntarily serving Ryōko and not being controlled by her. Ryōko currently have at least 20 of them


	4. Kagura's Debut Arc: Rite 3

**Author's note:** The Zashiki-Warashi characters that debuts in this chapter is partially based on how this yōkai is portrayed in the manga/OVA _**Hōzuki no Reitetsu**_ by **Eguchi Natsumi**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kagura/** **仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 3: The Chauffeur's Secret And A Lucky Charm**

Two Years ago, Seito University Hospital*

 _A wheelchair-bound young woman with her hair held in a bun silently watched as the doctor in front of her looked through several stacks of paper before sighing and looking up._

" _Miss Miyata, I'm afraid I have bad news for you…"_

" _What kind of bad news?"_

" _Your spine has been severly stressed by your activities and parts of it have been damaged. On top of that, your recent fall from the stairs have also caused your tailbone substantial injuries. I'm… I'm sorry, but even with intensive rehabilitation, I do not believe you will be able to figure-skate again," the doctor replied._

" _You mean… I have to retire?"_

" _Well, with the intensive rehabilitation, I strongly believe that you can still teach and demonstrate basic moves, but…"_

" _My career is over, then?"_

 _The doctor meekly nodded._

" _I see… I understand… Thank you, doctor, for everything…" the woman replied as she wheeled herself out of the doctor's office, making no effort to hide the tears that were starting to stream down her eyes…_

* * *

Present Day, Daikan Ice Rink, Evening

Located in the city of Ageo, Saitama Prefecture, the Daikan Ice Rink transformed from a run-downed stadium about to be demolished in 1998 to what is now one of the main training areas for figure-skaters planning to take part in international competitions.

Miyata Sakura silently watched from the sidelines as one of her new students attempt to learn a particularly difficult move that she herself came up with that earned her three championships within the past two years before another instructor rushed over to stop him. Silently, she thought back to her past glory until a back issue brought about by that very move than earned her her victories forced her into early retirement: She could still do figure skating, but is no longer able to perform intense actions like in the past without risking her spine coming apart.

As she got up to join the rest, she suddenly noticed a young man with a hat and a hooded woman watching her from one of the entrances. Startled by their attire, which resembled those worn during the early days of the Meiji Era, she couldn't help but feel that there was something unnatural about them.

"Miyata-sensei!"

Startled by the other instructor's call, Sakura turned around to reply and began heading towards them, but as she turned around to take one more glance at the two, she noticed that they had disappeared…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

Isamu's left eye twitched as he stared at Naomi and Toshiaki, unsure of whether he should laugh, cry or be angry with them, although his main focus is on the cute-looking 4-foot-tall little girl with a messy bob hairstyle and dressed in a blue and yellow kimono.

"Do you two… have any idea… What you just brought back home?" he said at last.

"A kid?" Toshiaki replied, not understanding the situation.

"That's a Zashiki-Warashi! Are you trying to curse our house?!"

"Eh? Zashiki-Wara-what?" Naomi asked.

"Zashiki-Warashi, a type of yōkai that brings good luck to those living in the house they haunt but once it goes, bad luck befalls those in the house… Wait, what am I saying?"

Naomi stared at Toshiaki in terror before staring at the child they brought back home.

 _ **15 minutes ago…**_

"Eh, what is a kid doing out here on her own at this hour?" Naomi asked as she and Toshiaki stared at the little girl in front of them as they made their way home from the 24-hour convenience store.

"Yeah, it's weird… Maybe she got lost somewhere."

The girl walked over and began tugging at the hands of Naomi and Toshiaki.

"Er… Well, what should we do?" Naomi asked.

"Police station is a bit too far and it's quite late already… Not to mention we have to walk past the cemetary…" Toshiaki muttered, his voice trailing off.

The two grimaced at the thought, especially because Ryōko had been going there quite a few times to appease some angry spirits. But still…

"I guess she can stay with us for the night then," Naomi said at last.

 _ **Back to the present…**_

"What do we do now?" Toshiaki asked.

"She's already crossed the threshold and is probably already affecting us. We might as well sacrifice the rest of our luck for today and throw her out," Isamu replied.

The frightened Zashiki-Warashi immediately grabbed Naomi's legs and refused to let go.

"But… But… Dad! She's a kid…"

"I know, but I ain't having the roof collapse on me one day when she decides to skip town!"

"Ara ara, Saa-chan, there you are! Kaa-chan came to the cemetary looknig for me because you went missing!"

Everyone turn around to see Ryōko entering the shrine carrying a _similar-looking girl_ dressed in a green and pink kimono on her shoulders. The Zashiki-Warashi immediately run towards Ryōko and began tugging at her dress.

"Ara, what's going on…" Ryōko asked as she bent down and listened to what the child-like yōkai said.

"Wait, there's two Zashiki-Warashi and Ryōko knows them?" Naomi asked.

"ISA-MU! What did you say to my Saa-chan?" Ryōko snarled as she shot a death glare at Isamu.

Isamu let out a man-shriek as the Kitsune advanced towards him, rolling up her sleeves as flames erupted around her and her fox features reveal themselves while both Zashiki-Warashi were now sitting on her shoulders…

* * *

"Saa-chan and Kaa-chan, huh? I'll admit, those are cute names," Naomi said as she and Ryōko played with the two Zashiki-Warashi.

"So they always come in pairs?" Toshiaki asked.

"Well, there's the occasionally solitary one, but they're more likely to give you bad luck the moment they leave. The ones that come as twins tend to balance things out so that when they leave the house, no severe misfortune will fall upon those living there," Ryōko explained.

"I already have the misfortune of facing your wrath," Isamu complained as he lifted the cold wet towel off his right eye.

"Too bad for you, Dad," Naomi commented.

"How did you meet them anyway?"

"About fifty years ago. They had just come into existence and did not have a home, so I took them in as part of my Hyakki Yagyō."

"Hyakki Yagyō? Wait, you mean the Night of a Hundred Demon's Parade? But I thought they were led by a Nurarihyon…"

"Most of them are, but powerful yōkai like me can also lead one. That manga about the quarter-blood Nurarihyon got most of it right about the Hyakki Yagyō. It's technically an army. And the 'hundred' is rather misleading. A standard Hyakki Yagyō consists of at least 500 members from 100 different species of yōkai within the area."

"Where are the rest of your parade, then?"

"They're all over the Kiritate Inari Shrine as well as the entirety of southern Saitama Prefecture, actually. You just have to keep a sharp lookout because they're hiding. Although Hayate's going to find them all at this rate after what I just did to him…"

"Eh, Hayate? What happened between you two again?"

"He lost an argument with me and did this…" Ryōko replied as she held up her favorite saucepan which was completely bent.

"What? How are you going to cook now?"

"Well, I got a new one from town. Besides, I ain't taking this lying down. I sicced Saa-chan and Kaa-chan on him for the whole of today as payback…" Ryōko said with a smirk as she patted the Zashiki-Warashi sisters on the head.

"Oh, what did you do to him?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, shouldn't he be back already? It's already 10 pm!" Toshiaki added.

* * *

5 kilometres away from Kiritate Inari Shrine

Hayate, his chauffeur uniform draped over his shoulders and the white t-shirt he wore underneath the uniform already drenched with sweat, pushed the Acura ILX along the road.

"How is this even possible? Who's ever heard of all four tires bursting one after the other within seconds?" Hayate complained.

* * *

An abandoned dojo in Tokyo City

A young man with white hair and dressed in a two-piece suit without a tie sat in the middle of the dojo, a Japanese tea set in front of him. Seated beside him were a young woman with green streaks in her long hair dressed in a flowery kimono and a large male humanoid decked completely in samurai armor, his face obscured by the mask and helmet he was wearing although his three golden eyes can be seen glowing through the gap.

Standing around them, however, were several humanoid creatures of varying appearance, each of them nervously looking at one another as they try to figure out why they were being ordered to gather together again shortly after they had been set free.

"My friends, as you may have heard, two of our comrades ran afoul of the current Kagura and have been recaptured," the young man with white hair said after a few minutes of silence.

Whispers and gasps could be heard among the gathered figures.

"However, it also appears that this current Kagura, which I believe is the fifth Kitsune to attain that position,is more… Compassionate… Towards our kind, choosing to seal away Fuhaitsume and Botanhone immediately upon their defeat. If I recall corrently, the previous four Kaguras were much more… Violent, and cruel… In their methods. Still, we cannot have our new-found freedom be compromised by her, so anyone of you who encounters her and are unable to overcome her, I will not hold it against you to throw away your pride as a Kusarei and retreat."

Again, the gathered figures began mumbling to themselves. Meanwhile, the hooded man who is refered to as Noroimusha arrived at the dojo.

"Lord Chikage, I have yet to located where the fifth Kagura is operating from, but I have received news that she is one of the Parade Masters of this area called Saitama Prefecture, specifically in charge of the southern areas. To launch an attack on her base of operations will be a foolish attempt," he said.

"Foolish? What better way to get rid of an enemy by attacking their home, you cur?" the woman demanded.

"If only Lady Dokuhanahime's intelligence works as fast as her acid tongue…"

"How dare you-"

"Now, now, my dear… Noroimusha is right, however. Have you not heard of the Hyakki Yagyō?"

"The Hundred Demon's Night Parade? What's so dangerous about it?"

"It means that just about every yōkai in the south of this Saitama Prefecture is under the command of Kagura. Kagura on her own would be easy to deal with, but should her Parade get involved…"

The woman grimaced. The one called Chikage let out a short laugh.

"Noroimusha, continue to observe, but do not act until I give the command," he said to Noroimusha.

"As you say, my lord."

* * *

Daikan Ice Rink, 3 Days later, Afternoon

Naomi and Toshiaki's classes end early afternoon on Mondays and Wednesdays while not having any on Fridays, and since it's a Wednesday today and some of their classmates have been talking about the Daikan Ice Rink for a while, the two decided to join one group that was heading over there to visit.

"Wow, this place is huge," Naomi commented as she and Toshiaki entered the ice rink with the group.

"You know this place was the location of the World Figureskating Competition last year? Tickets ran out within two weeks of the announcement," one of their classmates replied.

"If we're lucky, we might meet Miyata Sakura here. I heard she's one of the instructors here," another added.

"Miyata Sakura? Didn't she win three consecutive championships?" Toshiaki asked.

"Yep, that's her all right. Shame that an accident forced her into early retirement…"

"Hey, Toshiaki, look!" Naomi said as she nudged Toshiaki and pointed at the far end of the rink.

"Eh? Is that Hayate? And the woman he is taking to… That's Miyata Sakura!"

The two snuck over to eavesdrop, wondering how their chauffeur knew a world-famous figureskater.

"So you became a chauffeur after leaving the army?" Sakura asked Hayate, who scratched the back of his head.

"Sort of… But I didn't know what kind of craziness I would get myself involved in."

"What kind of craziness?"

"You heard of the monster attack at Jounan University and the park near it, right?"

"Ah, it was all over the news. But I also heard that there was someone fighting them, like the Kamen Rider from Futo City, you know? The one called Double or Joker?"

"Yeah, I think we got our own Rider in Saitama now, heh heh… Still, I was in the area during both attacks."

"Oh, did you see the fight?"

"See the fight? I almost lost my head getting too close to one. Anyways, about the Rider, well, she's quite tough."

"Oh, a female Rider?"

"Kind of, but keep this between us, okay? I don't want to attract attention and stuff but it's kind of hard to keep so many secrets and you're the only one I know who doesn't tattle…"

"Well, maybe, but who is that maid behind you?"

"Maid? Uh oh…"

Hayate turned around slowly to see Ryōko smiling at him. To normal people, Ryōko's smile appears sweet and gentle, but the residents of the Kiritate Inari Shrine are all too aware that most of the time Ryōko smiles like this is when she's about to break somebody's face.

"Ah! Ryōko! I, er… When did you get here?"

"I heard that the young mistress was here and thought I pay a visit myself."

"Oh, Hayate, you know her?"

"Yeah, she's, er… She's Ryōko, the maid of my boss and… Er…"

"Ara, are you Hayate's girlfriend?" Ryōko asked Sakura.

"What? Oh, no… I was his senior back in high school when-"

Sakura suddenly paused as Hayate made several gestures to her indicating for her not to say anything but Hayate quickly stood straight with his arms behind his back as he whistles away when Ryōko turned to look at him.

"Well, just his senior. We still kept in contact so when he found out I was still in Saitama he decided to come over for a visit."

"Oh, such a shame… I guess his uptight personality must have prevented a relationship from happening…"

"Well, I won't know, but I remember one of his classmates rejecting him for that very same reason…"

"Why am I the butt monkey of this fanfiction?" Hayate asked as he crawled away while Ryōko and Sakua giggled.

"Actually, come to think of it, there's something I wanted to ask you about, Hayate," Sakura said all of a sudden.

"What is it?"

"I know you don't talk about your dad anymore, but did he ever discuss… The supernatural with you?"

Hayate grimaced.

"He did."

"Well, for the past three days… I, um… I've been seeing two figures following me around, but they don't seem like stalkers. A man with a hat and a hooded woman. For some rason, only I can see them, but when someone else turns to look, they're gone. One of the times I saw them, I was in a corridor where the only way out was behind me. The moment another person entered the corridor, they disappeared."

"Are you certain about this?"

"You know me, Hayate. I don't joke about this kind of things."

"I see… By the way, how long are you two going to hide behind there?" Hayate suddenly asked.

Ryōko walked over to the seats, bent over the low barricade and pulled Naomi and Toshiaki up by their ears.

"Ow, that hurts!"

"How did you know we're here?" Toshiaki asked.

"Er, Hayate was in the military, remember? Besides, I saw you a long time ago," Ryōko reminded.

"Well, I think I've taken too much of your time, Sakura. I'll see you next time," Hayate quickly said before turning to leave.

"Er, Hayate, wait, there's-"

Ryōko's warning came too late as Hayate stepped right into a pail that have been left near the stairs. As he yelped in surprise and tried to remove the pail, he ended up falling backwards and rolled down the stairs while everyone's jaw dropped in disbelief. Ryōko thought for a while, then turned and glared at Saa-chan and Kaa-chan, the two Zashiki-Warashi who had apparently followed her to the ice rink.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

"I said the whole of yesterday, not the whole week! Don't disturb him again unless I tell you two to do so," Ryōko reprimanded the two Zashiki-Warashi in the living room.

"You're the one who sicced those two imps onto me in the first place," Hayate retorted, sitting on a chair with his arms folded.

"You wanna be careful what you say, Katō-san. They can manipulate luck, remember?" Naomi reminded.

Almost as if on cue, the chair Hayate was sitting on breaks, sending the chauffeur butt-first onto the floor, although he barely showed any reaction to it. Flames broke out around Ryōko's head as her Kitsune features materialised while snarling at Saa-chan and Kaa-chan, causing the two to quickly grab each other in fear, but then Ryōko quickly calms down, takes a deep breath and pull them both in for a hug.

"No more pranks, okay?"

The two nodded. Ryōko then produced two boxes of _Sekihan_ (sticky rice with azuki beans) and gave one to each of them.

"You dote on them too much," Isamu commented.

"Speaking of which, Naomi, Toshiaki, you won't mind watching over them for a while? I need to be out for the whole of tonight," Ryōko asked.

"Eh, why?"

"It's about the Daiken Ice Rink. I've been sensing strange things going on in the area around it. I want to investigate the area and see if the 'ghosts' that Sakura saw are actually Kusarei."

* * *

Area around Daiken Ice Rink, Midnight

"You know, I wasn't expecting you to bring me along for this, but this is ridiculous," Hayate said as he viewed the entrance of the ice rink through a telescope from the top of a nearby building.

"Sakura's your friend, right? Thought you should get involved," Ryōko replied.

"By the way, why are you dressed like that?"

"Ara? Isn't this what female spies wear when they infiltrate locations? I saw them in your magazines," Ryōko asked as she fiddled with the zip of a black leather catsuit.

"Ryōko, those are fetish magazines… I won't lie about my bad habits but you really need to stop taking suggestions from those magazines, especially since you're taking care of kiddy yōkais…"

"Oh…"

With a single stroke of the arm, Ryōko had taken off the catsuit and changed into a simple black tanktop with jeans and sneakers.

"Keep an eye out for trouble while I go in and investigate."

"How do I contact you?"

"Oh, just tell that monkey beside you. He'll contact me via telepathy."

"Monkey?" Hayate asked as he turned to his right only to see a 4-foot-tall monkey dressed in a shitagi seated beside him smoking a pipe.

"Good evening," the monkey said in a deep, elderly male voice.

"Er, Ryōko, who is this?" Hayate asked.

"That's one of the six Satori that came here from Gifu Prefecture and ended up joining my Hyakki Yagyō," Ryōko replied before leaping off the building and almost soaring towards the ice rink.

* * *

Sitting on the beams above the ice rink, Ryōko surveyed the area. By right, she would have gone down and started snooping around, but she had a bad shock when she saw Miyata Sakura emerging from the washroom and barely managed to hide herself before Sakura spotted her.

As Ryōko watched, Sakura put on a pair of skates and entered the rink, silently ad gracefully skating across the rink, doing an occassional twirl. Ryōko became fascinated by her movements as she did a leap, then a slow spin, her arms posed gracefully with every turn, but then Sakura suddenly attempted a rapid spin of some sorts, nearly lost her balance but managing to grab the ledges in time to prevent herself from falling over. Worried, Ryōko was contemplating whether she should break her cover when she sees Sakura skating towards the entrance of the rink, sitting down on one of the benches and removing her skates while holding her back as though in pain.

 _I wonder what happened to her? She seems to be in pain,_ Ryōko thought.

Just then, a noise caused Ryōko to turn just in time to see two figures. One was a young man wearing some kind of stupid bowler hat. The other one was a hooded figure, possibly the woman that Sakura was talknig about earlier. Ryōko scowled at the realization that her suspicions were right: Those two were Kusarei in their human disguises.

The two Kusarei also happened to spot her too, but Ryōko wasn't intending to fight them unless necessary. She held up a warning finger out to the two. The man with the hat bent down as though ready to leap despite the distance and elevation between the two, but the hooded woman grabbed him by the shoulders and shook her head. Glaring at Ryōko, the man turned and left, followed by the hooded woman, but not before the latter pointed at Ryōko and made a "throat-slit" gesture.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Employee's quarters, Next Day, Evening

"So Sakura's really being targeted?" Hayate asked as he and Ryōko sat in the living room.

"I'm not sure. They are stalking her, but I don't see the Kusarei Mark on her. I did made sure that they don't try anything funny by placing a protective ward on her without her knowledge this morning when I saw her at the market," Ryōko replied.

"But there must be a reason why she's gained their interest, right?"

"Maybe they haven't placed a mark on her…"

"Well, what do we do then?"

"I know you're her friend, but you sound awfully concerned."

"Of course I'm concerned! I mean-"

"I know you're concerned. I mean, you're _awfully concerned_."

Hayate blinked, then realized what Ryōko was trying to say.

"Sakura's kind of an important person in my life… I never liked to talk about my past, yet I don't know why I feel comfortable telling you about this given our hostility with each other… She's the reason why I'm still alive and breathing," Hayate said at last as he pulled a picture out from his pocket and handed it to Ryōko.

"Who's that skinny boy on the picture? Wait, don't tell me…"

"Yeah, that was me back in high school about ten years ago. I was poor as shit and really small. My classmates would make fun of me and make my life miserable."

"No wonder you became so uptight."

"Maybe, maybe not. But there was one thing I enjoyed. Took part in a number of rollerblading competitions. At one point, I found myself competing against Sakura's brother. That's how we met. I later found out she was my senior in high school. She suggested I join her in figure-skating as her partner had to retire from illness."

"Wait, you were a figure-skater?"

"Yeah, kind of difficult to imagine me in a leotard, huh?"

"Thanks for corrupting my imagination…"

"Well, I never really wore them, actually. I was mostly her training partner for three years until she decided to go solo, but by then she's become like an older sister to me. Shortly afterwards, I joined the military, served for three-and-a-half-years, got a medical discharge out for a back injury and, well, here I am."

"So you turned from a skinny lad to a kick-ass chauffeur... You planning to go back to figure-skating?"

"With a lousy back? Ha, you'll probably see me figure-skating with a walking stick… But I heard that Sakura suffered several injuries to her own back and was forced into early retirement… Must be weighing heavily on her."

"Well, you're having issues with your back as well yet you're doing fine-"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's appropriate to mention that in front of her. I know her quite well. She's got a lot of pride but it's easily broken. She doesn't like it when she suspects someone is taking pity on her. Telling her about my own injuries will probably make her think that I'm trying to tell her that I know what it feels like and she'll hate it."

"You humans and your pride… But that happens in the yōkai world as well. Some of the most powerful yōkai were taken down by their own pride being used against them."

"I see… What about you, Ryōko? After all, you're chosen by the gods to take on an important role as a guardian of sorts."

Ryōko silently stared into the ceiling.

"I lost my pride a long time ago… Even before I became Kagura…"

"Eh?"

"Never mind that, about-"

A flapping of wings is heard, causing Ryōko and Hayate to turn and see the Yatagarasu landing on the window, flapping his wings urgently and holding a poster promoting the Daiken Ice Rink.

"Something's wrong… We better go to the Daiken Ice Rink quickly!" Ryōko said as she dashed into her room and emerges three second later having changed out of her maid outfit into one of her usual civilian attires complete with motorcycle helmet and gloves.

Realizing that it was serious, Hayate followed her out just as Toshiaki and Naomi returned.

"Ryōko, what's going on?" Naomi asked.

"Daiken Ice Rink!" Ryōko replied before speeding off on her motorbike.

"Kusarei?" Toshiaki asked as Hayate started the Acura.

"Yeah."

"We're coming too!" Naomi said as she and Toshiaki jumped into the Acura.

As the Acura tore out of the Kirtate Inari Shrine's entrance, Hayate and the others are unaware of the extra two passengers hiding in the trunk while the shrine doors mysteriously closed and locked themselves.

* * *

Daiken Ice Rink

Sakura was wrapping up the lesson for the day when the doors suddenly burst open and Ryōko and Co. burst in.

"Hayate? What's going on?"

"Sakura, you need to get out of here, now!"

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Ryōko, what's wrong?" Naomi asked as Ryōko stopped in her tracks.

"Sakura's been marked," Ryōko replied a she stared at the Kusarei Mark on Sakura's shoulder which only she can see.

"What mark?" Toshiaki asked.

Another set of doors suddenly flew open and two of the ice rink's security guards and an office worker are thrown out, collapsing into a heap and groaning in pain as the young man with the hat appeared.

"Well now, you gave us some difficulty with that stupid ward of yours, Kagura," the young man said, his voice surprisingly sounding really old and croaked.

Letting out a snarl, Hayate dashed over and tackled the man into the corridor before grappling with him. Meanwhile, Ryōko, Naomi and Toshiaki rushed over to Sakura.

"Sakura, you must go, now!"

"I'm not leaving the children! And what is going on?"

"We'll explain later!" Naomi replied as she and the others quickly helped take off the children's skates and put their shoes on.

* * *

As Ryōko, Naomi, Sakura and Toshiaki guided the children out of the building, they were stunned to see that Hayate had taken the fight with the man in the hat outside as well as the man dodged a few punches thrown by Hayate.

"Nimble bastard," Hayate commented as he tried to hook his opponent.

The man in the hat grabbed Hayate's fist, then did the same with his other fist before smiling wickedly at Hayate. The chauffeur's response? A kick to the groin and a painful headbutt right in his face.

The young man with the hat stumbled back as his body began rapidly aging, stunning Hayate.

"You human bastard… How dare you injure me?" he roared at Hayate as he transforms into a tree-like humanoid with a brown body wearing some kind of armor resembling those worn by _ashigaru_ in the past. He was also covered in vines, leaves and spikes and his head resembled a wooden figure fused with a _mengu_.

"What are you, a vegetable Freddy Kreuger?" Hayate uttered.

"No idea who you're referring to, human, but you're in my way," the Kusarei retorted before snagging Hayate's legs with the vines on his body and tossing him aside.

"Run!" Ryōko shouted to Sakura, Naomi and Toshiaki as her Kitsune features appeared, but the Kusarei suddenly snatches her up with his vines, wrapping her up tightly and pinning her arms to her side.

"Ryōko!"

"Naomi, just run!"

Tearing her eyes away from Ryōko, Naomi quickly helped Toshiaki and Sakura usher the children away. However, they then realized that the entire area has been sealed off by vines and branches, trapping them all inside.

"Worrying about others when you're the one in a bind, Kagura? You got your priorities all wrong… We're all aware of the weaknesses of your kind, Kitsune, and being bound by something, whether it is a strand of rope or a promise, happens to be one," the Kusarei taunted as he lifted her up into the air.

"Oh, someone who does his research. Congratulations on being smarter than the rest of your kind, Kikaiki," Ryōko retorted.

The Kusarei, Kikaiki, squeezed Ryōko with his vines in response, causing her to gasp.

"So you know my name… You do your research too, I guess. It's a shame a beautiful creature such as you have to die by my hand."

"It's a shame… That old toads like you… Still suffer from shit fantasies about swans. Oh, by the way… Look to your left," Ryōko replied despite the pain she was in.

Kikaiki, despite his mind telling him not to, instinctively turned to his left only to get a portion of his head kicked off by a furious Hayate. The attack causes him to release Ryōko, who fell to the ground and tumbled to safety.

"For a wooden head, it's tough as rock," Hayate said as he limped toward Ryōko while massaging his right foot.

"And you still managed to kick the right side of his forehead clean off."

"Benefits of figure-skating," Hayate said as he tapped his legs.

Ryōko suddenly bent over and began coughing. As Hayate checked on her, the two hears Kikaiki laughing.

"What did you do to her?" Hayate demanded as the Kusarei placed the broken piece of his head back into position and healed himself.

"You really think I would just try to squeeze the life out of her, did you? I expected her to break free somehow at some point and… Let's just say I took some precautions," Kikaiki replied.

"That bastard poisoned me somehow when he caught me…" Ryōko muttered as she straightened herself, although she could feel her feet starting to go numb.

"Don't worry, Kagura… You'll soon be unable to feel anything at all. You can just lay there while my partner finally achieves her goal of getting a human body-"

Ryōko suddenly hit herself in six different spots on her chest, stomach and shoulders so hard that she threw up a quite a sizable amout of blood, horrifying everyone, even Kikaiki himself. The blood that came out, however, was foamy and had a foul odour.

"You can't be serious…" Kikaiki uttered as he took a step back.

"That's most of the poison gone… Hayate, I'm leaving the safety of the others on you. If I fall, you're going to have to take charge," Ryōko said as she wiped her mouth and got up before unzipping her jacket to reveal the Gensou Driver underneath.

 _It's like those Chinese wuxia shows where they strike vital points on a person's body to get rid of poison or paralyze others_ , Hayate thought as Ryōko initiated her transformation sequence before he got out of the way.

"Henshin!" Ryōko said.

" _Power release authorized. Initiating Blaze Form._ "

"Ha, like as though you're in any state to fight me. You've been weakened by my poison as well as that crude way of removing it from your body. How do you expect to win against me?" Kikaiki asked as Ryōko transformed into Kagura and unsheathed her weapon, the Yon-kata Haraubuki.

"For starters, I don't have time to ask you to dance," Kagura replied as she rushed over and struck two blows against Kikaiki's chest, causing the plant-like Kusarei to cry out and stumble backwards.

"You bloody vixen!" Kikaiki shouted as he struck Kagura across the chest and head several times with his vines, throwing her a good distance backwards into a pile of boxes.

"Ouch… At least he got my species right," Kagura muttered to herself as she got up, but then Kikaiki summoned several leaves from his body and sent them straight at Ryōko like a swarm of birds.

Sparks flew off Kagura's armor as the leaves struck her several times. By the time the attack ended, Kagura had collapsed onto one knee, smoke emitting from her armor, which was now scratched and chipped.

"Ha! Is this all you've got? Some guardian you are," Kikaiki taunted as he appraoched Kagura.

"Oh no, we need to do something!" Naomi said.

"Do what? We desperately need luck right now!" Toshiaki replied.

As if on cue, two little figures suddenly somersaulted over the fence, each of them landing on the shoulders of both Naomi and Toshiaki.

"Eh? Saa-chan? Kaa-chan?" Naomi exclaimed in surprise at the sight of the Zashiki-Warashi sisters.

"How did you get here?" Toshiaki asked.

"We came by car…"

"We sensed trouble…"

 _Why the hell do they sound so creepy? No wonder they whisper!_ Naomi thought to herself.

"Now, to get rid of all the extras," Kikaiki said as he approached Sakura, Naomi, Toshiaki and the children.

Saa-chan and Kaa-chan made some strange hand gestures, then pointed with both index fingers at Kikaiki.

"What are those weirdo kids? Well, doesn't matter, you're all going to die anyway… Well, except for the teacher!" Kikaiki said as he swung his vines at them.

Instead of hitting the intended target, Kikaiki's vines hits a powerbox mid-swing. The sparks caused by the damage ignited the vines, and Kikaiki made it worst when he instinctively withdrew his vines.

"Eek! Fire! Ouch! Ow! It burns! Hot! Hot!" the Kusarei shrieked as he tried to put out the fire.

"I don't get it… I thought Zashiki-Warashi only bring luck," Toshiaki asked.

"Luck and misfortune… Two sides of the same coin…" Saa-chan said.

"When one goes up, the other goes down…" Kaa-chan said.

"I get it now… They're transferring that Kusarei's luck to everyone else, leaving him with misfortune," Naomi explained.

The Zashiki-Warashi sisters nodded before repeated their actions. Kikaiki stumbled backwards and accidently unleashed his "leaf-storm" attack into the nearby shed, destroying it and causing several tools to fall out, one of which was a strange spraying device with the words "For weed-killer usage only" written on its side as well as a blowtorch. Acting quickly, Toshiaki rushed over and grabbed the spraying device.

"Is this weed-killer?" Toshiaki asked before an evil grin formed on his face.

"Toshiaki-niichan now has the killer of weeds…" Saa-chan said.

"Melt that wooden man, Toshiaki-niichan …" Kaa-chan added.

Kikaiki got up, shaking his head. Without hesitation, Toshiaki unleashed the weed-killer spray on the Kusarei, causing smoke and sparks to emit from his body.

"Yee-ouch! What in the blazes is that?" Kikaiki shrieked as he began dancing backwards to avoid the spray.

"I got this!" Naomi exclaimed as she grabbed the blowtorch, rushed forward and set Kikaiki on fire.

"How brutal… Naomi-neechan is a natural arsonist…" Saa-chan and Kaa-chan chanted.

"Don't call me a criminal with such a creepy monotonous tone, you two!" Naomi said with an exasperated tone.

Screaming in pain and fury, Kikaiki did the "stop, drop and roll" method to get rid of the flames on his body, but as he got back up to his feet, he realized that Kagura and Hayate were standing before him. All of a sudden, Kikaiki realized that he was now holding the short end of the stick.

"Eh, Kagura, about that poisoning, eh… You know anything goes in a fight, right? You won't hold it against me, I hope?" Kikaiki said.

Kagura and Hayate looked at each other and punched Kikaiki at the same time, knocking him to the ground before unloading several stomps on him. Severely battered, Kikaiki is then grabbed by the legs as hayate proceeded to swinghim around a few times, finally releasing him and throwing him a good distance away.

"Well, the rest is up to you now, Ryōko," Hayate said.

"You're damn right it is," Kagura replied as she initiated her finisher.

This time, however, instead of jumping into the air, both of Kagura's fist began burning as she rushed towards Kikaiki, dodging three attempts by the latter to strike her with his vines and getting into punching distance.

" _Final Cleanse Initiated: Blaze Meteor!_ "

"SAITAMA!" Kagura screamed out, clearly referencing the titular character from _One-Punch Man_ as she unleashes a devastating right hook into Kikaiki's face, sending him crashing to the ground with such impact that a six-foot crater resulted from it.

"How is this even possible…" Kikaiki asked as his body broke apart and transformed into black smoke.

"It's called a _deux ex machina_ , and the Zashiki-Warashi are very good at causing it. Even minor deities have no power over them in terms of luck manipulation. You were unlucky that they are your enemies. But you are a tough old man, no doubt about that. I got lucky," Kagura replied.

"To be praised by you after what I did? I don't understand... Heh, guess you really are different from the previous Kaguras," Kikaiki commented before being sealed inside another mortuary tablet.

As Kagura cancelled her transformation and turned back to Ryōko, Naomi is stunned by the injuries on Ryōko. Her clothing were slightly damage, but she has numerous cuts and bruises all over and her hair, while normally having a messy style, was practically all over.

"Ryōko!" she called out as Ryōko suddenly collapsed onto her knees, prompting her, Toshiaki and Hayate to rush over to the Kitsune's aid.

Meanwhile, the hooded woman silently watched them from the top of the Daiken Ice Rink building. She was aware that Ryōko was now severely weakened, but having heard of how dangerous a Kitsune can be when he or she becomes cornered, the hooded woman ultimately decides to retreat for now. She was upset that Kikaiki had been defeated and sealed, but mentally made a vow to save him before leaving.

She wasn't the only one watching. Noroimusha has been observing the battle from another vantage point, shaking his head as an exhausted Ryōko is helped by the others. He would have jumped in to help Kikaiki if Chikage had allowed him to, but he was told only to observe, so he will do only that. However, he was left with both a bitter taste at what he just witnessed as well as a sense of excitement.

"This has to be a bloody joke. Kikaiki may be one of the weakest, but to be defeated in such a nonsensical way… But still, I really can't wait to cross swords with Kagura. She is truly a remarkable warrior" he commented as he walked off.

* * *

 **Next Rite: Rain Dance**

Seeing Kikaiki's defeat by Kagura, his partner quickly escapes despite having the advantage. Realizing that she is being targeted, Sakura decides to quit her job as an instructor in order to protect her students but Hayate and the others encouraged her not to do so until the competition is over. Seeing the students' performance under Sakura's guidance causes Ryōko to come up with a new style of combat and inadvertedly awakens a new power…

* * *

 **Kusarei Guide: Kikaiki (** **奇怪木** **)**

 **Rough Translate of Name:** "strange tree/wood"

 **Target:** Unknown, assisting another Kusarei

 **Weapons:** None

 **Yōkai Motif/Origins:** Jubokko, a vampiric tree that only appears in former battlefields, being an ordinary tree that turned into a yōkai after absorbing too much blood. This yōkai is strongly believed to be among one of the 30 or so yōkai created by author/historian Mizuki Shigeru (1922-2015) for his series _GeGeGe no Kitarō_ (ゲゲゲの鬼太郎)

 **Abilities:** Manipulation of vines on his body, poison, "leaf-storm" attack

* * *

*Seito University Hospital is the main setting of _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_


	5. Kagura's Debut Arc: Rite 4

**Spoiler alert for Ex-Aid: Talk about a brutal "Lazer"-Guided Karma. Even in death, Kiriya Kujo still gets the last laugh at his killer**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kagura/仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 4: Rain Dance**

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

"She's asleep now. Best not to wake her up at the moment," Hayate said as he entered the living room.

After being patched up by the others, Ryōko had turned in for the night, but a number of yōkai that are part of her Hyakki Yagyō had suddenly appeared all over the Kiritate Inari Shrine, all of whom were looking quite fierce as though they were anticipating a fight.

"I can't believe it… We thought that fight was rather stupid the way it played out, yet the moment she canceled her transformation… All those injuries on her…" Naomi said.

"It seems that you all thought the Kusarei weren't dangerous due to Ryōko messing around with them in her battles… Now you see what she has to endure every fight," Isamu explained as he sat down beside his daughter.

"Is Ryōko really badly injured? Is that why so many yōkai are gathered around the shrine?" Toshiaki asked as he pointed at a dragon-like yōkai outside the window he recognized as a Mizuchi that had coiled itself like a snake and was glaring intently at the shrine's entrance.

"I don't know. Immortal she may be, but she's not immune to death," Isamu replied.

There was a sudden knocking on the gate of the Kiritate Inari Shrine..

"Who would visit us so late at night? Hayate, go see who's out there?"

The chauffeur obliged, crossed the courtyard and opened the side door of the gate, only to see Miyata Sakura standing outside with a worried and confused look on her face.

Meanwhile, back in her room in the employee's quarters, Ryōko wasn't asleep. The others believed that she only had bruises and abrasions, but in truth, she was suffering from a number of internal injuries thanks to Kikaiki contricting her, thus her natural healing factor is working overtime to repair the damage which in turn is causing her a lot of pain. Silently, she turned to her side, where she saw Saa-chan and Kaa-chan sleeping on the couch sharing a blanket.

Ryōko couldn't help but mentally admit that if the Zashiki-Warashi sisters had not been there to change her luck, she would be in much greater trouble. Turning to the other side, she stared at the Gensou Driver neatly placed by her _futon_. Normally, the Seimei Star on the Gensou Driver would glow red when activated, but ever since two days ago, it has been blinking blue light every now and then. She had told Isamu about this, but he had no idea why…

* * *

Daiken Ice Rink

The hooded woman silently stared at the ice rink with emotionless eyes as Noroimusha, having changed the clothes of his human form from a hooded jacket to a leather duster over a black turtleneck shirt, approached her from behind.

"Nenshōkage, how are you?" Noroimusha asked.

"Wondering if I can beat Kagura with my flames."

"Isn't that obvious? That darned vixen isn't even of the fire element, even if she can control and manipulate flames. What do you worry about?"

"Well, I just realized that she's the Parade Master of the local Hyakki Yagyō. This wild Inugami told me. It's a shame he's not associated with her. They say she's quite close to her subordinates," the hooded woman, Nenshōkage, said as she kicked aside a charred corpse of what appears to formerly be a miniature dog-like humanoid.

"Well, dogs don't get along with foxes usually… He probably was an enemy of hers. You've ended up doing her a favour," Noroimusha said with a laugh.

"I know that my partner, Kikaiki, managed to inflict serious damage to her before he was defeated, but what if she sends her fire-elemental yōkai to deal with me instead?"

"From what information I gathered around the area, Kagura prefers not to involve her Hyakki Yagyō. After all, ordinary yōkai are no match for us Kusarei."

"Hmm… I'll see about that the next time I face her," Nenshōkage said as purple flames materialized around her hands.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

"Please don't hide anything from me. Just tell me what's going on," Sakura said to the others as she sat in the middle of the living room.

Isamu sighed as he put down a cup of water he was holding.

"Miss Miyata. Right now, what I'm going to tell you must not leak out to the public. We in the governmental sector have been gathering information on the creatures such as the one that attacked you, waiting for the right moment to inform the public about the threats. You can say that we are quite close to making a public announcement. Do I have your word?"

"I won't say anything until you say so."

"That's good enough for me… But I want you to know that what we're going to say is going to sound very unbelievable."

Sakura nodded. Isamu cleared his throat and began.

"The creatures that attacked you are called Kusarei, ancients creatures that are actually yōkai corrupted by dark magic. They are practically immortal, but in order to restore their power, they require a human host, despite having human disguises. But not just any humans. The Kusarei need those with a lot of inner darkness. Negative feelings such as jealousy, sadism, sorrow, vengeance, et cetera, et cetera. These desires and emotions are what the Kusarei needs to find an ideal host."

"But why am I being targeted? I've got no jealousy or anger towards anyone-"

"Sakura, forgive me for asking such a question, but are you still upset about having to retire so early into your career?" Hayate suddenly asked.

Sakura looked stunned for a moment, then she lowered her head.

"I still can't get over it… After all that I've work for, only to have such a short dream…"

The living room fell silent as everyone found themselves at a loss for words…

* * *

Daikan Ice Rink, Next Afternoon

"Yuiko, you need to work on your left turns. It might cost you during the actual competition," Sakura said to her oldest student, a 16-year-old girl named Hase Yuiko.

"Got it, sensei. I'll try my best."

"Sure hope nothing happens today," Hayate commented as he sat at the stands with Naomi and Toshiaki.

"Well, Ryōko's patrolling the area, so if anything happens, we'll know," Naomi replied.

"Yeah, but she was slightly bent over when I saw her. You think she's all right?" Toshiaki asked.

"I hope so. What do you think, Hayate?"

"I'm not too sure. She wasn't acting herself this morning. Not eating, not practising with her weapon in the yard, not even cooking breakfast. She didn't even react strongly to Drei barking at her, only crawling away like a beaten fox."

"Yeah, Naomi and I noticed. And then she suddenly rushed off to the vet."

"Eh, for what?"

"I dunno…"

"I went there for the painkillers."

The three nearly fell off their seat as Ryōko suddenly appeared sitting beside them, wearing her denim jacket over a black tank-top and a pair of cargo pants, looking fresh and ready to rumble.

"You're okay now!" Naomi commented.

"Yeah, my healing powers were working overtime last night so I was in a lot of pain. Damn, that Ducky doctor really knows his stuff with animals," Ryōko replied as she showed them a bottle of tablets.

"Dogebarkithasone. Canine painkillers. Two tablets per morning. Not for use with small size dogs. Keep out of reach from children," Toshiaki read from the label on the bottle.

"Why do you need dog painkillers? Oh, wait, yeah…"

Meanwhile, Yuiko was still having trouble with doing a quick left turn, with Sakura now skating over to help her.

"You need to conquer this, Yuiko. I know your dominant side is the right, but it shouldn't be causing you this much trouble."

"I'm sorry, sensei. I'm trying my best."

"I know. Here, we'll just try again. I'll do it with you. Might help you boost your confidence."

"I'm very confident with my skills, sensei. It's just… I'm still getting used to my less dominant side."

"Yuiko, is something wrong?" Sakura asked, suddenly noticing that her student was rather evasive with her answers. However, it is also at this time when Ryōko's fox ears and tail suddenly manifested. Standing up immediately, Ryōko turned to see the hooded woman from before standing at one of the entrances.

"Get them out of here, now!" Ryōko said to the others.

"Sakura! It's here! GO!" Hayate shouted to Sakura as he whipped out his tonfas.

Rushing down to the skating area, Naomi and Toshiaki helped Sakura get the students to safety, although as the hooded woman rushed to their location, the two began chucking the students' ice skates they were helpnig to take off at her.

 **Author's note:** _Please do not throw ice skates at other people. It is extremely dangerous and stupid_

The hooded woman quickly backpedalled to avoid the skates before transforming into a bird-like humanoid wearing a set of light samurai armor.

"Ah, I know this one… Nenshōkage," Ryōko said as she quickly activated her Gensou Driver.

" _Power release authorized. Initiating Blaze Form._ "

Transforming into Kagura, the kitsune grabbed the Kusarei known as Nenshōkage and slammed her to the ground. As Nenshōkage got up, she is attacked by both Kagura and Hayate. Although she was able to fend off their assaults, she found herself forced out of the ice rink and into the carpark area.

"Argh, you two are annoying!" Nenshōkage snarled as she grabbed Hayate by the collar and throws him to one side.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Naomi and Toshiaki have exited the building and were trying to escape. Kagura quickly unsheathed her Yon-Kata Haraubuki and slashed at Nenshōkage, sending flaming crescents at the Kusarei, but Nenshōkage doesn't seem to feel it.

"Well, now, Noroimusha was right… Your flames don't hurt at all."

"Damn, she must have been a yōkai purely of the fire element before she became a Kusarei," Kagura muttered.

Nenshōkage suddenly threw two purple fireballs at Kagura, striking her and sending her flying backwards. A trishula then formed from purple flames in her hands as wings sprouted from her back and she took to the air. Aiming the trishula at Kagura, she fired several smaller fireballs at her like a rifle, forcing Kagura to seek cover.

"Now, for my main act!" Nenshōkage said as she swooped towards Sakura and the others, throwing purple fireballs at them.

Sakura and Toshiaki quickly shielded the students, but Yuiko wasn't so lucky. One of the fireballs impacted the area near her leg, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Yuiko!" Sakura exclaimed in horror as Toshiaki and Naomi quickly checked on her.

"This has gone on long enough!" Kagura shouted as she hurled the Yon-kata Haraubuki at Nenshōkage, striking her square in the face.

"MY FACE, YOU BITCH!" Nenshōkage screamed as she clutched her face in pain while the Yon-kata Haraubuki "boomerang-ed" back into Kagura's hands.

"If I can't take your flames, I'll take you with my blade! C'mon, you shit-f***ing turkey!"

"Toshiaki, Ryōko sounds… She sounds really pissed," Naomi said.

Still clutching her face, Nenshōkage fled the scene while Kagura transforms back into Ryōko and rushed over to see if Yuiko is alright, with a just-recovered Hayate following behind.

"Let me see," Ryōko said to Yuiko, gently removing her shoe and blood-stained sock.

The injury was bad. The left ankle looked sprained and the cuts and abrasions, while shallow, were quite nasty. However, Ryōko also noticed that apart from the fresh bruising, there were some that were already there before Nenshōkage's attack.

"Did you injure your leg before? Be honest with me, or I can't help you," Ryōko said.

"I… I fell down the stairs, three days ago…" Yuiko finally said.

"What? No wonder you have been having trouble with your left…" Sakura said.

"I didn't want to worry you, sensei…"

"You should have told me earlier!"

"Miss Miyata, we can save that for later. Let me try to fix her leg as much as I can. Yuiko, this one will sting a bit, okay?"

Ryōko conjured her foxfire, although the blue colour quickly changes to a light green as she placed the flame against Yuiko's injured area. Yuiko hissed in pain, but then the cuts and abrasions began to seal themselves.

"Sorry, this is as far as I can safely go with humans. Anymore and I risk burning the leg off by accident," Ryōko said as she dispelled her flames.

"What do you mean?" Toshiaki asked.

"Her injuries went straight to the bone… That is something I have to leave to human doctors."

"This is all my fault… If that thing wasn't targeting me, Yuiko won't have gotten hurt…" Sakura said as she clutched her hands in front of her chest.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

"The doctor said it's minor, but if it gets worse, Yuiko might not be able to walk properly again," Naomi said as everyone gathered in the living room.

"That's not minor, that's a serious threat to her livelihood," Isamu commented.

"But what do we do now? That Kusarei is immune to fire and she can fly," Hayate asked.

"According to the Yatagarasu's list, this Nenshōkage's weapon, the Soul-Burning Trishula, is the source of her purple flames. Destroy it and she won't be able to manipulate her flames anymore," Isamu said as he pointed at the text on the list that the Yatagarasu had given Ryōko.

"Actually, come to think of it, where's Ryokō?"

Sakura sat on the steps of the Kiritate Inari Shrine, staring into the night sky as Hayate approached her.

"You doing okay?" Hayate asked.

"Not really…"

"Hey, Yuiko's leg isn't your fault…"

"If those things were not targeting me, she would not have gotten hurt."

"It's not like you knew about it."

"Maybe I should just quit figure skating as a whole."

"What? Don't say that! You're going to quit again?"

"But I can't have my students at risk!"

"You're going to leave them at this critical time? What will they think of you? You want them to see you as a coward who abandoned them because a monster is after you?"

"It's better than them getting hurt because of me!"

"Those damn things are relentless! You think you're protecting them by quitting, but that monster knows their relationship with you! It'll just grab one of them and use him or her as a bargaining chip!"

"But-"

"So, you're just going to leave, like when you hurt your back."

"That was different! And you left the army after your own back injury, didn't you?"

"They force me out! Said it was out of concern for my health! As if a few million yen is worth replacing my goals! I would rather continue serving my country than spent dozens of months desperately searching for a job that I can do. I got lucky to land a chauffeur's job!"

"I think this argument is getting out of hand, don't you think?"

Isamu was standing at the entrance behind the two with a concerned look on his face.

"How about this. Miss Miyata, if you want to quit, you must succeed in doing one favour for me."

"A favour?"

"That maid of mine. Teach her the art of figure skating within a week. If she performs well, you may quit and Hayate here will personally chauffeur you around the whole of Japan whenver you give a call. If she can't make it, you're going to have to continue teaching your students."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, I'll make sure that the whole world knows about your decision to quit for your own skin. You'll never be able to face the world of figure-skating ever again with your reputation is tatters."

"What? Boss, this is ridiculous! What is this bullshit blackmailing? You're putting more pressure on Sakura!"

"Fine," Sakura said all of a sudden.

"Sakura? Are you sure about this?"

"Ryokō has been obsessed with figure-skating ever since she met Miss Miyata. Thought I have her teach that vixen a few tricks before she quits," Isamu said.

Hayate was about to protest again when he suddenly notice something in Isamu's eyes. There was a glint of cunning in it and Hayate didn't really like it at all…

* * *

Daikan Ice Rink Exterior

Ryokō sat on a bench outside the ice rink, staring at the scorched places around the ground where Nenshōkage's attacks had hit. She was still wondering how she was going to fight Nenshōkage who is practically immune to her fire attacks due to elemental superiority when the Gensou Driver begins glowing blue again.

"Argh, damn it! What's wrong with you?" Ryokō asked as she took of the belt and glared at it.

"It appears that the Kitsune has forgotten about what the Gensou Driver is," a mysterious male voice said.

Ryokō turns around only to see the Yatagarasu perched on a nearby lamp-post. The Yatagarasu flew off the lamp-post, dispersed its body into several black feathers which then gathered together in front of Ryokō and formed back into a young man wearing a monk's habit with long black hair and a feathered cloak.

"It's been a while since I've donned by human guise," the Yatagarasu said.

"What in the gods' names is a centuries-old divine crow walking around with a _bishōnen_ body?" Ryokō asked, causing the crow god to cringe.

"Ahem… Now, before we get distracted… Ryokō, have you forgotten that the Gensou Driver, despite its limited interactions with you in life, is a sentient magical artifact?"

"I didn't forget. So, it's trying to tell me something?"

"No. It's trying to grant you a new form."

"A new form?"

"When the Gensou Driver feels that its current wearer has proven his or her worth, it tries to unlock a new power for its wearer to use. However, this new power can only be unlocked based on the wearer's emotional state. If I'm not wrong, the Gensou Driver wants to give you the power to summon and manipulate the element of water."

"Emotions, huh…"

"Yes, but I've helped you more than I should. You'll have to sort out the rest by yourself, Ryokō."

With that, the Yatagarasu turned back to his true form and took off, leaving Ryokō to stare at the Gensou Driver which was still blinking...

* * *

Daikan Ice Rink, Next Day

"So, is figure-skating a sport or a dance?" Ryokō asked.

"Depends on which discipline you focus on. In my case, it's ice dancing, so you can say that it's dance for me," Hayate replied.

"But it's a sport, right?"

"Yes."

"And a sport that involves dancing?"

"Argh! I'm confused!" Ryōko cried out as she started scratching her head in frustration.

"I don't think this is going to end well," Naomi said to Toshiaki and Sakura.

When she came home last night, Ryōko became furious upon learning what Isamu told Sakura, going as far as to threaten to burn all his hair off, but for some reason, Sakura had been provoked into agreeing to the bet despite Ryōko's attempts to convince her not to, especially since Isamu had lied about her so-called obsession. Hayate volunteered to help her, but so far, Ryōko's legs had not stopped wobbling.

"Now, everyone has their own views, but this is my personal philosophy when it comes to figure-skating. Stay calm, control your emotions, remember grace and posture, and once the tempo hits, go with the flow. Your body will automatically remember what you learn," Sakura said to Ryōko.

"Okay, now, time to take your first-"

Hayate had barely finished when Ryōko went spinning past him at top speed and slams right into the barricade!

"Ah! Ryōko, are you okay?" Naomi asked as she skated towards her.

"Perfect," Ryōko replied with a thumbs-up, but the nosebleed tells a different story.

The door suddenly opened, and to everyone's shock, Yuiko came hobbling in.

"Yuiko? What are you doing? You should be resting!"

"I'm sorry, sensei. I can't rest. The competition is in three day's time."

"You cannot risk your foot! What if you cannot walk again? This isn't some television drama where the protagonists overcomes some career-threatening injury and wins something in return!"

"You don't understand, sensei! This is my last chance! I won't have any more chances if I miss this one out!"

"What do you mean?"

"It'll be all right, Sakura. Let her do what she wants," Hayate said.

"But-"

"Have some faith in her. Besides, Ryōko can ease her pain if she has to."

* * *

3 days later, the morning of the competition

It has been three days since Ryōko has been learning how to figure-skate, and so far, she's been getting the hang of it, but that has not stopped her from screwing up from time to time. At the same time, she was still grumbing about the trouble Isamu had put her in, although she still did what she was told.

At the moment, Yuiko was seated at the stands with Ryōko carefully using her foxfire to ease her wounds and pain. Yuiko had accidently put too much pressure on her injured foot and had Ryōko not rushed over (and falling face-first on the rink in the process), things may have taken a scary turn.

"I should have pulled her out… Guess I was too soft-hearted," Sakura said as she and Hayate watched Yuiko return to the rink and continuing her performance.

"Nah, Sakura, she's doing fine. You really want to tear her dream away from her when she's desperately fighting to attain it?" Hayate said.

"Her dreams can be delayed, but her foot injury will become permanent if anything goes wrong."

"I think there are a lot of things she didn't tell you, Miss Miyata," Ryōko said as she skated over to them and leaned on the barricade to support herself.

"What do you mean?"

"See, while I was soothing her wounds, I asked her why she was risking her mobility for a competition that is held annually. It turns out she's the daughter of a powerful businessman here in Saitama who is about to move to Russia, and he doesn't approve of her decision to figure-skate. This competition is her final argument. If she doesn't get any medals, she must quit and take up the art of bleeding money from taxpayers for self-profit."

"You sure hate businessmen and bureaucrats," Hayate commented.

"These bloodsuckers existed even in my time, what do you think?"

"No wonder it's so important for her… But does her father knows about her injury?"

"He did, but Isamu made sure that he doesn't try to get in the way. He is in a position to throw some weight around, and no one's stupid enough to try and mess with him." Ryōko replied before skating off.

Hayate and Sakura silently watched as Yuiko continued her practice, slowly adapting and changing her moves to compensate for the injured foot.

"For some reason, I feel like as though I have made a mistake in my life," Sakura suddenly said.

"What kind of mistake?"

"Yuiko is toughing it out despite her injured foot even though she's still so young and any mistake would leave her unable to walk properly again… I don't know…"

Hayate looked at Sakura, then at her student before a faint smile appeared on his face.

"That dream of yours… Maybe it hasn't really ended at all."

Sakura looked stunned upon hearing those words.

"You mean… A comeback?"

"Why not?"

Meanwhile, Naomi and Toshiaki watched as Ryōko did a few spins and jumps before the last one sends her into an uncontrollable spin which causes her to flip over the barricade and land in front of them.

"Ryōko! Are you all right?" Naomi asked as she and Toshiaki helped her up.

"Yeah, I think so… I was just thinking about how to incorporate this figure-skating into my fighting style, but then I realize I will need those shoes with wheels that the kids like to play with."

"You mean inline skates?"

"Yup."

"Don't you have access to other elements?" Toshiaki asked.

"Nope. Just fire and my own divine element."

"That Kusarei's powers involves flame as well… If only you have access to the water element."

Ryōko is suddenly reminded of what the Yatagarasu said to her a few nights ago and unconsciously touched the Gensou Driver…

* * *

Tokyo Dome Interior, Night

Naomi and Toshiaki watched from the stands as the competitors of the event began lining up for the singles.

"Damn, there's a lot of people," Toshiaki commented.

"Well, it's an international competition. There's Yuiko and another guy representing Japan, one each from Russia, Spain, Thailand and Norway, then two more from the United States."

"Where's Hayate and Sakura?"

"I think they are somewhere near the competitors. I heard most of the coaches are gathered there."

"And Ryōko?"

"I think she's outside, expecting Nenshōkage to show up. Oh, look! It's starting, and Yuiko's the first to go!"

The two watched as Yuiko begins her performance…

* * *

Tokyo Dome Exterior

"We've done what Mr Konishi asked us to do. All security personnel and promoters are already inside the building. You're safe to do what you need to, Miss Mitsurugi," a rather tall detective dressed in a two-piece suit said to Ryōko as all the entrances around the Tokyo Dome are closed.

"Thanks, Detective Tomari. By the way, Isamu said your son fell sick recently. How's he doing?" Ryōko asked.

"Oh, he's doing fine. Nothing to worry about… I wish I could assist you, but Isamu insisted that I stay out of this."

"I appreciate the gesture, but it's not right to endanger your family, especially after what you both went through during the Roidmude incident."

Ryōko suddenly became alert, her fox features materializing with the ears perked straight up.

"Detective Tomari, you need to leave now. I'll handle this," she said.

"All right. From one Rider to another, good luck, Kagura."

As the detective rushed to his car, Nenshōkage appeared from the sky and landed in front of Ryōko.

"Well, now, back for more, Kagura?"

"Sorry, Nenshōkage. No tickets, no entry," Ryōko said as she walked towards the fiery Kusarei while performing the hand seals to activate her tranformation.

"As if your flames can hurt me. Have you forgotten what happened a few days ago?"

"Yeah, and I'm about to pay you back ten fold. Henshin!"

" _Power release authorized. Initiating Blaze Form._ "

Transforming into Kagura Blaze Form, the kitsune unsheathes the Yon-kata Haraubuki…

* * *

Tokyo Dome Interior

Naomi and Toshiaki watched nervously as Yuiko begins some of her more dangerous techniques, the ones that rely on her injured foot. They wonder how Sakura was feeling watching her student putting her mobility at risk.

Meanwhile, in a corner where no one could see, Sakura clenched her fists, extremely worried. Hayate, who was standing behind her, placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, although deep dowjn, he too was hoping that nothing goes wrong, having witnessed a number of accidents during his time as an amateur figure-skater before he entered the army.

Yuiko twirled in the air every time she jumped, always landing on her uninjured foot, but upon her fifth jump, she landed on her injured foot. Naomi and Toshiaki almost got up from their seats, horror on their face. Being seated at thr front row, they could see Yuiko's face contort with pain, but isntead of breaking momentum, she persisted on as though nothing happened.

"I'm so worried that my knees won't stop shaking," Naomi said.

"Please pull off the rest without any incidents," Toshiaki silently muttered, tensed by the situation.

* * *

Tokyo Dome Exterior

Kagura is thrown against a dumpster by Nenshōkage's fireball attack. Twirling her Soul-Burning Trishula, Nenshōkage swooped towards Kagura, but the latter quickly rolled forward and slashed against her chest with the Yon-kata Haraubuki.

"Argh! You're irritating!" Nenshōkage raored as she began hurling purple fireballs at her again.

Kagura rolled behind the dumpster which took most of the attacks.

"Okay, think! Think! How do I get her? She's faster than me and her fire is stronger… Gotta use movement against her," Kagura thought to herself before dashing out of cover and rushing towards the Kusarei.

Nenshōkage laughed and threw several purple fireballs at Kagura, who was running towards her like as though she was doing figure-skating. Hit a few more times, Kagura fell to the ground but quickyl got back up on her feet and rushed forward again.

"Stay calm, control your emotions… Remember grace and posture…" Kagura mumbled as she begins to walk towards the Kusarei instead of rushing

"Goodness, are you desperate or have you gone stupid?" Nenshōkage asked as she swooped forward and struck Kagura twice with her weapon, knocking her to the ground before grabbing her by the throat and hurling her against the walls of the Tokyo Dome.

"Shit! Shit! Okay, Ryōko, chill out… Let my movements flow… Once the tempo hits, go with the flow… Tempo, tempo, tempo… Deep breaths…"

Slowly caliming down, Kagura got back to her feet, but this time, she walks towards Nenshōkage instead of rushing. Instead of walking in a straight line, though, Kagura was walking in a strange way, arching left and right and sometimes walking backwards before proceeding forward again. Not caring what kagura was planning, the Kusarei responds by using her fireball attacks again.

To Nenshōkage's shock, Kagura begins deftly avoiding the attack, bending and twisting her body to dodge each fireball as she broke into a run. Angered, Nenshōkage swooped towards her, but the Kamen Rider dodges each attack, almost as though she was dong some sort of ballet-like dance while contantly moving. It is at this point that something unexpected happened.

Blue light began from her Gensou Driver as a blue circle seemingly made of water and snow manifested in front of her. Without warning, the blue circle suddenly surged towards Kagura, engulfing her in a pillar of water.

" _Element shift initiated,_ " the Gensou Driver announced.

The pillar of water dissipated, revealing that every red portion of Kagura's armour had turned blue, including her visor and dress. Kagura herself did not seem to be aware of what just happened as she continued to avoid Nenshōkage's attack until she suddenly unleash a counter, striking Nenshōkage across the shoulders and causing her to fall to the ground.

"What is this? Why is your attack so cold? What have you done?" Nenshōkage demanded as she clutched her wound

"Eh? Wait, why am I blue?" Kagura asked as she comes back to her senses and realized what just happened.

" _Element shift complete. Initiating Rain Form,_ " the Gensou Driver announced as though in response.

"Rain Form?"

An ice sculpture in the form of a flower suddenly burst from the air behind her like special effects, shocking Kagura before she finally realized what just happened: She had somehow unlocked the new power the Yatagarasu had been talking about...

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

Isamu watched the whole fight from the Orb of Revelations along with Yatagarasu in his human form.

"I'm surprised. Her new form… To think that a few lessons"

"You knew, didn't you, Konishi Isamu?" the Yatagarasu asked.

"Ha, like a normal human would know what would happen."

The Yatagarasu's emotionless face suddenly formed a small smile.

"You have your ancestors' cunning… In fact, you're almost like Seimei himself. But I would advise you to be careful about your schemes. One day, it will hurt the ones you care for the most."

With that, the Yatagarasu assumed his true form and flew out the window…

* * *

Tokyo Dome Exterior

"Damn you, you bitch!" Nenshōkage roared.

"I'm a vixen, you crazy old chick with her ass on fire! Oh, yeah, almost forgot to ask…"

"Who gives a shit about what you want to ask?!" Nenshōkage retorted as she charged towards Kagura

Something suddenly cuts Nenshōkage across the face, causing her to scream in pain and tumble backwards. It turns out that the Yon-kata Haraubuki's hilt had somehow extended into a pole, turning the weapon into a spear which Kagura had held out in front of her, luring Nenshōkage into running right into its blade.

" _Sate, odorimasen-ka_?" Kagura asked.

As Nenshōkage took to the air, Kagura's feet began emiting white smoke as a surface of ice began to form on the ground around her. The fiery Kusarei flew towards Kagura, who began skiing across the ice surface like a figure skater, with every dodge and spin being followed by a counterattack on Nenshōkage. The third strike landed hard, throwing Nenshōkage against the wall.

"No! I will not be beaten like this!" Nenshōkage snarled.

"Are you missing something?" Kagura asked as she waved the Soul-Burning Trishula at Nenshōkage mockingly.

"What? No way! When did you get it from me?"

"Here, you can have it back!"

Kagura throws the Soul-Burning Trishula into the air. Nenshōkage imemdiately took to the air to try and retrieve it, but then Kagura swings her weapon and slices the Soul-Burning Trishula into two!

"My weapon! No!" Nenshōkage cried out.

"You've been a real pain in my tail for a while, Nenshōkage. Time for a break," Kagura said as she turned her weapon back into its sword form, sheaths it and prepared her final attack.

Suddenly fearful of what would happen, Nenshōkage took to the air once more and rushed towards Kagura like kamikaze pilot while screaming her head off.

" _Final Cleanse initiated: Rain Meteor!_ " the Gensou Driver announced as water and ice formed around Kagura's left feet and leg.

This time, instead of a flying side kick, Kagura skated towards Nenshōkage, avoiding her first two swoops by skating in a "Z" line before jumping into the air and delivering three full roundhouse kick on Nenshōkage's third swoop, sending ice shards flying and throwing Nenshōkage to the ground, shattering the Kusarei's body in the process. Black smoke emerged from the pieces of Nenshōkage's body which Kagura quickly draws inside a Sealing Tablet.

* * *

Tokyo Dome Interior

Yuiko ends her performance by skating in a "Z" line and jumping into the air to perform a full spin, landing gracefully on both feet while resisting the pain that was starting to overtake her mental fortitude before bowing, causing the audience to get to their feet and deliver a round of applause, many of whom were impressed by her tenacity and her performance despite her injured foot.

"How did it go?" Ryōko asked as she made her way to Naomi and Toshiaki.

"Yuiko was awesome! She pulled it off so well people almost forgot that she was injured," Naomi replied.

"What about the Kusarei?" Toshiaki asked.

Ryōko responded by revealing the wriggling Sealing Tablet in her jacket's pocket.

* * *

It was getting late, and the figure skating competition was coming to an end with the judges about to announce the winner. After a while, the host, a Caucasian man, steps into the middle of the rink with a piece of paper and a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope that you've enjoyed the performances tonight. Right now, I will now announce the winners of the competition, starting with the women's singles category. Now, coming in at third place, we have Isabella Fernández from Spain!"

The Spanish competitor was shocked to hear her name announced and could barely conceal her joy as she walked up to the podium to receive her medal and a bouquet.

"Now, coming in at second, we have… From Japan, Hase Yuiko!"

"YEA~H!" Naomi and Toshiaki screamed with joy as they leap up from their seats while Ryōko clapped loudly.

"And in first place… Olga Kuznetsov of Russia!"

Yuiko had not walked to the podium yet, for she was so stunned by her victory that she had actually fell flat onto the ground in a seated position. The Russian competitor who won the gold, in a show of good sportsmanship as well as being aware of Yuiko's injured foot, helps her up and supported her to the podium where they both received their medals and a bouquet each as well.

"She did it! I can't believe it, she did it!" Sakura said as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Told you she will make it. Well, guess it's time for us to steal the show," Hayate replied.

Eventually, the awards ceremony ended, but the host had something unexpected in plan for the audience.

"Now, everyone hold on, don't leave yet. We're not finished with the event. There is someone, a very famous person who once took the world of figure-skating by storm with her extreme moves and risky, yet graceful, techniques. Unfortunately, an injury forced her into early retirement, but we never forgot who she is and she never forgot the feeling of performing in front of the audience. Kickstarting her comeback with a friend as her partner for a special duet, let me introduce to you all once again to… Three-time world champion, Miyata Sakura!"

"It's them!" Naomi exclaimed as Sakura and Hayate emerged, much to the audience's delight.

"Ah ha ha ha! By the gods, Hayate in a tuxedo?" Ryōko asked as she laughed her head off.

"Well, beats seeing him in a leotard," Toshiaki replied.

As the P.A. system began playing the song [History Maker], the opening song for the anime _Yuri! on_ _ **Ice**_ sung by singer Dean Fujioka, Hayate and Sakura began their performance. Ryōko, Naomi and Toshiaki were stunned by the grace and elegance of Hayate's movements as he synchronized his performance with Sakura. It was almost hard to believe that this very same man was a former soldier and whacks monsters in the head with a pair of tonfas on a daily basis.

"I take all my words back… I could fall in love with him anytime," Ryōko commented, enchanted by the duo's movements.

"Wow, just… Wow," Naomi added.

The whole Tokyo Dome has gone silent as the audience, almost as thought they were hypnotized, watched the two performed. After three minutes, the two finally ended their act, and the audience goes wild, shouting praises and cheering, with a number of them welcoming Sakura back into the world of figure-skating…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Morning

"Check out the headlines," Toshiaki said as he showed everyone in the room, including the Yatagarasu in his crow form perched on a chair, the newspaper's front page.

"Wow, Miyata Sakura is featured on it. They say that the whole world is shocked by her decision to return," Naomi commented as she cradled Drei in her arms.

"Yeah. I also heard that Yuiko's father was so impressed by his daughter that he apoligized for trying to stop her dreams and even linked her up with a famous Russian coach for when they finally migrate," Toshiaki added.

"That's good to hear-"

Isamu is suddenly cut off when a panicked Hayate rushed into the living room and ducked behind the couch.

"Hayate, what happened?"

"Ryōko's pissed!" the chauffeur replied.

"What did you do?"

"She asked me to show her some figure-skating movements just now, so I demonstrated a few, but then I accidently grabbed her by her…"

Hayate pointed at his chest, causing everyone else to cringe in horror.

"You just signed your own death warrant, friend," Toshiaki said.

"Just try to lure her away- Where are you guys going? Why are you backing away?" Hayate asked as Isamu, Naomi, Toshiaki begins backstepping away from him while the Yatagarasu flew out the window.

" _Ha-yate-kun_ , I tried to be nice and ask you for advice but you actually took advantage of the moment?"

Nothing spells 'doom' more than the expression on Hayate's face upon hearing Ryōko's voice behind him as he slowly turned his head around, knowing full well that whenever Ryōko calls his name with a '-kun' behind it and in a sing-song manner, he's done f***ed up.

"HADOUKEN!" Ryōko screamed.

Blue flames lit up the room without setting the place on fire as Hayate unleashed a long, high-pitched shriek of pain.

"Well, I guess things are back to normal now, aren't they?" Naomi commented.

* * *

 **Next Rite: Malicious Mysterious Attacker**

Naomi and Toshiaki befriends one of Japan's top MMA fighter Matsudaira Hōji, but they quickly suspect that he may be the target of a Kusarei, especially when he begins losing focus in sparring matches while some of his rivals are attacked by an unknown figure. Meanwhile, Ryōko decides to try and unlock the other element forms in the Gensou Driver while gaining interest in war dances performed by certain nations in rugby competitions…

* * *

 **Kusarei Guide: Nenshōkage (** **燃焼影** **)**

 **Rough Translate of Name:** "burning shadow"

 **Target:** Miyata Sakura (failed to possess)

 **Weapons:** Soul-Burning Trisula

 **Yōkai Motif/Origins:** Itsumade, a fire-breathing yōkai that is part bird and part snake. One supposedly appeared in the year 1334 during a plague to cause trouble and was shot down. The Itsumade did not get its name until the famed scholar and folklorist Toriyama Sekien added it into the Taiheiki, which recorded the aforementioned events

 **Abilities:** Purple flame manipulation, flight


	6. Kagura's Debut Arc: Rite 5

Guess who's back…

Sorry for not updating after so long, but I was having to deal with several problems and events. Anyways, now that I'm back from the US and problem free for the time being, here's the next chapter!

* * *

 **Note:** While this is merely a work of fanfiction, take note that 2023 is the year of the Rugby World Cup after the 2019 tournament which will be held in Japan

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kagura/** **仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 5: Malicious Mysterious Attack**

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

Ryōko, Naomi, Isamu, Toshiaki and Hayate watched as the live broadcast of the 2023 Rugby World Cup quarterfinals commences as New Zealand's All Blacks faces off against the Samoan team in the Kobe City Misaki Park Stadium.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Hayate said as he rubbed his hands.

"I don't understand this game. Is this something that you humans come up with to slam each other to the ground without getting into trouble?" Ryōko asked.

"Er, no. It's more like holding on to the ball and making sure the opponents don't tackle you as you rush for the goal," Naomi explained.

"Okay…"

"Ssh, the war dances are about to start," Toshiaki said.

"Woah, that's fierce. It's almost tribal," Ryōko said as the All Blacks are shown on screen performing their traditional war dance.

"That's their Haka. A Maori war dance. Some of New Zealand's sports teams would perform it before the game begins," Isamu replied.

Not to be outdone, the Samoan team returns fire with their own war dance.

"That's the Samoan's Manu Siva Tau," Toshiaki explained.

And then the match begins. The four watched as the two teams collide into each other as they tussle for the ball, with one of the All Blacks popping out from the mess of human bodies. Rushing for the goal with the ball tucked in his arms, he avoided two tackle attempts before tossing the ball to a fellow player, but the latter had barely taken three steps when he was taken down by a Samoan player, and the tussle for the ball begins again.

"Throw it! Throw it!" Hayate shouted.

Almost in response, the ball is seen flying out of the bunch and into the hands of another All Black who immediatley broke into a run. This particular player was a human tank: Two Samoan players attempted to tackle him but barely slowed him down as he literally brush them aside. It took four players to finally stop him, but then the bodies begin piling all over each other.

"Holy crap, it's only five minutes into the match and the siuation is already so tensed," Naomi said.

The ball rolls out from the pile-up but no one seems to notice until a Samoan player spots it, scoops it up and made a mad drive for the goal, quickly tossing it to his team-mate when the All Blacks realized what was going on. The Samoan team then began playing a passing game until one of them gets taken down by an All Black the moment he got the ball. Again, the back-and-forth begins with the players on both teams throwing themselves at each other until, finally, an All Black player, ball tightly clutched in his hands, burst past the Samoan defense and delivers a drop goal.

"Those two are really going at it," Ryōko commented as Hayate and Toshiaki cheered.

"Well those two are somewhat into rugby, and from what I heard, Hayate's a fan of the All Blacks even though he has a cousin playing for the Japanese team," Isamu said.

* * *

Tokyo Dome

"Man, it's a really busy October, huh? They had just finished the figure-skating competition and now there's an MMA competition about to happen," a worker said as he and another worker finally finished hanging up the banner showing several intense-looking men with their fists raised at the entrance.

"Yeah, we ought to get more pay for this. We've not had a break since the start of September."

"Let's just make sure that this poster doesn't fall off and we can call it a night. Damn, I had to miss the Rugby World Cup's last quarterfinals for this stupid banner."

After making sure that the banner was secured, the two workers left, locking the door behind them. The Tokyo Dome turns out to be surprisingly eerie at night, especially since the lights were under maintainence, leaving only a few still functioning.

As the security cameras watched the building, two shadowy figures emerged from a corner, staring straight at the banner…

* * *

Rainbow Veterinary and Animal Rescue, Morning

Dr Allen "Ducky" Wong yawned as he finished up with his morning customers before coming to Naomi and her corgi Drei. Drei barked happily as Naomi tickled her chin, unaware that she was going for a checkup. Toshiaki and Hayate, on the other hand, were seated on the other side of the veterinary clinic, wary of offending the vet.

The 32-year-old Ducky migrated to Japan nine years ago from Singapore. Having become a minor celebrity in Japan for his skills, his backstory left many locals seething at the unfairness of his ordeals back in his birth country that caused him to finally snap, go on a "bone-breaking spree" against all those who had wronged him before leaving Singapore for Japan permanently and switching from being a doctor to being a veterinarian.

"All right, Miss Konishi, let me take a look at your corgi…" Ducky said as he lifted Drei up and placed her on the table.

"Hm… Ears look fine… Tongue, teeth, eyes, skin, fur, butt… Well, seems like she's been eating healthy. I'm just gonna give her a small vaccination jab and we're done."

"Thanks, Doctor Wong."

"No problem. By the way, just call me Ducky. Everyone does that."

"Hard to believe that this guy is the most dreaded person in the entire Saitama Prefecture, huh?" Hayate said to Toshiaki.

"Most dreaded? He looks really gentle and friendly."

"Well, he was staying here when a bunch of anti-foreigners led by a local politician came knocking on his door two years ago. He left them in a bloody mess for the police to handle. Crazy vet didn't even hesitate, just pull out an aluminium baseball bat wrapped in barb wire and went to town. The politician leading the mob nearly died from a brain hemorrhage."

"No way…"

"Yes way. That guy's got too much shit piled on his plate by society because he was nice. Now he's returning all that shit back to society. Cops all around the world didn't even dare to go near him 'cause of what he did back in Singapore."

The entrance suddenly opened and a tanned man standing at 6-foot-6 entered with a German Shepherd behind him.

"Hey, Ducky, you there?" the newcomer called out.

"Yeah, Hōji, give me a moment!"

"Wait, aren't you Matsudaira Hōji?" Hayate asked.

"You mean the MMA fighter Matsudaira Hōji?" Toshiaki asked as well.

"25 wins, 4 losses, all of them by KO…"

"Ah, yes, that would be me… I'm surprised you guys actually recognized me."

"Yeah, well…"

Naomi's shriek is heard, causing all three of them to turn and see her with one hand over her mouth.

"Matsudaira Hōji? I saw your fights in the USA! Oh my God, I didn't know you were here."

"He's a local hero of Saitama, how can you not know he lives here?" Ducky commented as he stepped out of the office.

"Ah, you're flattering me too much, Ducky. Anyways, Ban-ban here-"

"Oh no, please tell me he's not having constipation again… The last time he did, he ended up painting my surgery room brown…"

"Sorry 'bout that… But yeah, he's having constipation. Again."

"All right, let me get my hazmat suit on… Bring him in…"

As Ducky brought the German Shepherd into the operating room, Naomi was fangirl-ling all over a clearly uncomfortable Hōji until Toshiaki pulls her off.

"Sorry about that. She's still young," Hayate explained.

"Yeah, I understand… Hey, I think I saw her on a newspaper before. Is she Konishi Naomi, the daughter of one of the top brass in the National Police Agency, Konishi Isamu?

"Yes, she is. I'm the family chauffeur and bodyguard, Katō Hayate. That's her friend, Aojima Toshiaki."

"Say, Mr Matsudaira, I heard you're going to be taking part in the MMA tournament at the end of this week, right?" Toshiaki asked.

"Yes. It seems the organizers are aware of the rivalry between me and Gregor Masters, who also happens to be onn of my best friends in the USA. When they found out he was interested in another match with me, they contacted me and I said, why not? It's been a while since we met, anyways."

"Oh, man, I remember now. I saw your first fight with him about two years ago."

"That was the third loss in my career. As of now, our ratio stands at one-two. If I beat him this time, I'll balance out that ratio."

"Wait, he beat you twice?"

"Well, the second loss was due to judge's decision. It's still a loss anyway."

Ducky's horrifying scream causes all four of them to jump out of their skins as the vet rushed out of the operating room.

" **It's chemical warfare! That is no dog, that is an alien shit machine out to fertilize humans!** " Ducky shouted in English as he headed straight for the toilet, slamming the door behind him before the sound of vomiting is heard.

"How bad can it be? It's just a dog with a constipation," Hayate commented as he went over to take a peek in the operating room.

Immediately, Hayate's face turned pale and he shuts the door slowly.

"Well, what happened?" Naomi asked.

"Shit really hit the fan…"

* * *

Somewhere in Saitama

Ryōko was walking down the street with bags of food when a man, too engrossed in his phone, bumped right into her, causing her to stumble and drop the bags.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Here, let me help-?"

"It's fine, I can handle this on my own."

As the man apologized again before walking off, Ryōko sighed upon realizing that one of the apples, a few carrots and one carton of eggs had been damaged. Isamu won't mind, but she'll have to change the menu of their dinner tonight. As she continued on her way back to the Kiritate Inari Shrine, she heard someone calling her name. Turning around, Ryōko sees Naomi walking towards her quickly, followed by Hayate and Toshiaki, the latter of whom was carrying Drei inside a dog carrier.

"Ryōko! How was the shopping?" Naomi asked.

"Some of the groceries got damaged when this guy bumped into me. You humans really need to get your heads out of this phone addiction thing. Guess I'll be cooking something else for dinner."

"Oh, what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you guys so soon again."

Matsudaira Hōji appeared behind the group.

"Ah, Mr Matsudaira! Oh, yeah, this is Mitsurugi Ryōko. She's a good friend of mine and the maid at my home."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Miss Mitsurugi. Matsudaira Hōji, but you can just call me-"

Ryōko suddenly shrieked and jumped four feet into the air, latching onto a nearby lamp-post while trembling in fear. The others were surprised by her reaction until…

"The dog! The dog! She's cynophobic!" Hayate said quickly as he pointed at Hōji's German Shepherd which was now trying to get to Ryōko, giving her several friendly barks which, to the maid's (hidden) ears, sounded more like terrifying howls of approaching doom.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

"Well, it isn't often when celebrities comes to my residence for a prayer and a meal," Isamu commented as he and the others sat in the living room with Hōji and his coach/trainer Adam Kisaragi, a former Japanese-American MMA fighter who was forced into early retirement after a severe injury in his final match left the right half of his face paralyzed.

"Well, your daughter was insistent that Hōji-san come over, so he dragged me along," Adam replied.

"I'm even more shocked to learn that you two are old friends," Hōji said.

"Oh, Isamu and I go way back. We met in high school, he went on to be a cop while I became an MMA fighter. Took time off his job to stand by my side during my career and was one of two guys to stick with me when I was forced to retire. I'm forever grateful for you support, Isamu."

"Don't mention it. We're friends, after all. But I haven't heard from Tatsuhiro for quite a while."

"He's probably too busy, given his job as the CEO of the largest bank in Japan. He still calls me every now and then. Heard he's having issues with his son, though. Told him he could have called you for help and he said the last thing he needs is his son driving you nuts with his stubbornness."

"Ha, just like old times, huh? Tatsuhiro really prefers to solve his own problems by himself."

"Actually, there's another reason why I agreed to bring Hōji here for dinner. I've heard some rumours going on that you are dealing with certain strange sightings."

"Oh? Now you've gotten my interest…"

"Ever since the tournament was announced, there have been strange incidents happening to many of the contestants. I didn't tell Hōji about this but Gregor Masters and a few other competitors participating in the event were assaulted by unknown figures. Luckily, all of them quickly fended the assailants off before serious damage could be done."

"Sounds like someone wants to win dirty…"

"Yes, except all of them were Hōji's fiercest rivals, so the organizers began to suspect him."

"Adam, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I needed to prove that you were unaware of these incidents. Anyways, Gregor and the other victims were also quite insistant that you were not the one. Then the organizers started looking at the direction of Mark Chambers."

"Mark 'the Croc' Chambers from England? Why's that?"

"He's the only other MMA fighter who hasn't been assaulted. And he's suddenly quicker and faster, and it's not because he's been working out."

"What do you mean then?"

"Tell him, Hōji."

"Tell him what?"

"About what you saw."

"Oh, that… I don't think it's a big deal but if you insist. Me and a few others were allowed to do some sparring with the fighters that are attending the tournament but not fighting in it. Mark was moving very fast, but it wasn't normal fast. It was like as thought we were just standing still. The others were saying that he sort of teleported," Hōji explained.

"The organizers saw it too, but they wrote it off as camera glitch," Adam added.

"Hm… I would like to see those videos…" Isamu said.

* * *

"Oh, it's a dream come true! Matsudaira Hōji in my house…" Naomi commented as she helped Ryōko with the dinner.

"Naomi, if you keep daydreaming and ruin the cooking, I'm going to have to chunk you out of the kitchen," Ryōko warned as she made sure that the salmon fillets she was preparing does not get burned.

"Yes, but I can't help myself…"

"Well, that's fine with me, but can't you concentrate on the Chinese steamed egg because I really don't want to improvise anymore, especially after you just burnt up all the _chawanmushi_ I prepared?"

"Oh, right! Almost forgot! Don't worry, Konishi Naomi never makes the same mistake twice!"

Ryōko's fox ears suddenly materialized itself and twitched.

"Ara ara, that sounds suspicious…"

"Ryōko, something wrong?"

"I'll tell you later… But it seems that our new friend may be having Kusarei problems."

* * *

A gym in Tokyo, Morning

"Sweaty men, sweaty men everywhere," Ryōko commented as she followed Naomi, Hōji and Ducky into the gym.

"Dad said for you to just find out if this Mark Chambers guy is really being marked, that's all," Naomi whispered back.

"But why is Ducky with us?"

"Oh, this line of gyms is runned by his future brother-in-law who is also one of the tournament sponsers. He was the one who informed us of Mr Chambers here at this gym."

"Wait, I thought you said Ducky's married?"

"Yeah, you didn't see his fiancée yesterday. She was upstairs the whole time. See, they've already done the documents and are living together right now until the wedding ceremony, which is around next year's October. They're having some delays due to… Well, his fiancée's father isn't exactly a law-abiding citizen."

"All right, you can tell me about Ducky later. Which one is this Chambers?"

"The one with the crew-cut and the crocodile tattoo on his left arm."

"Let me take a look at him and all of these guys…"

As Ducky talked to a man who they assume is his future brother-in-law, Ryōko scanned the gym, which was filled with both regular customers and fighters taking part in the upcoming tournament. Her eyes narrowed.

"Ryōko?"

"I don't believe this… They're all…"

"Eh?"

"So chunky… I prefer slender, slightly buffed men like Hayate or Ducky…" Ryōko said disapprovingly.

Naomi's jaw dropped. She didn't expect Ryōko to have a thing for human males.

"Ryōko, you're supposed to find out if this Mark Chambers guy is being targeted by a Kusarei," she whispered.

"Oh, right… What the…"

"Please don't tell me they skipped leg day or something along the lines."

"What is going on? All of them are marked!" Ryōko said silently with a shocked tone, seeing the Kusarei Mark on the backs of not just Mark Chambers but on every MMA fighter in the gym right now, including Hōji himself and the American guy he was talking to at the moment.

"All of them?"

"Even Hōji has a Kusarei Mark on him… This is gonna be difficult."

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

Adam and Isamu watched the video of Mark Chambers sparring with another MMA fighter who isn't taking part in the tournament. As Mark dodged an incoming haymaker, he suddenly appeared behind his sparring partner. Isamu narrowed his eyes and switched to another video, which again shows Mark seemingly flashing to the left of another sparring partner from his right before taking him down and throwing fake punches to simulate a knockout. As he flipped through nearly nine different videos, the results were the same.

"This isn't a camera glitch. He really teleported," Isamu said at last.

"Damn, so superpowers exists…"

"No, he's possessed, I think. You made the right call letting us know. We'll be investigating this. Discreetly, of course. Tell me, Adam, what other rumours are going on regarding the tournament?"

"Well, people have been seeing a young man clad all in black staring at them from the rafters."

"Like a ghost?"

"Something along the lines…"

"You sound disappointed, Adam."

Adam sighed.

"I don't know… Ever since Hōji and I were invited to the tournament for an exhibition round before the main event, I've been thinking back to my past… Wish I didn't have to be forced into early retirement with this," he replied as he pointed at the paralyzed side of his face.

* * *

Outside the gym

"This is the first time I saw so many people marked by the Kusarei at once… It means everyone of them is a potential host," Ryōko said as she and Naomi left the gym and walked down the streets to the carpark.

"So it isn't just Mark Chambers?"

"Nah, he's probably the most likely candidate unless the Kusarei in question wants to change his or her mind and go for someone else. I guess the only way to catch the Kusarei is to wait for him or her to strike."

"When do you think the Kusarei will do it?"

"Probably during that fighting tournament this coming Sunday. I find it strange that you humans have a sport that lets you beat and choke the crap out of each other. It's not like sumo where you just need to force the other guy out of the ring without needing to spill blood or break bones."

"Welcome to modern human society, Ryōko."

"In any case, we'll have to be extra vigila-"

Ryōko suddenly stopped talking and hurled a bolt of blue flames at a nearby tree, knocking down a young man clad all in black.

"How did you know I was up there?" he asked as he quickly flipped onto his feet.

"What kind of idiot trying to backstab somebody doesn't know how to control his killing intent?"

"OH, you got me good, Kagura…"

Realizing that the young man in front of them was a Kusarei, Naomi quickly hide behind a wall as Ryōko summoned the Gensou Driver.

" _Henshin_ ," Ryōko commanded as she transformed into Kagura Blaze Form.

" _Power release authoritized. Initiating Blaze Form._ "

"Ha, the fire element… I'll have you know I, Kawagōtō of the water element, Kagura," the young man said with a smirk as his body changed into water before reforming into a humanoid tortoise dressed like a ninja armed with a pair of daggers.

"I can fix that easily," Kagura replied as water, ice and snow began swirling around her.

" _Element shift. Initiating Rain Form._ "

"Hey, that's just cheating!" Kawagōtō complained as Kagura switched to her blue-coloured form.

"I never said I was a fair fighter," Kagura replied as she unsheathed her Yon-kata Haraubuki and switched it into its spear form and attacked.

Kawagōtō barely managed to parry the spear strikes with his daggers before he threw one of them at Kagura. Kagura dodged, causing the dagger to embed itself in a nearby wall. As she was about to resume her attack, she suddenly smell something burning. Turning around she sees that the area around the wall where the dagger had struck was starting to melt away.

"Ew… What kind of dagger are you using?" Kagura asked.

"Ha! The blades of my Bone Lotus Dagger is capable of melting anything it touches. Well, except that weapon of yours apparently…"

Suddenly aware of how dangerous the situation has become for Naomi, who was just a few feet away from the wall, Kagura used her spear to flick the dagger out of the wall and back at Kawagōtō, who caught the dagger and rushed Kagura again.

Once again, the two began clashing, each dodging or parrying the other's attacks until a minor slip gave Kawagōtō the opportunity to slash Kagura across the chest twice before kicking her to the ground a few feet away.

"Ara ara, even this armour has limits…" Kagura commented to herself as she saw the damage Kawagōtō's Bone Lotus Daggers had done to her armour, which had burnt marks on it and was emitting smoke.

"Well now, that armor's quite resistant," Kawagōtō commented as he summoned several spheres of water around him and began launching them at Kagura.

Kagura dodged as the ground she was lying on exploded upon one of the water spheres striking it, leaving a clean crater on it. Another dented a nearby lamp post and a third punched a hole clean through a nearby car.

"Feeling the pressure, Kagura?" the Kusarei taunted as he continued his attack, surrounding Kagura with his water spheres.

"Yeah, sort off… You seriously need to chill out," Kagura replied as she struck the ground in front of her with her weapon, causing all the water spheres to freeze into ice spheres and then sending them back at Kawagōtō.

The ice barrage caused Kawagōtō to stumble backwards with each hit until one smacked him right in the face and knocked him over. This proves to be problematic, since his shell was preventing him from getting up.

"What the f***? How did this even happen?" he cried out.

Deciding to have a bit of fun with him, Kagura began spinning Kawagōto around like a top.

"What are you doing? Stop! Stop, I say!"

Kagura responded by spinning him faster and faster, giggling away as the poor Kusarei becomes a spinning blur with smoke starting to emit from him. Eventually, Kagura stopped him spinning and kicked him over so that he could stand up, but Kawagōtō ended up puking instead.

"Ara, you're no fun at all," Kagura said when the ground in front of her suddenly burst upwards.

"Kawagōtō, are you all right?"

Standing beside Kawagōtō was a buffy, rocky humanoid creature wearing some sort of tattered monk's robes with wall-like shields attached to its arms and only a pair of yellow glowing eyes serving as its facial features.

"Tetsutate, you're late!"

"I was… er… Busy, yes, busy. Sorry."

Tetsutate's back suddenly exploded with a series of shots, but he was barely fazed, instead turning around to stare at Kagura, who had switched her weapon to its crossbow form.

"Seriously, Kagura?" Tetsutate asked in a lazy, slurred tone.

"Well, that didn't work…"

"Ha, no attack can pierce Tetsutate! His body's really strong, you know?"

"My body is… Tough. No attack can hurt me. Your weapon is puny, Kagu… Ka… er… Kagura!" Tetsutate stammered out.

"You're a bit slow, aren't you?" Kagura asked.

"No time to… Fight Kagura. Here to pick Kawagōtō up. Bye bye…"

Tucking Kawagōtō under one arm, Tetsutate burrowed back into the ground and disappeared. Sighing, Kagura deactivated her transformation, turning back to Ryōko and motioned for Naomi to come out.

"What was that all about?" Naomi asked.

"Guess we found out which pair of Kusarei are targeting one of those guys in the gym. I guess they were sharing targets… Now we'll just have to wait for them to show up next time."

* * *

Tokyo Dome, Sunday

Having gotten the tickets, Naomi and the others have gone to attend the MMA event in hopes of catching the two Kusarei, Kawagōtō and Tetsutate, before they can pull off any possessions, especially given how they were not looking for a particular host but choosing among a bunch of potential ones. They were keeping an eye on the losers of the matches in particular, since they would have more grievances which in turn makes them more likely to be possessed.

"This is nerve-wrecking… We're supposed to be enjoying the show tonight, but it feels like we're here on the lookout for an enemy," Toshiaki said as he, Naomi and Hayate sat in the back row watching the MMA matches.

"Yeah, but what's taking Ryōko so long in the toilet?" Hayate asked.

"She said she was doing something nasty…" Naomi replied.

"Nasty?" Hayate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not taking a shit, that's for sure… More like some kind of charm."

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Ryōko asked as she rejoined them while carrying a big bucket of popcorn.

"Well, the first match ended real quick. A knock-out in forty seconds."

"Oh, who won?"

"The German guy. Mark Chambers actually got knocked out. Two blows to the jaw. Second match is about to begin."

"Did anything happen after that?"

"No. He took his loss with a lot of pride, surprisingly. Guess he's decided to stop acting out and be a good sport this time."

"What were you doing, Ryōko?"

"Well, I was planting a few of these guys around the area. If one gets triggered, they all get triggered," Ryōko replied as she showed the others an origami hornet, clearly another one of her Shikigamis.

The second match took long then expected. The two fighters, one American and one Taiwanese, spent more time grabbing each other then trying to land a clean shot, dragging the fight one and drawing boos and nasty comments from the audience.

"What's taking you both so long?"

"Is this rigged or something?"

"Don't you two have girlfriends to hug at home?"

"Shit, that was boring…" Ryōko muttered when the bout finally ended, having already finished her popcorn by then.

"Definitely rigged…" Hayate added.

"Well, guess who's going to be up there for the third round? Matsudaira Hōji versus Gregor Masters, rematch," Toshiaki said.

"Oh, this is going to be awesome! Hey, Ryōko, you think Hōji might- Ryōko?"

The kitsune had disappeared from her seat, leaving an empty popcorn bucket on it.

* * *

Tokyo Dome Lobby

Security guards and visitors dodged out of the way as several origami hornets the size of a human palm attacked Kawagōtō. Having detected her Shikigamis going on the attack, Ryōko had exited the auditorium only to find a badly stung Kawagōtō getting rid of the last few Shikigamis by dousing them in water from his hands.

"Great, why can't you wait for the event to end?" Ryōko asked indignantly.

"Sorry, I was impatient… Wait, what the heck? Kagura?"

The Gensou Driver manifested around Ryōko's waist as she prepared to transform.

" _Henshin_ ," Ryōko commanded as she transformed into Kagura.

" _Power release authoritized. Initiating Rain Form._ "

"Argh, you always have to show up at the worst time, did you?" Kawagōtō yelled.

" _Sate, odorimasen-ka?_ " Kagura asked before rushing forward.

"This was not part of the plan!" Kawagōtō complained as he dodged a kick from the now-transformed Kagura, only to take the second kick to the face.

"That's for making me miss the best part of the event!"

"Why you… Take this!"

Kawagōtō fires a huge stream of water from his mouth, striking Kagura and causing her to be thrown against a wall. Taking the opportunity, Kawagōtō leaped forward, landed on Kagura and began stabbing his daggers into her.

"Die! Kagura! Just die!" the Kusarei screamed madly.

"Hey, Kawagōtō, relax… You're destroying public property."

"Who cares about public pro…per…ty?"

Kawagōtō stared at Kagura, who was now standing behind him, then turned back to find that he had been stabbing a potted plant, then turned back to Kagura, who booted him across the lobby.

"How did you do that?" he demanded as he got up.

"Well, I am a kitsune, after all… Some of my powers don't require this belt, like creating minor illusions, creating Shikigamis, minor shapeshifting and last but not least, making extra 'me's."

"What do you mean by extra 'me's?"

"Like me?" another Kagura asked as she leaned against a wall with her arms folded.

"Me too," a third one added as she popped up from behind the information booth.

"Don't forget me!" a fourth one called out from the corridor of the second floor.

Kawagōtō's jaw dropped.

"One, two, three… Four Kaguras?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of limited to three extra clones at the moment since I only have one tail and the second one's a bit overdue. Anyway…"

"It's!" Kagura Clone#1 said as she struck Kawagōtō in the back before disappearing.

"Still!" Kagura Clone#2 shouted as she kicked Kawagōtō in the head as he stumble forward before disappearing as well.

"Gonna!" Kagura Clone#3 knocks the Kusarei's daggers out of his hands and disappears with the real Kagura coming up from behind her and delivering a stab into Kawagōtō's chest with the Yon-Kata Haraubuki in its sword form.

"Shit, that hurts!" Kawagōtō groaned as he clutched his wound.

"Why you gotta spoil the pattern with extra words? You could just say 'hurt', can't you?" Kagura asked as she began channeling energy into the Yon-Kata Haraubuki, which had switched to its crossbow form.

" _Final Cleanse initiated. Rain Cannon!_ "

"Oh no!" Kawagōtō moaned as he realize his game is up.

A stream of cold energy fired from Ryōko's weapon and hits Kawagōtō, freezing him solid before the ice shatters, causing several sparks to explode all over the Kusarei as he is thrown out the Tokyo Dome via one of the entrances. As he collapsed into a heap, his body broken and dissipating, Kagura takes out one of her Sealing Tablets and captures the black smoke that was emitting from Kawagōtō's body.

"Come to think of it, where's the rock guy?" Kagura asked.

The ground behind her suddenly exploded, and the Kusarei known as Tetsutate emerged.

"Kagura… Defeated Kawagōtō. Kagura must be strong… Stronger than I… I thought, yes?" he said.

"You don't seem concerned that you're partner's in here?"

"I do. But… Not now. Either way…"

Tetsutate's tone suddenly changed.

"He turned out to be more useful than I thought he would be," the rocky Kusarei said, this time with a clear, smart tone and speaking normally, abeit with an arrogant tone.

"Eh?"

* * *

Tokyo Dome Interior

"What's going on? Why are they stopping the fight?" Hayate said.

The bout between Hōji and Gregor was suddenly stopped halfway through when security guards entered and began talking to them before ushering them away back to the locker room. More security guards were now asking the audience to follow them out.

Almost in reponse to Hayate's question, the P.A. system roared to life with an announcement.

"All visitors to the Tokyo Dome please exit in an orderly manner. The facility is currently under attack by unidentified creatures. As the main entrance is compromised, security guards out will escort you out of Tokyo Dome through the corridor past the locker rooms."

"Unidentified creatures? Don't tell me… Kusarei?" Toshiaki asked as he, Hayate and Naomi are shepherded through the corridor by the guards.

"No wonder Ryōko left so suddenly… She must have sensed them approaching."

"We should get to her. She may need some back-up," Hayate said.

"And how are we supposed to help her fight those monsters?"

"I dunno… Distract them, maybe. Besides… I can handle myself," Hayate replied Toshiaki by unsheathing the tonfas he had hidden in his jacket's sleeves.

"C'mon, let's go…" Naomi said as she pushed against the crowd.

Hayate and Toshiaki followed suit, but they were spotted by Hōji and his trainer Adam Kisaragi.

"Where are they going? And what did the announcement mean by unidentified creatures?" Hōji asked.

"It's not safe, wherever they are heading to," Adam replied.

"Damn, I better go after them!" Hōji said before pushing through the crowd.

"Hōji! Where are you going?" Adam shouted.

"Mr Kisaragi, where is Hōji going?" Gregor Masters asked as he and a few other fighters, including Mark Chambers, approached.

"I don't know, but I better go after him!" Adam replied before disappearing into the crowd.

"Something's not right… Maybe we should go too?" Gregor asked before he, Mark and two others followed suit.

* * *

Tokyo Dome Lobby

Naomi and Co. emerged from the staircase just in time to see a screaming Kagura crashing into the wall right beside them.

"Ryōko! Are you all right?" Naomi asked as the three of them helped her up.

"Naomi, get out of here! This guy… He's on a completely different level!"

The three look up to see Tetsutate swaggering into the lobby accompanied by at least forty to fifty Jakus, including three Ayakashi-masked ones.

"Isn't that the dumb-as-stone rock dude that showed up to whisk Kawagōtō away the first time you fought him?"

"Yeah and guess what? He's the one pulling the strings."

"It's so easy to assume that something that looks like a brute must be stupid. Guess I played that role well, huh?"

"What's going on? What the hell?!"

Hōji, Adam and a few other fighters entered the lobby only to be shocked by what they saw.

"Oh, great… Extra players…"

The Jakus moved in to attack them, but Hayate jumped onto one of them and broke its mask with one strike of his tonfa.

"Hōji, you guys help with them! Break or rip off their masks to destroy them!" Hayate shouted as he went on the attack.

One of the Hannya-masked Jakus get too near to the fighters. The fighters quickly dodged, but then Gregor swung a hook and shattered its mask, destroying it.

"Hey, it works!" Hōji exclaimed at the sight of it.

By now, Kagura was back on her feet and taking out Jakus left and right. The MMA fighters, becoming more bold after seeing Gregor took out one of the Jakus, pitched in, helping Hayate and Kagura destroy the Jakus by targeting their masks. Eventually, Kagura cuts her way through one of the Ayakashi-masked Jakus to Tetsutate, who immediately used his shield-like arms to block her attack. The force of the impact caused Kagura to stumble backwards before Tetsutate charged forward and hit her with his arms still acting like a shield, causing sparks to fly off her armor as she is thrown back.

"Damn it, is there no way to get through?" Kagura asked as she got up.

"Stop wasting your time, Kagura. You're not getting through my shields," Tetsutate taunted.

In response, Kagura threw a loose brick at him. Tetsutate did not even bother to block as the brick bounced off his body harmlessly.

"A brick, really?"

In an almost "I-don't-care-anymore" way, Kagura began lazily tossing objects at Tetsutate including pens, plastic water bottles, a keyboard, pieces of paper and a fluorescent light tube. Tetsutate sighed.

"Kagura, are you really resorting to just throwing random things at- ARGH!"

Tetsutate stumbled backwards, clutching his eyes in pain while Kagura twirled her Yon-Kata Haraubuki. The moment Tetsutate removed his hands, Kagura slashed his eyes again, having realized that they were the only weak spots on Tetsutate's body. Meanwhile, the Jakus have been systematically wiped out by Hōji and the other MMA fighters.

"My eyes! My eyes! You filthy bitch!"

"I'm a vixen, Pebbles McRockpants! Get the species correct, would ya?"

"Pebbles McRockpants?" Hayate, Naomi and Toshiaki asked in confusion.

Kagura rushed at Tetsutate again. The Kusarei reacted by blocking with his arms, but when he sensed no attack hitting, he foolishly sneaked a peak by opening up his arms, giving Kagura, who was actually standing in front of him, the opportunity to stab him in the eyes again, causing him to holer in pain and fall backwards, during which Kagura jumped on him and delivered a few more slashes to his eyes until Tetsutate grabbed her by the head and threw her all the way across the lobby, smashing through the wall this time. The damage has been done, however, as Tetsutate's eyes had gone from yellow to red.

"Urgh, this won't do… This Kagura is much more dangerous than I thought…"

"Hey, you wanna do a round three?" Kagura asked as she emerged from the debris, her weapon pointed at Tetsutate.

"On the contrary, I've underestimated your resourcefulness. Yet, it appears luck is on my side," Tetsutate replied as he turned to stare at Adam Kisaragi, who was standing near the lobby entrance just a few feet away from the Kusarei.

It was only then did Kagura notice the Kusarei Mark manifesting itself on Adam's hand.

"Don't tell me… Adam, look out!"

Adam, startled, looked up but then Tetsutate rushed up to him, grabbed him by the neck and disappeared into his body, causing Adam to yell in horror before his body went into convulsions, eventually being replaced by Tetsutate itself.

"Ah, this body… Old, but good… Well, now, you look surprised, Kagura," Tetsutate said to the Kamen Rider.

"You got to be kidding me… All this time, Hōji-san and all the other MMA fighters were nothing but a distraction?" Naomi asked.

"That's right, girl with the ponytail! I had that fool Kawagōtō target those violent fools as a distraction until the time is right before I marked my actual target and got this body!" Tetsutate replied as he began to drill into the ground at superhuman speed.

"Dammit, you hold it right there!" Kagura shouted as she fired her weapon at him with her uninjured arm.

The Kusarei was struck, but still managed to burrow away, leaving Kagura to scream in frustration as she threw her weapon to the ground…

* * *

 **Countdown Timer to Full Possession: 13 Days**

* * *

 **Next Rite: A Rock-solid Punch With Full Confidence**

Ryōko is left in a pinch over how to deal with Tetsutate's shields after he possessed Adam Kisaragi. Trying to be helpful, Hōji reveals that Ryōko's punches and kicks are done improperly, but Ryōko, whose pride has taken a hit from being outwitted by Tetsutate, ends up becoming more depressed to the point where she begins chowing down junk food and watching re-runs of rugby matches with Hayate until a stranger pays a visit to the shrine…

* * *

 **Kusarei Guide: Kawagōtō (** **河強盗** **)**

 **Rough Translate of Name:** "river bandit"

 **Target:** None, assisted Tetsutate in acquiring Adam Kisaragi as a host

 **Weapons:** Bone Lotus Daggers

 **Yōkai Motif/Origins:** Kappa, one of the most famous Yōkai in Japan. They have a bowl-like dent on their heads that must be filled with water to retain their powers. They like cucumbers and sumo wrestling. While usually portrayed as harmless and friendly pranksters in modern times, old tales cast them as bloodthirsty, child-eating creatures

 **Additional note from Author:** Belief in the Kappa remains strong in parts of Japan. While on vacation there a few years back, I actually came across a sign near a city canal/river warning of kappa living in the water and not to enter it

 **Abilities:** Water manipulation


	7. Kagura's Debut Arc: Rite 6

**Upcoming updates:**

We are reaching the end of the first arc. Rite 8 would be the last chapter of Kagura's Debut Arc, so obviously she is going to obtain the last of her basic forms by then. The next arc, The Exorcist Trio Arc, will introduce two new Kamen Riders. They are **Kamen Rider Seiken (** **仮面ライダー聖剣** **)** and **Kamen Rider Houshi (** **仮面ライダー法師** **)**. Also, the Kusarei general **Noroimusha** will come face-to-face with Kagura for the first time, serving as the main antagonist for the arc.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kagura/仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 6: A Rock-solid Punch With Full Confidence**

Somewhere in Saitama, Night (13 more days to full possession)

The one called Noroimusha watched the city from the top of a hill, silently observing the night life around the place. Hearing something behind him, he slightly pushed his sword out of its sheath.

"Whoever is sneaking around behind me, you better be careful not to lose your head."

The sound of soft chuckling is heard and Tetsutate emerged.

"Well, if it isn't Tetsutate…" Noroimusha said with a hint of disgust in his tone as he moved his hand away from his sword.

"This old man keeps resisting me. Guess I underestimated his tenacity. At this rate I woun't be able to acquire a full possession. Anyways, instead of talking to me rudely, I think you should be congratulating me for outwitting Kagura."

"A once in a lifetime chance. You outwitted her by a fluke. The wrath of a Kitsune is not one to be tested."

"Jealous, are you?"

"Don't be stupid. I relish the chance to clash blades with her. I heard from the local Kusarei population in this city that she is fierce in combat even though she is kind towards her enemies."

Tetsutate snorted.

"I can't believe you keep in contact with those traitors. Living peacefully among humans… That notion sickens me."

"As am I with your manipulation of Kawagōtō. Another victim of your false stupidity. You don't consider your own kind as team-mates, do you?"

"He was a fool to believe that I was going to be his partner. Not my fault he got suckered. Besides, when are you going to make your move? Take too long and I might take your place by Lord Chikage's side…"

"Do not test your luck, Tetsutate. Even my patience has its limits, especially with arrogant people," Noroimusha threatened as he turned around to face the other Kusarei with his sword half-drawn, a third, snake-like eye appearing in the middle of his forehead.

"Don't forget, we are on the same level," Tetsutate replied, a third eye appearing on his own forehead as well.

"So, a fight it is, then," Noroimusha retorted as he began to assume his true form, wings sprouting from his back as his face began to twist into that of a fierce-looking bird.

Realizing that Noroimusha is serious, Tetsutate relented.

"You know what, this isn't worth it. I'll see you next time," the arrogant Kusarei said as he disappeared back into the bushes.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

"Adam is possessed by that rock-like thing?" Hōji asked as he sat down in the living room with the others.

"Yes, it's called a Kusarei. A yōkai that has become corrupted by dark power," Isamu explained.

"Is there any way to save Adam?"

"Yes, but time is short. We got two weeks to find and free him before the Kusarei takes over his body completely."

"But that thing could be anywhere!"

"Not for long. Ryōko's Shikigamis are hunting for him as of now."

"Damn, I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing…"

"Dad, we need your help…" Naomi said as she entered.

"What is it?"

"It's Ryōko…"

* * *

Ryōko fell backwards, grabbing her fist in pain as Hayate and Toshiaki, along with several yōkai belonging to Ryōko's Hyakki Yagyō including a pair of Inugamis and a Jorogumo looked on with worry on their face.

"Argh this is getting nowhere!" the Kitsune said in frustration as she got back up.

"What's going on?" Isamu asked as he arrived with Naomi and Hōji.

"Ryōko's yōkai friends brought a large boulder here for her to practice, but so far…" Toshiaki explained.

"Her weapon isn't sharp enough to penetrate the rock and so far, she's been huring her hands and feet beating up the rock," Hayate finished.

"Ryōko, that's enough! We'll find a way to help you deal with that Kusarei," Isamu said.

"No, he's my responsibility. I can't keep getting you all involved in this."

"By letting you stay here and staying true to our clan's vows, we are already involved. Come inside already."

"Not until I get the strength to break that Kusarei's rocky shell."

"See what I mean, Dad?" Naomi said.

"Why are you getting so worked up, Ryōko? I never seen you like this before," Hayate asked.

"That Tetsutate used to be a Nurikabe before he went full Kusarei. And Nurikabe aren't exactly what you call smart. To think that some damned Kusarei born from a dumb yōkai outsmarted me…"

"This Nurikabe, what is that?" Hōji asked.

"A yōkai that looks like a wall and blocks travelers at night to mislead them, mostly out of fun but sometimes can be malicious," Toshiaki explain.

"Wrong. They're not malicious. They do play pranks, but they're really slow at thinking and and when they perform the prank, they forget that they were pranking and start daydreaming. If you don't believe me, ask the guy on your left," Ryōko corrected.

Everyone turned to their left to see a wall with a pair of eyes staring right back at them.

"Wait, that's a Nurikabe? It's smaller than I expected," Naomi commented.

"… Nuri," the wall-like yōkai replied, 10 seconds later.

"What's your name?"

10 seconds of silence…

"… Nuri."

"Er… Are you one of Ryōko's Hyakki Yagyō?"

20 seconds of silence later…

"… Nuri."

"Translation: He has no idea what you're asking about," Ryōko revealed.

"EH! He's that dumb!"

"Now you know why I'm so pissed! I, a Kitsune, a natural trickster and illusionist, got outwitted by some lowly Kusarei born from that yōkai… I can't just lie down and accept it!"

"Nuri nuri…" the Nurikabe said as he moved up to Ryōko and gave her a look of concern.

Ryōko replied with several "Nuri" of her own and petted the Nurikabe before it walked over to a nearby wall and disappeared into it.

"It's actually more like a pet animal than an intelligent yōkai… Anyways, I was thinking that since I now have a form that increases my agility, I should have some other form that increases strength, magic, eyesight or speed, right? If I can get the strength form out, if it even exists, than I might have a chance…"

"Well, I think you should get your punching techniques right first," Hōji said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Well, you should be arching your body forward in your hooks. All you're doing is jabs. And your kicks are more like you're kicking the crap out of someone instead of trying to break your opponent's bones."

"You're saying I don't know how to fight?"

"No, I mean… The way you fight using hand-to-hand is… Well, it's a bit wrong. Out of focus… I hope I didn't offend you. I'm just trying to help."

Ryōko stared at her fists, then at the others as rain began pouring down. Lowering her head, she shuffled back into the employee's room.

"Hōji, what the hell?" Hayate uttered.

"What did I do?"

"She was already feeling down. You just made her feel humiliated," Toshiaki added.

"But I was trying to help! I mean, if she gets her posture right, she might be able to get whatever form she was talking about, I don't know… You're saying I just crushed her pride?"

Everyone nodded. The two Inugamis snarled at Hōji irritatedly while the Jorogumo took out a book and pencil from her webbing and scribbled something on it. Naomi made out the words 'The List Of…' on the front cover of it.

"Matsudaira Hōji… You just made the list!" the Jorogumo said angrily before disappearing over the roof with the rest of the yōkai.

"Wait… Did she just… Have these yōkai been watching WWE?" Naomi asked.

* * *

 _Adam Kisaragi found himself stuck in some kind of darkness. He wondered if he was dead._

" _Adam Kisaragi… Why are you still resisting me?" a voice called out._

" _What are you?"_

" _I am the one who will soon be taking your body and soul as my own. It's better if you stop struggling. Makes it less painful for you and me both."_

" _Shut up! I don't know what the hell is going on but I refuse to be some fodder for an inhuman creature."_

" _Really? Seems I have to break your will then… Let me replay some scenes from your memories…"_

 _Adam found himself staring at a black and white replay of his younger days. He immediately recognized what he was seeing. It was the very match that ended his career. Whatever was taunting him was now replaying the scene of the very blow that left him paralyzed on one part of his face, constantly rewinding and playing it._

" _No… It was in the past… I will not dwell in the past…"_

" _You say that with your head, but what about the heart? That pride of yours, shattered like broken glass all over your spirit… You are but a worthless, washed-out old man whose only claim to fame is losing the functions of half your face to an amateur…"_

" _You… you're getting into my head, but I won't let you! I won't let you!"_

" _Fine… I have lots more memories…"_

 _Another scene played out, and Adam began screaming in shame and sorrow…_

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine (12 more days to full possession)

Naomi walked into the strangest sight she ever laid eyes on when she entered the employee's wing to find Ryōko. She was sitting between Toshiaki and Hayate on a couch, stuffing her face with potato chips and watching replays of past rugby tournaments with them.

"Ryōko?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a moment?"

"Okay…"

The two stepped outside, closing the door behind them.

"Look, your yōkai friends staying here in the shrine with us, they're getting worried sick for you. They've been bugging me to talk to you."

"Ah, they don't know when to leave me alone, do they?"

"They're concerned."

"I'll be fine… Just tell them to keep an eye out for Tetsutate. If he tries to leave my area of control, drive him back in and let me know where he is."

"You're avoiding the question here."

"What question?"

"You're feeling humiliated, aren't you?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Naomi… A Kitsune's pride is very important, you know? Being from a race of one of the most powerful yōkai in this country, we can't let ourselves be outwitted. But I did, by an idiot. And then a human comes in and reveals my greatest flaw."

"Wait, you mean…"

"I always knew that my punches and kicks weren't up to standard… I just didn't want to admit it, but he exposed it… I don't know how to proceed…"

"Ryōko… It's okay to be on the lower end once in a while… I've been there. Trust me, I know how it feels."

"It's different for my kind. But thanks for your kind words, Naomi. I appreciate it."

With that, Ryōko shuffled back into the room, leaving Naomi wondering what to do.

"The Mistress is still down?" the Jorogumo asked as she and a few other yōkai gathered.

"Yeah…"

"Perhaps we should call her father over. He's the Parade Master of the western part of the Aomori Prefecture, right?" one of the Mizuchi asked, to the horror of all the other yōkai.

"Are you crazy, aniki (older brother)?" another MIzuchi exclaimed.

"If the Grand Master hears about this, he'll beat up all of us!" an oni added.

"Even our boss is scared of him. When the boss complained about us joining the Mistress's Hyakki Yagyō, Mistress's dad went up to the mountain and beat him black and blue for breaking his agreement, with a pencil," one of the tengus on the rooftop commented, causing his fellows, both Karasu-tengu and Koppa-tengu, to shudder at that memory.

"Yeah, almost forgot how mistress's dad is scary as f***."

There was a sudden knocking at the shrine's gate, causing Hayate and Toshiaki to come out.

"Who comes at this time of the day? Besides, it's raining…" Hayate complained as he went over to the shrine's gate and opened it, only to find a man dressed in a monk's robe over an Iron Maiden t-shirt with a travelling backpack and a suitcase.

"Who are you?"

"A travelling onmyōji. I see a lot of yōkai around this area so I thought, this must be the right place. Can I stay here for a few months?"

"What's going on? Who's this fellow outside?" Isamu asked as he showed up.

"Ah, Konishi Isamu? I want to speak to you," the visitor said as he stepped into the shrine.

"Hey, don't just come in like that…" Hayate grumbled.

"You know who I am?" Isamu asked, suspiciously.

"Well, it's a bit complicated…"

"What kind of monk doesn't shave his head?" Toshiaki asked.

"You seriously have to ask that question? I'm not a monk, I just said that! I'm an onmyōji!"

"Then why are you dressed in a monk's robes?"

"My teacher insisted I wear it when I was training with him and it became a habit. Ironically, he leans more to the Taoist side in terms of religion and I myself grew up in a Christian household."

Naomi and Toshiaki rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, this residence of yours is rather spectacular. Outside is a traditional Shinto shrine, yet in one corner here is a half-mansion of Western design…"

"I don't like repeating myself, but what are you doing here and who are you exactly? Better answer now before I have my chauffeur throw you out," Isamu said, this time a bit more threateningly.

"Well, see, I'm actually here to-"

The door to the employee's quarters suddenly opened and Ryōko showed up.

"Oh, hello there…"

"Is he the one making all the noise?" Ryōko asked as she pointed at the visitor.

"Yeah, but…"

"Hyakki Yagyō, throw this idiot out."

The yōkai immediately picked up the visitor, carried him to the shrine's gates, dumped him to the ground and shut the gates in front of him. Meanwhile, Ryōko shuffled her way back to her room, leaving the others to stare at her.

"Is she really all right?" Hayate asked.

"I don't know… She's become really depressed after having her pride shattered by Tetsutate. Then Hōji tried to help her by pointing out that she was throwing all her attacks wrongly and she practically shut down after hearing that," Naomi said.

"You want to know why she's so down?" Isamu asked.

The three nodded at the same time.

"Fine, I'll explain things to you all. Let's go in and we'll talk."

* * *

As Naomi, Toshiaki and Hayate sat down around Isamu in the living room, he cleared his throat and began.

"Well, how should I put it… First of all, I think you all should know that Ryōko actually dislikes us humans."

An awkward silence followed.

"W-What?" Naomi spluttered out.

"I'm not lying about it. She thinks very lowly of us, at least initially. It's not the case anymore, though she still sees herself as being on a higher status than us. To her, as well as the other Kitsunes, we humans are only good at over-consumption and destroying their homes. In order to survive in this rapidly changing world, they as well as other powerful yōkai like the Nurarihyon and high-ranking Tengu formed their own Night Parades, or Hyakki Yagyō, to bring other yōkai under control so as to prevent any unfortunate encounters with humans."

"So she's angry with us."

"In a way. She used to terrorize humans living in this area during the early days of the Meiji era with her pranks. She was still quite young that time and part of her mother's own Hyakki Yagyō."

"Then she still dislike us today?"

"Like I said, not anymore. First of all, the Konishi Clan is considered human allies of the yōkai. We heal their injured and give them temporary shelter when they need it. Secondly, our family have a history of assisting the chosen Kagura in battling the Kusarei. And as I said earlier, Ryōko is the fifth Kitsune to become Kagura. But what really changed Ryōko's feelings towards humans is actually… Well, it's your mother, Naomi."

Hayate and Toshiaki turned to stare at Naomi, who looked just as confused as them.

"Wait, Mom knows about Ryōko?"

"She came to Japan from the United States when she was seven. I met her when she was ten. Remember that scar on her head?"

"Yeah, I remember. She said she got it trying to save a turtle."

"Well, I guess it's time to tell you what happened. She actually got her scar shielding a kappa with her own body from a bunch of human adults that had accidently saw it. We were thirteen and eleven respectively. One of them hit her in the face, resulting in that scar."

"So that's how she got it…"

"Anyways, Ryōko, who wasn't the Kagura at that time, saw it and drove them away without her knowledge. She then watched secretly as your mother brought the kappa here where we helped it recover from its wounds. I have more or less forgotten about that incident myself until Ryōko came to the Kiritate Inari Shrine as the new Kagura, the very day you went to America, Naomi…"

* * *

 _Flashback, six years ago_

" _Miss Ryōko, you don't have to cook for me. I can do it myself…" Isamu said as he entered the kitchen._

" _Well, it's my cover-job as your maid, is it not? No one would suspect the maid of being a sword-wielding yōkai who deals with bad creatures of the night."_

" _Yeah, but it feels weird to see someone more powerful than me acting like my… My servant. It feels degrading."_

" _You really are a humble man, aren't you, Mr Konishi? I should have expected this from the man that changed my entire perspective on humanity as a whole."_

" _Eh? Wait, what do you mean?"_

" _You know… I used to hate humans… But then I realized I had been too quick on my judgement."_

" _You hate humans?"_

" _Not really hate… That's too strong a word to use… More like, I thought humans suck at living proper lives. Just feel that your kind is too selfish, too greedy and too inconsiderate. You make war so easily and pretend to be friends with each other half the time. You humans react negatively towards things you do not understand. I was actually angry about being chosen as the next Kagura, since it requires me to protect humans but then I remembered seeing you and your Caucasian wife protecting that kappa when you both were kids… I realized that I blinded myself to the good side of humanity beause of my disdain."_

 _Isamu did not reply. He was too surprised by what he just heard to do so. Especially that kappa. He had almost forgotten about it himself. Isamu wondered if his wife would remember it…_

* * *

Present day

"I didn't know Ryōko used to have such resentment of us humans," Naomi said as Isamu finished his tale.

"Well, resentment is too strong a word to describe that. It's more of a disdain towards humans. Anyways, she doesn't anymore, but some of it is still there, mixed in with her pride as a Kitsune. Kitsunes are considered the ultimate tricksters in the yōkai world and are very prideful, so for her to be outwitted by a Kusarei born from a Nurikabe, a yōkai considered slow and dumb by many, is a gret blow to her pride. Hōji was trying to help by explaining to Ryōko why her punches and kicks aren't working, but to be lectured on how to fight by a human… Ryōko's remaining pride was all but shattered, along with her confidence."

"Ah… If only we knew how important her pride was… How are we going to help her regain her confidence?" Hayate asked.

"By asking her to throw that pride of hers away, of course."

"You! How did you get back in here?" Isamu demanded as the visitor showed up outside the living room.

"Oh, I had a discussion with Miss Mitsurugi's yōkai and they let me in."

"How did you know her name? Just who the f*** are you?" Hayate demanded as he pulled out his tonfas and got into attacking pose.

"Wait, Hayate! If he knows about Ryōko's false name, then…"

"I'm an ally. Not exactly a nice ally but an ally nevertheless."

"Please stop talking in riddles before I bash your head in and start finding myself a new job," Hayate growled.

"Okay, okay… I'm Tsuchidō Hiroshi. 25 years old and currently working as an onmyōji. But I kind of need another job as well, so my master sent me here."

"Who is your master?"

"Sekima Ando."

"Sekima Ando? Ha! That old bastard's still alive and kicking? Why didn't you say so earlier? I would have let you in…"

"So, an apology?"

"Nope, you brought it on yourself by messing around."

"Damn it…"

"Isn't Sekima Ando that rich ass Kyoto businessman who deals in pharmaneutical products?" Toshiaki asked.

"Yes, but secretly, he is also one of the last few practicing onmyōji in this country. He has been involved in over thirty-seven successful exorcisms. His clan is also a friend of the Konishi Clan and he is well aware of our battle with the Kusarei. He has also met Ryōko before," Isamu replied.

"Yep, that's why he sent me to provide whatever assistance I can. Well, let me set my things down here," Hiroshi, the visitor, said as he placed his travel backpack, suitcase and umbrella down before taking off his monk's robes as he sat down on a chair.

"So, you were saying something about Ryōko needing to throw her pride away?"

"It's quite simple. Her pride stops her from accepting human help because her instincts are telling her that she is better than us lowly humans. The thing is, now that her pride's all but gone, she's lost her identity and is now sulking about like a little child throwing a tantrum. As Master Sekima always told me, a man ruled by pride will fall when it is shattered; a man that puts his pride aside learns new things and comes back stronger. Only then will he deserve to have pride," Hiroshi explains.

"So all she has to do is get her head out of her ass and swallow her pride to recover? That's simple enough," Hayate commented.

"Ha, if only it was that simple. For us humans, maybe, but Kitsunes are proud by nature, so it's definitely difficult for her to do so. It all depends on her mentality now."

Unknown to any of them, Ryōko has been listening to the conversation. Silently, she stared at her bruised hands.

"My pride… My pride as a Kitsune…"

Ryōko thought back to her younger days where her mother was lecturing her. How she complained about her mother not caring about their pride as one of the most powerful yōkai in Japan, only for her mom to retort that it was this very pride that allowed so many Kitsunes to be defeated by humans. Silently, she clenched her hands…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine (11 more days to full possession)

It was morning, and three things have just happened that left everyone wondering what is going on.

Firstly, Hiroshi had been camping outside the shrine's gate. The others thought he had left for the night.

Secondly, a room has already been prepared for him, along with breakfast.

Thirdly, Ryōko had gone missing, leaving a note saying she needs to meet someone.

"This is so strange! What is Ryōko up to? She even prepared a room for Hiroshi even though she had him thrown out yesterday," Naomi asked.

"Yeah, and where did she go? Is she hunting for Tetsutate?" Toshiaki added.

"Well, her Shikigamis are already tracking his location. It seems he's been trying to get out of Saitama but keeps facing resistance from Ryōko's Hyakki Yagyō, forcing him back into the city," Hayate said as he opened up an enlarged origami crane that just flew in, showing a map drawn on it.

"Well, at least he's being confined within the city. That makes it easier to hunt him down," Hiroshi said as he tucked in on the eggs and carrots.

"Damn, what a thick-skinned fellow," Toshiaki and Naomi muttered at the same time.

* * *

A random gym somewhere in Saitama (11 more days to full possession)

Matsudaira Hōji angrily punched the training bag. That thing, the one that possessed Adam Kisaragi, has been missing for three whole days. He was worried that what Isamu said was true, and that by the end of next week, Adam would be gone forever.

But he was also confused. Isamu said that the Kusarei only possess those with darkness in their hearts, but Adam has always been a cheerful person and holds no grudges at all. How could he have been possessed when he doesn't meet the requirements?

"Damn, you're really pissed, Hōji."

Hōji sighed as Gregor Masters tossed him a water bottle.

"Thanks, Greg."

"Hey, I know it's not much, but have faith. We'll get Adam back from those monsters."

"Yeah, but still… All these weird things happening. I just can't wrap it around my head. I appreciate you staying back here with me while the others took off."

"Anything for a friend, Hōji," the American replied as he gave Hōji a supportive slap to the shoulders.

The door to the gym suddenly opened, causing both men to turn around. Standing at the entrance was Ryōko, wearing sweatbands, track pants, running shoes and an orange and white jogging bra.

"Ryōko? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?"

Gregor whistled.

"Damn, who's that hottie?"

"A friend of sorts. Trust me, she's not human. I found out a few nights ago."

"Matsudaira Hōji, you said that my hand-to-hand combat was lacking, right?"

"Er, don't get offended, but you're not here to rip me apart, right?"

"Nope. I want you to show me how it should be done."

"Eh?"

"Teach me."

* * *

A mall in Saitama (7 more days to full possession)

Tetsutate could barely contain his anger. It's been a full week since he obtained his host, but everytime he thought he was going to break this Adam Kisaragi fellow, that old fart makes a comeback. When he tries to leave Saitama, a bunch of yōkai shows up and forces him back into the city. It was getting on his nerves

"That damned Kagura… I should have expected her to start pulling some stunts to disrupt my plans, even if she knows about them or not… Fine! I'll just wipe out a few humans in this building and show her who is in charge!"

 _You can't do that!_ Adam said from within him.

"Oh, now you want to talk and beg? I'll not do that if you submit to me and let me take over your body as my own!"

 _Never._

"Fine, then they die!"

* * *

"Sure wish Ryōko would join us here," Naomi said as she, Hayate and Toshiaki walked through the stores.

"Yeah, but remember, we're not here to shop. We're here because most of the Shikigami Ryōko sent out located Tetsutate hiding around the area. We're here to help her recon, that's all," Hayate replied.

"I know… It's just… I miss her usual cheer, that's all."

"Well, fancy seeing you here."

"Hōji-san!" Naomi greeted as Matsudaira Hōji approached them.

"What are you doing here, Hōji?"

"Getting something for… For Adam… I'm really hoping you guys can get him back. He and his wife liked this brand of wine," Hōji said sadly as he showed them a bottle of grape wine.

"We'll get him back. You can trust Ryōko on it."

"Yeah, about her… She got me to teach her how to fight. Would you believe that?"

"She did?"

"Yeah, even scared Gregor half to death when she revealed what she really was to him. But I didn't see her today."

"She's back home, doing something. Hey, you guys feel that tremor?" Toshiaki asked.

The floor of the lobby suddenly exploded and Tetsutate jumped out of it.

"What is that thing?" one of the mall's security guards yelled as shoppers and loiterers alike began screaming and running away.

"Heh heh heh… Kagura! You better show up before my body count hits the hundreds!" Tetsutate said loudly as he began attacking.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

Ryōko was alone watching another of the rugby match replays Hayate owns when her phone started ringing.

"Naomi?"

"He's here! At the mall! Hurry!"

"I'm on it," Ryōko said as she grabbed her bike's keys.

* * *

Mall

A security guard is thrown against a pillar and slumps down beside Naomi and the others, who quickly dragged the man to safety as Tetsutate continued his rampage. However, a familiar motorbike sound is heard coming from the hole made by Tetsutate.

"She's here," Hayate said.

"Let's see if Hōji's training had paid off," Naomi added.

"Well, I don't want to be blamed for anything if something goes wrong," the MMA fighter replied.

As if on cue, Ryōko leap out from the hole, performing her transformation sequence in mid-air.

" _Henshin!_ "

" _Power release authoritized. Initiating Blaze Form._ "

"Kagura! You finally showed up! Another battle of wits?" Tetsutate taunted.

"Well, you cheated last time."

"True. We'll just settle for a match of brawns instead."

Tetsutate began throwing blows at Kagura, who nimbly dodged most of them although she did get hit a few times. The Kusarei also used his shield-like arms to defend from Kagura's attacks, but Kagura suddenly began slowing down her pace of attack and started swaying left and right. Wondering what was going on, Tetsutate went for the attack, but then Kagura delivered a counter blow that actually knocked pieces of Tetsutate's jaw off.

"She did a perfect counter punch in her first attempt? That's amazing! I did not expect that," Hōji exclaimed.

"Lucky hit," Tetsutate said.

"I had good teachers," Kagura replied as she dodged another wild swing from Tetsutate and retaliated with a right hook that slammed right into Tetsutate's chest.

"That's impossible!" Tetsutate uttered in pain and disbelief as Kagura's hook breaks through his rocky outer layer and pierced right into his chest.

"Nothing is impossible… I thought your only weak point was your eyes, but then you had it shielded. I thought by then that it would be impossible to beat you, but thanks to these 'lowly humans', I finally learn that the pride I had was the wrong kind of pride."

"But isn't pride important for you Kitsunes?"

"The pride I had as a Kitsune was nothing but hubris. To have proper pride in oneself is to have humility. I let my foolish hubris overwhelm my sense of duty, but now that I've finally had my head cleared out, I now know the true meaning of being a Kitsune and being Kagura. What do you think, Adam Kisaragi?"

From within Tetsutate, a familiar voice is heard.

"Damn right you are, girl…"

Kagura withdrew her fist from Tetsutate's chest, revealing that she had also gotten hold of Adam Kisaragi. Pulling Adam out of Tetsutate, the force she applied caused her to accidently let go, sending Adam tumbling into the arms of Hōji and Hayate.

"Damn, Adam! We thought you were gone!" Hōji said to his trainer.

"I don't die that easily, remember?" Adam replied as he pointed at his face, the part which was paralyzed.

As Kagura advanced on Tetsutate, one could feel the confidence just oozing from her. Even her aura has changed.

"Damn, that aura… It's almost like she can do anything by herself. She's regained her pride as a Kitsune," Toshiaki said.

"No, it's not just that," Hiroshi replied as he suddenly appeared from behind them.

"Hiroshi? Where did you… Never mind. If it's not just her pride, then what is it?"

"She learnt that her pride made her fight alone and weakened her. Pride is not a bad thing unless one lets it take over. She's got her pride back, that's for certain, but what's coming out of her isn't just that. It's true confidence. Confidence in her friends, her powers, her role as a protector of humanity. In fact…"

A shrewd smile appeared on Hiroshi's face as he finished his short speech.

"She's already won this fight."

As Tetsutate rushed Kagura, the latter delivered a series of well-timed punches and kicks, her movements partially mimicking that of the Māori Haka and Samoan Siva Tau combined with whatever fighting techniques Hōji had taught her. Meanwhile, the Gensou Driver was pulsing a grey light at alarming frequency. As an uppercut knocks Tetsutate away, a grey circle made of small rocks, dust and sand manifested in front of her.

" _Element shift initiated._ "

Kagura didn't even wait. She simply rushed forward, bursting through the circle and coming out the other side with all her red parts turned to gray. She also appeared to have gotten slightly bigger and buffed-up.

" _Element shift complete. Initiating Stone Form._ "

Kagura didn't stop running, though, until she's rugby tackled Tetsutate, causing the Kusarei to fly a dozen feet away from her and crashing through the glass doors of the entrance of the mall, taking the fight to the outside.

"What a tackle!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

As Tetsutate got up, he reacted nervously when he saw Kagura walking towards him.

" _Sate_ , _odorimasen-ka_?" Kagura asked as she aimed a fist at Tetsutate.

Tetsutate quickly got up and began raining blows onto Kagura, who didn't even flinch. Instead, by the time Tetsutate had worn himself out, he was shocked to realize that his shield-like arms have completely shattered against Kagura's current form's armour. Before he could react, Kagura delivered a one-two-punch combination and a clinical jab to his chest before coverting a Siva Tau move into an actual uppercut that had the Kusarei reeling across the ground.

As Tetsutate jumped back up and rushed her, Kagura began performing a Haka-style dance combined with her throwing well-aimed punches and kicks at her opponent's vital areas. Worn down by the assault, Tetsutate stumbled backwards and slumped forward slightly, giving Kagura the opportunity to activate her finisher.

" _Final Cleanse Initiated. Stone Meteor!_ "

With grey energy carrying rocks, mud and sand swirling around her feet, Kagura rushed over, jumped high up into the air and performed a drop kick into Tetsutate's chest that propelled the latter into the mall's wall, creating a crater.

As Tetsutate fell to the ground, Kagura began panting.

"Shit, this form is so heavy and slow… Oh, he's not exiting his physical form yet? Guess I need to do another Final Cleanse on him," she muttered before doing a few quick stretches and getting back into fighting posture.

As Tetsutate got up, Kagura made to rush over and deliver a second finisher, but then she halted.

"Wait… That third eye…"

Tetsutate began to laugh as he straightened himself, revealing his secret third eye to everyone.

"You finally noticed it, didn't you, Kagura? I am not just an ordinary Kusarei… I am a Kyōka-Kusarei! Your Final Cleanse isn't strong enough to defeat me! I can't be beaten by the likes of you! A stupid little fox who got fooled around by me, a Kusarei born from what is believed to be the dumbest yōkai in all of Japan!"

"Kusarei only become Kyōka-Kusarei when they have killed a lot of people. Normally, this only happens through battle…"

"Battle? Ha, battles are a slow way to gain power. Since there's no way you can break my physical body or put an end to me, let me tell you how I became a Kyōka-Kusarei. See, getting into battles with humans is slow because these humans are fighting back and some of them are very skilled. So I simply pretended to be the dumb partner of another Kusarei, waited for them to drop their guard and then either get close to my actual target or steal theirs if I can't. Besides, my hosts' familes won't suspect their loving member to be a monster," Tetsutate said arrogantly.

"What are you talking about? Wait… Don't tell me…"

"Are you getting it now, Kagura? The fastest way for me to become a Kyōka-Kusarei is to kill those that can't fight back, and I have achieved it! Took me nine hosts to finally do it! Then your f***ing predecessor had to seal me up!"

"Nine hosts… Nine families… Nine whole families sacrificed for the sake of selfish power..."

"Was I cruel? I know I was."

"And you're telling me this for…" Kagura asked, her fists already starting to shake.

"It doesn't matter if I told you or not. I just wanted to see you mad, that's all! Even if you defeat me, you can't seal me away and I'll eventually be back with another human host! You can't stop me! Feeling useless yet? Had that old man not been fighting so hard against me from within, I would have found his family and repeat the same procedure. And I think you ought to know this… Those families that I killed? I left the youngest for last. Wanna know why? They're the tas-."

A single punch from Kagura stopped Tetsutate in mid-sentence as he is sent sprawling across the floor. Getting up, he is shocked to sense the killing intent that was emitting from Kagura and became afraid. Very afraid.

"I guess they were right about how pride comes before a fall. You made a very stupid mistake telling me what you did in the past," Kagura said, her tone suddenly cold and dark.

"Screw this, I'm out of here!" Tetsutate said nervously as he began burrowing away.

Kagura waited until Tetsutate had disappeared before stomping on the ground extremely hard. Everyone felt a tremor go through the earth right before Tetsutate burst out from the ground screaming his head off. Before the Kusarei landed, Kagura had gotten under him and landed several punches into his chest like a machinegun being fired. Dark energy suddenly swirled around Kagura's fist as the Gensou Driver made another announcement, but this time in a very ominous tone.

" _Final Purge Initiated. Execution._ "

With one final uppercut, Kagura rammed her fist right through Tetsutate's chest, causing black liquid to splatter all over the ground around them before throwing him against the wall. Everyone was shocked by her sudden act of violence.

"What… What is this? I'm a Kyōka-Kusarei! I…I was defeated before making a single move?" Tetsutate stammered out as Kagura walked over towards him and leaned forward, staring at him eye-to-eye.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Tetsutate… The previous Kaguras may happily deal out Final Purge during their tenure, but I hold back because I know what it really does. That's why I use Final Cleanse instead. But since you've proven yourself to be a true monster, I don't need to hold back on you anymore," Kagura said to Tetsutate.

"This can't be… There is the actual killing blow?"

"It is. But it doesn't really kills. Let me tell you what it really does…"

Kagura whispers something to Tetsutate before turning around and walking away, undoing her transformation as she did so. Meanwhile, Tetsutate began screaming in horror and pain as glowing black cracks began to form around his body.

"Wait! No! You cant't… You can't do this to me! Kagura! Please, wait! Seal me! Kill me! Don't do this to me! Don't-"

The arrogant Kusarei exploded into black flames, leaving several splashes of black liquid all over where he last stood as the flames dispersed.

"Jiminy Cricket, what the bloody f*** was that?" Hōji exclaimed in shock.

Ryōko, now back to her human form but not even bothering to hide her fox ears and tail, said nothing as she walked past them.

"Ryōko…" Naomi began, but then Ryōko turned around with such a scary expression on her face that Naomi took a step back involuntarily.

Seeing her reaction, Ryōko's face soften, but then signs of regret began forming before she turned back and simply walked away. Everyone followed after her, but when Naomi was about to move, someone grabs her by her arm.

"Leave her be."

Naomi turned to see a youth wearing a black hoodie standing near them with a bitter look on him.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. What you saw just now is the true form of Mitsurugi Ryōko. A monster wearing the appearance of a human. You Konishi people should think twice over letting her stay with you."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Naomi asked, but then the youth quickly left…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

"This is so strange… If it wasn't for you all, I would think I've gone mad," Gregor Masters said as he and Hōji sat in the living room of the Konishi residence with Adam and Isamu, having seen a bunch of yōkai hanging out around the shrine.

"Welcome to Japan," Hōji replied.

"Well, everyone got used to it after a while. No one's gone mad, well, not yet anyways," Isamu jested, making Gregor even more nervous.

"So how exactly did Adam get possessed by Tetsutate? He's not the negative kind of person," Hōji asked.

"He had unconscious bitterness about his early retirement. It was something I had suspected. That counts as inner darkness as well, but it was so weak that I didn't realize that he would end up being a target."

"I'm afraid it's true. When I was… When I was inside that thing, I saw my anger, my shame… It took a while, but when when you were fighting it, I realized why… All those bitterness that had been boiling up inside me without my knowledge was a result of my wounded pride. Publicly, I acknowledged my loss and my retirement, but secretly, I felt that my pride as a fighter had been taken from me," Adam admitted.

"But you fought through it, didn't you? That Tetsutate thing, you said it was trying to break you, but you're here now. You've always been a fighter," Gregor said.

"Well, I guess you're right, Greg."

"Either way, it's great to have you back in our lives," Isamu said as he held out a glass of the wine he had brought for Adam.

"I agree. No more thinking about my past glory. Now, my job is to make sure the fighters I train get the glory I lost," Adam replied.

"Cheers, everyone."

* * *

Naomi was feeding the koi in the courtyard's pond, the tranquility being disturbed by faint shouts from Toshiaki and Hayate as they watched another live rugby match, when she saw Ryōko sitting on a bench and staring blankly into the night sky. Hesitating for a moment, she decided to go over and sit down beside her.

"Never saw you this listless before," Naomi said.

"There's a first for everything."

"Are you okay?"

"More or less."

The two then silently sat there for a few seconds before Ryōko bent over, took a deep breath and turned to look at Naomi.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

"For making you all see that."

"You mean about Tetsutate? I kind of get the gist that he was provking you by telling you how he killed nine whole families. I would have lost it too if I were you."

"It's not just that… After completing their possession of a human host, a Kusarei gains power by killing other humans. However, they only do that in combat. See, most Kusarei, despite their tendencies, do have some moral standards. They don't go around wiping out entire households."

"I see…"

"However, some Kusarei got impatient. They want to gain power faster, so they don't just kill, they even devour humans. This act deteriorates their physical body and they end up having to find another human host."

Naomi's eyes widen in shock.

"So what Tetsutate said… That means…"

Ryōko glumly nodded.

"What a disgusting, heartless beast! I'm glad he's dead instead of being sealed."

"Oh, he's sealed, all right, just not like the others. You can't kill a Kusarei."

"What do you mean? If he's not dead but sealed, how is it different?"

"The other Kusarei we have imprisoned in those Sealing Tablets are probably enjoying their new home, but in Tetsutate's case, I did something different. See, Final Cleanse releases the Kusarei's spirit form by destroying their physical bodies so that I can seal them away until they repent. But I did Final Purge on Tetsutate, and it's something extremely cruel. It doesn't just destroy the body, but it… Nevermind, I don't want to talk about it."

"All right, I won't ask," Naomi replied.

Ryōko sighed.

"Sometimes I forget that I'm a monster…" she said silently.

Seeing Ryōko's gloomy behavior, Naomi felt sorry for her, but then she remembered that mysterious youth's warning to her. It was more or less the same word that Ryōko just used to describe herself: Monster.

* * *

 **Next Rite: Words of Poison**

Ryōko and Co. meets Yamada Kojiro, son of the CEO of one of Japan's biggest banks, Yamada Tatsuhiro. An avid breakdancer, Kojiro's recent streak of bad luck has left him despondant and thus, becomes targeted by an extremely speedy Kusarei whom Kagura can barely catch up with. Meanwhile, the youth that talked to Naomi shows up in her class as a transfer student and gets too friendly with Naomi. Shortly afterwards, Naomi begins acting coldly towards Ryōko, triggering Toshiaki's suspicions…

* * *

 **Kusarei Guide: Tetsutate (** **鉄盾** **)**

 **Rough Translate of Name:** "iron shield"

 **Target:** Adam Kisaragi

 **Weapons:** Natural shield-like arms

 **Yōkai Motif/Origins:** Nurikabe, a wall-like yōkai that causes travellers to become lost in the dark. It is impossible to walk around it since it can stretch its body endlessly, but knocking on the lower left part of its body will make it leave

 **Abilities:** Super durability, burrowing

* * *

Well, this and the previous chapter ain't exactly good, I'll admit it. Anyways, I did promise that this fanfiction was going to be a light-hearted series, but it's not without its darker moments.

For those who are curious as to what Kagura's Final Purge does to the Kusarei and feels that I'm updating too slowly (I admit, it's my fault for being easily distracted), I won't mind spoiling it for you through PM on the condition that you do not spoil it to other readers


	8. Kagura's Debut Arc: Rite 7

**Kamen Rider Kagura/仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 7: Words Of Poison**

Somewhere in Saitama, Night

Ryōko silently stared at the corpse of an oni laid out on the streets, accompanied by some members of her Hyakki Yagyō. The dead oni in question was not part of her Parade, but he was still a resident of her territory, thus it is her responsibility as the Parade Master to find out why.

"Maybe a Kusarei got to him?" the Jorogumo suggested.

"Nah, look at his body. No wounds. He was killed by a weapon designed to slay our kind, like the Muramasa or Masamune swords, or the Kusanagi Blade*. There's a yōkai hunter in town. Although I'm not saddened by this oni since he's responsible for a few mysterious deaths in this area, the fact that this hunter actually broke into the prison I created for him worries me."

"What if the hunter starts killing indiscriminately?" another yōkai, one of a few triplets of Kamaitachi under Ryōko's command, asked.

"I agree. I'll have the Satori send out a message to all the other yōkai. Meanwhile, get the rest of the Hyakki Yagyō to gather all the local yōkai and get them to take refuge around the area of the Kiritate Inari Shrine. There's forests and water bodies for them to stay for a while. Keep an eye out for the elderly and the young."

"Got it, mistress…"

The yōkai quickly disappeared to complete their orders, leaving Ryōko silently gazing at the night sky, wondering if this was just the start of an even greater problem…

* _One of the Three Imperial Regelias of Japan_

* * *

Marketplace, Morning

"Well, if it isn't Miss Mitsurugi," the fishmonger said as Ryōko, accompanied by Naomi and Toshiaki, approached the stall.

"Morning, Mr Daidoji. Any fresh trout today?"

"Ah, sorry… How about a salmon or a perch as a replacement?"

"Meh, I'll take three eels instead."

"All right, here you go…"

"Ryōko! Here to pick up the usual veggies?" one of the local grocers, a woman in her fifties called Miss Takashima, called out to Ryōko.

"Yup, Miss Takashima! Mind putting them all in the same bag? Thanks!"

"Hey, Naomi, you noticed that almost everyone in the marketplace knows Ryōko?" Toshiaki whispered to Naomi as the two followed her through the marketplace.

"Yeah, like she's placed a charm on all of them…" Naomi replied.

"She's not that kind of person."

"I know. It's just a metaphor. Anyway, she's usually sweet and kind, that's why people like her, I guess."

"Yeah… We've been with her for almost a month and a half already, and she's been nothing but caring to us. Kind of feels like we've gotten ourselves a big sister, huh?"

"I agree, though she's…"

 _Sometimes I forget that I'm a monster…_ Ryōko's words from the night before suddenly replayed itself in Naomi's mind.

"Naomi?"

"Oh, sorry, got lost in my own thoughts suddenly…"

"Huh, that's a rare occurrence. Come to think of it, I heard that behind the market is an area where people go there for skateboarding and stuff like that."

"Sounds interesting. Maybe we ought to take a look?"

As the trio headed off in the direction, a black Suzuki GSR600 slowly arrives on the scene…

* * *

The place was surprisingly noisy as the gathered crowd cheered the breakdancers performing against each other.

"Wow, I never seen dance like this before," Ryōko said.

"Wait, you don't know what is breakdance?" Toshiaki asked.

"I didn't spend a lot of time studying modern human cultures."

"Well, it's a kind of street dance that began in the Bronx of New York City around the 1970s. Lots of fancy moves that require good athletism and acrobatics. It's quite similar to the Brazilian fighting style known as capoeira, but the only relation is that some of the breakdancing moves are influenced by capoeira while the rest of them were self-developed over time."

"Well, now, fancy seeing you three here. Where's Hayate?"

The three turn around to see Ducky accompanied by a gentle-looking woman.

"Hey, Ducky, Hayate's back at the shrine helping my dad. That bank CEO guy, Yamada Tatsuhiro, suddenly showed up. DIdn't know that guy was friends with my dad. Wait, is that lady your soon-to-be bride?"

"Yeah, she is. Everyone, this is Anzai Suzuka. She's an anthropologist and university lecturer specializing in religion, folklore and what some people refer to as ancient magical beliefs. Suzuka, that's Naomi, that's Toshiaki with the glasses. That's Ryōko."

"Ah, you're the kitsune Ducky was talking about, but why do you still have only one tail? A kitsune opf your age should be getting ready for his or her third tail," Suzuka greeted Ryōko while asking a question at the same time.

"Eh, you know?"

"Suzuka's… Well, she's sensitive. She's always been aware of the yōkai since she was born, unlike us."

"What do you mean?" Toshiaki asked.

"Ah, I get it now. Your second sight has been opened then moment you came into existence," Ryōko said.

"Second sight?" Now it was Naomi asking.

"Let me explain. Every human are born with the second sight as we yōkai call it. It allows humans to see the supernatural world, but only a few humans are born with the second sight already opened. You, Toshiaki and Hayate saw me transform into Kagura and the realization of what I really am opened your second sight, allowing you to see yōkai. Same thing with Naomi's dad. Ducky, on the other hand, had his second sight opened because of long-term close proximity with Suzuka-san, whose second sight has been opened from the start."

"Ah, I get it now…"

"Anyways, I'm here because Naomi's dad asked me to find someone for him. Now I know why he wants me to do so."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Yamada Kojiro, Tatsuhiro's son. Oh, there he is."

Quick as a flash, Ducky weaved his way through the crowd, grabbed a young man in a black hoodie by his collar and was back with Naomi and the others.

"Everyone, meet Yamada Kojiro, heir of the biggest bank in Japan."

"What the hell, man? Let me go!" Kojiro grumbled as he tried to free Ducky's grip on his hoodie.

"Your pop's in town and he got his buddy to contact me to look for you."

"What? He trying to stop me from doing what I like again?"

"I dunno. Maybe he can tell us about it himself when we bring you back. If he sounds unreasonable, I'll help you escape."

"Yeah, right…"

Ryōko suddenly felt a malicious presence. She tensed up and slowly surveyed the scene.

" _Don't try anything funny, Kagura… I know you know I'm here, but I'm not stupid enough to cause a scene in front of so many people…_ " a hissing voice whispered.

Ryōko did not reply, but her eyes narrowed.

" _You took out a lot of my comrades… I will be the one to defeat you,_ " the hissing voice continued before fading away along with the malicious presence.

"Ryōko, is something wrong?" Naomi asked.

"No, nothing… Just trying to recall something."

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

"All right, old man, what do you want from me this time?" Kojiro said rudely as he stood in front of his father.

Ducky had dropped them off at the shrine before heading back to his veterinary, but the moment Yamada Kojiro comes face to face with his father, the tension between them quickly became obvious, leaving everyone standing around the two uncomfortably.

"Stop acting like I'm one of those old evil fathers in Korean dramas that thinks their son's future is their property. You trying to break your arm again? I told you to rest and let it fully recover! When have I ever stopped you from doing what you wanted?"

"C'mon, I only went there to watch. I'm not stupid…"

"I hope for your sake you aren't, or you can kiss that dance school dream of yours goodbye! Have you seen how many dancing careers ended because of injuries not allowed to heal properly?"

"Tatsuhiro, Kojiro, I think that's quite enough from the both of you," Isamu said.

"Isamu, talk some sense into my boy for me, would you?"

"Well, nothing much I can talk about. I mean, I'll probably be doing the same thing if I were you, not stopping him from doing what he wants but still keep an eye out and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless," Isamu replied.

"Anyways, since my son's going to the same school as your daughter, I would not mind if your daughter helps make sure he doesn't try to re-break his arm," Tatsuhiro said.

"What? I don't need a nanny," Kojiro protested.

"Who're you calling nanny? Want to break your other arm?" Naomi threatened.

"As if you can."

"If you insist. Ryōko, Hayate, give him a taste of what we can do."

Immediately, Hayate grabbed Kojiro from behind in a Full Nelson Lock while Ryōko began tickling his sides.

"Gah ha ha! What are you doing! Stop! Ha ha ha!"

Just then, Hiroshi suddenly arrived at the shrine on a brand new Kawasaki Z1000. He stopped at the sight of what is happening and his jaw dropped.

"Er, did I just walk into something I shouldn't have?" he asked.

* * *

Jounan University, Morning

"Weekends pass so fast…" Toshiaki complained as he and Naomi sat in class listening to their lecturer drone on and on.

"At least we're doing fine on our work," Naomi replied.

"Yeah, but remind me to bring a pillow tomorrow. Besides, shouldn't we be preparing for winter or something? It's gonna be December in, like, one week."

"Just endure five more minutes. Class is ending soon-"

"All right, that's it for today. You kids get to go off five minutes early. No homework for today," the lecturer announced.

"Damn, everyone's eager to get out," Toshiaki commented as he and Naomi and caught in the wave of classmates rushing for the doors.

"Yeah, I- Ouch!"

Naomi dropped her bag when she nearly tripped. Toshiaki caught her, but when he tried to retrieve her bag, someone else had picked it up.

"Is this your bag?"

Naomi and Toshiaki looked up to see a good-looking male holding Naomi's bag.

"Oh, thanks… Wait, haven't I seen you before?"

Naomi suddenly felt that this man was familiar. That black hoodie of his… Then she remembered. The person standing in front of her had shown up when Ryōko destroyed Tetsutate in a fit of rage, except he had an obviously bitter look despite the hoodie being up and concealing half of his face. Yet now he looks like a completely different person…

"Naomi," Toshiaki whispered.

"Oh, er, thanks!"

"I'm Momosaki Tatsuya. I'm new here. You're…"

"Aojima Toshiaki. This is Konishi Naomi. You said you're new?"

"Yeah, but the two of you came in late today, right?"

"Ah, we missed the announcement, then."

"No worries. Good day to the both of you."

As Tatsuya left, a familiar voice called out to them. The two turned to see Takanobu and Yuriko walking towards them.

"Well, look who it is. How are the two of you?" Toshiaki asked.

"We're doing fine, although it seems ever since you guys exorcised me, I've developed an allergy towards peony flowers," Takanobu replied.

"Well, Ryōko said there will be some minor side effects from being possessed by a Kusarei…"

"Hey, you two wanna go watch a movie with us. That'll make five of us and we can get a discount."

"Oh, who's the fifth guy?"

"Takanobu's childhood friend, Yamada Kojiro. His father is the bank CEO," Yuriko explained.

"Oh, him! We met him a few days ago."

"Yeah. Poor guy. Broke his arm during a live competition, got booted out of his own team, girlfriend left him… He's really going down fast. Anyways, you two still on?"

"Yeah, why not? Naomi?"

Naomi was silent for a moment, but then she shook her head as if to clear her mind.

"Yeah. Movie. Let's go."

"Great! Yuriko and I will go book the tickets now."

Toshiaki noticed that Naomi wasn't exactly being herself, becoming moody and brooding all of a sudden, but he decided not to ask.

* * *

Market

Ryōko whistled a tune as she made her way down to the market, wondering what she was going to get this time round. Normally, she would not be lowering herself to something of a serving girl, but she was having quite a bit of fun pretending to be a maid and cook. Besides, she's made quite a number of human friends. She made a beeline for the fishmonger Daidoji, hoping that he would have trout today.

"Afternoon, Mr Daidoji!"

"Yeah, trout again?"

That caught Ryōko off-guard. Daidoji has never been rude to anyone before.

"Er… Yes. It's okay if you don't have any, I'll just take something else."

"You ask for damned trout everytime you show up. Don't like my other fish? Bad for business, you know?"

Daidoji's assistant silently hand-signaled to Ryōko what could be translated as "very bad day" and "don't know what happened", prompting the kitsune to quickly make up and excuse and headed to Takashima's grocer instead.

"No, I got nothing for you today," Takashima muttered when Ryōko approached.

"Eh?"

"I said I got nothing for you, not today. Leave!"

Bewildered by the whole situation, Ryōko began to realize that while half the market were staring at the whole thing in confusion, the other half was slowly becoming very hostile towards her. Starting to panic, she quickly left, grabbing what she needed from a convenience store instead.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

"Where's Naomi? She should be home by now," Isamu asked as he, Toshiaki and Hiroshi finished their dinner.

"She's hanging out with the new guy, Momosaki Tatsuya."

Hiroshi coughed.

"Sorry, I ate too fast."

"I assume Hayate's gone to pick them up."

"Yeah. It's still funny, though. Why did the market people suddenly become so rude to Ryōko? Did you do something?"

"I don't know…" Ryōko glumly replied.

The door opened, and Naomi entered.

"Naomi, you're back. I had a… Eh?"

To everyone's bewilderment, Naomi simply walked past Ryōko like as though she wasn't there. Shortly after, Hayate came in.

"Er… Hayate, did something happen?"

"Not now… Wench."

Isamu, Toshiaki and Hiroshi turned and stare at each other. First, the market people, then Naomi, and now Hayate? Poor Ryōko could only stammer some gibberish and then quickly retreated to her room.

* * *

Jounan University, Next morning

"Kojiro, I need to talk to you."

After their lesson ended, Toshiaki had made up an excuse for not going with the others to the nearby park. Tatsuya and Naomi and suddenly become best friends, but Takanobu had secretly told Toshiaki during lunch that he felt something was off about the new guy. Unfortunately, Takanobu and Yuriko had to keep them entertained, so Toshiaki's best bet was Kojiro.

"Eh, oh, yeah, you're Toshiaki, right? What is it? My dad decided that he needs more person to watch over me like a hawk."

"No, I want to ask you about your opinion of Tatsuya."

"Momosaki Tatsuya? I thought he was your friend?"

"No, he's the new guy."

Kojiro scratched his head nervously.

"Let's go somewhere more private."

The two left the school and headed to a café nearby for a drink. Seeing that the café was nearly empty except for an old man snoring away on a table near the counter, Kojiro began to reveal everything.

"This Tatsuya fellow, he creeps me out. I don't know why, but there's something about him that screams 'manipulator' at me. He's up to something, I can feel it. Yesterday, during the movie thing? He took me one side and said I should watch out for myself because something's going to get me."

"He did?"

"Yeah. And the worst part is, he's partially right. I've been feeling like there's someone watching me, like some kind of predator."

"Damn… I think I know what it is. Takanobu had the same experience."

"Takanobu? Wait, I heard wild stories of Takanobu getting possessed by a monster in a park."

"It's true. I saw it. And I think you better come over to the Kiritate Inari Shrine and tell Ryōko about it."

"Ryōko? You mean the maid? That's funny, now that you mention her. That Tatsuya fellow said not to talk to her, that she's dangerous. Do they know each other?"

"That's what I like to find out. Trust me, you better talk to her."

* * *

Rainbow Veterinary and Animal Rescue

"Well, what do you know? Early snowfall," Ducky commented as he and Suzuka watched the snow come falling down.

"Yeah… Time to entertain the local kids again?"

"Snowball fight again? C'mon, Suzuka, you know how hard it is for me to clean up the lobby whenever they bring the fight inside?"

"Yeah, because you will join in and start throwing snowballs the size of bowling balls…"

A familiar Acura stopped in front of the veterinary.

"Oh, isn't that Naomi? And who's that guy?"

Ducky sneered. When he does that, it means there's someone he doesn't like. And his gaze was fixated on the guy.

"Hi, Ducky, just dropping by for a visit," Naomi greeted.

"Using my rescue centre as a convenient petting zoo, huh?"

"Can we?"

"Fine, fine… Just don't touch the owls. Not gonna be responsible if they scratch your eyes out. And who's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's a new friend, Momosaki Tatsuya. Tatsuya, this is Dr Allen Wong, but most people call him Ducky. That's his wife-to-be, Anzai Suzuka."

"Hi, nice to meet you, sir," Tatsuya greeted as he extended a hand.

"Huh," Ducky retorted before turning to open the door to the rescue centre.

"Sorry, he's having some issues today and is a bit cranky," Suzuka explained.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"So, Mr Momosaki, tell me a bit about yourself," Ducky asked when he returned.

"Well, I grew up in Kyoto, actually. My parents passed away from an accident when I was very young, so I'm living with my uncle. We've recently moved in to Saitama, and I'm just trying to know more about the neighbourhood. They've been friendly, so far."

"I see. Sorry to hear that about your parents."

"What about you? You're clearly not Japanese. What brings you here?"

"Disappointment and disillusion," Ducky replied as he picked up a mug of coffee.

"Oh, I see… Are you naturalized or still a _gaijin_?"

"Uh-oh," Suzuka muttered.

Ducky crushed the ceramic cup in his hands, his face starting to turn black as his eyebrows started twitching dangerously.

"Er, we better leave. We'll come by another time, Ducky," Naomi quickly said as she dragged Tatsuya out of the veterinary.

"What did I do!" Tatsuya argued as the two exited the facility.

"Ducky had several run-ins with locals that do not like outsiders, including politicians!" Naomi explained.

As the two left, Ducky eyed them from the entrance.

"Looks like you've scared them away," Suzuka commented.

"Something's wrong with Naomi… I don't know what it is, but there's something off about her character. She's too trusting of this new fellow."

"Now that you mention it, yeah…"

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

"Anyway, that's the whole story."

Kojiro finished and sighed as Ryōko, Toshiaki, Isamu and Hiroshi nodded.

"We believe you. We know what they are and why you're being targeted," Hiroshi said.

"It's the same as Takanobu, who you happened to know. The creature targeting you is something we call a Kusarei, a corrupted yōkai who needs a human host to gain a proper body," Ryōko added.

"But why am I being targeted?"

"There's strong inner darkness inside you. Problem is, none of us knows what it is, but we might be able to help once we identified it."

"My inner darkness?"

"Strong desires, negative emotions such as guilt or jealousy, evil thoughts… All of these are considered one's inner darkness. The thing is, most of them time, a person is unaware of it until he or she slowly reflect on their actions and evne then, only a few will realize what they are doing, and most of the time, their guilt force them to reject that inner darknes of theirs," Hiroshi explained.

"My inner darkness… Then, maybe it is this," Kojiro said as he stared at his right arm.

"That's the one you broke?" Ryōko asked.

"Yeah. After I broke it attempting some stupid dance move, everything started going downhill for me."

"I see, still…"

The sound of the Acura returning had Isamu jumping up from his seat as he marched towards the front door. The others watch as Hayate and Naomi got out of the car.

"Where have you been?" Isamu demanded.

"Dad, I'm 18…"

"I know. At least call or something. And Hayate, you ought to know better. Don't keep her outside so late again unless there's a proper reason. Ryōko's been keeping the food warm for you both."

"I'm not hungry."

"Really? How about you tell me what is going on between the two of you?" Isamu asked, his voice starting to rise.

"What?"

"Don't lie to me. I can see something's up? Did she offend you or something?"

"I don't know… Her presence? Foxes can be smelly, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"What's wrong with the way I treat her? She's a monster, isn't she? Why should I act like she's human? She just outright murdered another monster in front of us? She's dangerous, and I don't want to be involved with her in any way possible. Besides, she's scared of dogs. Isn't it a hindrance to have her in the same house as one?"

"Have you lost your mind or something? After all she's done for you in the past one month, I would have expected a bit of respect, and here you are treating her like shit all of a sudden? What's come over you? And Toshiaki as well. You've been drifting away from him and he's concerned!"

"He's more concerned about that fox than me!" Naomi screamed.

"You- Fine, if you want to play it that way!" Isamu shouted back and returned to his room.

"Damn fox, what the hell has you been saying to Isamu?" Hayate cursed as he stormed to the employee's wing.

Ryōko didn't answer. The hurt was written all over her face. She turned and walked to the back of the shrine where the herbs and flowers she grew are located. Naomi merely walked up the stairs, not even acknowledging Toshiaki and Hiroshi.

"This is really awkward. I better head back to my dad's," Kojiro said.

"All right, but it's dark, so be careful."

"No worries, the streets are well-lit and it's only a short walk."

"Damn this. But at least we now know Kojiro's being targeted by a Kusarei," Hiroshi said as Kojiro left the shrine.

"I don't think it's safe for him to be alone…"

"Yeah, but there's something more important I need to figure out. Ever since half the town started being extremely nasty towards Ryōko, I've been sensing some negative magic going on. I want to go to the market where it all started and find out what's happening."

"Huh, okay. I'll come with you."

As the two dressed for the cold and head out on Hiroshi's bike, no one notice Ryōko reappearing from the back of the shrine. Sneaking back to her room, she quickly changed out of her maid's outfit, gathered everything that belonged to her, stuffed them inside a travelling bag that Isamu had given her when she first arrived and headed out. As she approached her bike, some of the yōkai under her command stopped her.

"Mistress, are you sure about this?" the Mizuchi asked.

"About what?"

"Leaving them like this? And that girl's become a bitch all of a sudden. We ought to teach her a lesson," one of the smaller yōkais commented.

"She's kind of right, you know? We're monsters. We can't mix around with humans for too long."

"You're just going to take it lying down?" another chimed in.

"I don't have a choice. This is their world, remember? Listen, keep your vigilance around the area. Anything happens, let me know."

"All right, mistress. We trust your decisions. But where would you go?"

"The veterinary. Hopefully Ducky isn't behaving the same way as them," Ryōko replied as she wheeled her bike out of the shrine's gate, hopped onto it and rode off.

* * *

Rainbow Veterinary and Animal Rescue

"Sorry we couldn't get you a better room, Ryōko," Ducky said as he and Suzuka helped her unpack in a spare room.

"Just give me a few days. I want to wait until everything has settled down," Ryōko replied.

"What exactly happened with Naomi? And half the town as well?" Suzuka asked.

"I wish I know… I'm sorry for causing you both this much trouble."

"Hey, I've known you for two years. You've never given me any trouble. Besides, you helped heal so many of the animals my wife and I rescued without compensation. This is the least we can do for you."

"Thank you…"

"Ryōko, your hands… They're shaking."

Ryōko looked down at her hands. Suzuka was right: They were trembling slightly.

"I'll be fine. I just need-"

Ryōko suddenly felt the same malicious presence from a few days ago. The Kusarei was back. Suzuka also felt it, but it took a while for the less spiritually-aware Ducky to sense it.

"Kusarei?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah. I better go deal with it. It's probably on the- Oh no! Kojiro! I saw him walking home alone just a few minutes ago."

"Wait, Yamada Kojiro? He's being targeted?"

"Yeah, he came over the the shrine to tell me everything. I better get to him first!"

Ryōko quickly dashed down the stairs and out the veterinary, jumping onto her bike and speeding off as Ducky and Suzuka watched with worried looks on their faces…

* * *

Honchō Street

Kojiro was running as fast as he can.

When one of the street lamps suddenly went out, he knew something was wrong. Having seen enough horror movies to know that he better start hightailing it. So he ran, but as he continued down the path, more and more street lamps began to blow.

Now in a panic, he failed to see an exposed tree root in the pavement, tripping over it and flying into a pile of snow.

"Shit," Kojiro muttered as he picked himself up, but then he realized that whatever was chasing him had caught up with him.

Slowly turning around, he sees a creature with a humanoid upper torso with wild hair, a scaly face and dressed in ancient samurai armor while wielding a large spear in his hands. His lower torso, however, was that of a snake's.

"Yamada Kojiro… You will become my host!" the creature said.

Almost immediately, a motorbike slammed right into the back of the creature's head, sending him flying across the road.

"Ryōko?" Kojiro uttered in surprise as Ryōko got off her bike.

However, there was something wrong with Ryōko. Under the last remainng street lamps, Kojiro noticed how Ryōko's face looked pale and tired, as though she was sick. When he left the shrine, her race had been rosy and healthy.

"Kojiro, get out of here," Ryōko said as the Gensou Driver manifested around her waist.

"Wait, what is going on? Is that the thing you said was after me?"

"Yes, now go! Find somewhere to hide while I distract him!"

Kojiro scrambled into an alley and watched as Ryōko activated her transformation sequence.

" _Henshin!_ "

" _Power release authoritized. Initiating Blaze Form._ "

Ryōko transforms into Kagura and takes up her fighting pose, but then she began swaying slightly.

"So, you've decided to fight me, Kagura? But something's wrong… You don't look very steady."

"Shut up and fight."

"If you insist… I am Kurohayakaze. Remember this name as belonging to the one who will send you to your death!" the Kusarei introduced himself before firing energy beams from his eyes at Kagura, who barely dodged the attack as the snow beside her exploded.

No sooner had Kagura gotten up when she was suddenly struck by a barrage of attacks as Kurohayakaze rushed her. The final strike sends her flying against a wall, leaving a crater on it as she toppled to the ground on her knees.

"What kind of speed is this?"

"Ah, I should let you know that among the Kusarei, I am the fastest of them all," Kurohayakaze bragged.

"I see. My mistake for not realizing this."

"Hmph, well, I ought to give you a fair chance seeing how slow you are. I'll not use my speed, but be warned, that does not mean I am mocking you. I have many other abilities at my disposal. For example, this Spear of Cold Venom. It doesn't really poison, but it can control the power of ice."

"All right, I'll take your word for it…" Kagura replied as she summoned her weapon in its sword mode and rushed over to attack.

In response, Kurohayakaze struck the ground with his weapon, causing ice pillars to form. Kagura was able to nimbly avoid the ice pillars, but then Kurohayakaze fired his eye beam attack again and caught her right in the chest, sending her flying through most of the ice pillars she had dodged, causing more damage to her.

"Damn it, I'm not doing so well…" Kagura muttered as she triggered an Element Shift.

" _Element Shift. Initiating Rain Form._ "

To Kagura's surprise, nothing happened. She did not change into her blue coloured form. She tried again, and then once more. This time, she got a response, but it wasn't what she expected.

" _Element Shift Error. Error. Error._ "

"Why? Did I mess up something?" Kagura wondered alound, but then she noticed that she had lost sight of Kurohayakaze.

Kagura seuddenly felt something wrap around her legs. Before she can react, she is suddenly thrown against a wall by an invisible force, then into a street lamp which she grabbed hold off, but her hands slipped and she is slammed onto a car, causing her to scream in pain. Whatever grabbed her loosen its grip and Kurohayakaze materialized in front of her.

"Okay, so you can camouflage too…"

"You seem to be having some issues, Kagura… But I've already withheld one of my abilities. Anymore and we'll both be disgracing each other as warriors."

"Damn it… Why can't I switch elements?" Kagura cursed as she rolled off the car, got back up on her feet and charged at the Kusarei again.

* * *

Marketplace

"You sure about this, Hiroshi?" Toshiaki asked as he and Hiroshi snuck into the market.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it, Toshi. Whatever is going on with half the town's hostility towards Ryōko must have started from here."

"My name is _Toshiaki_. And why are you so sure?"

"Because first of all, the first group of people to start acting like jackasses to her were the merchants she usually buys from. Secondly, I want you to close your eyes, relax and feel the atmosphere."

"What?"

"Just do it, like Nike."

"I'm wearing Adidas."

"Damn it!"

"Okay, okay… Here goes…"

It too ka while, but then Toshiaki began to feel something toxic about the atmosphere. There was a lot of negativity in the area. He felt strangled.

"Enough, enough! Don't let it consume you!" Hiroshi said urgently as he quickly shook Toshiaki to snap him out of the trance he had put himself in.

"Great balls of fire, that was some intense shit…"

"Now do you believe me?"

"Okay, so what exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that shouldn't be found in a market. C'mon, help me search through the stalls."

"Fine, give me a moment… Let's look at the fishmonger's first."

"Oh, it stinks of dead fish… You got a light, Toshi?"

"Yeah, and I said stop calling me Toshi," Toshiaki replied as he pulled out a torch.

Hiroshi looked around the store, but found nothing. He then got down on his knees and felt around the places where he can only fit in his arms.

"I feel something papery here. Light it up."

Toshiaki shone his torch at Hiroshi's hand, only to see that he was touching some kind of paper talisman.

"Huh, an _o-fuda_."

"What does it look like? I can't squeeze in anymore."

"Not much from my angle. It's white and has some characters written in red all over. And there's two of them."

"Okay, I'm going to pull one off. Okay, got it!"

Hiroshi got back up to his feet, holding the talisman in his hands.

"Hmm… Strange. I've made a lot of _o-fuda_ , but this one doesn't look like it's been done properly…"

A sharp, familiar scream suddenly alerted both Toshiaki and Hiroshi. They turned to stare at each other.

"That was Ryōko's voice, wasn't it?" Toshiaki asked.

"I dunno, but-"

A flash of light is then seen from the same direction as the scream.

"It's coming from Honchō Street. No one lives there…"

"We better go check it out," Hiroshi replied as he stuffed the _o-fuda_ into his pocket.

* * *

Honchō Street

Kagura, down on one knee, struggled to get onto her feet as Kurohayakaze twirled his spear. In the whole fight, she hasn't even been able to hit the Kusarei even once. On the other hand, Kurohayakaze must have landed at least sixty to seventy hits on her, most of which were pretty heavy.

 _Damn it, Ryōko… Concentrate… Focus! You shouldn't have so much trouble with him…_ Kagura thought to herself, but then…

 _Don't like my other fish? Bad for business, you know?_

 _I said I got nothing for you, not today. Leave!_

 _Not now… Wench._

 _Dumb girl always acting all friendly and shit…_

 _What century does she think she lives in, dressed like that?_

 _What's wrong with the way I treat her? She's a monster, isn't she? Why should I act like she's human?_

 _Sometimes I forget that I'm a monster…_

As all the negative thoughts and comments replayed themselves in her mind, Kagura let out a primal scream as the Gensou Driver darkened and she transformed back to Ryōko. Kojiro, who was still hiding nearby, is shocked at the extent of Ryōko's injuries. She was bleeding from wounds on her head and neck, her jacket was ripped up with more wounds visible on her exposed skin and she was bruised and battered all over.

As Ryōko collapsed into a kneeling position, Kurohayakaze looked disappointed.

"What is this? Have I been fighting a broken doll? This is boring…"

In a blink of an eye, Kurohayakaze had his tail wrapped around Ryōko, tighting squeezing her with her arms pinned to her sides and back. Ryōko weakly tried to struggle free, but Kurohayakaze tightened his grip and audible cracks could be heard as Ryōko screamed out in pain, coughing up a lot of blood in the process.

"Stop! Stop! Enough! Just take me as your host or whatever! Just don't kill her!" Kojior shouted as he emrged from his hiding place.

"Oh? How brave of you… Unfortunately, she is an enemy of my kind. I'm afraid I can't spare her," Kurohayakaze replied, his voice almost sounding genuinely apologetic as he raised his spear and placed it against Ryōko's throat.

"Kojiro… Run… Please…" Ryōko said, her voice growing weaker and weaker as she gave Kojiro a sad smile.

"But… But I can't… I mean, you've only known me for like a day. Why are you fighting so hard to protect me…"

"It's just… A side job for me… To protect humans… The Kusarei target…"

"Ryōko!"

Kurohayakaze turned around, only to have three paper talismans suddenly sticking themselves on his face, followed by an explosion that sends him crashing against a wall. The attack also caused him to release Ryōko, who falls into the arms of Toshiaki.

"Toshiaki…"

"Toshi! You got a bike license?" Hiroshi called out as several paper talismans swirled around in a circle around him, his arms and hands in a spell-casting posture.

"Yeah, and stop calling me Toshi!"

"Get her bike!" Hiroshi replied as he sent his talismans flying towards Kurohayakaze.

Given the explosions caused by the talismans hitting Kurohayakaze, one would expect that he take at least some damage, but the Kusarei emerged from the smoke with no visible damage.

"An onmyōji? Shame. Those useless talismans do not work on me," Kurohayakaze commented.

"So fire doesn't affect him?" Hiroshi commented as he pulled out a different set of talismans from his jacket.

Meanwhile, Toshiaki had gotten onto Ryōko's bike when he noticed Kojiro.

"Kojiro? What the hell? Shit, nevermind… Get to Hiroshi's bike!"

"What's going on? You guys know about this too?"

"I'll explain later!"

"Get to… Ducky's…" Ryōko whispered.

"Ducky's veterinary? Okay. You just hang on, Ryōko," Toshiaki replied as he started the engine.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi attacked Kurohayakaze with his talismans again. This time, the talismans transform into large rocks as they sailed towards the Kusarei, but the Kusarei simply destroyed them with rapid strikes from his spear.

"Anything else you would like to try?" Kurohayakaze asked.

Hiroshi takes out a large talisman, held it in front of him, ran two fingers down the talisman causing the characters on it to lit up, crushed it into a ball and hurled it at Kurohayakaze. The result was a miniature tornado that slammed into Kurohayakaze and this time, the Kusarei roared in pain as cuts and lacerations formed on his body. The attack also knocked him down to the ground hard.

"So you're weak to wind… Still, best to beat it."

"Hiroshi! Take Kojiro with you! We'll get to the veterinary!" Toshiaki shouted as Kojiro rushed to Hiroshi's bike.

"Got it!"

As the four of them made their escape, Kurohayakaze got back up and, roaring in anger, rushed after them…

* * *

Rainbow Veterinary and Animal Rescue

"I'm worried about Ryōko… Something tells me that something's gone wrong," Suzuka commented as she stirred her coffee.

"Yeah. The snow's stopped falling but now there's a big storm taking place. If it stars snowing again, we're going to have a blizzard and freezing rain at the same time. Maybe I should go out and find her?" Ducky asked as he finished the soup he just made."

"Maybe you should."

"All right, let me go get my car keys from the desk. Eh? Suzuka? What's this?"

Ducky pointed at a yellow talisman pasted on the back of the chair he always sat at in the lobby, the very same chair he usually wheels into his office while still seated on it. There was another one on his wife's chair. He's seen these kind of talismans in those 1980s Hong Kong _jiangshi_ movies. They were used in Taoism, except Ducky's been a Christian since he was a kid. Besides, he was getting a bad vibe from that paper talisman.

"What's what?"

"I dunno, some kind of Taoist paper charm?" Ducky asked as he peeled off both the talismans and showed it to his wife as she approached.

"I've seen this kind of talisman before… Doesn't look Taoist to me at all. It's Shinto. An _o-fuda_. Wait… Oh dear, it's a reversed talisman."

"Reversed?"

"Talismans and amulets such as this _o-fuda_ are very common in East Asian culture. They're generally used to ward off misfortune, but some nasty folks would pervert their usage and turn them into something of a curse instead of a charm. This one, though… Doesn't seem like it's targeted at you."

"Not targeted at me, but it was on my chair… How strange."

The door suddenly threw itself open, and Kojiro stumbled in, followed by Hiroshi and Toshiaki carrying a nearly-unconscious Ryōko with them.

"What the f*** happened to her?" Ducky exclaimed as he rushed over to help.

"She was protecting me from some snake monster… That thing nearly killed her…" Kojiro stuttered out.

"Get in!"

"That thing's still following us!"

"I'll deal with it. Suzuka, take care of them."

"Is he crazy? I said that thing is a monster!" Kojiro asked.

"Don't worry about Ducky. He's not exactly… Normal," Suzuka replied.

"Eh?"

As Suzuka helped Kojiro bring Ryōko inside, Ducky sees a hazy snake-like figure heading straight for his veterinary. Quickly, he dashed towards the road and, in a feat of impossibility, ripped an entire lamp-post out of the concrete, swinging the whole thing down on the figure when it reached striking distance. The impact smashed the figure through the pavement and into the sewers below where, due to the ongoing storm, the strong currents dragged the figure away screaming all kinds of insults.

"Idiot," Ducky muttered before tossing the lamp post aside and returning to the veterinary to tend to Ryōko's wounds…

* * *

 **Next Rite: Winds Of Trust**

 _The last chapter to close off the first Arc begins…_

Losing control over her emotions, Ryōko breaks down and is severely wounded, barely surviving thanks to Ducky's skills as a vet. Meanwhile, Toshiaki and Hiroshi uncovers the truth behind everyone's personality changes and manages to reverse the situation, but a guilt-ridden Naomi, blaming herself for what happened to Ryōko, ends up doing something reckless. Kojiro tries to convince Naomi that she should stop blaming herself, but the two ends up learning their own mistakes from each other just as Kurohayakaze shows up again...

* * *

 **Kusarei Guide: Kurohayakaze (** **黒速風** **)**

 **Rough Translate of Name:** "black speed wind"

 **Target:** Yamada Kojiro

 **Weapons:** Spear Of Cold Venom

 **Yōkai Motif/Origins:** Yato-no-Kami (gods of the night sword), not yōkai but actually snake deities from Japanese folklore that haunted the fields of Namegata, Ibaraki, wiping out families of those who saw them. They were slain when the fields are cleared, enshrined and finally banished to the mountains

 **Abilities:** Extremely fast, camouflage, prehensile snake tail, energy eye beams, immune to everything except wind element attacks

* * *

Yup, Ducky's got superhuman strength. Just like in the original version of this fanfiction, I based him off Heiwajima Shizuo from the _Duradura!_ manga/anime, minus the blonde hair and the temper. And since he's one of two designated _deus ex machina_ characters in this story (the other one is a secret!), his appearances are obviously going to be quite limited. It's also a sort of easter egg trivia about his inhuman strength if you guys notice which part of Japan this fanfiction takes place in…


	9. Kagura's Debut Arc (Final): Rite 8

_**The first Arc of Kamen Rider Kagura comes to a close…**_

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kagura/** **仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 8: Winds Of Trust**

Rainbow Veterinary and Animal Rescue, Night

"Be careful with the IV needles!" Suzuka said as Toshiaki and Hiroshi tried to help her set Ryōko up for operation.

"I got it! I got it! Don't make me panic!"

"You are panicking! Let me do it," Hiroshi replied as he took over from Toshiaki.

"Oxygen mask," Suzuka asked.

"Here."

"Get the emergency defib up here."

"I'll go get it."

"Okay, Ryōko, hang in there," Suzuka whispered as she cleaned some of the blood off Ryōko's face.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kojiro watched as Ducky emptied the contents of six cans of coffee into a flask calmly.

"How long have you been like that?"

"What?"

"That super strength."

"When I was seven. I wasn't some bitter, violent guy who needed a quiet life surrounded by cute animals to stay calm and happy at that time. Now I Hulk-out every now and then."

"You seem very calm."

"Trust me, I'm not," Ducky replied and to Kojiro's amazement, the vet drank the entire flask of cold coffee, finishing it within ten seconds.

"Dude, that was 2.5 litres of coffee…"

"Yeah, but then It's one in the morning, I got a dying patient to save and several laws of reality to f***ing break, so I need that large amount."

"You know how to operate on Ryōko?"

"Technically, she looks human, but inside of her is all fox, at least I hope they are. I've operated on foxes before. Otherwise we're all screwed," Ducky replied as he wiped his mouth and headed upstairs.

"She's all fox in the inside?" Kojiro asked in bewilderment.

* * *

As Ducky and Suzuka worked on Ryōko in their makeshift operating room, Hiroshi, Toshiaki and Kojiro sat outside with dark looks on their face.

"So she's a Kitsune…" Kojiro said at last, Hiroshi and Toshiaki having told him the truth.

"Yeah…" Hiroshi said.

"I see…"

Silence followed, interrupted only by the sound of distant thunder.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Kojiro asked again.

"What? No, no… You were targeted by that Kusarei. Ryōko was trying to protect you because it is her duty as Kagura to do so. Don't blame yourself," Toshiaki replied.

"You and her have anything in between?"

"Dunno who said that, but I'm more interested in one of the school's basketball girls team members."

"Which one?"

"The one with the bob cut in a wavy style."

"Haruka?"

"How did you know?"

"She's in my class."

"I see."

Unfortunately, even an inappropriate change in topic wasn't enough to make the three young men any less worried as they kept glancing at the door. Hiroshi looked at his watch. It has been two-and-a-half hours since the operation began. Then the door suddenly opened, and both Ducky and Suzuka stepped out, both clearly tired from the operation.

"Ducky?"

The vet closed his eyes, took a deep breath, reopened his eyes and gave them a thumbs-up. The three let out a sigh of relief.

"But it's not over yet. I barely managed to bring her back from the brink of death. Multiple broken bones, severe internal bleeding, a collapsed lung and a failing heart. Technically we would be calling the undertaker under normal circumstances, but thankfully, she's not human. Her injuries began rapidly healing the moment we stabilized her and stopped the internal bleeding, thanks to her yōkai powers. Still, she's probably going to be stuck in bed for a week or two at least."

"Damn… She went through a lot," Hiroshi commented.

"Yeah, I almost forgot that she's not immortal despite her powers and stuff…"

"Now, I know I said she was rapidly healing, but she's severely weakened both physically and mentally. So help her to her room at the end of the corridor," Suzuka said.

"Wait, she's staying here?"

"That's what we both want to ask you about, but it's late. Get some rest- What is that?"

Hiroshi realized the _o-fuda_ he and Toshiaki took from the market was sticking out of his pocket.

"Oh, this _o-fuda_ … We took it from the fishmonger Daidoji's stall. Didn't had time to inspect it since we heard what turned out to be Ryōko in trouble and rushed over to assist."

"Suzuka, show them the talismans we found on our chairs just now."

Suzuka showed Hiroshi the _o-fudas_. They were designed exactly the same way as the one on Hiroshi's hand.

"Now that I have time to inspect it… Damn… These _o-fudas_ were supposed to bring joy and good luck to whoever owns it, but the creator had perverted its design to project his or her own negative thoughts through those who have this _o-fudas_. It's become a sort of curse."

"Wait, does that mean…"

"The reason half the town suddenly hates Ryōko must be because of these… That means Hayate and Naomi are also under their effects…" Toshiaki exclaimed.

"Lucky for you two, you found it before it can take root…"

"I better give Isamu a call to explain his daughter's behavior," Ducky said as he heded for the phone.

"So what do we do? Go around town ripping them off?" Kojiro asked.

"Nah, I got a simpler method. I'm going to burn them all up in a single night," Hiroshi replied.

"You can?" Suzuka asked.

"I am an onmyōji. Destroying curses is a simple act for me."

"Just contacted Isamu. That guy's really fast at checking things. Found one in Naomi's bag and another in the backseat of the Acura," Ducky said as he returned with the phone in hand.

"All right, but I need two volunteers to lend me energy. I'm performing a widespread destruction of these cursed _o-fudas_."

"I'll do it," Kojiro said as he sat down beside Hiroshi.

"All right, count me in," Toshiaki added as he does the same.

"All right, place the ones we have in between us and chant after me…"

* * *

All over Saitama

Glowing light energy resembling flames emitted from the Rainbow Veterinary and Animal Rescue before dispersing into multiple comet-like objects as they sailed to various locations around Southern Saitama. A few hit the marketplace, striking hidden _o-fudas_ placed strategically around the area. Two headed straight for the Kiritate Inari Shrine, shocking Isamu as they entered the house and struck the two he had found, burning them to ashes immediately without damaging anything else. Some entered the library, some entered schools, some enter cafés. One by one, the cursed _o-fudas_ are destroyed.

* * *

Rainbow Veterinary and Animal Rescue

"All right… It's done…" Hiroshi said as he panted, sweat pouring from his forehead.

Both Kojiro and Toshiaki were equally tired as well. The moment the ritual of purification Hiroshi had just performed with them ended, the two fell over and were snoring away almost immediately.

"Just so you know, the affected people will not remember what they did to Ryōko until someone reminds them, at which point the effects will be triggered in the form of a backlash of guilt triggered, so be ready to explain to them that this wasn't their fault," Hiroshi explained.

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Morning

Naomi woke up, feeling like she had just recovered from a bad headache.

The shrine was strangely quiet. As Naomi got down the stairs and looked out the window, she noticed that Ryōko's bike was missing and so was the Acura. Naomi assumed that Hayate had taken her dad to work. As she head into the kitchen, she immediately felt that something was off. The table was dirty with bread crumbs and a plate with traces of jam and egg yolk was on it. Normally, Ryōko would have cleaned it up.

"Ryōko?" Naomi called out.

No response. That was weird.

Naomi went to knock on Toshiaki's door, but the door was already opened when she arrived and the room was empty. The same for Hiroshi's room. The two must have left in the morning, although she has no idea what they were probably doing. Perhaps Hiroshi's gone with Toshiaki on his morning jog. It is a Saturday, after all.

Naomi went to the kitchen again, and this time she sees a note from her father on the fridge telling her to make her own breakfast as Ryōko is unavailable.

"This is weird…" Naomi muttered.

"Naomi!"

Naomi turned to see Hayate standing at the doorway looking agitated.

"Hayate? Wait, I thought you left with the Acura?"

"No, your dad drove to work himself. But that's not the point. Ryōko's gone!"

"Yeah, she left to do something, right? Dad pinned the note on-"

"NO! I mean she's gone! Really gone! As in her room is completely empty! She's packed up and left!"

"What?!"

* * *

Marketplace

The fishmonger Daidoji stared at his watch. This wasn't like Ryōko to be late. Normally, she would be here by now. He's even set aside some freshly delivered trout for her. Daidoji wonders if she's sick or something.

"Hey, boy, you heard anything about the Konishi's maid?" Daidoji asked his assistant.

"Eh? You mean Miss Mitsurugi?"

"Yeah, who else would I be asking about?"

The assistant became nervous and looked away, scratching his head at the same time.

"Hey, what's with the troubled look?"

"Mr Daidoji… For the past three days, you've been… You've not been yourself."

"Eh?"

"You were cursing at Miss Mitsurugi, shouting at her, complaining about her to the others…"

"Nonsense! Why would I do that to such a sweet girl? You're not making up stories, are y-"

Daidoji stopped. All the memories started flooding into his mind. He suddenly realized that his assistant was telling the truth. He did shout and curse at Ryōko. But why did he do it?

"Why did I do it?" he mumbled as he collapsed onto his chair.

"Mr Daidoji, are you all right?"

"What compelled me to hurl abuses at Miss Mitsurugi… What the hell happened to me?" Daidoji asked as he held his head, completely confused and upset with himself.

A commotion can be heard coming from the grocer as well. Market-goers watched in shock as Takashima dropped onto her knees, burying her face in her hands as her daughter tried to console her.

"Mom, listen, you were not taking your meds at that time! She'll understand…"

"Why did I act like a bitch to Ryōko? Why did I say such cruel things about her? How can I ever show my face to her again when she comes by?"

Half the market's merchants were also experiencing the same thing as they become emotional upon remembering what they had done to Ryōko for the past three days.

Meanwhile, watching the scene play out from a distance, Momosaki Tatsuya let out a disgusted snort, realizing that his plan had been disrupted. He left on his motorbike, just as an Acura arrived on the scene…

* * *

Rainbow Veterinary and Animal Rescue

"Damn, at this rate, there's going to be mass hysteria," Ducky commented.

Ducky and the others have learnt of what happened at the marketplace when Toshiaki went to visit it. On the way back, a police officer had asked him about Ryōko, but when a child called out to the officer saying that the latter had bitched about her for the past three days and threatened to arrest her, the officer nearly collapsed as the emotional effects were triggered.

"Just how many people did the asshole who made the curse target? If I had known, I would have done it one by one," Hiroshi muttered.

"Anyways, how is Ryōko faring?" Toshiaki asked.

"She's awake now, but still quite weak. Needed to lend her a cane so that she can walk properly. She's out in the back with Kojiro."

"Well, now that I've seen all this, maybe it's best if we keep all this from Naomi," Toshiaki said.

"Yeah, you're right. God knows how she would react if she finds out she's said such venomous things to Ryōko while under the influence of that curse. What do you think, Ducky?"

Ducky didn't reply. He was staring at the entrance where Naomi was standing with a look of horror on his face. Toshiaki and Hiroshi gulped. The look on Naomi's face indicates that she has heard everything single word.

"It's true then… I thought it was just a nightmare where I got angry with her but then I saw what was happening at the market… I really said such things to her…"

"Listen, Naomi, it wasn't your fault. You were under a curse. Why don't you go talk to her now? She's in the- Hey! Naomi! Wait!"

Toshiaki and Hiroshi rushed to the entrance, only to see Naomi had ran quite a distance, heading back to the Kiritate Inari Shrine. Hayate was standing beside the Acura with a look of surprise on his face.

"What just happened?" he asked.

The two sighed and motioned for Hayate to join them in the veterinary.

* * *

A bandaged Ryōko, accompanied by some of the animals Ducky and Suzuka had rescued including a pair of smuggled red pandas that were now snuggling in her arms, watched as Kojiro performed his usual breakdancing moves, being careful to avoid using his injured arm. Kojiro had been surprised when Ryōko asked to see a portion of what he can do as compensation for saving his life, but Toshiaki told him to play along given the eccentric nature of the Kitsune.

"I find this breakdancing thing rather unorthodox," Ryōko said as Kojiro sat down beside her.

"Well, breakdance isn't exactly my only forte. I've always been interested in dance. My mother was a dancer. Guess her love for dancing got passed down to me."

"A dancer, eh? I'll like to meet her one day."

Kojiro shook his head.

"She died in a car accident five years ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry to have brought this up."

"No, it's fine. You know, when Toshiaki convinced me to tell you about what I was experiencing, you mentioned that this Kusarei thing that is pursuing me, it wants me as its physical host?"

"Yes."

"Is there any way to prevent it from taking me as its host?"

"Well, I've heard of a method from my mother. She says that if the targeted human accepts and admits his or her inner darkness, the Kusarei won't be able to possess him or her, because that inner darkness has become something of a 'good' darkness, a shield of sorts. However, there are other ways for a Kusarei to possess humans without relying on the human's inner darkness."

"Such as?"

"I've heard stories from previous title-bearers of Kagura about humans that willingly formed a pact with the Kusarei. This eliminates the Kusarei's need to destroy the human identity of its host, a process which takes two weeks, since they are technically partners. Of course, you never know when the Kusarei's gonna turn on you and proceed with consuming the human identity of the host…"

"I see…"

Kojiro stood up and began walking around the area. At the same time, the door opened and Toshiaki entered, along with Hayate, to Ryōko's surprise. Hayate walked over to Ryōko, his face radiating guilt. He stared at her, his mouth twitching as if he was trying to say something, and ended up bowing to her.

"Ryōko, I… I want to- OOF!"

"Apology accepted," Ryōko replied, having just poked the chauffeur in his stomach.

"Wait, just like that? After what happened?"

"It wasn't your fault. Someone used you as a loudspeaker to project his or her own negative thoughts at me. Are you feeling okay? Any side effects or something like that?"

"I… I'm fine. I think… You're too forgiving, you know?"

"Ha! Wait until you really piss me off…"

"Hayate, did you remember when you began to become nasty towards Ryōko?" Toshiaki asked.

"Er… I think it was… Was it three days ago? I remember suddenly being extremely irritated with Ryōko and just wanting her to get lost… I think it was the day I picked Naomi up from the cinema with that new guy called Momosaki-"

"Momosaki Tatsuya. I should have known…" Hiroshi suddenly said as he stood at the entrance.

"You know him?" Toshiaki asked.

"Yes. He's a member of the Momosaki Clan, a family of warriors who hunted Kusarei alongside the yōkai that battled the Kusarei. They were supposed to be based in Kyoto, but I saw him in Saitama and felt that something was off. To think that he was actually targeting Ryōko… Did he switch sides or something? I better go find him and see what's going on… I might have to get rough as well," Hiroshi said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Toshiaki added as he went after Hiroshi.

"Dude, this guy isn't normal. It's best that-"

"Naomi and Ryōko are people I've come to see as younger and elder sisters respectively, even though we're not blood related or anything. And no one f***s with my family," Toshiaki cuts Hiroshi off, an uncharacteristic fury visible in his eyes.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself…"

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Evening

It took a few hours, but Isamu was finally able to calm Naomi down.

After returning from the veterinary on foot, Naomi had spent the whole day sobbing in her bed. Isamu, who had arrived home early, heard the commotion and rushed to her room to see what has happened and had been trying to console her, but even though she has now calmed down and gathered her senses, she was still feeling wretched and she was still crying.

The yōkai Ryōko had tasked with keeping the shrine safe when she's not around, all of whom had earlier been cussing out Naomi, now feel really bad for her, having learnt what caused her sudden change in personality and regretting the things they had said. Now they were trying to help Isamu convince Naomi that she was not at fault.

"Don't worry, the mistress isn't the unreasonable type, unlike most of us. She'll not blame you or anything," the Jorogumo said as she handed another tissue to Naomi.

"But all the things I said… She left because of me, didn't she?"

"They were someone else's words being projected through you. She was trying to keep you safe," a paper lantern yōkai known as a Chōchinobake explained.

"How can I ever face her again?"

"Urgh… She's having too much guilt in her. What should we do? At this rate, she's going to go blind," a Bakeneko dressed like a ninja asked.

"I know, I know, why don't you go to sleep so that the Baku here can take out all the bad thoughts?" a mirror yōkai known as the Ungaikyō suggested as he pointed at the tapir/elephant-like yōkai sleeping in the living room sofa.

Just then, the Acura is heard coming to a stop in the carpark. Minutes later, Hayate entered, followed by Kojiro.

"We're back," Hayate said.

"How's Ryōko?"

"She's doing fine. Ducky says she can come home by tomorrow morning. I brought her stuff back for today, along with her motorbike."

"Doing fine? Is Ryōko hurt?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, shit…"

Kojiro and Hayate nervously looked at the ground before Kojiro finally gives up and admits what happened.

"She… She received near-fatal injuries trying to protect me from a Kusarei…"

Naomi was horrified, then she snapped, jumped out of her seat and grabbed Kojiro by the collar.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Damn it, Naomi! Calm down! She's pulled through and most of her injuries have already healed up!" Hayate said urgently.

"Naomi, that's enough! Taking your self-inflicted guilt on him isn't going to make you feel better. If you really think you're in the wrong, learn to forgive yourself!" Isamu added as he pried his daughter off Kojiro.

"You're still feeling guilty? But it wasn't your fault..." Kojiro said.

Surprisingly, Naomi seemd to have calmed down. She collapsed back on her seat and buried her face in her hands

"I just realized… The reason why all this happened was because I never really trusted her myself… I mean, Toshiaki and Hayate, given their life experiences, can quickly make near-accurate assumptions of people on first glance. Toshiaki took only three weeks to start seeing her as an older sister, while Hayate, even after learning that Ryōko's a Kitsune, immediately went back to treating her as a colleague instead of freaking out. But I… Ever since I saw her snap, I began to keep thinking 'what if she is really a monster?' and 'is she really okay with humans?' I… I don't think I can ever look her in the face again…"

"Why don't you talk to her then?" Kojiro said.

"What?"

"In the past three days I've been interacting with Ryōko, she's shown herself to be a kind-hearted individual who is reasonable and gentle, apart form the fact that she also has a lot of repressed anger which she probably takes out on the Kusarei…

"But I betrayed her trust in me!"

"That's what you think. Do you even know what she thinks? When I went over to apologize, I was expecting a verbal beatdown, or at least her telling me to get lost. Instead, the first thing Ryōko ask was whether I was experiencing any side effects from whatever spell that f***head Tatsuya placed on us," Hayate replied.

"Tatsuya? Momosaki Tatsuya?"

"That's a name I haven't heard for a very long time…" Isamu commented.

"Well, it appears that he's an enemy," Hayate explained.

"I knew it! I knew there was something wrong about him! He first showed up after Ryōko defeated Tetsutate! Said Ryōko was dangerous and all! When he showed up as a transfer student, I should have realized it! How did I end up being friends with him instead?"

"It's some curse he put on you. He did that to me too, and about half the folks in the neighbourhood that knows and is friendly with Ryōko. He played dirty," Hayate said.

"Where's Hiroshi and Toshiaki?" Isamu asked.

"They've gone to confront Momosaki Tatsuya."

* * *

Random café in Saitama

Tatsuya parked his bike in front of the café.

His plan to disrupt that damn Kitsune's emotions have only partially succeeded, but someone had destroyed his ritual and the _o-fudas_ he had planted on the people close to her. Now he's going to have to find another way to eliminate her without getting his hands dirty.

"Momosaki Tatsuya, you're a world-class piece of shit, you know that?"

The familiar voice caused Tatsuya to turn around in anger.

"You," he muttered.

"Yes, me. You sure got a lot of balls doing that to Kagura, huh? Switched sides to the enemy?" Hiroshi asked as he stood behind him, an angry look on his face.

"Don't be foolish. They're both the same, just one is born from the other."

"Yeah, but even they don't f*** with innocent people, only the ones they target. Well, except for a few black sheep in their little gang of sunshine and ponies. You know all too well that the Gensou Driver relies on its user's emotions to work properly and you turned it into a weapon against her by using the people she is close with."

"You taking the side of a monster?"

"For someone who manipulates other people for whatever selfish plot he's coming up with, you sure have a messed-up opinion on what a monster is."

Tatsuya was somewhat surprised when he turned to see Toshiaki storming up to him. By now, the other patrons at the café realized what we now refer to as ' _shit's going down_ ' and began backing away.

"I know what you did to Naomi and Hayate. I know what you did to half the townspeople. Hiroshi's told me everything about you. What are you playing at?"

"I'm just the new guy in town, dude. I don't know what Tsuchidō said to you."

"Ah, you know Hiroshi's surname… And you probably know about Ryōko too, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The only truth you ever said to us was the fact that you lived in Kyoto. Despite all the prestigious schools around the place you live in, you choose to enroll in a university in Tokyo, which would have been inconvenient for you given how you have to travel across the entire Saitama Prefecture to reach the school unlike me and Naomi who live near the border. You don't even have an uncle. You moved to Saitama alone."

"Okay, what does that prove?"

"You're targeting us. You know who we are. Your parents didn't die of some accident as you claimed to Ducky. They were mauled and killed with a sword. I found the newspaper articles online. You're hiding something."

"My parents died in an accident, not a Kusa- Not an animal attack…"

"Slip of the tongue, eh?" Hiroshi remarked as he folded his arms while Tatsuya realized he had given himself away.

"So you know about the Kusarei…" Toshiaki said silently.

"You should have just minded your own damn business, Aojima…"

"You threatening me?"

"Sure am. Yes, I was the one who made half the town turn on that demon fox. I got close to Konishi's daughter just to screw around with her. And what are you going to do about it? As if the police will believe in magic and demons…"

Then Tatsuya headbutted Toshiaki.

Toshiaki fell backwards against a wall which Tatsuya proceeded to pin him against and delivered a few knee strikes to his chest, but then Toshiaki picked him up, much to Tatsuya's shock considering how he was bigger than Toshiaki in terms of muscle mass and height, and slammed his opponent throught the glass entrance of the café. Toshiaki, whose glasses had fallen off, grabbed a metal stool and brought it down on Tatsuya's head and chest fifteen times, breaking the stool on the last strike.

"Stay away from my friends. Stay away from Ryōko. Stay away from Naomi. You try to get them again, I'll murder you, motherf***er…" Toshiaki spat at Tatsuya's prone body before picking up his glasses and exiting the café.

Hiroshi caught Toshiaki as he stumbled and helped him leave the scene. Two minutes later, a groggy Tatsuya got onto his feet and limped away from the café, refusing help from the other patrons. The café owner sighed as he stared at the amount of blood he had to clean up…

* * *

Somewhere else in Saitama, Night

"Can't believe the car ran out of gas… Sorry for having to trouble you, but this isn't necessary," Kojiro said to Naomi as the two trekked through the snow-covered streets.

"Nah, just want to make sure you make it back safe, especially with that Kusarei around," Naomi replied, holding a big wooden pole as she walked.

The Acura had ran out of gas while Hayate was sending Kojiro back, Hayate had stayed behind to wait for the tow truck he called, leaving Naomi to walk Kojiro back despite his refusal. The snow had stopped falling and despite the cold temperature, it was a clear, perfect night.

"You know, after seeing your outburst just now, I've come to realize something… I've been blaming everyone else for all the bad things that happened to me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how to put it… I've always blamed myself for my mom's death. She got into an accident while driving to pick me up from school. I blamed Dad for it, and come to think of it, that might be why despite being strict, he let me do what I wish to do."

"I see… How do you feel now?"

"That no one was at fault, in fact. I was just taking my anger out on my dad…"

"Just like how I took my frustrations out on you just now… I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. I know how it must have felt. Anyways, a few months ago, I got into a stupid fight that resulted in my arm getting broken. My breakdance team actually tried to stop me from fighting, but I got us all disqualified and they kicked me out for that reason. Then my girlfriend left me as well because I was getting more and more violent. I guess I was only thinking for myself all this while… I had been selfishly looking out only for myself. I guess that's what made the Kusarei choose me to be its host."

"Your inner darkness…"

"Must be it… I wasn;t able to tell Ryōko about it earlier, but now… I don't know why I'm telling you this. Maybe it's because after seeing your reaction, I realized that I've been acting wrongly."

"My reaction?"

"Yeah. You were lashing out at yourself, but then you lashed out at me, and… Well, you know how it ends."

"Glad that you're able to make up your mind about what happened to you…"

"Yeah. I feel lighter now, actually."

"But I don't know what to do… What should I say to Ryōko when I see her again? I mean, my choice of words against her were quite venomous…"

"Those yōkai thingies at your shrine are extremely sure that she will not hold it against you. Why don't you trust them?"

"But will she trust me again?"

"I actually don't have an answer for that…"

"Ah, if it isn't my target…" a cold, hissing voice is heard.

"Oh shit! It's that snake thing that attacked me! Run!" Kojiro said as a familiar figure slithered out from behind a wall.

Kojiro and Naomi immediately ran, making their way blindly to a nearby construction site where they took refuge in a corner. Meanwhile, Kurohayakaze tracked them to the construction site and began hunting them.

"You can't hide forever, my chosen human host… I can smell you. I can hear you. I can see you…"

Something struck Kurohayakaze on the head from behind. The Kusarei turn to see Naomi holding her wooden pole in front of her, but it had broken upon impact with Kurohayakaze's head.

"Brave move, girl. Brave, but stupid…"

"Kojiro, run!"

"What? NO! I can't leave you here!"

"It's time!" Kurohayakaze yelled as he surged towards Kojiro, with the latter putting his arms out in front of him in a futile attempt to prevent the possession that Ryōko had warned him about.

To all of their surprise, Kurohayakaze seemed to hit an invisible wall just inches away from Kojiro, causing him to bounce backwards and smashed into a pile of construction equipment.

"What? Impossible! What happened to your inner darkness?" Kurohayakaze demanded.

A stunned Kojiro is suddenly grabbed by Naomi who pulled him into a construction elevator, quickly pressing the buttons. Unfortunately, she pressed 'UP' instead of 'DOWN' and the elevator began to ascend.

"Oh no! I pressed the wrong button!"

"You will not escape me!" Kurohayakaze snarled as he began slithering his way up to the roof.

As the two panicked, Naomi began thinking of Ryōko, unconsciously praying for her to come save them both…

* * *

Rainbow Veterinary and Animal Rescue

Ducky and Suzuka were about to close for the night when Ryōko suddenly appeared downstairs. By now, most of her injuries had completely healed, although her head and arms were still bandaged. However, she had a serious look on her face.

"Ryōko, is something wrong?"

"Naomi's in danger."

"What?"

"I need to get to her," Ryōko said as she summoned the Gensou Driver and transformed into Kagura Blaze Form.

"Wait! Your bike's been taken back to Kiritate Inari Shrine, right? We'll drive you," Ducky said as he and Suzuka quickly changed into winter clothings and followed Kagura out.

* * *

Construction Site

Naomi and Kojiro raced down the stairs, but then Kurohayakaze suddenly appeared from nowhere, causing them to run back up to the roof where he was once again already waiting for them.

"Damn it! How fast is he?" Naomi asked as she and Kojiro ran down the stairs once more.

This time, however, the two avoided running all the way down, stopping on the fifth floor and hiding inside one of the completed rooms with a small lamp a a light source. The two huddled together as they heard Kurohayakaze slithering past.

"I know you're here somewhere… Come out, come out, wherever you are…" the Kusarei chimed.

"We're trapped…" Kojiro said.

"Why did this happen?" Naomi whispered.

"Look, Naomi… I'm going to offer myself to that thing. You run for it, okay?"

"What? You can't! It'll kill you!"

"What other choice do we have? Trust me on this, would you?"

Then a pair of familiar voices are heard shouting at Kurohayakaze.

"Hey! Cobra Commander! Down here! I need snake blood to prepare Chinese medicine!"

"My husband-to-be promised me a new leather purse, so you come down here and donate some of your skin!"

"Aren't those Ducky and his fiancée?" Kojiro asked.

"Yeah, what are they doing here?" Naomi inquired.

"What are you two humans challenging me for? Do you not fear me?"

"We're bored! And a bit drunk, I think…"

Seizing the opportunity, Naomi and Kojiro sneaked out of the room and rushed downstairs, but Kurohayakaze catches them and immediately rushed after them, eventually cornering them when they took the wrong turn.

"Those two humans down there seem to know about my kind… A good attempt at distraction, but a shame it won't work on me, the great Kurohayakaze," Kurohayakaze sneered as he raised his spear at them.

"OH, YEAH!"

The wooden wall beside Kurohayakaze shattered so suddenly that it caught them all by surprise. The Kusarei is floored by a single punch from Kagura, as she landed in front of Naomi and Kojiro, holding a pitcher of liquid in one hand.

"Kagura!" Kurohayakaze snarled.

"Nope, I'm the Kool-Aid Man. Want some?" Kagura replied as she tossed the pitcher at Kurohayakaze, who smashed it with one blow of his spear, only for the foul liquid to splatter all over him.

Without skipping a beat, Kagura fired a stream of bluish flames from her hands at Kurohayakaze, setting him on fire as he realized that the pitcher's contents was not Kool-Aid but kerosene! Although he has prpoven himself to be immune to fire, he wasn't exactly immune to the intense heat that was now wearing him down. Quickly grabbing Naomi and Kojiro, Kagura jumped off the construction building, landing gracefully on the snow as Ducky and Suzuka rushed over to assist.

"Ow…" Kagura moaned as she clutched her side in pain.

"Ryōko, you okay?" Ducky asked.

"I'll be fine… Get them both out of here."

"Why did you come for me?" Naomi asked.

"What kind of question is that? You're like my sister! I watch out for my family," Kagura replied.

"You're not angry? After all the things I said?"

"Why should I be angry?"

"But I… I…"

"What happened in the past three days did hurt me a lot, but all of it was caused by a malicious third party who may or may not be allied with the Kusarei. But I want you to trust me when I say this: I don't care what you think of yourself, but know that I do not blame you nor do I hold a grudge against you. There is nothing to forgive because you, Hayate and everyone else were the real victims, not me, the intended target."

Kagura then grabbed Naomi's hands, who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Will you trust me?" she asked Naomi.

"I… Ryōko… I trust you… I…"

Naomi broke down and collapsed into Kagura's arms as she began crying again.

"There, there… No need to cry about this… C'mon, you're embarrassing us both."

"I'm so sorry! I don't want to hurt you again… I just…"

"I know…"

"Damn you, Kagura! Luckily for me, the only thing that can really hurt me is wind-element attacks!" Kurohayakaze shouted angrily as he came flying out of the construction site and landing in front of them.

"You're a god-damned moodbreaker, you know that?" Kojiro, Ducky and Suzuka complained in unison.

"All right, all right, all right… Time for you humans to take a front row seat in Kusarei humiliation. Go on, move to a safet distance," Kagura said to her human friends.

"Ryōko," Naomi called out as they retreated to the pavement away from the construction site.

Kagura turned to face Naomi.

"I trust you. With both my heart and life. Please win so that we can go home. Together."

Kagura laughed.

"That's a promise I intend to uphold. After all, we Kitsunes stick to our words," she replied before turning back to face Kurohayakaze.

"Well, now, look who's barely back from the dead," the Kusarei asked.

"You know, at first I thought you were being a honorable warrior. Turns out you're just a condenscending little bitch…"

"Hmph, whatever. You're going down, hard!"

" _Element Shift Initiated,_ " the Gensou Driver announced.

Kurohayakaze rushed Kagura, but then a powerful tornado suddenly surrounded Kagura, knocking Kurohayakaze back. In shock, the Kusarei watched as a green energy circle appeared above Kagura as the winds gathering around her obscured her from view before the circle moved down onto her.

" _Element Shift completed. Initiating Tempest Form._ "

The winds then died down almost instantly, revealing a slimmer, more athletic-looking Kagura with all the red parts of her armour changed to green. Flexing her arms and hands, she performed a 'dust-off' gesture on her coat before extending a hand towards Kurohayakaze.

" _Sate, odorimasen-ka?_ " she asked.

"Tempest Form?" Naomi asked.

"Tempest… Wait, that's right! When Hiroshi and Toshiaki saved me and Ryōko, Hiroshi used some magic talisman to summon wind and that was the only one that hurt the Kusarei! It also said just now that only wind-element attacks can hurt it, right?" Kojiro said.

"You accursed bitch!" Kurohayakaze roared.

"Need some damned glasses? I'm a vixen!" Kagura retorted as she suddenly got down on her hands and began breakdancing, spinning around faster and faster using the techniques she saw Kojiro performed earlier.

Kurohayakaze suddenly realized that whatever she was doing, he was getting sucked into it. He immediately tried to fall back, but then he found himself already about to be dragged into the middle of it. Ducky and Suzuka dragged Kojiro and Naomi to somewhere safer, namely the inside of their SUV, as Kagura created an artificial tornado from her spinning. Caught inside it, Kurohayakaze is violently thrown about, and when the tornado dispersed, the Kusarei was flung head-first into a large pile of construction vehicles and tools, covered in cuts and lacerations from which black smoke was emitting out of.

"What a terrible turn of events!" Kurohayakaze bemoaned.

Unsheathing the Yon-Kata Haraubuki, Kagura gave the weapon a few twirls. The blade of the weapon suddenly spread out while the guard seemd to twist and turn as it transformed. When the process was finished, the weapon had turned into a _tessen_ (Japanese war fan with metal edges used as weapons). As Kurohayakaze rushed in for another round of close combat, Kagura began countering each blow with a swing of the Yon-Kata Haraubuki or a few capioera-styled kicks while dodging others by suddenly going into a breakdancing posture, only to quickly spin or suddenly push herself upwards to retaliate. This back-and-forth went on for a few rounds before Kagura suddenly leap backwards, creating distance between her and Kurohayakaze, and throwing her weapon, engulfed in what looked like wind currents, like a boomerang at the Kusarei, slicing both his shoulders in the process.

"Damn it!" Kurohayakaze roared as he fell to the ground.

"It's not over yet!" Kagura shouted as she catches her weapon, jumped into the air and delivered a powerful swing, sending a huge blast of air at Kurohayakaze.

The Kusarei is nearly sent flying. Digging both weapon and claws deep into the ground to hold his position, Kurohayakaze began firing his eye beam attacks at Kagura, who uses the speed granted by her new form to quickly dodge all the attacks before striking Kurohayakaze with another bout of kicks and knees. Enraged, Kurohayakaze attempted to wrap his snake lower torso around Kagura, but the Kitsune quickly got away before he could get a good grip on her.

"All right, Kuro-whatever-the-rest-of-your-name-is, this is it!" Kagura declared as she turned her weapon into its crossbow form and took aim at Kurohayakaze.

" _Final Cleanse initiated. Tempest Cannon!_ "

A stream of green, wind-like energy shoots out of the Yon-Kata Haraubuki, striking Kurohyaakaze in the chest and coming out from his back. Kurohayakaze screamed in pain as the attack seemed to shred up his entire body ,sparks and black smoke flying off him as he thrashed around in pain. When the attack ended, Kurohayakaze solely slumped forward and landed face-first on the ground. A large amount of black smoke emerged from his body which was starting to break apart.

"Damn you, Kagura… I won't forget this humiliation!" Kurohayakaze's voice can be heard coming from the cloud of black smoke.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… Get in here," Kagura retorted lazily as she traps the black smoke inside another Sealing Tablet, completing the process by wrapping a paper talisman around it and then deactivating her transformation, turning back to Ryōko.

"Ryōko!"

Ryōko turned around only for Naomi to throw herself onto her, pulling her into a tight hug which Ryōko reciprocated. Kojiro gave a sigh of relief while Ducky and Suzuka smiled at the happy ending.

"All's well, ends well, I guess," Ducky commented as light snow began falling from the sky once more…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Next Afternoon

"Now, let us welcome the newest member of the gang," Hayate said as he, Naomi, Toshiaki and Hiroshi raised their cups of strawberry soda to toast Kojiro.

"Man, this feels weird… All I did was offer to help you guys out as best as I can," Kojiro replied.

"Well, it's rare that someone who isn't involved apart from being targeted voluntarily comes back and offers his help," Ryōko replied as she emerged from the kitchen with a plate of various tempura including chicken, prawn, shiitake mushrooms, okra and sweet potatoes.

"Anyways, what happened to Tatsuya?" Naomi asked.

"Ducky said he saw him leaving his friend's clinic. Multiple bruises and cuts to the face and chest, two fractured ribs and a broken nose, according to him… I didn't expect Toshi to- I mean, Toshiaki- to be this fierce…"

Toshiaki didn't reply, simply staring at his bandaged right hand which he injured during his brawl with Tatsuya.

"I can't believe that bastard was using Naomi to get to Ryōko… Still, I have some not-so-nice-but-good news. I heard from Ducky that he's spreaded false news across town that Tatsuya had issues with Ryōko in the past and was manipulating Naomi to get to her. Now everyone will think that he's some common scum who uses his good looks to get his way with women…" Hayate added.

"Well, Toshiaki's given him a facial re-adjustment. I doubt he still has any good looks left," Hiroshi replied.

"Hmm… Perhaps I should open a facial surgery shop in the future then," Toshiaki joked, prompting Ryōko and Naomi to laugh.

"Well, all joking aside, you think he might sue?" Naomi asked.

"He can't. Now that Ryōko knows who he is, she will probably kill him if he puts any one of us in harm's way."

"Yeah, she might. And I want to be there when she does that. I can't forgive him for what he did to us all," Naomi agreed.

"Well, I'm not in the business of killing, so at most you'll just see me break half the bones in his body. He's made an enemy out of me and I'm not gonna hold back just because he's human," Ryōko replied.

"Besides, it turns out he had a series of run-ins with the law back in Kyoto. Even if he sues Toshiaki, the cops will think that he started a fight he couldn't win and Toshiaki's actions will simply be brushed aside as self-defense," Kojiro explained.

"By the way, Hiroshi, you said you were going to tell us more about Momosaki Tatsuya?" Toshiaki asked.

"Yeah, I did. Since you guys now know that I am aware of this Momosaki Tatsuya fellow, I think it's time I told you everything I know about him. To be honest, I actually came to town last month, not recently. He was already here by then as well. I had no idea that he was going to declare war on Ryōko. What I'm going tell you is the story of a man whose life was destroyed by the Kusarei…" Hiroshi said as he began the story…

* * *

Somewhere on the hills near Saitama

A heavily-bandaged Tatsuya stared at the town below him, looking at the direction of the Kiritate Inari Shrine with hatred and disgust in his eyes.

"I will avenge my parents… All Kusarei and yōkai will fall by my blade, starting with you, Kagura! Act like a human all you want, but you'll forever be nothing but a monster meant to be slain by man," he snarled with near-fanatical fury before getting onto his bike and riding off.

As Tatsuya disappeared around the corner, a young Caucasian man emerged from the trees, carrying a Bible in his right hand and a strange looking belt with a cross on it in his left.

"Your conviction is strong, last survivor of the Momosaki Clan, but even God would side with this yōkai fox that you hate so much given how low you've fallen," the man commented to himself before turning to leave…

* * *

 **New Arc: The Exorcist Trio**

 **Next Rite: The Hateful Samurai**

Hiroshi tells everyone what he knows about Momosaki Tatsuya, causing Ryōko to pity him, but she re-affirms that he is currently her enemy until he gets himself straightened out. Meanwhile, the Kusarei have become more open in their attacks, forcing the government to reveal their existence, with the next targeted person being the girl from Kojiro's class that Toshiaki's taken a fancy to! But standing in the ways of both Ryōko and the Kusarei is Tatsuya, who reveals his own transformation device…

* * *

 _ **And so we reach the end of the first Arc. I'll admit, some of the chapters may not have been well done, but I'm hoping to do better for the next arc. What I can promise for the next Arc are more humour (I hope), some tears (I think), cliché twists (because they've been used so many times they're not shocking anymore) and more ridiculous events (we all need a little stupidity in life, after all). Anyways, let me know what you think of the progress. Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Give some reviews, or at least let me know if you've enjoyed it or not so far!**_


	10. Kagura Special Chapter: Lesson 1

**Kagura Special Chapter 01: Kusarei**

dfox300: Hi, this is a special chapter for you readers who have been following Kamen Rider Kagura! I am the writer, known as dfox300…

Ryōko: And rudely interrupting him is me, Mitsurugi Ryōko!

dfox300: This is what happens when you give them access to the fourth wall. Either way, I had to let her out so that she can explain to you about the Kusarei.

Ryōko: Yup, they're a real nasty bunch! Well, at least the ones that refuse to live in peace with humans…

dfox300: Well, time to explain things to them, Ryōko.

Ryōko: All right, keep scrolling down to listen to my lesson! After all, knowing the enemy is winning half the battle!

* * *

 **Lesson 1: What are Kusarei?**

Kusarei are a group of corrupted Yōkai who, using an unknown ritual involving inhumane methods, have gained true immortality, but at the cost of half their bodies and their powers. In order to "fix" this particular problem, the Kusarei possesses a human, slowly killing off the human host's identity and soul to steal the host's physical body. If the human is not exorcised within 14 days, they're goners, which will be further explained in the second lesson. Thus, dealing with a Kusarei-possessed human is a battle against time.

* * *

 **Lesson 2: Kusarei Tactics**

Now, a Kusarei has the ability to transform into a human form whether or not they have a host. They use it to mingle among humans, seeking out targets. Once they find an ideal host, they will plant a Kusarei Mark on him or her. This is to indicate that the human host is theirs and other Kusarei must respect that fact and steer clear of that particular host.

But the Kusarei can't just possess someone randomly. The host must have a lot of inner darkness, usually in the form of negative emotions, guilt, denial or is plain evil. There are records made by previous Kaguras regarding some humans that actually allow a Kusarei to possess them, unaware of the deadly consequences. However, a host can be exorcised if they overcome their inner darkness. Even better, a Kusarei cannot possess a human host that has overcome their inner darkness, usually through acceptance, becoming thrown aside when they attempt to do so.

Kusarei always work in pairs, assisting each other in obtaining a human host as a body. Because of that, anyone planning to fight them must be prepared for a surprise tag. Many warriors that once fought alongside the previous Kaguras fell in battle due to being unaware of another Kusarei sneaking about their vicinity.

Also, should a Kusarei gain a human host and is not exorcised within 14 days, the human host is killed and his or her body is permanently taken by the Kusarei, who gains an extreme power boost in the process and making them harder to defeat. More information in the third lesson!

* * *

 **Lesson 3: Kyōka-Kusarei**

First mentioned in Chapter 7, the **Kyōka-Kusarei** (強化.クサレイ), roughly translating as "strengthened Kusarei", are Kusarei that have become "whole" and are thus extremely powerful. A Kyōka-Kusarei can be identified by having a third eye and golden hues on their bodies. To become a Kyōka-Kusarei, a Kusarei must follow these steps:

 **Step 1:** Completely taken over the physical body of their human host (the human is technically killed)

 **Step 2:** Absorb "death essence", usually through battles with humans. The "death essence" is used to fuse the new body with the Kusarei while preventing the body from rotting.

 **Step 3:** Once the fusion process has been complete, the Kusarei does not need to absorb anymore "death essence" and has fully become a Kyōka-Kusarei

Some Kusarei, such as Tetsutate from Chapters 5 and 6, cheat the second step by wholesale slaughtering innocent humans who can't fight back. This, however, leaves their physical bodies in a constant state of decay, so they keep hunting for new human hosts to replace their bodies. The ones that go the "honest" route, however, are much more dangerous due to having their accumulation of fighting experience as well as the fact that their physical bodies do not decay unlike the cheaters mentioned earlier. Either way, the Kyōka-Kusarei aren't a joke due to the power boost they have gained and great care must be taken in dealing with them

* * *

 **Lesson 4: Sealing Away A Kusarei**

The main job of the kitsune that bears the title of Kagura is simple: Defeat the Kusarei, seal them away or in some case, bring the ultimate punishment upon them, which is quite horrible considering that they can't die.

The Kusarei have been defeated long ago, being sealed in what are known as Sealing Temples. Most of the Kaguras after the first one tend to act as prison wardens, recapturing any that escapes the Sealing Temples and temporarily housing the captured ones in Sealing Tablets reinforced by magic talismans. Any Kusarei that attempts to free their comrades will discover that by shattering the Sealing Talets, they are also shattering their comrades' bodies, which is why rescue attempts are often targeted at Sealing Temples instead. But Sealing Tablets are not a permanent solution since the tablet's magic wears away eventually, thus freeing the Kusarei.

* * *

Ryōko: And that's all for the special chapter, folks!

dfox300: The next special leson chapter will be after the second arc, which will show off two new Riders, Seiken and Hōshi!

Ryōko: Wait, I thought you wrote it as "Houshi"

dfox300: Nah, changed it to an "ō" instead of a "ou". And I'm too lazy to re-upload a previous chapter just to change one word

Ryōko: Lazy bum… Either way, it's time to end off.

dfox300: Yes, but before we put you back into the story and close off this chapter, I would like to inform readers that in order to follow the timeline I've set in this fanfiction, not to mention that Kagura is now part of a larger universe involving other fanfiction Riders, I will not be uploading as frequently as I want to so that I can upload a Christmas Special chapter in December, which is about 5 months from now, after which it will be business as usual…

Ryōko: And now, we say goodbye! See you in the next chapter!


	11. The Exorcist Trio Arc: Rite 9

With this chapter, _**The Exorcist Trio Arc**_ officially begins…

On a side note, Monster Hunter World is coming out in 2018, and no region lock! Yeah!

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kagura/** **仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 9: The Hateful Samurai**

Seven years ago, a forest in Kyoto

 _An 18-year-old Hiroshi watched the road as his master, Sekima Ando, drove like a madman through the woods until he reached a clearing where several yōkai franctically flagged them down._

" _Where are they?" Sekima asked._

" _In there!" a bat-like yōkai replied as he pointed into the darkness._

" _Hiroshi, follow me and stay close. I might need your help"_

" _Got it."_

 _Following the sounds of fighting, the two were climbing down a path when a blood-curdling scream is heard followed by a large explosion of dark energy that sent trees flying in all directions, with Sekima and Hiroshi taking cover behind a large boulder as one of the uprooted trees violently smashed into it, breaking into pieces._

" _Gods above, what was that? We better hurry" Sekima said as he emerged from the cover._

 _The two quickly ran to the place where the explosion took place, but then they saw a young boy, about 13 years of age, hiding behind one of the surviving trees in the area, tears flowing down his face with a look of grief and hatred on it. In front of him laid a broken and bloodied man with a strange belt beside him. The man's condition was horrible. His chest and stomach looked like some wild beast had ripped him apart. Laying nearby was a woman, already long gone given the literal gaping hole in her chest._

" _Isn't that Momosaki Jin?" Hiroshi asked._

" _Seiken! What happened to you?" Sekima exclaimed in shock as he rushed to the bloodied man's side._

" _My son, Tatsuya… Is he safe?" Momosaki Jin, also known as Seiken, asked weakly._

" _The boy over there? Yes, he is fine… What manner of Kusarei did this to you?"_

" _Not Kusarei… Kagura… Black armour… Full plate… All over the body… With purplish… Glowing cracks all over…"_

" _Black armour with glowing cracks… No, I do not have any records of any Kagura having such a form…"_

" _It was Kagura, damn it! She… She did this… To me… She's gone insane… You need to… Need to… Need…"_

 _Jin's hand fell limply to his side. Sekima gritted his teeth and silently closed Jin's eyes._

" _Rest in peace, old friend. I promise I will get to the bottom of this," Sekima swore as Hiroshi tried to console Jin's son, who was wailing away as he realized the fate of his father…_

* * *

Present Day, Kiritate Inari Shrine, Afternoon

"Wait, Tatsuya's father was a Kamen Rider? And he said it was Kagura that did him in?" Hayate asked.

"Yes, well, we just refer to him as Seiken. We weren't even aware of this Kamen Rider title until now. Anyways, he believed he was fighting Kagura but the description given to us doesn't even match at all. For starters, when Ryōko transforms into Kagura, her armour isn't a full plate but the one Momosaki Jin described to us before he died was armored neck to toe," Hiroshi replied.

"But Tatsuya believed it was Kagura that did it…"

"Yeah, and now he's out for blood. Hell, the reason why I came here wasn't just to help Kagura, but also because Master Sekima learnt that Tatsuya was in town and he feared that idiot might act rashly. Guess he was right," Hiroshi replied.

"Wait, does that mean he's a…"

"Yes. There is no doubt the Bushi Driver is in his hands. He can probably transform, but I wonder what name he took?" Hiroshi commented.

"A name? Doesn't he just inherit the title from his father?" Naomi asked.

"Nah, it's some kind of character test. All inheritors of the Bushi Driver must have a new warrior name for themselves, one that suits their character, otherwise they're stuck with the default armour."

"Okay, I'm really lost right now," Kojiro commented.

During the whole conversation, Ryōko did not say anything. But after hearing what happened to Tatsuya's parents, she had gotten up and was leaning against the doorway, a concerned look on her face.

"Ryōko, are you all right?" Hayate asked.

"He thinks I killed his parents… That was seven years ago, right?"

"Yeah, around 2015…"

"I was chosen to become the fifth Kagura in the summer of the year 2015. I remember blacking out during that ceremony and waking up in a forest at night with no recollection on what happened and my clothes covered in blood…"

"Er… Jin and his wife were killed in the summer of 2015."

"No way! Are you saying that… Are you saying that there is a high chance that Ryōko really killed Tatsuya's parents?" Naomi demanded.

"Look, everyone involved highly doubt the current Kagura would so easily betray a long-standing ally. Tatsuya's on his own in whatever conflict he wants to start with you. I can assure you that my master Sekima Ando and myself strictly refuse to believe that Ryōko is a murderer," Hiroshi reassured.

Ryōko merely nodded before leaving the room.

"She seems stressed," Kojiro noted.

"Well, she's probably thinking about how coincidental the whole situation is. Damn, this is really messed up…" Toshiaki commented

"I trust her. I don't believe she's a killer," Naomi firmly stated her opinion.

"Me too. She risked her own life to protect me, a person she only met for a day or two, without seeking any form of compensation. No way she would kill some kid's parents in such a brutal way," Kojiro added.

"I think we are all in agreement here."

"Which brings me to my next point: Our current main problem is Tatsuya. He's probably got a grudge against all of you after what Toshiaki did to him," Hiroshi said with a disappointed sigh…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Fifteen minutes before midnight

 _Running through the forest, chased by an unknown entity._

 _She trips over a root, falls down the slope._

 _The entity was coming closer, laughing wickedly as it raised a claw._

 _Then a figure leapt in front of her, taking the hit as she screamed…_

"Meiko!" Ryōko screamed as she sat up from her futon.

It has been three days since Hiroshi told them about what happened to Tatsuya's family. Ever since then, she has been having the same nightmare again and again, always waking up from it at fifteen minutes before midnight. It was almost as though something locked away in her memories have been unsealed and was manifesting itself in the form of the nightmare, almost as though trying to tell her something.

Taking several deep breaths, Ryōko slowly regained her composure and wondered if it had anything to do with…

"Ryōko? What's wrong?" Hayate called out as he barged into her room with a concerned look on his face and a sledgehammer in her hands, thinking that someone or something was attacking her.

"A nightmare. Sorry, Hayate."

"It's the same nightmare, is it? The one involving your sister?"

Ryōko nodded. Hayate sighed.

"I mean, I don't even know what's with the same nightmare repeating over and over again, but I think it may have something to do with her disappearance… All I remember was that she was with me on the night I became Kagura, but then I woke up in a forest with blood over my clothes and my older sister not in sight…"

"She's probably still out there somewhere. You said no one found her body, right? I know this sounds grim, but, well, there's still hope as long as they can't prove that she's… She's gone, you know?"

"Thanks, Hayate," Ryōko replied.

"Just take your time until your memories of that day return."

"Sorry to have woken you up."

"Don't bother about it. By the way, Mr Konishi asked you to accompany him to the speech tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, he mentioned something about providing additional security. He and the government are about to reveal the existence of the Kusarei."

"Maybe he wants the public to be assured that there is someone fighting the Kusarei by having you there."

"I'm not sure that having a yōkai protecting humans is going to be be very assuring to humans. By the way, I hear Naomi and Toshiaki talking. What are they up to?"

"Well, it's going to be the start of the winter term break for them now that we're one week away from December. I think they're making plans on what to do for the holidays…"

* * *

On the rooftops of a random building

Noroimusha surveyed his surroundings, somewhat enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the night as he polished his katana which seemed to emit some sort of dark energy. Meanwhile, the white-hair man called Chikage sat on a chair behind him while enjoying a cup of tea.

"Now I see why you like this part of Japan. Very peaceful at night…" he commented.

Noroimusha chuckled as he returned his katana into its scabbard.

"Peaceful indeed, when our fellows aren't running around causing havoc."

"Agreed, but it appears that Kagura has trapped six of our fellows while performing the Final Purge on another."

"You mean Tetsutate? That filthy, cowardly bastard deserved it, if you ask me."

"Yes, that is true. It's good to know that scum like him are no longer a part of our happy little group. But what about Kagura? When are you going to deal with her?"

"Oh, very soon, my lord… Very, very soon… Why do you think I have been preparing?"

"Ah, yes. You always observe your opponent before challenging them face to face."

"She's shown herself to be a fine warrior. No matter the odds, she is always finding a way to compensate for her disadvantages, even if it means using a few dirty tactics. She is the exact type of warrior I enjoy fighting. The unpredictable type," Noroimusha explained, not even bothering to hide his excitement.

Chikage smiled and got up.

"I will have word sent out to our brethren not to interfere in your duel with Kagura, no matter what happens."

"That is much appreciated, my lord."

Chikage was about to take his leave when he stopped and turned back towards Noroimusha.

"One more thing… Obviously, Kagura is our enemy, but don't you think she at least have the right to know what happened?"

Noroimusha sighed.

"I know where you're getting at… You feel that she should at least get something in return for her mercy towards our kind?"

"Why not?"

"If she is destroyed by the information, then it feels like a cheap way to win the war."

"Fine the, I'll leave the decision to you."

"Why the sudden concern, my lord?"

"I don't know. It was just a whim. Good luck with getting her to agree to a duel."

* * *

Somewhere within proximity of the Sunshine 60 Building, Morning

"You sure this is going to work?" Toshiaki asked as he, Hayate, Hiroshi and Kojiro stood outside the park.

"Yes it is. My cousin works at this dating site Haruka uses. I simply asked him to repay a favor he owes me and has set up this "blind date" between you and her," Kojiro replied confidently.

Apparently, the girl that Toshiaki likes, Akano Haruka, who happens to be in Kojiro's class had been introduced to the dating website Kojiro was talking about by another classmate, and Kojiro, who had found out about Toshiaki's crush on her, decides to "help" out. And just when things couldn't get worst, Hayate and Hiroshi decides to "lend a hand".

"You still wearing the mic?"

"C'mon, dude, why do I need the damn mic for?"

"You were practicing speaking to Haruka last night with Naomi. Frankly speaking, you were terrible," Hiroshi replied.

"Really?"

"Look, girls nowadays look for 'bad boys', 'bad' as in they know how to talk, how to act, how to show off when necessary. Not 'bad' as in they go around behaving like hooligans and bullies, although I heard that being a bully increases the 'bad boy' charisma but it's a risk because the boosted charisma burns away completely once someone takes them out physically or verbally. Either way, the 'nice guy' routine simply come off as creepy and fake."

"Huh?"

"Never mind… Okay, we'll shadow you in the Acura."

"Come on, this is just a meeting, not some CIA Jack Bauer bullshit…"

"Here she comes! Into the Acura!" Kojiro said.

As Hayate, Hiroshi and Kojiro crammed into the Acura and drove away, stopping at a certain distance, a young woman of 18 years old arrived, her wavy hair tied in a top knot and her forehead covered by her bangs. Toshiaki gulped as she approached.

The two found themselves standing side by side, not turning to look at each other, until Hayate's voice came through the mic that Toshiaki was wearing.

"Dude, ask her if she's Haruka."

"Huh?"

Inside the Acura, Hiroshi and Kojiro face-palmed upon hearing Toshiaki's response. Meanwhile, back with Toshiaki, he had unintentionally gotten Haruka's attention.

"Sorry, did you say something?" she asked as she turned to Toshiaki.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about-"

"Aren't you Aojima-kun from the School of Law?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, you're the guy who always hang out with Konishi Naomi, right?"

"Say no," Hayate said through the mic.

"Yeah, I am. You're Akano-san from basketball, right?"

Back inside the Acura, the guys were going WTF silently at Toshiaki's defiance towards their instructions.

"Yeah, I am... Well, are you meeting Konishi-san here or something?"

"No. She's at the Kiritate Inari Shrine holding the fort."

"Okay… Say, are you two…"

"No. We're just very close friends."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was told to come here and meet someone."

"What a coincidence… I am here to meet someone too…"

"Dude, make your move now. Be suave," Hayate advised again through the mic.

"Who are you supposed to meet?" Toshiaki asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet a guy here… Wait, don't tell me… Are you him?"

"Who's him?"

"Dude, you're messing up big time," Hayate's voice is heard again.

"I don't really know. I mean, I was encouraged by my friend to use this dating website…"

"Dating website?"

"Er… This one?"

"Oh, that looks interesting. Hey, wait a minute… That's my username from Overwatch and Monter Hunter World! And just about a dozen other MMORPGs! I don't even use dating websites…"

The Acura suddenly reversed all the way back to where the two were at. The door opened and Hayate stepped out.

"Dude, you screwed up! Why are you being so honest?"

"I don't know, because I suck at lying?" Toshiaki shot back.

"Eh, what's going on here?" a shocked Haruka asked.

Before anyone could stop him, Toshiaki spilled the beans to her. How the whole thing was set up and how she was lured to this location. Haruka was stumped for a moment, and the guys (excluding Toshiaki who looked rather calm) feared the worst, but then…

"You play Monster Hunter World too?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Of course! I've been a fan of it ever since my dad introduced me to that game! What weapon do you use?"

"Sword and shield. I like having a balance of mobility and defense. Of course, I can't shield too long…"

"Oh, a sword and shield player! I personally use the insect glaive."

"Well, there's a 3-day Monster Hunter event next week at the Tokyo Dome and players are supposed to form teams and hunt specific monsters. Capcom's making a new server exclusively for this event only."

"A competition? That sounds cool! Are you joining?"

"I want to, but the two guys I usually go hunting with are American and Singaporean respectively and they can't make it to Japan for the holidays…"

"I know! Why not you and I get together, then we'll just scout around for two more guys to join the game."

As the two kept talking, they began walking away from the Acura, leaving Hayate, Hiroshi and Kojiro stumped as the latter two exited the Acura.

"Wait, it worked just like that?" Hayate asked.

"They clicked over games?" Kojiro exclaimed.

"She's a gamer girl!" Hiroshi concluded.

Meanwhile, unknown to the three of them, something moved through the sewers right below them…

* * *

All over Japan

"We interrupt your afternoon with breaking news. The National Public Safety Commission has come forward to announce information that they say is extremely important. We are heading over to their news conference that is taking place right now at the Shunshine 60 Building Exterior. Over to you, Saki," the television newscaster said.

The screen of several televisions and outdoor displays switches to an image of a female reporter standing among several other reporters as Konishi Isamu stepped towards the podium, flanked by his colleagues and security guards.

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of Japan. For those who do not know me, my name is Konishi Isamu of the National Public Safety Commision. Japan is no stranger to strange happenings and monster attacks. The terrorist organization Shocker who utilizes hybrid mutant cyborgs, the Zawame City Incident, the Kamen Rider Chronicle Crisis and Zero Day, the Unidentified Life Forms Massacres where death tolls came close to reaching a million, not to mention the Amanogawa High School monster attacks, the Dopants of Futo City and many other similar incidents. What I am about to announce today is something not so different, but human lives may have already been lost without us knowing about it."

Isamu took a deep breath, then continued.

"As of right now, the government has officially declared that we are facing a new crisis. The recent rash of sightings of strange people and creatures all over the country is not some random happening. Japan is now facing a new threat known as the Kusarei, yōkai that have been corrupted by dark, ancient magic…"

* * *

Sunshine 60 Building Exterior

"Yes, you heard me right, I said yōkai. Don't tell me after everything that has happened in this country, you still don't believe in ghosts," Isamu said to a skeptical reporter.

"But how dangerous are this Kusarei?" another reporter asked.

"They find an ideal host, possess him or her, slowly take over the body and then going on violent rampages to absorb this supposed 'essence of death' so that they can gain more power and regain the physical form they once lost."

"I don't believe this. Perhaps you should resign and check youself in a mental hospital, Mr Konishi," the skeptical reporter mocked.

"Ah, someone doesn't believe in our existence…"

The skeptical reporter is suddenly snatched into the air by a crow-like creature, sending everyone into a panic.

"Kusarei!" Isamu exclaimed.

"Put that man down, monster!" one of the security guards shouted as he and several others pulled out their firearms while chaos erupts among the gathered crowd of civilians and reporters.

"As you wish. Here, catch," the Kusarei replied as he tossed the skeptical reporter towards the guards, knocking them all down in a heap.

"You humans call this thing a camera, right? The one that can project images to the magic boxes in every human household?"

The Kusarei grabbed the camera in the centre and looked right into it.

"Kagura, if you are watching this somewhere, I would like to introduce myself. I am Noroimusha, and you have taken out quite a number of my comrades. I have no grudge with you, but as a Kusarei, I do have a duty to protect my fellows. Come and face me!"

"Hey, this thing working? Screen look's cracked. Hey, hello? Yeah, Mr. Crow Guy, if you want me to face you just look to your left and smile for the camera."

"What the f- When did you get here?" Noroimusha uttered out in genuine surprise when he saw Kagura standing at his left, aiming a shoulder-mounted camera at him.

"You think I won't bring her along just in case one of your kind shows up?" Isamu said before his bodyguards and colleagues ushered him away from what appears to be the start of a battle.

"Your reputation as a trickster is well-founded, I see," Noroimusha commented as he unsheathed his sword.

"I won't really call myself a trickster, although I have been compared as such."

"Hmph, we shall see about that. _En garde_ , Kagura!"

Under the helmet, Kagura couldn't help but have a strange feeling, almost as though Noroimusha wasn't going to be her only opponent.

"You came alone, did you?"

"Of course I did. Noroimusha does not need others to fight his battles. If I am defeated, so be it."

"So what's with this hostile presence that's not emitting from you?"

"Hostile? Wait, I sense it too…"

The two suddenly jerked their heads towards the same direction as someone approached them. Kagura immediately recognized the person: Momosaki Tatsuya.

"The last survivor of the Momosaki Clan," Noroimusha commented.

"You'll pay for killing my parents, Kagura. And you, abomination, you will die here as well," Tatsuya said as he summoned a belt around his waist along with a brace on his left wrist.

"The Bushi Driver… That means you can-"

"Transform into something like you? Of course I can."

Taking out a small dagger-like object, Tatsuya inserted it into the brace, causing the Bushi Driver to light up.

" _Power release authorized. Armor up, Hagane,_ " a monotonous male voice announced as glowing lines formed around Tatsuya.

In a flash of light, Tatsuya has transformed into an armored warrior with a helmet resembling a cross between a motorcycle helmet and a samurai _kabuto_. He now wore a full set of Kevlar/samurai-like armor that was black with pale pink and silver hues with a shoulder guard on his left over a dark grey latex-like suit, complete with a sash bearing an oriental design wrapped around his waist. In his hands was a wicked-looking katana.

"I am Seiken! Kamen Rider Seiken. I will bear my father's chosen warrior name until I have destroyed you, Kagura!"

With that, Seiken charged towards Kagura, who was forced to defend herself.

"Wait! What's this about your father?" Kagura asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

Catching Kagura by her throat, Seiken hurled her against a pillar before trying to stab her, only for Kagura to retaliate with a well-aimed punch to the head.

"Come to think of it, you used my friends against me by placing them under a curse. Thanks to that stupid cursr, they almost died… I changed my mind. I ain't going to ask you for explanations. I'll beat'em out of you!"

As the two struck at each other, Kagura suddenly saw Noroimusha charging up some kind of energy attack with his sword.

" _Dark Wing Slash!_ " the Kusarei announced as he sent an energy slash oozing a sickly purple towards the two.

Acting quickly, Kagura kicks Seiken away before falling backwards, thus causing the attack to miss the both of them, striking and destroying a van instead.

"Have you two forgotten that I am in this fight as well?"

"Why, you…" Kagura snarled as she got up to rush Noroimusha, only to be struck from behind by Seiken.

"Go to hell, you f***ing bitch! You destroyed my family, my life! I'll make you grovel on the ground before I take your head!" Seiken roared as he slashed Kagura relentlessly before delivering a kick to her chest so hard that she was sent crashing onto the hood of a nearby police vehicle.

"You keep away from my opponent! Only I am allowed to defeat or be defeated by Kagura!" Noroimusha shouted as he delivered three consecutive slashes to Seiken before unfurling his wings.

" _Shadow Feather Arrows!_ "

Hundreds of black feather-like blades shout out of Noroimusha's wings, pummeling Seiken to the point where sparks were flying from his armour and finally, when the barrage ended, Noroimusha had moved up close to Seiken and sliced upwards, knocking him several feet away.

Noroimusha is then blasted by a recovered Kagura, who had switched her weapon to its bowgun form. He turned around and is struck a few more times before he begins deflecting the shots with his sword. This, however, distracts him from Seiken who pounced upon him and knocked him down, but then Noroimusha picked him up and threw him off, jumped to his feet and intercepted a sword swing from Kagura. Seiken then attemps to cut both of them, only for Kagura to parry it and soon, all three of them were engaged in an intense sword duel.

"Urgh, this was not what I intended. We'll have this duel some other time. Don't lose to this fool, Kagura," Noroimusha said at last as he took flight and left, leaving Kagura and Seiken to duke it out…

* * *

"What's going on over at the Sunshine 60 building?" Toshiaki exclaimed as he and Haruka saw explosions coming form the building.

"Maybe we should head somewhere else," Haruka said nervously.

"Wait, Naomi's dad is supposed to be there doing a news conference…"

"What? I changed my mind, we should go and make sure he's all right."

"No one's going anywhere!"

The manhole behind the two suddenly exploded, causing the two to stumble forward. The two of them then turned around only to see a mudman with a skull for a face and dressed in broken armour pieces behind them riding on an old mining cart with a ancient mining tool strapped to his back. Realizing that it was a Kusarei, Toshiaki move in front of Haruka, grabbing a nearby discarded metal pole as a weapon.

"What is that thing?"

"Kusarei…"

"Kusa-what?"

"Are you Akano Haruka?" the Kusarei asked.

"How does it know my name?" Haruka asked, now more frightened than ever.

"What do you want with her?" Toshiaki demanded.

"Ah, how sad. A pure young lady like you should not have to die, but as the Yin Miko, you are a future threat to us Kusarei and my master, Mugoikami, has marked you for death. I, Dorokōfu, am here to bring you to him personally."

"What is he talking about?"

"Akano-san, run."

Without warning, Dorokōfu suddenly leapt out of his cart and towards Haruka. Toshiaki swung the metal pole at him, only for Dorokōfu to knock it out of his hands. Not hesitating, Toshiaki threw a punch at the Kusarei, but his fist slipped through Dorokōfu's muddy body.

"The heck?" Toshiaki exclaimed as he threw another punch at Dorokōfu, only to have the same results.

"Nice try, kid, but your punches are not going to work on me. My body is completely made of mud. No organs, no hard areas to hit."

"No jewels too?"

"No jewels, of course! I'm made of mud, not minerals- Wait a minute… You bastard!"

Finally catching the meaning of Toshiaki's question, Dorokōfu grabs Toshiaki by the neck and flung him against a wall, causing him to slump to the ground in pain.

"Aojima-kun!" Haruka called out as she ran to his side, but then Dorokōfu stretches his arm out, wrapped it around her and pulls her into the cart which he quickly enters as well.

"Akano-san! No!" Toshiaki called out as he tried to get up in time, but Dorokōfu drove off laughing like a madman.

Toshiaki punched the ground in anger, but then he felt someone pulling him up to his feet.

"Into the Acura, now! We're going after it," Hayate said as he and Hiroshi lifted Toshiaki up.

"You guys were following me?"

"You and that girl got all lovey-dovey over Monster Hunter and completely forgot about our existence!" Hiroshi complained.

"C'mon, strap in and let's go! Wait, Toshiaki, what are you doing?"

Toshiaki was climbing onto the roof of the Acura. Bending over to the windscreen, he tapped it and indicated for Hayate to hit it.

"Is he crazy?" Kojiro asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm going to lose my damn driving license," Hayate replied as he floored it.

* * *

An exchange of magic attacks caused Kagura and Seiken to be knocked off their feet and sent flying. As Kagura fell to the ground and tumbled away, Seiken hits the stairs and rolled down. The two quickly got back up to their feet right before Kagura managed to block a charge attack from Seiken.

"Damn it! Seriously, I don't even know who you are until last week!" Kagura shouted at Seiken.

"Don't lie! You were there! You killed my parents!"

"I don't kill humans! How many times am I going to repeat myself?"

"My parents' blood is in your hands, you filthy Kitsune! I won't rest until my revenge is fulfilled!"

"And using my friends is part of this revenges? And how can you be sure it was me? I only became Kagura seven years ago! When did I supposedly kill your father and mother?"

"Seven years ago, during the last day of summer!"

"Shit, that's some messed-up coincidence," Kagura mumbled to herself as she parried another one of Seiken's attacks before knocking him aside with a punch.

All of a sudden, Kagura saw something rushing towards them at full speed. Upon a closer look, she realized that it was a muddy-looking Kusarei riding a cart with a female hostage, and chasing after him was a very familiar-looking Acura with mud-drenched Toshiaki riding on the roof.

"Kagura! That Kusarei got Haruka!" Toshiaki shouted.

"Who? Oh, never mind, I'll get her!" Kagura replied as she disengaged from the fight.

"Where the hell are you going?" Seiken demanded as he slashed her across the back when she tried to go after the Kusarei.

"Damn it! Someone's in trouble, you can kill me later!" Kagura angrily replied as she kicked him aside.

"Get back here!" Seiken roared as he sent an energy slash towards Kagura, forcing her to stop and duck.

"Are you crazy? Someone's life is at stake!"

"I don't care! I wil have my revenge!"

"What do you mean you don't care? You wear that belt, you protect people!"

"I wear this belt only to avenge my family!"

Seiken delivered four more slashes towards Kagura, sending sparks flying off her armor. Again, Kagura trie to abandon the fight. The Kusarei was getting away with this Haruka person Toshiaki was trying to save, and she did not bring her bike with her. Only her Tempest Form can catch up, but she can't transform with Seiken attacking her.

Seiken suddenly stabbed at her, running his katana through her shoulder, and twisting it, causing Kagura to scream in pain.

"If that person dies, it's not my fault, it's yours!" Seiken shouted.

" _ **My fault?**_ "

The sudden change in Kagura's voice startled Seiken, causing him to involuntarily step back and withdraw his blade from Kagura's shoulders. Black flames began manifesting around kagura as she slowly got to her feet.

" _ **Who is stopping me from saving people? Who is screaming about how he doesn't care who dies? Who is the one about to sacrifice innocent people just to satisfy his selfish desire for revenge?**_ "

Enveloping her weapon in black flames, Kagura turned around so fast that Seiken did not have time to react before she slashed down hard across his torso, causing him to stumble backwards.

" _Final Cleanse initiated: Blaze Meteor!_ " the Gensou Driver announced.

Before Seiken could recover, he takes a Final Cleanse roundhouse Rider Kick right in the solar plexus, the impact sending him smashing through the walls of the Sunshine 60 building into the lobby. As he got up, he felt something sharp and hot went through his stomach. Screaming out in pain, he un-transformed unwillingly back to Tatsuya and looked down only to see that Kagura had ran him through with a 2-meter long metal rod, pinning him against the wall.

" _ **Stay here like a good f***king little bitch until I get back, then you can have whatever revenge you want on me,**_ " Kagura growled at him in a murderous tone before leaving, switching to her Tempest Form as she did so and disappearing within a blink of an eye.

The moment he was certain Kagura was gone, Tatsuya slowly pulled the metal rod out, yelling and snarling in pain as he did so. Once the rod was fully removed, he collapsed to the floor. Only now did he realize how severe the wounds he received from Kagura are: the slash attack had gone through his armor and left a long, diagonal laceration across his chest, not to mention the gaping hole in his stomach. Struggling, he pulled out a peach-like fruit the size of a strawberry from his pocket and, with much difficulty, ate it.

Immediately after he consumed the fruit, his whole body was covered in black veins as he gritted his teeth in extreme pain. The wounds on his body slowly disappeared, and he was as good as new when the black veins disappear.

Getting back to his feet, Tatsuya slowly made his way out of the building and away from the scene just as the police arrive, eventually reaching his bike. He winced as he got onto it: The Yōkai Peach only heals the wounds, not relieve the pain. And he was in a hell lot of pain

 _This is not over, Kagura. Your head will roll,_ Tatsuya thought to himself as he rode off…

* * *

"We're almost closing up to him!" Hayate said as he shifted the Acura to a dangerous level of speed, pursuing the Kusarei down the highway.

"C'mon, how can that old mine cart of his be faster than a car?" Kojiro asked.

Toshiaki had somehow maintained his position on the roof of the Acura despite the speed at which the car was going. As the Acura finally reaches Dorokōfu's mine cart, Toshiaki performed a stunt jump from the Acura's roof into the mine cart. Dorokōfu was caught off guard by Toshiaki's jump that the latter literally crashed into him, spewing his muddy body all over the cart.

"Oh, what the hell? The mud smells like garbage…" Toshiaki complained before turning to see a frightened Haruka trapped in layers of mud.

"Hang on, Akano-san, I'll get you out…"

Toshiaki had just managed to get rid of all the mud on Haruka when the latter suddenly pointed behind him. Turning around, Toshiaki is stunned to see Dorokōfu already reforming his body.

"Brat, you just got yourself a one-way ticket to the underworld," Dorokōfu said in a menacing tone.

Before any of the two could react, Dorokōfu suddenly fired a large amount of mud all over Toshiaki and Haruka. By the time he stopped, the two were completely encased from neck to toe in thick mud. As the two struggled to free themselves, Dorokōfu pressed one foot on the mud restraining them, causing the mud to harden into cement-like properties.

"Damn it, let us go!" Toshiaki yelled.

"Why are you doing this?" Haruka demanded.

"Well now, you two make a cute couple-in-distress. Anyways, I already said, my lord Mugoikami wants you dead, Miss Akano, but at least your friend here is kind enough to not let you die alone."

"Hey! Mudface!"

Dorokōfu looked up to see Kagura in her Tempest Form flying above his cart with a small tornado swirling furiously around her legs.

"Kagura? Well, dang it! And this was supposed to be a simple kidnapping…"

Kagura pointed two fingers at where her eyes should be, then pointed it to the front. Dorokōfu turned around, confused, only to see that he was about to hit a lamp post. His jaw dropped.

The impact sent the mine cart reeling, tumbling across the road and throwing all three occupants out. The still-bound Toshiaki and Haruka cried out in fear as they realized they were going to hit the cement face first, but then Kagura swooped down to try and catch them, yet Dorokōfu suddenly grabs them, completely absorbing the two into his body before landing safely on the road. By now, he has swelled up to twice his size, and he was swinging that pickaxe of his now.

"Return my friend and his girl pal now, and I might consider letting you keep your freedom," Kagura said as she landed in front of Dorokōfu.

"Sorry, I have my orders, and I am a very loyal servant."

"I'm not in the mood right now, Kusarei! Last warning."

"Come and get them, if you can," Dorokōfu replied in a taunting manner as he pulled Toshiaki and Haruka out of his body and dropped them in front of him.

Already enraged, Kagura rushed towards Dorokōfu blindly. Dorokōfu, having noticed that one of Kagura's shoulders was bleeding quite badly, struck it with his pickaxe six times while pinning Kagura's feet to the road using his other arm. Crying out in pain, Kagura fell to her knees, at which point Dorokōfu swung his pickaxe like a golf club and sends her flying backwards, landing right in front of the Acura as it skidded to a halt.

"Ryōko!" Hayate said urgently as Kagura de-transformed back to Ryōko, who grabbed her injured shoulder in pain as tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Shit… I can't fight like this…"

"We'll take him then!" Hiroshi replied as he, Hayate and Kojiro emerged from the Acura and rushed at Dorokōfu.

Dorokōfu sighed and with a single swing of his arm, smacks all three of them in a single hit. The three landed right beside Kagura, clutching their struck areas in pain before Hiroshi gets back up and pulls out a belt from his jacket.

"In this case, I got no choice!"

"Wait, Hiroshi, is that the Shinrei Driver?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, it is," Hiroshi replied as he strapped the belt around his waist and pulls out a plastic-looking charm and prepared to slot it into the belt when a shadow suddenly flew over them.

Before anyone realized, Dorokōfu has been sliced into several pieces, Toshiaki and Haruka's restraints were sliced apart and the two were picked up and thrown at the others, causing Hayate, Hiroshi and Kojiro to end up being human safety nets for the two as they get crushed under their weight.

"Sorry!" Toshiaki and Haruka said at the same time.

"Damn it, what the hell, Noroimusha?" Dorokōfu demanded as he slowly reformed his body.

"Noroimusha? I don't get it… Why?" Kagura asked.

The karasu-tengu Kusarei sheathed his katana and turned to look at his enemy.

"I wanted an honourable duel with you, Kagura, but everything got spoilt by that Seiken fellow and the whole fight ended up downright dirty. I decided that saving your friends was a perfect compensation for being unable to fight you properly. Also, there was something I wanted to inform you, but we'll leve it for the next time we clash blades with each other. As for this fool, I want to know why he's here," Noroimusha replied as dark energy manifested around his left hand which he used to grab Dorokōfu by the neck.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"You and your disgusting master abandoned your comrades and fled to the land that the humans today call South Korea. You are all embarassments of the Kusarei. And if your master is back, that only means he is up to no good for everyone, including Lord Yamiyubi no Chikage. I want answers, and you are coming with me."

With that, Noroimusha spread his wings out and took off into the sky, with Dorokōfu still in his grip.

"Well, talk about stealing the limelight," Hiroshi muttered as he too koff the Shinrei Driver, seemingly upset that he did not have the chance to transform.

"Can you stand? We better get you to Ducky so that he can fix that shoulder of yours," Hayate said as he and Kojiro helped Ryōko up.

"What about her?" Ryōko asked as she pointed at Haruka.

"Er, Akano-san, this is Mitsurugi Ryōko. Ryōko, this is Akano Haruka…"

"Okay… Miss Akano, are you all right?" Ryōko asked.

"Are those real fox ears?"

"Eh?"

Before anyone could react, Haruka had grabbed Ryōko's ears and started rubbing them, then she saw Ryōko's fox tail and grabbed it as well.

"Hey! What are you doing? That's harassment!"

"Are you… Are you… Are you a Kitsune?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I always wanted to meet a Kitsune!"

"Huh?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, I, er, I didn't mean to get all excited after that scary incident… It's just that, I can see yōkai ever since I was young. But everyone thought I had a screw loose somewhere when I told them about what I saw and so I kept everything to myself until now…"

"Well, at least she's not traumatized or anything," Hiroshi said.

"But why was Haruka targeted? Ryōko, is there a Kusarei Mark on her?" Kojiro asked.

"No. I don't see any."

"That mud guy mentioned someone named Mugoikami… He also called Haruka the Yin Miko," Toshiaki said.

"That might be a clue. But this also means that Haruka is in danger from the Kusarei," Ryōko replied.

"In danger of what? And who are these Kusarei? What do they want with me?" Haruka asked, now talking with a more serious tone.

"I don't know, but I can ask the Yatagarasu… One more thing. I'm about to pass out, so get me to Ducky as fast as you can, Hayate," Ryōko said before her head dropped against Hayate's shoulder.

"Oh shit! Ryōko! Hang on, we'll get you help!"

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, same time

The porcelain cup suddenly cracked when Naomi reached out to take it, causing her to take a step back in surprise. She suddenly had a feeling the Ryōko was in trouble, but unsure of what to do, she ended up making a phone call to her father, and then to Hayate, wher she learned about what happened. Quickly changing into warmer clothings and grabbing a jacket and scarf, she left the Kiritate Inari Shrine, locking the gates behind her before running towards town.

Unknown to her, a pair of figures have been watching her the moment she stepped outside. One of the figures made to leap towards her, but the other figure stopped it.

"Not now. We only get the Yang Miko after we deal with the Yin Miko," the second figure hissed to the first figure.

The first figure merely made a noise that indicated its annoyance but ultimately relaxed and continued watching Naomi until she disappears from view…

* * *

 **Next Rite: What Happened On That Night…**

Noriomusha's actions surprises everyone, but there is not time to think about it as everyone try to figure out who this Mugoikami character is and why he is targeting Haruka not for possession but for death. Meanwhile, Hiroshi takes matters into his own hands, transforming into Kamen Rider Hōshi when Tatsuya shows up to attack Ryōko again. At the same time, Noroimusha suddenly reappears in front of Ryōko and reveals he knows what happened on the night Ryōko became Kagura, but he will only tell her if she beats him in a duel…

* * *

 **Main Villain Guide: Noroimusha (** **呪い武者** **)**

 **Rough Translate of Name:** "cursed warrior"

 **Main Villain Type:** General/Anti-Villain

 **Weapons:** Blade Of Eternal Shadows

 **Yōkai Motif/Origins:** Karasu-tengu. One of the types of tengu, they get their name from their crow-like features. Karasu-tengu can be portrayed as both good and evil: they are believed to be the main tengu that corrupt humans into doing bad things, yet they have also been portrayed as allies of protagonists in many fantasy fiction. Some stories credit the Karasu-tengu along with other types of tengu for teaching a young Minamoto no Yoshitsune swordsmanship under the command of Sōjōbō, the tengu king of Mt. Kurama in Kyoto

 **Abilities:** Flight, extremely skilled swordsman and martial artist, sharp talons

 **Special Skills:** Dark Wing Slash, Oblivion Screech, Shadow Feather Arrows

* * *

 **Kusarei Guide: Dorokōfu (** **泥鉱夫** **)**

 **Rough Translate of Name:** "mud miner"

 **Target:** None, targeting Akano Haruka for unknown reasons

 **Weapons:** Unnamed pickaxe, unnamed mine cart

 **Yōkai Motif/Origins:** Shikijiro, a rather obscure yokai said to haunt the mines of Japan. Their walking sound sometimes resembles the sounds of water and the miners they harass will often experience reactions such as a chill or phantom pains, signs warning them of an approaching Shikijiro

 **Abilities:** Body made of unlimited amounts of mud which he can manipulate in terms of shape, hardness and size

 **Author's note:** I first learnt of this yokai from the Team Ninja game "Nioh" where they were renamed "Dwellers" in the English version. It's so unknown outside of Japan that I would like some confirmation from any readers that are either Japanese or well-versed in Japanese folklore

* * *

For those that may not have noticed, I've actually changed the cover picture, removing one of Kagura's forms as I've given it to someone else. You'll soon find out why, the story will begin to get somewhat darker as it proceeds


	12. The Exorcist Trio Arc: Rite 10

**A few spoilers on what is going to happen in the next few chapters:**

1) There will be a total of SIX Riders in this fanfiction.

2) There will be an exchange of Drivers between an existing Rider and a successor

3) This arc is called the Exorcist Trio Arc, but Kagura is not part of the trio. However, all Kamen Riders in this fanfiction will be referred to collectively as the Exorcist Riders

4) Two new Riders will join the fray. The first is **Kamen Rider Templar (** **仮面ライダー** **テンプラー** **)** , based off the historical Knight Templars and will debut soon. Next is **Kamen Rider Matsuri (** **仮面ライダー** **祭** **)** , but at this point this Rider remains a mystery to everyone…

5) The **Dark Kamen Rider Kegare (** **仮面ライダー汚れ** **)** will debut in this chapter. Who is this new nemesis of the Exorcist Riders? Read to find out.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kagura/** **仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 10: What Happened On That Night…**

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

"Ducky was pretty pissed," Naomi said as she, Hiroshi, Hayate and Ryōko played Uno cards with Saa-chan and Kaa-chan, the two Zashiki Warashi that Ryōko takes care of.

"Yeah. He didn't even give me anaesthetic. Just cracked my arm back into position so that my healing powers will activate…"

Ryōko's room was surprisingly small and consists of only a 3-set IKEA drawer, several books and scrolls and writing materials, a rack she uses to hang her clothings, a futon and a bunch of "cuddle-stuff" as Hayate puts it: a teddy-bear, a pair of cushions with cats drawn on it, a bolster, a child-size Jibanyan plushy and plushies of Jack Frost and Jack o'Lantern which she won during an event organized by Atlus Co., Ltd.

"Well, I guess he's right about being angry. I mean, you just recovered from a bunch of major injuries so…"

Ryōko glanced at her shoulder, which was completely bandaged up. Ducky was furious when they had brought her into his veterinary and scolded Ryōko for not thinking about her previous injuries and already getting new ones when the old ones had just barely recovered. Everyone was pretty freaked out by his yelling, but thankfully, he did not start punching through walls and picking up minivans to throw across the street. He did, however, crush a brick he had been holding for some reason.

"I'm a bit more worried about Tatsuya… I mean, I sort of snapped and messed him up pretty badly, but after I calmed down and went back for him, he was missing," Ryōko said.

"Yeah, and what's with that blood-drenched metla pole? What happened during the fight?" Hayate asked.

"I, uh… I don't want to talk about it. Where's Toshiaki, by the way?"

"He and Isamu are back in the living room talking to Haruka and her parents. Last I heard, Haruka's dad is actually both the local hospital's director and an exorcist himself and he confirmed that his daughter has been seeing spirits and yōkai ever sicne she was born. They were quite horrified to learn what happened today, though. Not sure how Toshiaki's going to react," Hiroshi explained.

"Let's just put this out of our minds for now. We're all stressed out enough over that Dorokōfu and Noroimusha thing, not to mention that we've got a murderous Kamen Rider gunning for Ryōko's head."

"Hmph, more like a Dark Rider, that Seiken…" Naomi commented.

"Uno!" Hayate suddenly declared, putting a red "1" card on the stack.

"Shit, you're winning?"

"Here's a red Draw 2" Ryōko suddenly said as she slapped down a red "Draw 2" card on the stack. (+2)

"Oh, I got a counter for this," Naomi said as she quickly dropped three more "Draw 2" cards. (+8)

"Wait, we were playing Progressive Uno house rules?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, and by the way, Draw 2, Draw 2, Draw 2," Hiroshi replied. (+14)

"Draw 2…" Saa-chan said monotonously as she places the final "Draw 2" card, a blue one, on the stack. (+16)

Kaa-chan, who had ten cards in her hands, looked at the stack and then…

"Draw 4, all of them…" (+32!)

"What! No! That's not possible! You have blue! I challenge you!" Hayate uttered in horror.

"No more blue," Kaa-chan replied as she showed him her hand, which really does not have any blue cards!

"Penalty for failed challenge, draw six more cards, Hayate," Naomi added (+38!)

Hayate lets out an epic and dragged out " ** _SONNA BAKANA!_** " as his victory is denied while Ryōko reshuffles the stack into the deck, shuffles it some more and dished out 38 cards to him.

"Come to think of it, Saa-chan and Kaa-chan can't be their real adopted names, right?" Hiroshi asked as he pats the two Zashiki-Warashi on their heads.

"Yeah, they're just nicknames I gave to them. A friend of mine was the one that named them," Ryōko explained.

"So what are their real names?"

"Sadako and Kayako."

The colour drained from the faces of both Hiroshi and Naomi (Hayate is still weeping over his humiliation) upon hearing those names…

* * *

A warehouse in Saitama

Dorokōfu sat on a chair, his wrists and feet bound by magical restraints as CHikage, Noroimusha and three other Kusarei stood around him. Dorokōfu has been severely assault during his interrogation: His muddy body is all dried up and chunks of it have been broken off. His own weapon had been impaled into his back as well.

"Still not going to reveal what Mugoikami has in plan, are you?" Chikage asked.

"Screw you, Chikage! Mugoikami is the true leader of the Kusarei, not someone who got so easily sealed up like you…"

"Really? Perhaps you are not aware of my backstory? Break off more of his body."

Dorokōfu screamed in pain as the other Kusarei began punching holes into his dried up body. Noroimusha shook his head and turned away.

"I am sorry, my friend. I forgot how much you hate torture," Chikage said to him.

"Is this even necessary? You and I both know that Mugoikami's followers are not willing followers but brainwashed by him into his fanatics."

"Let's see if we can break the brainwashing, then."

"No offense, my lord, but this fool's mind has been broken long ago. You can't break what has already been broken so many times."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I cut his head off. You seal him away."

"True. We've wasted enough time with him. All of you, step back."

The other Kusarei nodded and took several steps back as Noroimusha unsheaths his sword.

"You won't win against Kagura, Chikage! My lord Mugoikami is the one destined to destroy her! He has already gotten his Kegare!" Dorokōfu shouted in defiance.

"What?" Chikage uttered in shock upon hearing the word 'Kegare', but then Noroimusha slices off Dorokōfu's head, destroying the latter's physical body.

 _He has a new Kegare? He's proceeding with whatever plan he has faster than I expected_ , Chikage thought to himself as he pulls out a large cube with several engravings on it, drawing Dorokōfu, now in the form of black smoke, into it. Seconds later, the cube opens up and out drops a Sealing Tablet.

"My lord, are you all right? You appear… Lost," Noroimusha asked in concern.

"I am fine. Have our men scout the perimeter. Capture any of Mugoikami's cronies and bring them to me."

"That will be done, my lord."

"One more thing. If they see someone resembling Kagura but in complete black armor that looks heavy and cracked, do not engage. Retreat immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord, but why?"

"I will explain everything in due time, Noroimusha. I also need you to do something for me…"

Meanwhile, outside the warehouse, Chikage's other generals have been eavesdropping on the whole thing. Dokuhanahime has switched her human form into that of a younger woman dressed in a business suit while Zanga remains in his Kusarei form.

"This Mugoikami fellow sounds dangerous," Dokuhanahime commented.

"Yes, but also more direct," Zanga replied.

"More direct? Ah, I get what you mean… I have been thinking the same thing as well…"

"Chikage is too patient with this Kagura. Don't you suspect that something is off?"

"Maybe he wants to toy around with her, but I agree that it would be best if we can get rid of her as soon as possible."

"Let's start making our own decisions, then…" Zanga said as he and Dokuhanahime walked off…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Day

Given the threat of Tatsuya attacking Ryōko out of nowhere, Hiroshi had volunteered to accompany Ryōko as she heads out to do a routine patrol.

Meanwhile, Toshiaki had just informed everyone about the situation with Haruka. It turns out her father is also aware of the Kusarei: The Akano family are in fact distant relatives of the Konishi family and have their own supernatural history. Thus, Toshiaki and Kojiro will be helping Haruka by searching through the Akano archives while Naomi, Hayate and Isamu will go through the Konishi archives. Hopefully, they might be able to find any information as to who this Kusarei known as Mugoikami is and why Haruka had been targeted for death by him or her.

"Prophecies, bloodline specialities, revenge, sacrifice requirements for some twisted worship… As long as we find the reason, we might be able to stop this Mugoikami character from harming Akano-san," Toshiaki had said.

"I told you, you can call me by my first name…" Haruka quipped, causing everyone to sweat-drop.

And thus, the great information hunt begins.

* * *

Area near Tenranzan, Hannō, Saitama Prefecture

"That is the first time I ever saw a Nurarihyon," Hiroshi commented as he and Ryōko left a tea-house by the road.

"He's a friend of mine and is the Parade Master of the north-western part of Saitama. Hannō is a shared territory between him and me, so we would meet here when we need to discuss yōkai matters."

"So technically, you're the boss of the southern part of Saitama Prefecture, this Nurarihyon is in charge of the northwest, so who is in charge of the northeast portion of the prefecture?"

"That would be a Kirin."

"A Kirin?! That's awesome. I would like to meet him."

"You won't. He's not exactly the friendly type when it comes to humans."

The sounds of wings flapping caused the two tp turn around, only to see the Kusarei Noroimusha landing behind them. Immediately, Ryōko summoned the Gensou Driver while Hiroshi pulls out his own belt, the Shinrei Driver.

"Hold it, both of you… I'm not here to fight, well, not yet anyways… I'm here to give you something, as well as a proposal."

"What do you mean?"

Noroimusha takes out a Sealing Tablet and hands it to Hiroshi.

"Inside is Dorokōfu, the Kusarei that kidnapped your friend."

"How did you get your hands on a Sealing Tablet?" Ryōko asked, highly suspicious of it due to that fact that this Sealing Tablet was the exact same type that she uses.

"Do not question me about it. If I had the answers I would have already told you."

"Okay, so what is this proposal you want?"

Noroimusha looked troubled as he scratched his head.

"A proper duel. As I have said, your skills have impressed me much, but my task is to take you down, after all."

"Well, that's not going to happen. We're both taking you down," Hiroshi replied.

"Mitsurugi Ryōko, if you accept my duel and win against me, I will tell you what happened on the night you became Kagura. You have no memory of that night, right?"

Ryōko puts out a hand to stop Hiroshi.

"What are you talking about? How did you know about my missing memories?"

"Because I was there. I was sent to kill whoever became Kagura by my lord Chikage via telepathy while he was still imprisoned in the Kurainokumo Sealing Temple, but circumstances forced me to stay my hand. And if you do not believe me, here are some incentives."

Noroimusha took out three small white feathers from his pocket.

"What are those?"

"Your memories of that day. I have been discussing with my lord about this and we agree that it's only right that you take them back. But I'll only give them to you if you defeat me."

"I don't know what's going on, but we're taking it by force!" Hiroshi said as he rushed forward, only to be held back by Ryōko.

"Wait! Hiroshi! He's telling the truth!"

"How can you be sure he's not trying to trick you?"

"You can't lie to a Kitsune. We're practically walking lie detectors," Ryōko replied.

"But you sure know how to lie yourself!" a familiar voice is heard yelling.

"Great, the crazded swordsman returns," Ryōko complained as Tatsuya appears.

"All that shouting… Does he not get a sore throat?" Noroimusha asked.

"Look, Ryōko, you know what? You and that bird Kusarei can have that damn duel. I don't trust him, though, so you better watch out. You, bird brain, anything goes wrong, I'm gonna pluck out every feather on your body and grill you for dinner," Hiroshi said as he puts on the Shinrei Driver and turns to face Tatsuya, who looked surprised.

"What are you planning, Tsuchidō Hiroshi?" Tatsuya demanded.

"Planning to keep you from interfering, of course. _Henshin_!" Hiroshi replied as he pushes a lever on the left side of the Shinrei Driver downwards.

" _Power release authorized. Initiate Sōhei Form,_ " a monotonous male voice announced as holographic paper talismans glowing bright yellow manifested around Hiroshi and begins swirling like a tornado.

In a flash of yellow light, Hiroshi has transformed into an armoured warrior. His armor consists of a grey and saffron sash with Buddhist designs worn diagonally across his torso from the right over black armor and dirty white latex, a _sode_ on his right shoulder which bears a Yin-Yang symbol and like Ryōko when she transforms into Kagura, he also had something resembling a trenchcoat around his waist which reaches halfway past his knees. His helmet, though, resembled that of a stone lion statue crossed with a samurai _kabuto_ and a motorcycle helmet, being white with golden hues.

He certainly looked rather impressive, but his overall appearance raises questions in Ryōko's head. Despite all that armor, something about Hiroshi's Rider Form made him look rather... Frail. Almost as though a few solid hits would knock him out of the transformation.

"You may call me… Kamen Rider Hōshi," Hiroshi declares.

"What the hell? You look brittle. Hmph, whatever. Since you sided with that f***ing vixen, I'll treat you as an enemy. Don't blame me when you get decapitated. _Henshin!_ " Tatsuya replied as he initiates his transformation.

" _Power release authorized. Armor up, Hagane._ "

Transforming into Seiken, the vengeful Rider pointed his sword at Hōshi and made a taunting gesture, but Hōshi is unaffected. Instead, he summons a quarterstaff which manifested from small light orbs gathering around his right hand and points it back at Seiken.

" _Hito wa mikake ni yoranai_ (Looks can be deceiving)," Hōshi said before suddenly charging Seiken.

Caught off-guard by his opponent's speed, Seiken is tackled and dragged off by Hōshi, leaving Ryōko and Noroimusha to face each other.

"Your friend has his uses," Noroimusha said.

"Whatever. I'm taking back my memories since you've offered it up. _Henshin_!"

" _Power release authorized. Initiating Blaze Form._ "

Transforming into Kagura Blaze Form, the Kitsune charges at Noroimusha, bringing her weapon down on his head which he managed to parry with his own.

"I don't know how the hell you were at the ceremony where I became Kagura, how you took my memories of that night, and what your intentionsare of offering to return it, but I'm not leaving without them!" Kagura declared.

"Good, good! I've been waiting for this fight for a long time! Beat me and I will gladly return your memories of that day!" Noroimusha replied as he countered another blow from her and retaliated with one than sends Kagura stumbling backwards.

* * *

An abandoned temple in forest near Tenranzan, Hannō

Seiken yelled as he is sent tumbling to the ground when Hōshi finally stops running, being thrown off by the sudden braking.

"You're fast… But I'll still win!" Seiken shouted.

"Yeah, well, given what I heard from the others about your fighting style, this abandoned site is a good place for us to duke it out," Hōshi replied.

"And a good place to die for you! No one will find your corpse!"

"Sheesh, what violent communication skills you have. And do you have to shout all the time? Just a quick warnng, though. I'm not good at taking hits, but I'm not exactly good at holding back either."

"Really?"

Almost in reply, Hōshi struck Seiken five times with his staff in a blink of an eye. Sparks flew off Seiken's armor is he is knocked to the ground. Seiken is stunned by the speed of Hōshi, who wasn't so fast that he couldn't see him but was fast enough to attack before he can react.

"How do you like the taste of my Inori Staff?" Hōshi asked.

This only makes Seiken even more pissed.

"DIE!" Seiken roared as he slashed at Hōshi, striking his opponent across the chest.

Hōshi grunted in pain as he took a step back. Seiken then rushed him, but then Hōshi delivered a blow to his head using the Inori Staff, forcing Seiken away from him before assaulting him with multiple energy blasts from his staff. He then charged foward and lands a hard thrust right in his opponent's solar plexus.

The impact of the final attack sends Seiken flying into the abandoned temple, smashing through a wall as he did so. Twirling his weapon, Hōshi waited for Seiken to come out.

Instead, an energy slash came flying out the temple, with Hōshi barely dodging in time. As he jumped back to his feet, he sees Seiken already about to reach him, his katana in position to strike. Thrusting his staff forward, Hōshi hits Seiken in the knee, causing him to fall forward while Hōshi leapt out of the way. However, Hōshi was still worried about Ryōko and decided to knock Seiken out for a while, at least, and end the fight quick. Planting the Inori Staff to the ground, he pulls out a paper talisman and swipes it against the Shinrei Driver, which causes the circle in the middle of the belt to glow bright yellow while the paper talisman disintegrates.

" _Final Cleanse initiated: Sun Buster!_ "

Both his feet cloaked in bright yellowish-white energy that was as glaring as the sun's ray, Hōshi jumps into the air and delivered a dropkick right into Seiken's chest, knocking the other Rider out of transformation and sending him sprawling across the ground.

"That settles it, then. Now to make sure Kagura is all right..."

The sound of something juicy being eaten caused Hōshi to turn around only to see a wounded Tatsuya devouring what looked like a miniature peach. Immediately, Hōshi realized what it was. His master, Sekima Ando, once told him about peaches being grown in soil tainted by yōkai blood…

"You have Yōkai Peaches? How many have you consumed?" Hōshi demanded.

Black veins coursed through Tatsuya's body as he roared in pain, but then his wounds healed completely and he stood up, transforming into Seiken once more.

"I'm cutting you down, and the fox is next…"

"Are you out of your mind, devouring the Yōkai Peach like that? One fruit reduces your life span by four years! How many have you eaten?"

"Shut up! Why are you so concern about me now?" Seiken shouted as he charged Hōshi again.

 _Is this what they call blind hatred and rage?_ Hōshi thought to himself as he leap away, maintaining his distance from Seiken while firing more energy blasts at him.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two fighters, they were being watched by two individuals.

One is a Caucasian young man wearing a hoodie jacket over a Catholic priest's garments. He had been spying on Tatsuya a few days ago and had taken note of the latter's darkness. At this moment, he was watching the fight from a safe distance using a pair of binoculars, although his expression was more of horror than enjoyment, his Bible and the strange belt with a cross tucked in his bag which had the word "Steedway" on it.

The other is also a Caucasian, but he was much older, had a scar across his face and had his hair tied in a man bun. He was also dressed as a priest, complete with a crucifix necklace, but nothing about him was holy at all. Wherever he stepped, the plants wither and die and small animals run away immediately. He did not bother keeping his distance, simply enjoying the fight from his vantage point among the trees…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine

"C'mon, there has to be something! We've bummed out every Kusarei guide in the archives and no mention of this Mugoikami person!" Hayate complained as he tossed a scroll aside.

"Be patient, Hayate. My ancestors could not have missed out any of the Kusarei they encountered. If you need proof, all of the passive Kusarei currently living in Saitama Prefecture are recorded in the books," Isamu replied.

"Naomi, any luck at the Akano household?"

"I just got off the phone with Kojiro. Can you believe that the Akano family lives in a bloody mansion? Anyways, they found a book mentioning Mugoikami in their archives!" Naomi replied as she entered the archive room.

"Finally, a breakthrough!" Isamu said.

"Yeah, but the pages are all damaged from water leaking in. The only data they were able to salvage is that Mugoikami is extremely powerful and something about a 'Kegare' that serves as his strongest warrior. There was also another family mentioned in the date. The Steedway family. But that's pretty much it. They don't know who this Steedway family is and what role they play, if they did."

"Well, at least we're not back to square one. Square one point five."

* * *

Area near Tenranzan, Hannō, Saitama Prefecture

" _Dark Wing Slash!_ " Noroimusha announced as he sends an energy slash attack homing towards Kagura, who managed to dodge it and return fire with her Yon-kata Haraubuki in its bowgun form.

Deflecting or slicing apart the energy arrows with his blade, Noroimusha took flight, nailing Kagura with a tackle. He then strikes her with his talons, leaving some gorges on her armor and knocking her around the place.

"Stop flying around, damn it!" Kagura complained as she began throwing fireballs from her hands at Noroimusha.

The tengu-based Kusarei was able to deftly avoid them until Kagura threw two at the same time, smacking him in the face when he avoided the first one. Leaping into the air, Kagura is able to kick him hard in the chest, bringing him down. She then shot him a few times in the back when he suddenly gets up, throwing her to the ground. Noroimusha then grabbed her shoulders with his talons before taking flight into the air.

"I hope you aren't afraid of heights!" Noroimusha said as they went higher and higher.

"Says the one without a pilot's license!"

"Huh? Disappointing. I expected a better comeback."

"Okay, how about this for a come back?"

Switching her weapon back to its sword form, Kagura stabbed it into Noroimusha's butt. The Kusarei was more shocked than injured and loosens his grip on Kagura by instinct. As Kagura plummet towards the ground, she switches her form in mid-drop.

" _Element Shift. Initiating Tempest Form._ "

Using her Tempest Form's ability to fly by creating a mini tornado around her legs, Kagura is able to land on the ground safely. As Noroimusha, having recovered from her sneak attack, comes flying towards her again, Kagura generates wind around her weapon and begins twirling it rapidly in front of her, creating a "wind tunnel" that blows Noroimusha away.

Crashing into a bench and some trash, Noroimusha quickly got back up on his feet, looking somewhat impressed by Kagura's quick thinking.

"A warrior who uses both brains and brawn. I've ndever felt this excited before," he commented.

"Shut up… It's like your not even taking me seriously at all!" Kagura replied angrily.

"My apologies, I was testing the waters. I want to know what my opponent is capable of before I unleash my full strength. A useful tactic you ought to learn if you defeat me in this duel. Now, I shall stop holding back."

Dark enegy suddenly swirled around Noroimusha's body, like electric currents going crazy. All of them then transferred straight into his sword which he raised into the air as the blade turned a bright violet.

" _Oblivion… Screech!_ "

Stabbing his sword to the ground violently, Noroimusha sends truck-sized dark energy waves through the ground, destroying everything in its path. Vehicles, benches, trees and concrete blows into the air and explodes as the attack reaches a horrified Kagura, who could not dodge in time.

Noroimusha hears Kagura screaming right before a huge explosion occurs at where she ahd been standing. He sighed.

"Perhaps that was a bit too much…" he muttered to himself as he prepares to return his sword into its sheath.

"Why are you putting your sword away, you asshole?"

"What?"

Noroimusha looked up to see Kagura, now in her grey-coloured Stone Form, already going for a vicious right hook towards him. So caught off-guard by how Kagura was still standing after taking his most destructive attack, Noroimusha eats the punch and is sent crashing across the pavement, shattering the concrete each time he bounced off it...

* * *

An abandoned temple in forest near Tenranzan

" _Final Cleanse initiated: Sun Buster!_ " the Shinrei Driver announced for the third time as Hōshi drills Seiken with a roundhouse kick, knocking the latter out of his transformation again.

"Stop eating those damn peaches! You want to die young?" Hōshi demanded as he rushed over and stopped the younger man from consuming another Yōkai Peach.

"Get away from me! I will do anything to have my vengeance! I got nothing to lose!" Tatsuya yelled as he managed to take two bites of the Yōkai Peach in his hands before Hōshi strikes it out of his hands and gets shoved off.

Having managed to pilfer the pouch containing those demonic fruits from Tatsuya, Hōshi opens it to find one more left in it. Throwing it to the ground, he crushes it under his boot. Meanwhile, Tatsuya had transformed into Seiken once again.

 _Gods damn it! He's too consumed by revenge and hatred to even realize what he's doing to himself!_ Hōshi thought.

Seiken began unleashing a flurry of swords strikes against Hōshi. Hōshi realized that at some point in their fight, Seiken had discovered that Hōshi relies on speed and long-range attacks, comfirming his suspicions that Hōshi is not built for prolonged close combat. Seiken has been forcing Hōshi to be on the defensive in their second and third rounds until Seiken got too focused and ends up taking two more Final Cleanse attacks from his opponent.

 _I'm not screwing up the fourth round. Prepare to meet Lord Enma when I send you to hell, Tsuchidō Hiroshi!_ Seiken thought as he lets out a sadistic smile under his armor.

As Hōshi continues to backpedal, he strumbles over a root. This was more than enough to give Seiken the opening he needs, delivering about ten to twelve consecutive slashes against Hōshi's chest. Hōshi could feel the impact on his armor going into his body, causing him great pain but he resisted the urge to shout. Instead, he lets himself fall to the ground.

Seiken steps over him and raises his sword to stab him, but then he realized that Hōshi's Inori Staff was now pressing against his own chest.

"Sucker," Hōshi muttered as he fires a point blank energy blast into Seiken, sending the latter flying.

 _Damn it, the amount of damage I'm taking is too much. Sure, he's rushing in blindly, but its because he's discovered my Rider form's weakness and it's getting harder to predict his movements… One more hit and I'm screwed_ , Hōshi thought to himself.

"This is the end for you, Hōshi!" Seiken yelled as energy began surging through his sword.

" _Final Purge initiated: Execution,_ " the Bushi Driver announced.

"Shit, he's really going for it!" Hōshi uttered out loud.

As Seiken dashes towards Hōshi, the latter cursed the fact that his Rider Form isn't built for close combat and taking damage. He thought about how Seiken's using a Final Purge on him, which would outright kill him unless he dodges or…

No, he can't dodge. Hōshi knows that dodging a Final Purge has to be precise or he'll still get hit. There was no other option left but that one.

Swipnig another paper talisman across the Shinrei Driver, he activates his finisher once more, except this time, it wasn't a Final Cleanse.

" _Final Purge initiated: Execution,_ " the Shinrei Driver announced.

Leaping into the air, Hōshi performs a flying side kick with his feet engulfed in energy as Seiken swings his weapon forward…

* * *

Area near Tenranzan, Hannō, Saitama Prefecture

 _If I hadn't switched to Stone Form, I'll have become a dead fox,_ Kagura thought to herself as she waited for Noroimusha to get up, having just delivered a particularly devastating punch to him.

 _How is she still able to fight? Her armour's all bashed up and she's clearly exhausted. In fact, how did she even manage to withstand my Oblivion Screech?_ _No one has ever done that before!_ Noroimusha wondered as he got back to his feet.

It was at this point Noroimusha realized that both his wings had been severely damaged after Kagura's punch sent him crashing along the pavement. Whether or not Kagura planned it, he has now lost an advantage in terms of speed and flight. It doesn't matter to him, though. In fact, he was really enjoying this fight.

" _Element Shift. Initiating Rain Form._ "

Noroimusha sees Kagura switch to her blue-clad Rain Form and turns her weapon into its spear form. Readying his sword, Noroimusha rushed forward. The two exchanged a series of blows and parries, slashing each other across the chest and shoulders a few times, until Noroimusha headbutts Kagura and strikes her down with a well-placed slash.

As Noroimusha goes in for the finishing blow, though, he suddenly felt extreme pain down his back and legs.

 _Damn it! I forgot about the after-effects of using Oblivion Screech!_ Noroimusha thought to himself right before Kagura delivers a hard kick into his chest, throwing him off balance.

" _Mada mada_! It's not over yet!" Kagura shouted as she seizes Noroimusha around his neck, formed ice underneath her feet and skied forward at such speed that she was generating wind.

Unable to break free, Noroimusha watches as Kagura approached a building, the ice continuing to form in front of her as she skied towards it at 40 kilometres an hour, smashing him headfirst into the building hard enough to leave a minor crater in the concrete. Dropping him, Kagura held her weapon like a baseball player about to take a swing with his bat as water and ice began forming around the bladed part.

" _Final Cleanse initiated: Rain Rending!_ "

Swinging the Yon-kata Haraubuki forward, Kagura sends two energy slashes made of the water element towards Noroimusha, who managed to slice one apart before being hit by the other. The attack did not knock him out, but it did push him out back onto the road. But Kagura was already expecting this.

" _Final Cleanse initiated: Rain Meteor!_ " the Gensou Driver announced again as Kagura jumps into the air and performs a Rider Kick onto Noroimusha, blasting him away until he hits a particularly hard tree and slumps down in defeat.

Untransforming back to Ryōko, the Kitsune walked towards Noroimusha, bleeding from cuts and abrasions on her head and neck but otherwise fine, albeit exhausted. She was aware that Noroimusha was a Kyōka-Kusarei and thus immune to the Final Cleanse's power to destroy their physical bodies, but she can't use Final Purge on him for obvious reasons. Still...

"I win," Ryōko declares.

Noroimusha nodded, a resigned smile on his face.

"Here, as promised. You have defeated me, and I will hold up my end of our deal," he replied as he handed the three feathers containing Ryōko's memories to her.

As hard as it was to trust Noroimusha, Ryōko knew he was telling the truth, for all Kitsunes are immune to lies, being able to instinctively read an individual's heart. Still, Ryōko has her doubts as she glanced at the three feathers suspiciously, before reaching out and accepted them. Immediately, the feathers disappeared into her palm and she is suddenly struck by massive headaches, falling to the ground and clutching her head in pain while thrashing around and screaming.

All the memories were returning. The night of the ceremony. She and Meiko talking about how she should start training. The attack of the Kusarei and the slaughter of the other Kitsunes at the ceremony grounds. She and Meiko escaping into the woods and her failed attempts to transform. Meiko using her own body to shield Ryōko from an attack. Meiko's blood hitting her face. One of the Kusarei that attacked them absorbing Meiko into its body while the other reaches for Ryōko. Then, a large, tengu-like Kusarei swooping down and attacking his own brethren, protecting Ryōko…

Ryōko gasped for breath as the pain subsided. She was on her hands and knees, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Noroimusha stared at her with a look of concern.

"Those memories… They were the same as my nightmares… And it was you. You saved me that night…" Ryōko said at last, staring at Noroimusha in shock.

"Yes. Its funny, don't you think? That I, a wandering Kusarei searching for the Sealing Temple that imprisons my Lord Yamiyubi no Chikage, would end up saving my kind's worst enemy from another Kusarei?"

"Why didn't you kill me back then?"

"Because that would stain whatever honour remaining in me. I saved you, not realizing you were the new Kagura, and I will be lying if I say I wasn't tempted to kill you when I turned around and saw that belt around your waist. But you were filled with so much fear and crying so pitifully, not to mention that your sister had just been taken away right in front of you, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So instead, I took your memories of that day."

"Why help me? Am I not your enemy?"

"Like I said, my lord and I believes in honour. Not that we can say the same to our underlings. I believe you have already encountered Tetsutate and Botanhone?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, now that you have defeated me in a duel. I accept the results and I present myself for execution. You ought to unleash the Final Purge on me, considering that I'm a Kyōka-Kusarei and Final Cleanse won't work on me."

Ryōko became troubled. She knew that not all Kusarei were evil, despite their nature. A lot of them that were not sealed away have been living peacefully among humans and yōkai ever since the first war between both sides. Yet this Kusarei here, this Noroimusha, was outright different. Despite his dark appearance, there was not a speck of the evil nature that all Kusarei possess in him. In fact, how could she initiate a Final Purge on a Kusarei who saved her in the past despite knowing full well she would become the enemy?

"I won't. Even if I have to do it, it should be a Final Cleanse. You don't deserve to suffer the Final Purge. I'll find a way to do it, to be able to initiate a Final Cleanse on your body, even if you are a Kyōka-Kusarei. I cannot inflict something as cruel as a Final Purge on someone like you, because only the truly wicked deserve an eternal punishment."

Noroimusha stared at her incredulously, then he began laughing.

"You, Mitsurugi Ryōko, really are different from all the previous Kagura! I now see that I have not made a mistake in saving you!"

Ryōko was somewhat startled by Noroimusha's reactions, but then a loud explosion from the west caught both their attention.

"Is that where your friend is fighting Seiken?" Noroimusha asked.

"Yeah…"

"You better go help him first."

Ryōko nodded and ran towards the abandoned temple, leaving Noroimusha behind. As she disappeared around the corner, Chikage, the white-haired man, appeared from behind a tree.

"So, she has gotten her memories back," he commented.

"Yes, she has, my lord."

"She reacted to it better than I expected."

"My lord, I do not understand. Even though it is my personal morals and code of conduct that prompted me to return her memories, by right, you would not have allowed it since she is the enemy."

"Oh?"

"You would still have let me do it, but you would not have been happy about it. Is there something about Mitsurugi Ryōko that you are not telling me?"

Chikage sighed.

"Yes. I should have been more honest with you. I have been troubled ever since I found out that she was the current Kagura… If it had not been her, my plans would have gone smoothly."

"If it had not been her?"

"What I am going to tell you, Noroimusha, is something you must not let the others know," Chikage said before whispering something into his right-hand man's ear.

Noroimusha's eyes widen in shock.

"She's… I… I understand now, my lord. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

An abandoned temple in forest near Tenranzan

Ryōko couldn't believe what she was seeing.

An entire chunk of the forest had just been cleared out. Hiroshi was slumped against a tree, his right leg was completely messed up. Tatsuya, on the other hand, laid on the ground on the far end, awake but unable to move, several wounds on his arms.

"Hiroshi, are you all right?" Ryōko asked as she rushed to Hiroshi's side.

"Been better…"

"What happened?"

"We initiated Final Purge on each other."

"Are you both crazy?"

"Not my choice. He was going to kill me. There's also something I found out about him," Hiroshi said as he showed Ryōko the remains of the Yōkai Peaches that Tatsuya had been consuming.

"What the bloody hell? He was _eating those_?"

"Yeah, and seems to me like he's addicted."

Ryōko sighed. She dragged Hiroshi to the steps of the abandoned temple, then did the same to tatsuya despite his protests and death threats. As she pulled out her phone to call Hayate to drive the Acura over and pick them all up, a sudden presence stopped her dead cold.

Both Hiroshi and Tatsuya sensed it too. Slowly, all three of them turned around and sees the Caucasian priest with the scar walking towards them, clapping his hands slowly and in a taunting manner.

"I must say, that was the best fight I've ever witnessed in my whole life."

"Shit, a Kusarei, now?" Ryōko muttered as she stood up and summoned the Gensou Driver.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Mitsurugi Ryōko…" the scarred priest said as he took a step to his right.

Ryōko's eyes widen in horror and she took a step back.

There was no doubt. Long hair in a ponytail, bangs neatly hanging from both sides of her forehead, the amber necklace Ryōko had personally crafted for her during her 255th birthday…

"Meiko? _Aneue_ (older sister)?"

" _Aneue_? Wait, what do you mean by that?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes, Ryōko, it's your dear _aneue_ , Mitsurugi Meiko. And my, oh my, what an obedient girl she is," the scarred priest said as he stroked Meiko's head.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Ryōko shouted as she transformed back into Kagura and charged towards the scarred priest.

"Wait, Ryōko! Something's wrong!" Hiroshi shouted, but it was too late.

Meiko, a blank expression on her face, placed a belt with a living eye on it around her waist and pulled a lever on it. Immediately, dark energy swirled around her as a ghastly set of armor resembling a dark parody of Kagura's armor formed around her. In an instant, Meiko has turned into an armoured warrior and with a single punch to Kagura's gut, turns her back into Ryōko and sends her flying towards the abandoned temple, striking the wall and sliding to the ground clutching her stomach in pain.

"Ryōko, please meet my newest bodyguard, Kamen Rider Kegare," the scarred priest introduced.

"What in the bloody hell? That armor… You were the one who killed my family!" Tatsuya exclaimed in shock as the truth dawned upon him.

"Ah, the last survivor of the Momosaki Clan. Yes, I had her kill them for me. Your parents were becoming a problem, see?"

"You… You bastard!"

"AH, but I tire of this banter. Kegare, execute them. Start with your dear little sister first."

Kegare nodded and summoned a scythe before approaching Ryōko.

"Meiko! It's me, your _imōto_!" Ryōko called out, trying to at least stir Kegare into waking up.

Kegare simply raised her scythe and begin channeling energy through it.

"Die, Kagura," Kegare said in a distorted tone lacking of emotion yet still filled with malice.

"Meiko! Please! Don't do it!" Ryōko cried out.

"You're really going to kill your own little sister?" Hiroshi shouted, but Kegare ignored him.

"Meiko… Please…" Ryōko pleaded as tears began pouring from her eyes.

Realizing that she wasn't getting through to her sister, Ryōko watched in horror as Meiko swung her weapon downwards, sending a powerful wave of dark energy towards Ryōko, causing the area around her to explode.

"Ryōko!" Hiroshi shouted before the attack knocked both him and Tatsuya away from the temple.

As the dust cleared, Tatsuya and Hiroshi looked up to see that Kegare's attack had completely missed Ryōko, instead demolishing half of the abandoned temple behind her. A frightened and tearful Ryōko looked up to see Kegare seemingly hyperventilating before the latter began clutching her head as though in pain.

"Ryōko… Ryōko… Run. Run, now!" Kegare suddenly said.

Ryōko was shocked. That wasn't the distorted voice she has been hearing coming from Kegare. That was Meiko's voice, her sister's true voice, that sweet, gentle tone of hers…

"Now!"

Realizing that Meiko was struggling to hold herself back, Ryōko let out a frustrated, mournful cry as she jumped to her feet, grabbed Tatsuya and Hiroshi by their collars and single-handedly dragged them away from the temple

"Let go of me! I refuse to be saved by a filthy yōkai!" Tatsuya screamed as he thrashed around.

"Shut up, you imbecile! It's survival priority right now!" Hiroshi yelled back.

Unfortunately, the two men's combined weight was slowing Ryōko down and when she looked back, Meiko had switched back to Kegare once again and had just sent an energy slash attack towards them.

"Shit!" Hiroshi cursed out loud.

Just when all hope seemed lost, a large, black-feathered bird came swooping down towards the three. It was Noroimusha.

"Mugoikami! You son of a bitch! How dare you show your face back in Japan!" Noroimusha shouted at the priest as he deflected the energy slash attack with his Dark Wing Slash attack.

The result of the two attacks smashing into each other caused a huge explosion of smoke and dust. Using the cover, the karasu-tengu Kusarei grabbed Ryōko, Tatsuya and Hiroshi in each of his talons and right hand and flew off, leaving Kegare standing at the abandoned temple staring blankly after him.

"Such a shame, it seems they have gotten away. That damn Noroimusha is just too honourable," said the priest as he slowly transformed into a red dragon-like humanoid wearing a set of armor over purple robes with a large sword sheathed on his belt.

Kegare said nothing and merely looked down to the ground.

"She resisted, did she? That irritating Meiko doesn't know when to quit. Come, let me shut her out for you some more. You won't have to worry about Meiko coming back for a while, at least."

The dragon-like humanoid grabbed Kegare by her head and uttered an incantation, causing purple energy to painfully flow into her head as Kegare struggled before collapsing to her knees. However, it didn't take long for her to get back up and, with a single slash from her weapon, created a portal which she welcomed the dragon-like humanoid to enter through first before following him in, closing the portal as she did so…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

"Is she going to be okay?" Toshiaki asked as he and Hayate spied on Ryōko in her room.

"I don't know, man…" Hayate replied before switching the lights off of Ryōko's room, Ryōko having forgotten to do so.

Ryōko was sleeping, although she was clearly not having a good sleep. According to Hayate, Ryōko's sleeping habits indicates her mood. When she is having a good day, she sleeps with her cuddle-stuff nearly placed inside her futon and snores, but when she is troubled, she hugs all of them tightly against her and doesn't make a sound. And she is currently doing the latter.

When Noroimusha suddenly showed up outside the shrine carrying all three of them five hours ago, everyone was shocked and thought that he had defeated them all, but then Ryōko began crying and Hiroshi stuttered out what happened and that Noroimusha had saved them. During the chaos that followed, Tatsuya slipped away. Unable to stay too long due to the purifying effects around the Kiritate Inari Shrine starting to disintegrate his body, Noroimusha left almost immediately after he dropped them off.

"Can't believe that was her sister in there," Toshiaki said as he and Hayate walked back to the living room.

"Yeah. Ryōko kept talking to me about how she wants to find her older sister and all, but to find her as a brainwashed enemy… I don't even know where to begin. What about your side? Have you found out why this Mugoikami individual wants Haruka dead?"

"We got nothing. We looked through every record in the Konishi archives, but nothing."

"Damn, there's too many unanswered questions!" Hayate angrily said out loud.

"What can we do? We got no special powers ourselves, and Hiroshi's leg is f***ed up at the moment. Not to mention Tatsuya's still being a Grade-A Five Star Motherf***er."

The two felt helpless at this point. They knew that Naomi and Isamu were probably feeling the same way as well. All of a sudden, the war against the Kusarei have taken a very dark turn for the worst…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Day

"C'mon, c'mon, my mother's journals should have some record or anything…" a frustrated Ryōko said as she searched her drawer for any scrolls and books that might help her, quickly flipping through them and tossing them aside.

Ryōko have somewhat recovered form the shock and grief of finding out that her older sister was enslaved by that Kusarei known as Mugoikami, the one Noroimusha showed extreme hatred towards. However, she was now furious and in a very irritable mood. She knew her mother, who was the second Kitsune to bear the title of Kagura, was known to have dealt with several Kusarei with brainwashing or physical action manipulating abilities, and maybe her journals have some clues in it. Naomi and the others have offered to help, but Ryōko shooed them off, wanting privacy.

As she pulled out another of her mother's journals, she suddenly caught sight of a pair of cards clamped in it. Taking them out, she stared at the cards. Both cards have the same fiery backdrop as well as a red tint on the sides, but one displayed a viper-like snake forming its body into a circle with the words " **INFERNO HABU** " while the other was a Japanese giant salamander with the words " **SCATTER SALAMANDER** ".

It is when she looked through the pages of her mother's journal which these two cards have been clamped between did she finally find the answer.

Her mother's old friend. The one known as Voyager.

These two cards were entrusted to her parents by him before he left Japan and her parents in turn gave it to Ryōko shortly before her mother disappeared one night and her father was forced to leave them after becoming the Parade Master of another region, leaving Meiko to take care of her. Her mother mentioned Mugoikami in her journals and that Voyager had helped her deal with him after he turned another Kitsune into a dark copy of Kagura known as Kegare. There was also a word mentioned in the journal that had caught her attention. Steedway. Whatever it means, only Voyager can give her the answers, for much of the journal entry has faded over the centuries despite Ryōko's careful maintenance.

There was also a word mentioned in the journal that had caught her attention: Steedway.

Whatever it means, only Voyager can give her the answers, for much of the journal entry has faded over the centuries despite Ryōko's careful maintenance.

Suddenly filled with new hope, Ryōko dashed out of her room.

The Yatagarasu was now standing watch over the Kiritate Inari Shrine. Isamu had called for him, and the divine messenger of the gods was shocked to learn what happened. At the moment, he has decided to stick to the shrine until the whole crisis blows over. At the moment, he was still there, watching over the shrine as he was ordered to, although he is still allowed to travel around as long as he doesn't stray from the Kiritate Inari Shrine for more than three days.

"Can you deliver a message for me? You ought to know this guy. Voyager. You've met him before, when he assisted my mother during her tenure as Kagura," Ryōko asked the Yatagarasu as she approached.

"What? I can only intervene directly to help you on three occasions. This might constitute to one of the three occassions."

"Sending a message is considered a direct intervention? C'mon, I just need to contact this guy for advice."

The Yatagarasu looked up into the sky, his eyes flashing red and orange for a few moments, then he looked back to Ryōko.

"You get what the humans call a 'freebie' this time. It will count as one next time. What message would you like me to send?" the Yatagarasu asked as he transformed into his three-legged crow form…

* * *

In an aeroplane approaching Tan Son Nhat International Airport, 2 Days Later, approaching midnight

Ducky had purchased two extra tickets for Ryōko and Naomi after Isamu, learning of their plan, remembered that the vet and his fiancé were heading to Vietnam for a one week vacation. Given what Ryōko just fond out, everyone agreed that she sorely needs that vacation to recollect herself and maybe come back stronger, and Naomi had volunteered to go with her.

At the moment, Ryōko and Naomi were on a Singapore Airlines Flight which, due to recent changes in air routes, would make a stop at Tan Son Nhat International Airport, which is their stop, before heading straight back to Singapore. Behind them was Ducky and Suzuka, having their own private chatter.

"I can't believe you know how to speak Vietnamese," Naomi said as she and Ryōko enjoyed the conforts of the chairs they were seated on.

"Heh, learning languages are a piece of cake for us Kitsunes, considering how smart we are. I myself happen to know seven languages." Ryōko replied.

"Oh, do share."

"English, Chinese, Malay, Tamil, Filipino, Korean and Vietnamese."

Naomi's jaw dropped.

"Hey, I had more than a two-century headstart to learn them all," Ryōko explained.

"Well, I took only one year to learn Vietnamese. So why are we heading to a police station?"

"Because that's where we'll find him."

"You mean this Voyager fellow? The one you said might be able to help you in regards to freeing your older sister from the Akuma Driver?"

"Uh huh. He's a friend of my mother's and he would come visit me and Mei… Meiko."

Ryōko's face became downcast. Naomi gently pats her on her shoulder.

"We'll find a way to free her, Ryōko."

Ryōko smiled upon hearing Naomi's words of assurance.

"What in the bloody blazes happened to Ho Chi Minh?" Ducky suddenly uttered out loud in a tone of disbelief.

Upon hearing Ducky's words, several passengers seated near the windows looked out and immediately, the shocked chatter and gasps could be heard.

"What happened here?" Naomi asked, completely stunned.

Despite being a few thousand feet in the air, nothing evil escapes Ryōko's senses. Sniffing a bit, the Kitsune's eyes narrowed.

"Impossible… Maojin?"

"Maojin?"

"Ancient race of beings that waged war upon humanity all over the world. Creatures worst than the Kusarei. My mother helped Voyager fight them when a pair showed up and caused trouble in Japan during the 18th century, shortly before she retired. It seems they've chosen Vietnam as their new playing field…"

 _We came here to seek help, but instead, we've entered a war zone,_ Naomi thought to herself as she turned back to stare at the destruction and re-contruction of several areas within Ho Chi Minh City…

* * *

Outside an apartment, same time

The Yatagarasu internally groaned as he waited on the mailbox outside the apartment where he has tracked the one known as Voyager to. They've met before, and he had expected a warm greeting from him and those ladies that are with him, but not only was he not even noticed by any of them when they showed up, he was also somewhat shocked to see the man he had been waiting for looking worse for wear, like as though his entire world had come crashing down on him.

But having to stand on the mainbox acting like a normal crow despite having three legs for more than fifteen hours was a bit too much to be excusable.

"Krishna, you… I'm supposed to be a messenger of the gods! You live among humans, why can't you get this phone things they use everyday?" the Yatagarasu silently muttered, clutching a letter in his right talon…

 _ **To Be Continued in Kamen Rider Voyager Chapter 6 and Kamen Rider Kagura Chapter 11…**_

* * *

 **Next Rite: Voyage To Vietnam**

The Kusarei known as Mugoikami attacked Ryōko and her older sister Meiko on the night Ryōko became Kagura and brainwashed Meiko into becoming Kegare, using her to murder Tatsuya's parents. Remembering that an old friend of their mother's once help her deal with a similar situation when she fought Mugoikami, Ryōko, along with Naomi, Ducky and Suzuka, heads to Vietnam, his recent known location, to find him as Ryōko's parents are currently MIA. However, they did not expect to find themselves facing an enemy far more dangerous than the Kusarei while a conflict fueled by vengeance threatens the only hope for Ryōko to save Meiko from Mugoikami…

 _ **Part of a mini-crossover event with maxpower02's Kamen Rider Voyager.**_


	13. The Exorcist Trio Arc: Rite 11

**This is a crossover with maxpower02's _Kamen Rider Voyager_ , this chapter begins at the end of both _Kagura_ Chapter 10 and _Voyager_ Chapter 5. Please read both these chapters before reading this one**

 **Reader warning: Due to _Kamen Rider Voyager'_ s darker theme, this crossover chapter contains grisly scenes**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kagura/** **仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 11: Voyage to Vietnam**

* * *

 **HO CHI MINH CITY, VIETNAM**

* * *

Tan Son Nhat International Airport Exterior, Ho Chi Minh City, Morning

"Are you sure your friend will come over and pick you up? It's been an hour," Ducky commented as he and Suzuka placed their lugguage inside a rented car.

"He will. Just need to wait a while," Ryōko replied.

"All right. If you need our help, we're at this address. It's my cousin's residence."

"You got a cousin here in Vietnam?"

"Muahaha, my family's genes are spread across the world! Yeah, my cousin. She's married to a Vietnamese businessman who runs an animal conservation program. Most of my cousins and siblings migrated and got married overseas and it's gonna be my turn soon," Ducky replied as he gave Suzuka a warm glance, causing her to smile as she closed the rented car's boot.

"All right, we'll see you both in one week," Suzuka called out before she and Ducky drove off.

"Hey, Naomi, did you notice something?" Ryōko asked once the rented car was gone.

"Their small lugguage?"

"Yeah. What kind of one-week vacation are they going on with those small travel bags?"

Since they were not here for vacation and given the weather of Southeast Asia, Ryōko and Naomi only brought the necessities with them which they share in one single lugguage.

"Wait, he said his cousin is married to a local businessman running an animal conservation program…"

"Does that mean…"

The two put two and two together and realized…

"He considers overseas work a vacation?" Ryōko and Naomi said at the same time while staring at each other.

"Now that he mentioned it, no wonder he was able to get two last-minute tickets for us both so fast," Naomi said at last.

A motorbike suddenly roared past the waiting cabs and came to a halt in front of the two. Taking off his helmet, the rider is shown to be a young man of possible Indonesian origins.

" _Maaf aku terlambat,_ Ryōko. _Aku baru saja menerima suratmu dari_ Yatagarasu _,_ " he said.

"Krishna, _apa yang terjadi? Kenapa badanmu penuh memar?_ " Ryōko replied as she stared at the bruises on Krishna's face.

 _Wait, is that Indonesia language? That wasn't included in your seven languages, Ryōko!_ Naomi thought to herself.

" _Aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Dan siapa temanmu yang cantik itu?_ " Krishna asked, earning him a small punch from Ryōko.

"Naomi, this is Krishna, an old friend of my family's," Ryōko explained to Naomi.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Krishna. And please don't address me as cute again," Naomi greeted.

"You can speak Bahasa Indonesia?" Krishna asked in surprise.

"Not much, but I can understand some of it."

"Isn't it Malay?" Ryōko commented.

"Ah, you must have mixed both Malay and Indonesian language, Ryōko," Naomi said as she jumped up and pulled down a whiteboard from the top of nowhere.

"Let me explain. To the uninitiated, Bahasa Melayu and Bahasa Indonesia may sound like the same language, but if you listen closely, you'll find out that there are quite a number of differences in terms of translations, pronounciations, dialect and accent. While it is true that both languages share many similar words, there are a number of words that, although written and pronounced the same, have very different meanings," Naomi continued as she pointed at several explanations written on the whiteboard.

"Wait, so I wasn't speaking Malay all this time?" Ryōko asked.

"Technically, you were speaking both languages, but since you keep jumbling them up, you sometimes use terms that are Malay and terms that are Indonesian."

"A great lesson in languages, but are you guys ready to go? I'm kind of in the need for some rest," Krishna asked as he pushed the whiteboard down, only for the sound of shattering to be heard causing all three of them to jump a bit.

"That was too loud for a fourth wall interaction," Ryōko commented.

"But how are we going to get to wherever we are going to? I mean, there's only one bike and three of us."

"Nevermind that, just hop on," Krishna replied.

"Isn't it illegal to have more than one passenger on a motorbike?"

"In Vietnam, it's a bit more lax. Not in other places, though. Like Singapore. You won't believe the number of tickets I got while I was there…" Krishna explained as Ryōko and Naomi got on, with Ryōko holding the lugguage above her head like it weighed nothing.

Meanwhile, perched on top of the airport's lobby, the Yatagarasu watched as the three drive off with Naomi clearly scared out of her wits. He wanted to head back to Japan now, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Ultimately, he flew off, trailing the motorcycle from a distance.

* * *

LIT Penthouse

Le Thao Minh sighed in frustration and disappointment as she read the headlines of the newspapers. The words " ** _Mariner: New Enemy or Voyager's Bitter Rival?_** " was bolded and a picture of her in her Rider Form is seen attacking Voyager, whose arms were not even up to defend himself. And public opinion was very much against Mariner.

"Damn this. The murderer is called the hero and the one seeking justice is called the villain? Wait until they find out the truth!" Minh muttered as she threw the newspaper into the rubbish bin before sitting down to check her phone.

Ngan had not been answering her calls and Wind had asked Minh not to come over and visit for now, that Ngan had come home extremely upset and did not want to see anybody.

"I hope she wasn't too traumatized… Damn it, how could Star allow that butterfly bastard to use my sister as a hostage… Next time I see him, he's a goner, whether Star likes it or not."

"Penny for your thoughts, Minh?"

Thao had just entered the office with two cups of coffee. Minh let out a smile, but Tjao, having worked with her for a while, could tell when she was forcing it.

"Ignore what the newspapers say, Minh. If this Voyager is really the villain that hurt your family, he will eventually reveal that wolf's tail of his and everyone will know the truth," Thao said.

"Thanks, Thao. I appreciate that."

"Has your sister called back?"

"No. I'm afraid what happened with that damn Maojin has affected her mentally."

"Perhaps you should have been more careful about using them to lure out Voyager. These creatures are evil and seek only to destroy. You shouldn't have trusted them in the first place."

"I know. But at this point, I don't have a lot of options. Star's the only one who understands the situation. It's a good thing to have some Maojin that at least have some sense of decency."

Thao looked surprised.

"Who?"

"No, sorry, just an old friend's nickname."

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but… Don't you think it's a bit too convenient for _them_?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Maojin. With you and Voyager fighting."

Minh fell silent, no expressions on her face.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything. Call me in if you need anything else," Thao replied before bowing and leaving the office, leaving Minh to ponder her next move.

* * *

Ho Chi Minh City – Trung Luong Expressway

" ** _I'm on the Hiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the Hiiiiiiighway to Hell!_** "

An ice cream truck blaze past a school bus, forcing it to brake, while playing AC/DC's song Highway to Hell at full blast on the radio. The windows of the truck were tinted, making it impossible to see the driver, but it was also slightly opened, with two strange antennae poking out straight.

As the ice cream truck made its way down the expressway, it slowly began to approach several cars that are in front of it and picked up speed, weaving in and out of the vehicles dangerously. Angry drivers cursed and swear at the erratic driving of the ice cream truck.

Without warning, one car suddenly turned a full ninety degrees in a blink of an eye. Its driver barely had time to react when a truck plowed right into the car.

Then everything went to hell.

Everyone else on the road was smashing into and flipping over each other's vehicles, ending in grisly collisions and explosions. A truck suddenly found itself on the opposite side of the road and caused a major pile-up. An SUV on the road suddenly went off course and slammed into a lamp post so hard that it collapsed and flattened a sedan. Even the toll stop in front was not spared. A pair of out-of-control trucks smashed right into the toll booths while a traffic police vehicle is flips several times across the road after being slammed by a public bus right before a minivan smashed right into the bus with such force that it nearly cuts the bus into two pieces.

As for the ice cream truck, it had somehow deftly avoided most of the collisions and carried on down the expressway as though nothing had happened, leaving behind a two-kilometre-stretch of wrecked vehicles, dead drivers and the lucky ones trying their best to help the injured…

* * *

Steffi's apartment, before noon

Steffi, Kim, Vy and Leo were not expecting Krishna to return with two girls on his bike, one of whom was carrying a pretty heavy-looking luggauge bag on her head like nothing and the other looking like she was going to throw up.

"Oh, Leo, you're here too?" Krishna asked as the two passengers got off.

"Yeah, I mean, Professor Truoc came to see you but since you suddenly ran off, he went back to his lab first… Who are these two?"

"This is Mitsurugi Ryōko, she's the daughter of my old friend from Japan. And the other is her friend Konishi Naomi."

"Wait, Konishi Naomi? Daughter of Konishi Isamu as in Japan's National Public Security Commission's Konishi Isamu?"

"Er, yeah, I am…"

"Lady, your dad's famous around the world! Certified _kannushi_ , Japan's ambassador to Vietnam, Singapore and Malaysia, a decorated former lawyer and a world-recognized expert on paranormal studies, geology and sociology, all done at a young age!" Steffi said excitedly.

"Oh, about that…" Naomi bashfully commented as she scratched her head.

"Oooo… Pizza!" Ryōko said suddenly as she scrambled towards the table.

"Ah, wait, that's for-" Vy tried to stop her.

"Om nom nom…"

"Well, Ryōko, Naomi, I like you to meet Steffi, Kim and Vy. And that's Leo over there. He's a cop and Steffi's brother."

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" Ryōko greeted before wolfing down another pizza slice.

"Sorry about that, she's a bit… Eccentric. Don't mind her for now. And like she said, it's nice to meet you all as well," Naomi said as she gave them a bow.

"Where's Karin?" Ryōko suddenly asked.

"Right here. I thought you've forgotten about me, Ryōko," the High Priestess commented as she emerged from Krishna's jacket and transformed from her card form into her human form.

"Krishna, Karin, how long have you known Ryōko?" Kim asked as Steffi and Vy tried to stop Ryōko from demolishing the rest of the pizza.

"Oh, 'bout a while now," Krishna said, deftly avoiding a clean answer.

Someone's phone rang. It was Leo's, and he quickly answered it while urging the others to stay quiet.

"Hako? Yeah, what's up? What? Are you serious? Okay, thanks."

"Bro, what happened?" Steffi asked.

"Switch on the television now," Leo replied.

" _No one can explain the disaster that just happened here at the Ho Chi Minh – Trung Luong Expressway. Vehicles suddenly going off course and causing multiple pile-up accidents. As of now, we have confirmed reports of 39 dead and 74 others injured. Rescue workers and police officers are currently working as fast as they can. To help the survivors…_ " the newscaster reported as the screen showed the carnage along the Ho Chi Minh – Trung Luong Expressway

"God, what a disaster…" Steffi commented as she and the others stared at the television screen.

"Could it had been the work of an Unrecorded Lifeform?" Leo asked.

"Could be. Who has ever heard of 75 vehicles suddenly losing control one after another consecutively in such a short span of time?"

"Anyway, Ryōko, about that letter… I think we better speak privately about it," Krishna said.

"Okay."

Ryōko followed Krishna and Karin into his room and closed the door behind her. Krishna then took out the letter he had received from the Yatagarasu.

"It's true, then? What happened with Meiko?"

"Yeah. Mugoikami got her. She's… She's his current Kegare…"

Krishna knew Mugoikami well enough. In the early part of the 18th century, he had travelled to Japan to track down a pair of Fire Tribe Maojins that suddenly appeared and began causing havoc in what is now present day Kyōto. It was there he met Ryōko's parents, the Mitsurugi Kitsunes Asaka and Yoruta. At that time, Asaka was the bearer of the Gensou Driver and the title of Kagura, the second one to be exact, and both Ryōko and Meiko had yet to be born (Yoruta had not married her yet).

Despite not having any reason to be fighting the Maojin, both had agreed to help Krishna, their foxfire and illusionary powers proving essential in subduing the two Maojins before Krishna destroyed them as Voyager. He then decided to stay for a while, eventually facing his first and only Kusarei, Mugoikami, when the latter took control of one of Asaka's fellow Kitsune and turned him into a warrior known as Kegare. Voyager helped the Mitsurugis by holding off both Mugoikami and Kegare long enough for the Mitsurugi couple and three human warriors to free Kegare from Mugoikami's control, turning him back to a normal Kitsune while driving Mugoikami away.

"So, where's your parents, Asaka and Yoruta? Shouldn't you have gone to them for help first?" Krishna asked.

"Dad's stuck in Aomori, we haven't contacted each other since Mom's... Well, she's gone missing. Meiko and I have been alone for the past 79 years. She left one night, the day after you sent your last letter, and never returned."

"Shit… I'm sorry to hear that… Damn. But let's get to the main problem: How to save Meiko? I can't really remember the details, but I know that the three human warriors that fought alongside your parents and myself were crucial in freeing the Kitsune that has been forced to become Kegare… How did they do it… Argh, I can't remember for some reason!"

"Didn't Asaka leave something with you?" Karin commented.

"You mean those journal papers she handed to me?"

"Yep. Please don't tell me you lost them…"

"Come to think of it, why did she gave them to me in the first place?"

"You really are a muddlehead, you know, Krishna? Ryōko, when we first met your mother, we found out that she has a rare ability among her fellow Kitsunes. Premonition. By meditating, she can see what will happen in the future, although she can't give an exact date," Karin explained.

"Yeah, I know about that," Ryōko replied.

"The last time we visited your family was about the year 1820 where you and your sister were still pint-sized kids. Your mother, Asaka, had given us three pages with several characters written on them. She said, 'One day, my two daughters will be forced to fight each other and one will come seeking aid from you. Give these papers to her.' And then she handed us three pieces of parchment for safekeeping."

"AH! Now I remember! Ouch, my ribs…"

"Krishna, how bad are your injuries? What happened to you?" Ryōko asked as Krishna sat down massaging his ribs.

"He got into a fight with a Kamen Rider calling herself Mariner. The daughter of a very close friend of Krishna's who for some reason strongly believes that Krishna had murdered her father. Krishna couldn't focus in the fight, since he watched her grow up and did not want to hurt her and stain his past friendship with her father, so this happened," Karin said.

"She just took advantage of you not wanting to fight back? I'll rip her guts out," Ryōko snarled as she stood up.

"Hey, solve your problem first, mine later. I need to search for the parchments and all so…"

The door suddenly opened, and Steffi and Naomi stuck their heads in.

"Hey, Ryōko, Steffi and Leo offered to show us around the city! Wanna come along?"

"Yeah, you should go and relax. Don't worry, I'll find those parchments in no time," Krishna said.

"Well, that's a bit worrying," Ryōko retorted as she watched Krishna empty his bag, which despite its size seemed to be capable of holding a lot of items as he tossed out clothings, books, tools, even a sledgehammer.

"C'mon, Ryōko! Leo's taking us in his squad car."

"Okay, okay…"

* * *

Trauma Center Charlie, District 7, Ho Chi Minh City, afternoon

The left side of the park has been converted into an emergency medical centre by the Ho Chi Minh City Police Department, with members of the Maojin Counter Unit (MCU) patrolling the area. Inside the medical centre, a few injured officers are seen being treated. Leo explained that those officers were among a patrol squad which had a run-in with an Unrecorded Lifeform resembling a 'crocodile with a sail on its back' which had killed three of them and injured the rest with a single attack before escaping.

"It's not just them. There are a couple of Unrecorded Lifeforms out there that would suddenly show up, attack any armed forces they see, and then retreat. It's like hit-and-run tactics," Leo said.

"I can't believe that these... Things... are so cruel. The Kusarei that now threatens Japan had more restraint when they attack, well, most of them, at least," Naomi replied.

"I heard that the Kusarei in Japan also possess people, right?" Steffi asked.

"Yeah. They look for people with strong inner darkness and possess them. Since they can't be killed, they are sealed away by Kamen Rider Kagura upon defeat. However, a human can die if a Kusarei possesses them for more than fourteen days, their bodies becoming the Kusarei's."

"Damn, that's a scary thought."

"It's hard to believe that Ho Chi Minh has turned into a warzone," Naomi commented.

"The Maojins turned our city into a warzone. We're lucky to have our neighbours watching our backs. Singapore, Australia and Indonesia has agreed that they can't sit back and watch the Maojin tear Vietnam apart, and are now preparing troops to enter Ho Chi Minh City to reinforce the MCU. Problem is, Lotus Industries won't be able to produce our anti-Maojin special weapons fast enough to supply our foreign comrades, so they are putting themselves at risk by entering the fight with conventional weapons that barely scratches the enemy."

"Hey, where's Ryōko?" Steffi asked suddenly.

"Yeah, where did she go?" Naomi asked as she and Leo realized that Ryōko had separated from them

* * *

Ryōko walked around the park, enjoying the afternoon breeze and watching the young children playing around the area. However, while the children were laughing and smiling, their parents had nervous looks on their faces. Ryōko couldn't blame them, especially given what the city had to undergo in the recent months.

Vicious monster attacks, hundreds of deaths, billions worth of destruction, it was already a nightmare. Worse, one of the two local Kamen Riders who were supposed to protect humans from the Maojin is hell-bent on destroying the other.

Yet despite all the carnage that had happened, people were still looking out for each other. Humanity may be the most dysfunctional species in the world, but when push comes to shove, they stick together. After all, Earth is their home, and when your home is invaded, everyone drops their grudges and takes on the invaders. And humanity doesn't give up on themselves. Such displays of the human spirit are what made Ryōko, who once disliked humans and saw them as nothing more than dirty meatbags meant for her daily pranks, to come to respect and be fascinated by humans.

But then the thought of what Krishna told her about this Minh person soured her mood.

"I really ought to find that bitch and slap some sense into her. Krishna isn't a killer. Hell, he only kills when he has no other choice left. What could have made her think he would kill her father after all the time they were supposed to have spent with each other?" Ryōko whispered to herself.

It was then did Ryōko felt a small bump against her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you all right?" Ryōko asked as she bend down to help up a girl of about the same age as Naomi who had fallen after bumping into her.

"I'm fine, I'm… Where's my phone?"

Noticing a phone near her feet, Ryōko picked it up and was about to hand it to the girl when the article on the screen caused her to pause.

 _In latest news in Japan, the newest Kamen Rider known as Kagura, responsible for taking down a number of this mysterious monsters recently revealed as the Kusarei, made an appearance during a press conference earlier this week where she found herself fighting against another Kamen Rider as well as a Kusarei in a three-way-match. Many people in Saitama are rooting for Kagura, however, and several online comments expressed fear towards this new Rider that calls himself Seiken…_

"Miss, can I have my phone back?" the girl asked.

"Sorry! I was distracted by what you were reading…" Ryōko repleid sheepishly as she returned the phone to her.

"Hey, are you Japanese?"

"Er, yeah, why?"

"Well, you had the look, you know? How to explain… But you speak very good Vietnamese. Can I ask you something related to your country?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Do you know this Kamen Rider Kagura? News outlets all over the world have recently been reporting about her."

"Oh, yeah. She's becoming quite a big hit in Japan. Maybe it's because there isn't a lot of female Riders who take the lead when fighting monsters. You're a fan of the Kamen Riders?"

"Yeah! My name's Le Hoai Kim Ngan. Just call me Ngan. You are?"

"Mitsurugi Ryōko. _Hajimemashite_."

It was then did Ryōko notice that this girl, Ngan, appeared extremely stressed and confused despite her supposedly cheerful exterior. Something bad must have happened to her, and it's gotten Ryōko's attention.

"You looked… Really stressed. Did something happen?"

"What? Oh, no! Everything's fine. Don't you worry about me…"

Ngan quickly turned away, but Ryōko was'nt taking no for an answer.

"Hey, Miss Ngan, wait! You can talk to me if you need to let out some stress," Ryōko said.

"Huh? No, I mean… Oh my, this is really awkward. I only met you for five minutes and you're already concerned for my well-being…"

"It's a bad habit of mine, sorry."

"Well, I'm having trouble with my older sister."

"Oh, what did she do to you?"

"It's a long story. I mean, I don't know if I can trust her again…"

"Trust between siblings isn't something so easily broken. She must have done something terrible to you."

"Maybe she did… I'm not sure if she really is my older sister anymore. She, well, she gambled with my life recently."

"Woah, hold it right there! She gambled with your life? What kind of older sister do such a disgraceful thing? I should give her a piece of my mind..."

"Ah! No! No, of course not! I can't drag a tourist into my personal problems! I mean, I appreciate your concern and all…"

A funny song, one that is usually heard in carnivals, blared through the air as an ice cream truck came into view, stopping by the road next to the park. Children and their parents immediately came crowding around the truck. Ryōko, however, sensed something wrong. Sniffing the air twice, she suddenly had a very bad feeling about the ice cream truck. There was something evil coming from the truck, and even worse, there was the smell of…

"Miss Ngan, stay here," Ryōko said as she walked over to the truck.

As Ngan watched, she noticed that her phone was starting to flicker. A nearby billboard was also beginning to malfunction, its display screen flickering and getting cut at times. Meanwhile, the ice cream truck began opening the back doors. However, to the horror of the gathered crowd, what came out was not the ice cream man with cartons of gelatin desserts…

It was a pile of bloody, dismembered corpses.

A child screamed. A passing car suddenly spun out of control and plowed into the gathered crowd. Then chaos erupted.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Leo asked as the MCU patrolling the area are startled by several people screaming from the other end of the park.

"Something's happened! Let's go!" Steffi said.

"Wait, Steffi! It's dangerous!" Naomi exclaimed, but Steffi rushed ahead, forcing Naomi and Leo to follow suit.

Meanwhile, the MCU had reached the area where the screams came from. Ten fresh corpses lay around the ice cream truck along with the already decomposing body parts as a blue, insect-like humanoid crawled out of the vehicle. It resembled a longhorn beetle, with three-metre long antennae, wrist blades resembling sickles. The only clothing it had on was a purple loincloth around its waist.

"Unrecorded Lifeform confirmed in District 7! Send reinforcements ASAP!"

"Sergeant, get the civilians to safety. The rest of you, attack!"

The MCU officers unloaded into him with their special weapons.

"Gah, that one hurt!" the Kamikiri Maojin uttered as the special bullets struck him before a jolt of electricity surged through his antennae.

Imemdiately, the Kamikiri's antennae began lashing out in a random but rapid manner, moving so fast that they seemed like helicopter blades spinning. All of a sudden, three MCU officers are struck by bullets and fell dead to the ground. The MCU officers continue to fire their weapons at the Kamikiri again, however, but then two more struck by their own bullets and drop dead as well.

"Cease firing! That thing can send our bullets back at us!" an MCU officer yelled.

"Shit! Concentrate on with evacuation! Let's hope Voyager shows up!"

"Running away? I don't think so!" Kamikiri said as he used his antennae to grab a pair of retreating officers before hurling them against the wall of a nearby building hard enough to break several bones in their bodies.

* * *

Ngan hide behind an abandoned food cart as the carnage ensued around her. Ryōko had gone missing after the initial massacre. The insect creature that had been hiding in the ice cream truck mercilessly and literally tore through the MCU officers trying to stall him with his antennae while their comrades evacuate the civilians.

Just then, she saw a young boy trying to pull his grandmother along, but the old lady was out of breath and the two were practically in the middle of the crossfire.

The creature saw them both too. Sneering, he knocks out a bespectacled MCU officer, the last survivor among the officers that had rushed him, with a kick before stalking towards the grandmother and the young boy as they hugged each other in horror.

As the creature swung his antennae at the two, Ngan, without even realizing what she was doing, rushed over and stood in front of them, her arms stretched out.

 _Wait, what am I doing?_ Ngan thought to herself as the antennae came closer and closer.

Ngan closed her eyes.

But the blow never came.

"Very impressive, Miss Ngan. But please don't do such a dangerous thing again."

Ngan opened her eyes upon hearing those words. Standing in front of her, with both the Kamikiri's antennae in her grip, was Ryōko. But something was wrong. Blue flames were manifesting around Ryōko, and she's got a pair of fox's ears on her head and a fox's tail coming out her tailbone area. And there was a strange belt around her waist.

"What… What are you?" a shocked Ngan asked.

"I'll re-introduce myself. I'm the Kitsune known as Mitsurugi Ryōko, fifth bearer of the title of Kagura, and the first to add the title of Kamen Rider to it."

"Wait, what?" Ngan exclaimed.

Ryōko then turned towards the Maojin.

"So, you're a Maojin. First time seeing one myself, though I heard about your lot..." Ryōko commented to the creature.

At this time, Naomi, Steffi and Leo had arrived on the location and the latter two are stumped by what they saw.

"Wait, is that Ryōko? What the hell happened to her?" Steffi asked incredulously.

"Well, guess we have to explain everything. Ryōko's actually a 270-year-old Kitsune," Naomi admitted.

A stunned silence emitted from Steffi and Leo, then...

"No way! You're telling me she's a cryptid? I mean, she's a Japanese yōkai? It's… I'm at a loss for words!"

"Yep."

"A Kitsune? As in the Japanese fox-fairy?" Leo asked.

"They're the same, just different Asian cultures have different names for her kind. But there's more to Ryōko than just being a Kitsune…"

"What do you mean?"

"Watch…"

Setting the Kamikiri's antennaes alight, Ryōko released them from her grip. As the Kamikiri flailed them around to put out the blue flames, Ryōko quickly performed all nine hand seals of the _Ku-jiin_ , ending with the ' _Rin_ ' seal once more as the Gensou Driver glowed a bright red.

" _Henshin!_ " Ryōko announced.

" _Power release authoritized. Initiating Blaze Form._ "

A red flaming circle emerged from the belt, enlarged itself and then went through Ryōko's body, forming her armour around her. Within seconds, she was in her Kamen Rider form, with normal flames and foxfire dancing around her.

"She's Kamen Rider Kagura? Oh. My. God!" Steffi exclaimed in shock and awe, having read about the reports of Japan's current Kamen Rider, while Leo's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" the Kamikiri Maojin demanded.

"Kamen Rider Kagura. _Sate,_ Maojin _, odorimasen-ka_?" Kagura retorted with a sarcastic greeting as she dusted her trenchcoat-like skirt and extended her hand towards the Kamikiri Maojin before charging towards him, delivering a powerful jumping double knee strike into his chest and sending him crashing into his ice cream truck.

Ngan is stunned by what she just witnessed

"She's her… Kamen Rider Kagura…" she whispered, somewhat awestruck by the whole thing.

"Miss Ngan! Get those two to safety! I'll hold off this cockroach!" Kagura shouted at Ngan.

"I'm a longhorn, you wench!"

"Er… Right! Here, ma'am, let me help you," Ngan said as she helped carry the old grandmother up with the boy running ahead of them both.

"Not so fast!" the Kamikiri Maojin said as he got past Kagura and tried to attack them again, but then Kagura grabs him from behind and suplexes him against the ice cream truck.

"You damn fox monster, why don't you go back to wherever you came from?" Kamikiri asked as he recovered from the attack.

"Why don't you get yourself a pair of decent pants?"

The Kamikiri rushed Kagura, who respond by charging headfirst towards him, but then she got down and did a baseball slide past the Kamikiri before whirling into a standing position and delivering a few punches to his back. As the Kamikiri stumbled forward, Kagura leap backwards, drew her Yon-Kata Haraubuki, switched it into its bowgun form and fired a few shots.

To her surprise, the Kamikiri deflected the shots with his antennae, and even sent six of them back at Kagura, hitting her in the shoulder and chest. Kagura hissed in pain as she took a step back. This was all the Kamikiri needed. Wrapping his antennae around her left arm and neck, he swung her against a wall, then slammed her onto a nearby patrol car before throwing her into a nearby store. As he did so, a grey light emanated from the store.

" _Element Shift. Initiating Stone Form._ "

The Kamikiri suddenly found he was unable to withdraw his antennae no matter how hard he tried.

"What's going on? Why can't I pull back?"

Kagura stepped out of the store, the red parts of her armor having changed to a dark grey and her size having seemingly become bulkier. Both the Kamikiri's antennae were wrapped around her left wrist with the ends tightly gripped in her fist.

"GET OVER HERE!" Kagura called out as she pulled the Kamikiri towards her with a quick jerk of her arms.

The Kamikiri went flying towards Kagura, who punched in the face hard the moment he came within range, sending him flying back his original position. She then repeated the attack, although this time, she let go of his antennae upon hitting him the second time, causing the Kamikiri to go through a brick wall.

Recovering from the assault, the Kamikiri used his antennae to grapple a nearby lamp post and propel himself into Kagura, delivering a dropkick to her chest that had her stumbling backwards. Kagura retaliates, but due to her Stone Form's decreased speed and increased weight, she was unable to land a clean hit on the Kamikiri who danced around her while delivering a few attacks of his own, leaving scratch marks all over Kagura's armor and slowly wearing her down.

"Ha! I don't know about you changing forms, but this one's pretty slow!"

"Let's get up to speed then, shall we?"

Kagura stomped onto the ground hard, causing a small tremor which made the Kamikiri lose his balance. She then triggered an Element Shift.

" _Element Shift. Initiating Tempest Form._ "

Transforming into her green wind-element form, Kagura's build also became more slender and light. Again wielding her Yon-kata Haraubuki, she switched her weapon's form into its _tessen_ form and, with a single swing, sends a mini-tornado towards the Kamikiri. Caught in the mini-tornado, the Kamikiri is slashed several times by the cutting wind before the tornado throws him out and dissipates. The Kamikiri smashes through a bench as he landed, with some of the wood splinters embedded in his body.

As the Kamikiri got to his feet, Kagura began gathering wind around her weapon.

"Not sure if this works, but here goes!" Kagura said.

" _Final Cleanse initiated. Tempest Rending!_ "

Performing an elegant spin like as though she was dancing, Kagura swung her weapon towards the Kamikiri, sending out multiple blades made of wind that cuts through the Kamikiri's body. Sparks fly out of the Maojin as he screamed and crumpled from the attack before a large explosion occurred. When the dust cleared, an unconscious ice cream truck driver lay battered and bruised on the ground while a strange card flip-flops about beside him like a fish out of water.

"Shit, I forgot that the Maojin possesses humans!" Kagura cursed herself as she rushed over to check on the human host of the Kamikiri.

Thankfully, the man's injuries are superficial, although he was clearly suffering from a bad concussion. Meanwhile, Kagura noticed the card still moving around and, remembering how these cards give Krishna additional power, reached out to grab it when a lightning bolt suddenly surged towards her. Grabbing the ice cream truck driver, Kagura dodged just in time, causing the bolt to hit the ground and cause a minor explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Kagura noticed that the card was missing. Meanwhile, two unseen figures were running away on the rooftops, one of whom had the card in his hands…

* * *

Steffi's apartment, evening

Kim and Vy wonder how a man who carried so little with him was able to stuff so many books and scrolls in his bag as Krishna skimmed through the fifteenth book he's brought out. However, he seemed to be having difficulty concentrating on finding whatever it was that he was looking for.

"C'mon, it's got to be in here somewhere! I can't have misplaced such an important item! Ryōko's mother will incinerate me if she finds out about this!" Krishna said in exasperation.

"I can't believe you really misplaced such important memento from an old friend," Karin muttered.

"You think we should help him?" Kim asked.

"Nah, he said whatever he's finding is magical in nature and he doesn't want any strange things to happen to us."

"I wonder where Steffi and Leo are showing our guests from Japan around. I did give him a list of recommendations."

"It's evening already… I wonder what's on the news," Vy said as she switched on the television.

" _This just incoming: 27 people confirmed dead in a shocking Maojin attack at District 7, including 10 civilians. Tjis time round, it was not Voyager, or the mysterious newcomer Mariner, who saved the day, but Japan's current Kamen Rider, Kagura. No one knows why she's here, given the current Kusarei situation back in her home country, although this reporter believes Kagura may have been here on a holiday. Thanks to her, the Maojin was defeated and many more lives were saved..._ " the voiceover said as the television screen showed a live telecast of Kagura brawling with the Kamikiri Maojin.

"What the hell? A Maojin attack? And Ryōko stopped it?" Krishna asked as he barged out of his room.

"Wait, what do you mean Ryōko stopped it?" Kim asked, but then the realization dawned upon her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Vy said to Kim, having come to to same conclusion as the surprise wore off the both of them.

"Yeah… No wonder you and Ryōko know each other, Krishna…"

"She's that Kagura on television, isn't she?"

Krishna sighed.

"Looks like the fox's out of the bag," he said as he scratched his head.

* * *

District 7, Ho Chi Minh City

Kagura sighed in relief as she see that Naomi, Steffi and Leo are all right. As she cancelled out her transformation, the three rushed over to her side.

"Tha was one awesome fight, Ryōko! I can't believe you're Kagura!" Steffi said excitedly.

"Yeah, both of us were pretty caught off guard. Damn, you manhandled that creep!"

"I wasn't fast enough," Ryōko replied, regret clearly in her voice as she stared at the corpses of the Kamikiri's victims.

"Yeah, but it's not your fault. You saved a lot of lives by defeating that Maojin before he could claim more victims," Leo said.

"I… I appreciate that thought... There'a quite a number of wounded. We should help them to the trauma center."

"Yeah. Come on, Steffi, help me with this guy," Leo said as he went over to assist the bespectacled MCU officer, with Steffi taking his other arm.

Naomi saw an old man with an injured leg and went over to assist him, following Steffi and Leo towards the Trauma Center while Ryōko silently knelt down beside a deceased MCU officer. He was young, probably only about twenty years of age. The look on his face was not one of terror, but one of determination despite the now lifeless eyes. Ryōko wondered what his dreams and future would have been like had he not given his life in the line of duty and felt sadness rising inside her.

"Rest now, young warrior," Ryōko silently said before doing a quick Shinto prayer and closing his eyes

Someone suddenly tapped her in the back. Turning around, she saw that it was Ngan, the girl she had been talking to earlier.

"Ngan! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks for shielding me… I…"

"The old lady and her grandson?"

"They're safe. I got them to the trauma center."

Ngan looked away, placing a hand over her chest.

"Normally, I would have been excited to see a Kamen Rider in person but… I don't know how to put it. Ryōko, I mean, Kagura… Have you face a Dark Rider before?"

Ryōko tensed up. The subject of Dark Riders is rather sensitive, since these evil warriors had taken the title of Kamen Rider and defiled it by commiting all sorts of atrocities. Some Dark Riders had not done this own their own will but were brainwashed into doing so, like her older sister Meiko currently was. But this girl, Ngan, seemed to have something she needed to get off her chest regarding Dark Riders.

"Let's go talk elsewhere," Ryōko said.

The two went into an alley where no one was within ear shot.

"Regarding your question about Dark Riders… Yes, I faced one in Japan just recently… My own older sister, brainwashed into evil. She was able to resist the brainwashing when we first fought, however, so I believe there is still hope for her."

"Do you think there might be hope for my sister?"

"Huh? Why? What happened with your sister?"

"What you just said… It's almost the same as what's going on in my life right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryōko, my own older sister, Le Thao Minh… She's Mariner! She's trying to kill Voyager! It just doesn't make any sense! She even saved the Maojin that was attacking her factories and killing her workers from Voyager! She let it took me and my classmates hostage just to lure out Voyager! I can't believe… I can't… Why did she do such a thing? What should I do? Has she really gone to the dark side?"

Ryōko was completely caught off-guard by Ngan's words. Did Ngan trust her so much that she just spilled out her older sister's dirty secrets because she was a Kamen Rider, one of her personal heroes? And this Le Thao Minh, Ngan's older sister, being the one who injured Krishna and, according to Karin, wants to kill him for supposedly killing their father?

Ryōko knows Krishna too well. No way he would kill another human. And what was this about Mariner using her own sister as bait for Voyager? Ryōko's blood began boiling as Ngan's tearful words registered in her mind. However, she forced herself to put on a gentle expression and held Ngan's shoulders as the latter started crying.

"Hey, listen. Maybe your older sister is also being controlled like mine, or at least manipulated. But trust me when I say that this whole thing may be just a terrible, terrible misunderstanding. I promise you that whatever your sister is getting into, I'll try to get her out of it during my stay here, and find out what really happened to your father. What was his name?"

"Le Ngoc Duy."

"Okay. That's enough for me to start."

"Thank you, Kagura… You really are a Rider…"

"I don't have to be a Rider to do this, you know. It's basic kindness. We should always help those that need it. Now, go home and rest. You've had quite a few harsh days now, if I'm not wrong."

Ngan nodded, dried her eyes and followed Ryōko back to the crowd, where Ryōko got Leo to order two members of the surviving MCU to take Ngan home. However, Leo, Naomi and Steffi quickly noted that Ryōko suddenly looked very furious, almost murderous…

* * *

Steffi's apartment, evening

"We're back," Ryōko announced as she opened the door, with Leo, Steffi and Naomi.

"Ryōko, are you all right? We saw the whole fight on the news," Krishna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I couldn't get the card. Saved the Maojin's host, though."

Kim, Vy and Krishna suddenly noticed that Ryōko looked extremely pissed off for some reason.

"She's been like that since the fight," Leo explained.

"Don't worry about the Maojin Card. Only Krishna's Overcharge finisher can seal the Maojin Card properly. Still, your Final Cleanse forced the card out of the host and saved his life..." Karin explained.

"No, it's not about the card..."

The doorbell suddenly rang. Steffi opened the door only to find…

"You're Minh's PA, aren't you? Thao, right?"

Krishna and Ryōko looked up to see a young lady in a business suit standing outside.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I came to deliver a letter from Minh, to Krishna."

"How did you track us down? And is it about the rematch?" Krishna asked.

"Minh did not tell me how she managed to track down your last known location, and yes, the letter is about the rematch. It contains the chosen location. Far from residential areas so no innocents will be caught in the crossfire."

"Huh, I see…" Krishna commented before he gave a small wince as his ribs started hurting again.

"Don't tell her I said this, but… You don't exactly look like the killer she made you out to be. And I admit, three days isn't exactly a fair amount of time for you to recover."

Unlike Minh, Thao showed no signs of aggression towards Krishna, being curt but polite in her tone. In fact, she seemed rather nice.

"Well, you can tell her I ain't going nowhere," Krishna replied as he took the letter, but then…

"Ryōko, what are you doing? Wait!" Naomi called out as the Kitsune suddenly got up and walked to the door, slightly shoving Thao out of her way.

"Le Thao Minh is here, right?"

"Er, yeah, she's in the car downstairs…" Thao replied innocently, unaware of what is going on.

Foxfire burst from Ryōko's body as her Kitsune features suddenly manifested. Without skipping a beat, she jumped over the railings and to the ground level.

"Oh no! Don't tell me… Krishna, stop her! Whoever she's going after… She's seriously enraged right now!" Naomi called out in horror.

"Damn it! What's gotten into her? You girls stay here! Ryōko, stop!" Krishna shouted as he and Leo rushed out the apartment with a concerned Thao following them down.

* * *

Minh was waiting in her car downstairs when she heard Krishna and Thao shouting for someone to stop.

The next thing she knew, the window on her side was shattered, and someone force the door opened and before she could react, the same person had pulled her out of the car and slammed her against a wall. The impact was hard enough to cause Minh to throw up.

"You're Le Thao Minh, right?"

Only now did Minh had a good look at her assailant. A Japanese girl, her hair in a mid-length styled bob that somewhat reminded her of the main character in _RWBY_ , but there were blue flames around her and fox features on her body.

"What are you, some kind of fox-based Maojin?"

"You're one hell of an older sister now, are you? Throwing your younger sister to the wolves just to lure out Krishna? How can you be such a cold-hearted bitch?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop acting stupid in front of me, you fake Rider!"

"Ryōko, no! Stop!" Minh heard Krishna shouting at her assailant.

The blue flames around Ryōko, turned black as she raised her fist, which was now completely engulfed in the black flames. Minh, who had the ScanDriver already around her waist, was about to transform when a third party suddenly entered the fray.

"Mitsurugi Ryōko, that is enough!" a hooded young man with a deep voice ordered loudly as he grabbed Ryōko's hand, unharmed by the black flames.

"Yatagarasu! Let go! I can't let her off for what she did!"

"I said ENOUGH!"

A sudden powerful pressure emitted from the hooded young man, causing the black flames around Ryōko to go out and for her to crumpled against him like a ragdoll. The pressure also caused Minh to drop to one knee. When the pressure lifted, Minh turned and saw Krishna, Thao and Leo a few feet away from them. Krishna was leaning against the wall while Leo and Thao were seated on the ground, all three breathing as heavily as she was now.

"My apologies, young lady. I am the Yatagarasu, although you might have expected to see me in my crow form. This young fox, she has been stressed out by recent incidents involving her sister," the Yatagarasu explained as he supported Ryōko, whose legs have gone limp from him exerting his godly presence.

"A Japanese god… In Vietnam?" Minh asked in shock, but then Ryōko suddenly grabbed her collar.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to Ngan? You're the older sister, you were supposed to protect her, not use her as bait for your petty revenge! Your younger sister is a big fan of the Kamen Riders, you know that? How could you do this to her?"

"Ngan? You know Ngan? What happened?"

"She was so stressed out that the moment she finds out I am Kagura, she blurted out everything about you! She says you're a Dark Rider, an enemy! Whatever revenge you have planned against Krishna, against Voyager, you allowed Ngan to be taken hostage by a Maojin for the sake of getting it!"

Krishna's jaw dropped upon hearing what Ryōko was accusing Minh of.

"That is nonsense!"

"She saw everything. She knows who you are, _Mariner_."

Minh's eyes widen.

"She saw you save the Maojin that threatened her life. She saw you let loose on Voyager who barely had the willpower to fight back upon learning who you are. That's what you do now, huh? Exploiting Krishna's relation with you, acting like you're helping humanity when you've turned your back against it... Lowering yourself to this level… You're worse than the monsters you claim to fight! How dare you call yourself a Kamen Rider!"

Ryōko was so furious that tears were already starting to well up in her eyes.

"I swear, the hostage situation was not my plan! I didn't even know how it went south! I would never harm Ngan! She's the only family I have left!" Minh tried to explain, knowing that now wasn't the time to act like she did not know anything, and also because she was at a loss on what to do.

Ryōko glared at Minh for a few seconds, then to everyone's surprise, she lets go of Minh's collar.

"You really don't know anything, do you? Drop the title of Kamen Rider, Mariner. You may be telling the truth, but you don't deserve to bear the title anyway..."

"All right, Ryōko. That's really enough from you. You're taking out your own sister problems on her because of what you found out, but it won't do you any good. Come, you need to recollect yourself," the Yatagarasu said gently to the Kitsune.

Turning to Minh, however, the Yatagarasu gave her a rather stern look.

"Young lady, this Kitsune has a point, no matter how angry her words were. As of now, you walk a dark path made of unfounded hatred. But you still have the chance to turn around. I recommend that you think carefully about the decisions that you will make in the future, as well as who you ought to trust. If I'm not wrong... You've made your judgement on only half the story, didn't you?"

With that, the Yatagarasu walked away, still carrying Ryōko. Krishna and Leo looked at Minh for a moment, then exchanged some silent words with Thao before following the Yatagarasu while Thao came over to check on Minh.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was a shocker. A Kitsune who turned out to be Japan's current Kamen Rider and the Japanese messenger god of guidance…"

"Come, let's head home first. I'll have this car fixed by tomorrow."

As Minh got back into her car, the words of Ryōko and the Yatagarasu continued to ring in her mind.

 _I'm walking down a dark path? And Ngan… If that fox girl is telling the truth, then… What have I done to Ngan?_ Minh thought to herself.

* * *

"Come on, Ryōko, what the hell are you thinking, attacking Minh like that," Krishna said, clearly uncomfortable with what the Kitsune had done.

To his surprise, Ryōko simply slumped her shoulders and sat down on the couch in Steffi's living room.

"I met her sister, Ngan. She knows who you are, and she knows her sister is Mariner. When she told me how she now believes her sister is evil, it just… It just hit me, and I snapped. I just wanted to give her a piece of my mind."

"Ngan knows everything?" Krishna asked, his eyes widening.

"Like I said, she saw it all. You and her each got half the problem I currently face, but each half is two times worst than mine. I don't even know how to reply her when she ask if her older sister has gone to the dark side, damn it!"

"Ryōko is very sensitive when it comes to emotions. In order to maintain her Rider form, she must control her emotions, especially the ones related to the Element Form she is using. Failure to do so will either cancel out her transformation or, well, something nasty happens… Oh, this potato strips are tasty," the Yatagarasu, now in his crow form, explained as he helped himself to some leftover fries.

"Hey, Yatagarasu, you know something's up, don't you? Why didn't you tell me and that rich girl?" Ryōko asked.

"It would be better if she finds out herself. You reap what you sow, and I hope she harvests her mistakes before they get worse... I can't hold everyone's hands and take the down the right path. I'm a guide, not a kindergarten teacher. She's old enough to decide her life. You should stay out of this too."

Ryōko was clearly stressed out. The entire mood in the apartment became rather down. Leo and Steffi glanced towards Ryōko and then towards Krishna, uncomfortable about the silence. Vy and Kim did not dare utter a word, but then…

"No! Banh Quy, stop barking at the neighbour's house! Bad dog!" one of Steffi's neighbours said as she pulled her loud and annoying chihuahua away from Steffi's front door.

Ryōko turned to look at the chihuahua, and her expression changed. Her eyes widen, her jaw dropped, lines appeared down her forehead and her Kitsune features involuntarily popped out on their own.

" ** _AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

Ryōko's shriek of fear sounded like a jet engine taking off as she jumped up to the ceiling and grabbed the ceiling fan like it was her lifeline, shocking everyone in the room except for Naomi.

"Oh, yeah, Ryōko is really afraid of dogs. You should have seen her reactions every time my pet dog approaches her back in Japan," Naomi said nonchalantly.

Krishna looked at Ryōko still fearfully gripping the ceiling fan and then started howling in laughter. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing as well, except Ryōko who merely mumbled something incomprehensible while shedding a cartoony large tear from her eyes as she is helped down by Naomi.

"Krishna! I found those parchments!" Karin suddenly called out, emerging from Krishna's room with the parchments in hand.

"What? You found them! Where were they?" Krishna asked.

"You don't want to know…"

"Ah, good, something to distract you from your current issues, Ryōko," the Yatagarasu commented.

"Well then, let's start deciphering," Krishna said as he laid out the three parchments on the table.

"No."

Krishna and the Yatagarasu looked up in surprise. Karin, Steffi, Leo, Naomi, Vy and Kim were also stunned by what Ryōko just said.

"What do you mean? You came here for this, right? To save Meiko," Krishna asked.

"First, we deal with your rematch with Mariner. Once that is over, then we decipher what my mother left in your possession," Ryōko said.

"Are you sure about this?" Naomi said.

"I am certain. Besides, the parchments have been found, and the Yatagarasu can take care of them, right?"

"Well, since I'm here and you're so clearly troubled, I might as well do it. But this will count as one of the three interventions I am allowed to give you. It's also punishment for your rash act," the Yatagarasu replied.

"I am fine with it."

"Remember that I am now only allowed to intervene in your situation two more times," the Yatagarasu said as his eyes glowed red and orange for a moment.

"I appreciate you placing my problems before your own, Ryōko. I only hope this does not affect you in the long run," Krishna said.

Steffi, Kim and Vy turned to Naomi.

"She's really… Kind, you know," Kim commented.

"She's always been a kind person. Unless you happen to be my chauffeur."

 _She has a chauffeur like Minh?_ Steffi and the others thought internally at the same time.

"Okay, so, how do you plan to help me with my rematch? It's a one-on-one, you know?"

"With these. It's about time we returned them to you," Ryōko replied as she took out a pair of Maojin Cards: "INFERNO HABU" and " **SCATTER SALAMANDER** "…

* * *

Random bar in Ho Chi Minh City, midnight

Tower and Justice sat at the counter, seething with rage at how Japan's Kamen Rider had just easily bested the Kamikiri Maojin, whose Maojin Card was now in Justice's hands.

"We already have Voyager and Mariner to deal with, and now this Japanese fox monster comes in and nearly takes out one of our own!" Tower said angrily as he downs an entire bottle in a single turn.

"Calm down… At least she showed that her so-called Final Cleanse is only able to separate the Maojin from their human host, not destroy the Maojin itself. This is why the Kamikiri remains active despite being knocked back into his card form and we were able to save him."

" Even if her attacks can't kill us, being able to knock us out of our host bodies is still a dangerous ability. A Maojin in a partially sealed state is a sitting duck. I hope she isn't going to come after us all."

"That would not be a problem," someone suddenly said.

"Death! Where have you been?" Tower demanded as the third member of the Thunder Tribe Arcana appeared, having entered the bar undetected.

"Scouting. From what I heard, she came to Vietnam to seek some advice from Voyager. The good news is, she's probably not going to stay for long. There are troubles she face in Japan and she's probably going to head right back home when her business with Voyager is done," Death explained

"Well, in that case, it's good. We don't need another Kamen Rider causing us any more problems. But if she proves to be a problem… Well, let's just say she isn't going to be taking a flight back home."

"Whatever. Anyways, you guys ought to leave as soon as possible. Your little light show earlier has attacted some unwanted attention," the third Arcana of the Thunder Tribe replied before leaving the bar.

"Yeah, she's right We might have overdone this," Justice commented.

"Hmph, let's go, then," Tower replied.

The two left the bar. The moment they were out of sight, several police cars arrived at the bar. Armed police officers kicked open the bar's door, only to find the charred remains of the bartender and fourteen patrons strewn all over the bar and every electrical appliance short-circuited and emitting sparks…

 ** _To Be Continued in Kamen Rider Voyager Chapter 6…_**

* * *

 **Next Rite: Fox Hunt**

 ** _Note: This chapter takes place after Kamen Rider Voyager Chapter 6_**

Ryōko's actions in Vietnam has earned her new enemies. Now the target of the Maojins, who have no plans of letting her return to Japan alive, Ryōko finds herself engaged by the vengeful Kamikiri Maojin while wandering around Vietnam's vacation spots and unable to transform due to a devious set-up. Thanks to the quick arrival of a new ally, she manages to escape, but the two ends up in a game of cat-and-mouse as they and the Kamikiri, joined by another Maojin that has been terrorizing the skies of the city, stalked each other…

 ** _Part of a mini-crossover event with maxpower02's Kamen Rider Voyager._**

* * *

 **For this crossover special, the Kusarei Guide will be temporarily replaced by maxpower02's Maojin Of The Day**

 **Kamikiri Maojin**

 **Class:** Eight of Shields

 **Tribe:** Thunder

 **Motif:** Asian long-horned beetle

 **Host:** Unnamed ice-cream truck driver. Host is exorcised, but Maojin escapes

 **Abilities:** Although possessing a pair of curved blades on each wrists, his long antennae are his true weapons, capable of moving extremely fast for long-ranged melee attacks and grappling objects. His antennae also causes vehicles to behave erractically, allowing him to cause multiple accidents in a single day

 **Note: This Maojin and its description is created and brought to you by maxpower02.**


	14. The Exorcist Trio Arc: Rite 11-5 Special

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been writing my own work of fiction for online reading next year. Probably be using Blogger since the other website I used earlier wasn't made to handle large amounts of text. Here's an extra chapter to keep you guys entertained while explaining more about our main character, Ryoko, as well as the transformation drivers. It's a [.5] chapter, so it's not as long as the other chapters. Also featuring quite a few cameos, but not in the way that you readers might expect**

 **And do throw in some useful reviews every now and then, but with a username or something. I've been getting a couple of "Guest" reviews and some of them don't even make sense at all**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kagura/** **仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 11.5: Hanaori Bamboo Shop – Ry** **ō** **ko's Powers Explained**

* * *

 **DONG NAI PROVINCE, VIETNAM**

* * *

Cat Tien National Park, Day

Having heard news of a new magpie species being found in Cat Tien, Andrew Lim Sheng Jie had travelled all the way to Vietnam to try and find it, despite the fact that there were these Maojin creatures running loose all over the country. It's reached the point where Singapore's government was considering sending their military over to bolster Vietnam's defense against these destructive creatures.

His colleagues back in Singapore had tried to convince him not to go alone, but Andrew had not listen. He admitted to himself that it had been a jerk move: This new species of magpie has not yet been named or caught, only sighted and confirmed to be a new one, and he wanted his name to be in the headlines when he catches it.

He's been here for a week, and no sight of this new species of magpie. And he was starting to regret being a selfish glory-hound.

Sighing, Andrew prepared to pack up his belongings when he suddenly felt a strange pain in his neck. As he touched the neck, he was shocked to find a card stabbed into it.

"What the f***? Wait, what's happening to me?"

Andrew screamed as dark green energy surged through him, causing him to fall to the ground on all fours as his body began to twist and turn, right before a pair of wings burst out from his back…

Meanwhile, from the nearby canopy, the Arcana known as Hanged Man smirked, balancing almost unnaturally on a tree branch as he contacted someone via phone.

"Temperance, we have just gotten ourselves a new warrior."

"Excellent, my friend, but Hermit and I have been asked to lay low for now. Star is with us at the moment and he has some plans for the Riders. And there's one more thing you should know."

"What is it?"

"Remember that news we saw on television? The one talking about this Kagura person who is fighting monsters in Japan?"

"Oh, yeah. Got a nice figure and all."

"Damn it, Hanged Man, she's here! In Vietnam! And she just took out one of the Thunder Tribe's warriors!"

"I take back what I said. Do you want me to send the Magpie after her?"

"Give me the phone. Hanged Man, this is Star. You said you have a new Maojin? The Magpie?" Star's voice is now heard coming from the phone.

"Yes, freshly out of the oven, so to speak."

"Good. I might need him to take out this fox monster from Japan that calls herself Kagura. But for now, I need him for something... Covert. A couple of these MCU officers have been snooping around too close to some of our fellow Arcana's hideouts and they aren't exactly pleased about it. Have the Magpie draw their attention somewhere else without exposing himself."

"That can easily be done," Hanged Man replied as the Magpie Maojin landed on the same branch as him...

* * *

 **SAITAMA PREFECTURE, JAPAN**

* * *

An industrial area in Saitama, specifically Iruma City, afternoon

Hiroshi watched from a three-storey building as the rat-like Kusarei he was tracking jumped from roof to roof until he found a vantage point, hunkered down and took aim with that damned gun-like tail of his. Knowing that he needs to take cover, Hiroshi ducked down just in time as a large metal bolt pierces through the window and impaled itself on a wall behind him.

This rat bastard actually had the balls to attack Kiritate Inari Shrine shortly after Hayate left with Toshiaki to pick up Haruka and take them to a friend of his. Apparently, Toshiaki developed an interest in origami and bamboo weaving which happened to be Haruka's hobby, and Hayate assured them that he knows a very skilled teacher. The rat bastard had attempted to attack them as the car was leaving, but missed and hit the spirit barrier that protects the Kiritate Inari Shrine by accident.

Hayate and Toshiaki were not alerted to the Kusarei's presence but over 500 different yōkai, all members of Ryōko's Hyakki Yagyō, were and it wasn't long before Hiroshi was gunning for his ass. The yōkai had managed to trap the rat bastard within Iruma, which wasn't that difficult since the Kiritate Inari Shrine is at the edge of the boundaries of Iruma and they can easily surround the whole area within seconds, but it was up to Hiroshi to finish the Kusarei off.

"Damn, that rat bastard is tough… _Henshin_ ," Hiroshi muttered to himself as he triggered his Shinrei Driver.

" _Power release authorized. Initiate Sōhei Form._ "

Transforming into Hōshi, the Rider summoned his Inori Staff and held it like a pool player aiming with his pool cue before firing off two blasts of energy at the Kusarei. He immediately knew that he missed, because the moment he dived back into cover, another metal spike came hurtling through the window.

"Give up, Hōshi! I have the high ground!" the rat bastard called out.

"I really want to say that you underestimated my powers, but I like my limbs intact, thank you very much," Hōshi replied.

"The hell is that supposed to mean? I got standards, man! Dismemberments disgust me!"

"Look, you Kusarei should at least watch some of our human movies before trying to wipe us out, otherwise our jokes don't work! Well, it was a pretty bad movie, to be honest," Hōshi replied as he crawled to another area and firing off another energy blast from his weapon.

The surprised yelp from the rat bastard meant he either startled or struck his target, but within seconds, he was assaulted by a barrage of ten metal spikes, barely dodging all of them in time.

 _Well, I've got all day,_ Hōshi thought to himself as he cocked his Inori Staff like as though it was a shotgun…

* * *

Hanaori Bamboo Shop, Day

The Hanaori Bamboo Shop was not difficult to find despite being located at a lesser-known street, but given the exquisite sushi restaurant on its left as well as an English tuition centre on the right, it appeared rather insignificant. However, it does have a notice board in front of it with multiple advertisements posted on it.

"Ikenami Family Kabuki Performance this Saturday… Shiba Kendo Dojo… There's even one for the local kindergarten. Call Mako-sensei at this number… Huh, no wonder people don't realize this is actually a shop. So many ads in front of it leading to different places," Toshiaki commented.

"Well, that was Kotoha's idea. She likes helping people, thought it was a good idea to let others advertise outside her store," Hayate replied.

"Hayate? Is that you?"

A young woman in her early thirties popped her head out of the shop's entrance.

"Yo, it's been a while, Kotoha. This is Akano Haruka and Aojima Toshiaki. They're the two I was talking about o ver the phone. Chiaki isn't home?"

"No, he's on patrol. You know how cops are having to be more active given the number of monster attacks we've been facing. Please, come in."

"How did you come to know Hayate?" Haruka asked as they entered the bamboo shop.

"His parents are family friends of ours. My husband, Chiaki, was also Hayate's sergeant back when the two were in the military until he decided to settle down, have a family and took the job of a police officer. In fact, it was thanks to Hayate that we both found each other."

"Oh, how did it happen? Hayate doesn't hit me as a matchmaking type?" Toshiaki asked.

"Well, when I was around your age, I started having strange dreams about being in a world where I was a member of a team of samurais fighting monsters that came from the Sanzu River. You know, the river that runs through Hell according to the myths? Anyways, I told it to Hayate, who was a kid back then, but who would have thought that eleven years later, he would hear the same story from his platoon sergeant? So he introduced me to Chiaki and things just took off from there."

"That's just weird. Two people who don't know each other having the same dream and end up meeting each other through a mutual friend?"

"We don't know much about the dreams ourselves. But we've stopped having them since ten years ago."

The bamboo shop was filled with writing materials, papercrafts and even some bamboo delicacies. As the trio followed Kotoha further into the shop, Toshiaki suddenly spotted something.

"Wait, is that… Ryōko?"

Toshiaki took a picture from the shelf and showed it to the others. It was a picture of Kotoha, along with a cop and Ryōko herself, outside one of the local police stations. But the most glaring thing about the picture was that Ryōko was in her half-furry Kitsune form, her ears and tail clearly visible.

"Oh, you guys know Ryōko?" Kotoha asked, not even sounding a bit surprised.

"Er, yeah, we know her."

"Then I guess there's no need to keep any secrets. Yes, I know who she is, what the Kusarei are and I also know her sister Meiko is currently missing."

"Well, Meiko's back, but she's now a thrall for the Kusarei. Ryōko's gone to Vietnam to find someone who can help her break Meiko free from brainwashing," Hayate said glumly.

"Oh dear, that was unexpected! It's horrible! How did this happen?"

"It's a long story. I'll let her tell you that herself."

"Her parents? Do they know?"

"From what she told me, the two of them have been missing for eighty years. She and her sister grew up together until eight years ago when she became Kagura. The two were attacked and Meiko was taken."

"She never told me that… Must have been painful, spending all those years alone and finally reunited with her missing sister only to find she's a brainwashed servant of evil."

"Frankly speaking, after all the stuff we've been experiencing, I doubt whether we'll be surprised that someone else in town knows who she is," Toshiaki commented.

"She's Kamen Rider Kagura. I only found out recently when I got targeted by these Kusarei things. How did you know her, Miss Hanaori?" Haruka asked.

"That's interesting, her taking up the title of Kamen Rider. Now, to put it in a simple way… Ryōko knows my ancestors since they are among the few humans that worked closely with Kitsunes, keeping historical records of the various monsters that plague Japan. The thing is, no one remembers what my family did in the past because we've become an insignificant clan, reduced to just a single family of four without any male heirs. Gurongi, Ganma, Fangire, Makamou, Greeed, all of them did not just appear on Earth at the time where they fought their respective Riders, but hve been around for a long time."

"Okay."

"But the most important feat that the accomplished… was the reverse engineering of the Gensou Driver."

"Wait, what?"

"The Gensou Driver was created by a Kitsune who will become the first Kagura, with the help of the gods, to deal with the Kusarei. But it was not until the Sengoku Era did my ancestors actively helped fought the Kusarei, but they were also trying to figure out how the yōkai transformed into Kusarei in the first place. The first Kagura lent them the Gensou Driver so that they can create three other Drivers of their own: The Bushi Driver, the Shinrei Driver and the Cross Driver. But when they tried to return the Gensou Driver, the first Kagura had vanished, and thus the second one, Ryōko's mother, became the second Kagura."

"I see, so that explains the transformation belts Tatsuya and Hiroshi use. But the third one?"

"Probably in a Western country by now. Its original wearer was a Catholic missionary who had to flee the country after the Tokugawa shogunate began prosecuting missionaries from the west trying to spread Christianity and Catholicism into Japan. Anyways, that's how my clan became so well-versed in the arsenal used by Kagura and the human allies."

Kotoha handed them some materials and sat down to show them how to weave a bamboo basket while continuing to explain what she knows about the Drivers.

"The thing about these Drivers, you see, is that they run on emotions. The Gensou Driver, from what my ancestors gather, becomes more powerful when the right emotion is used with the various elemental forms. For fire, it is courage, aggression and joy. For water, it will be compassion, serenity and anticipation. For earth, the emotions are confidence, humility and empathy. Lastly, wind requires trust, gratitude and love. When I first started helping Ryōko with her training as Kagura couldn't access her other forms. But from what I heard in the news, she can do so now, right?"

"Yes, she can now."

"The emotions requirements sounds very complicated."

"Yeah, especially since Kitsunes are extremely sensitive towards emotions. Help a Kitsune and they will bless your life, harm a Kitsune and they will curse you forever. The wrath of a Kitsune is no laughing matter, but it is also a source of shame for them since they consider themselves above petty tantrums. They just can't help it."

"Why are Kitsunes so sensitive to emotions?" Haruka asked.

"It has something to do with their power to read a person's heart."

"Mind reading?"

"No, that's where you're wrong. See, I also thought that Kitsunes were powerful illusionists and all, but as it turns out, they're not as powerful as I thought. The level of their illusion-based powers depends on the number of tails they have. Ryōko only has one tail, which means her illusion powers are limited to just her creating three clones and switching places with inanimate objects. The more tails a Kitsune have, the more dangerous their illusions become, to the point where they become partially real. I've seen a seven-tailed Kitsune kill a murderer by stabbing him with an illusionary sword. No stab wounds, no blood. He died of an instant cardiac arrest, as in the illusion killed him by fooling his body, mind and senses into thinking that he has been fatally wounded."

"Jesus Christ… You mean that murderer died because he thought he died? You got to be joking."

"It was all over the news. No less than fifteen witnesses, including myself and the police officers sent to arrest the murderer."

"Holy shit, that's scary…" Hayate commented.

"Anyways, back to the Drivers. My ancestors attempted to replicate the emotion requirements of the Gensou Driver in their three reverse-engineered Drivers, but only partially succeeded. Instead of emotions, each of the three Drivers require one particular aspect of the human spirit. For the Bushi Driver, righteousness. For the Shinrei Driver, intelligence. And for the Cross Driver, confidence. Only when the wearer of each of these three Drivers fully bring out the required aspects can the Drivers unleash their true powers. The Bushi Driver, however, has one more requirement: A strong desire to protect."

Toshiaki and Hayate groaned, prompting surprised looks from Haruka and Kotoha.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The current wearer of the Bushi Driver? He's some self-righteous prick who wants to murder Kagura and has no desire to protect anything. And the wearer of the Shinrei Driver? He's nice, but he's anything but smart. He acts smart, but frankly speaking, he feels like a complete kluntz to us."

* * *

An industrial area in Saitama, specifically Iruma City

Hōshi suddenly sneezed, causing his shot to go awry and miss the rat bastard by five millimetres, but causing the Kusarei to nearly shit his pants at how close he came to being shot in the head

"Someone's saying bad things about me," Hōshi commented as the two continued their sniper duel.

* * *

Hanaori Bamboo Shop

"To be fair, intelligence doesn't necessary mean smart," Kotoha said.

"But why did your ancestors want to reverse engineer the Gensou Driver?"

Kotoha stopped and the look on her face became serious.

"During the Sengoku Era, the first Kagura encountered a particularly dangerous warrior. A dark copy of himself. The Kusarei called their warrior Kegare, and the only way to defeat Kegare is by human hands. That Kegare turned out to be another Kitsune that was captured and forcefully made into the Kusarei's warrior. It was the three human warriors wearing the three reverse engineered Drivers that defeated and freed him. After that, all subsequent successors of the title of Kagura found themselves facing one Kegare at some point in their tour of duty."

"And now it's Ryōko's turn… And this year's Kegare is her own sister…" Hayate said silently.

"WHAT!"

Kotoha's shocked exclamation caused all three of them to jump.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier! I could have helped her out! Are you telling me that Ryōko is being forced to fight Meiko, her own older sister?"

"Calm down! She's gone to get help! She'll find a way out of this," Hayate said.

"Don't you know how much emotional stress will be placed on her?"

"Trust me, she's not that helpless. She may be broken, but she'll just fix herself and come back stronger," Toshiaki said.

Kotoha sighed.

"Let's hope you're right…"

* * *

An industrial area in Saitama, specifically Iruma City

The rat bastard, from his vantage point, could easily see the entire industrial park around him, yet he couldn't help having a bad feeling. It has been half an hour since Hōshi fired a shot at him, and the suspense was making him worried.

As he took aim with his tail, he suddenly sensed someone behind him. He turned to confront whoever it was, but gets punched in the face instead. As the rat bastard tumbled over, Hōshi raised his Inori Staff and brought it down on his tail, severing it and causing him to shriek in pain.

"This bullshit sniping duel is really pissing me off," Hōshi grumbled as he raised his weapon again to strike.

"Wait! I give up!"

"Wait, you're just giving up like this?"

"You cut off my tail! I can't fight anymore! Not without a weapon!"

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No! I really can't fight in close range!" the rat bastard admitted as he revealed his arms.

Hōshi sighed. The rat bastard's arms were, to put it kindly, pathethic. He was telling the truth about not being able to fight at close range, but still, Hōshi wasn't going to take the chance.

"Okay, I get it. Come here, you," he said to the rat bastard.

The Kusarei, thinking he was spared, stumbled towards Hōshi, who then drops the rat bastard with an RKO outta nowhere!

" _I hear voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand, they talk to me, da da da da, daaaaa da…_ " Hōshi sang as he raised his Inori Staff over the rat bastard to deliver the Final Cleanse…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

"Wait, you're telling me that you were dealing with a Kusarei earlier?" Hayate asked as he, Toshiaki and Hiroshi ate from the McDonald's takeout the former two had ordered after dropping Haruka off at her home.

"I got him all right, but boy, was I shocked to find that he was possessing a monk," Hiroshi said, having placed the Sealing Tablet containing the rat bastard Kusarei he finished off earlier with the ones belonging to Ryōko.

"No way…"

"Yes way. C'mon, you think those praying types don't have their own sins and desires? Even Ryōko has her own dark side. Remember those black flames of hers when she was fighting Tetsutate?" Hayate commented.

"Yeah. But what was with the monk?"

"Well, he was angry with another monk for damaging one of the statues of Buddha in his temple and framing him for it. Not a very strong inner darkness, but enough for a weak Kusarei to possess him. Anyways, I got the other monk to admit his misdeeds. Gave the one that got possessed a small sense of relief," Hiroshi replied as he took a bit out of his burger.

"Come to think of it, did you order any for the two Zashiki-Waraki?" Toshiaki asked.

"Just the fries. Ryōko told me not to spoil them with too much fast food, but that French fries are a must if I'm going to feed them treats. I even made _azuki meshi_ for them to go along with the junk food."

Toshiaki turned to see both Saa-chan and Kaa-chan seated next to him, messily devouring their food. He then realized that there were four upsized packets of fries in front of them.

"Four?" he asked.

"Yeah, two each. That's what she said. Oh, by the way, we have to take turns, so you're going to be taking care of them tomorrow, Toshiaki."

"What?"

* * *

 **TOKYO METROPOLIS, JAPAN**

* * *

An apartment in Tokyo, Night

Tatsuya silently inspected the Yōkai Peaches he had been growing to replace the ones he had consumed or lost while listening to death metal at high volume. He needed more power, now that he was having to deal with three people. Kagura, Hōshi, and the true murderer of his parents, Kegare.

He knew Kegare was Kagura's sister, and that Kagura was not the murderer of his parents, but she was still associated with Kegare, which makes her guilty as well. He couldn't help giving a malicious smile as he wondered how Kagura would react if he kills her sister. After all, it was justice, and she won't be able to do anything about it.

What he could not figure out was why the Bushi Driver refused to let him access the other forms.

He had seen his father do so, summoning different armos from the Bushi Driver to change his forms and fighting style. He had tried to do so, but the Bushi Driver kept refusing. And it was making him irritated, since Kagura's ability to change her forms has been her main advantage over him.

"Hey, the asshole from Kyōto! Keep your death metal down, dammit!"

Tatsuya grumbled as he lowered the volume. He knew who the guy shouting at him from outside the door was. Toshiki Shōta, a grumpy man in his late forties who works as a drug smuggler. Tatsuya snorted. That man likes to play heavy rock at high volumes in the dead of the night and he was bitching about him playing music loudly? What a hypocrite. Tatsuya has seen him breaking into his other neighbour's apartments, but he kept silent about it since it wasn't his problem anyway.

Now, he just need to figure out how to hurt Kagura…

* * *

 **HO CHI MINH CITY, VIETNAM**

* * *

Steffi's apartment, night

Ryōko scrolled through several memes on 9Gag using her phone while watching re-runs of _The Amazing World of Gumball_ on her new tablet, a gift from Isamu who decided that Ryōko will need to learn more about human tech if she wants to blend in when outside of Japan. Meanwhile, her hosts were discussing about who should be sleeping where. Krishna was brooding in his room for some reason, and Ryōko was a bit peeved at how he took those two Maojin Cards her missing mother had safeguarded for him, said that those cards won't help and just melted back into his room. In fact, this was the reason why she was now stuffing everything that was ridiculous and amusing into her mind, to get rid of the building annoyance.

Meanwhile, the television was displaying breaking news about a missing Singaporean ornithologist by the name of Andrew Lim Sheng Jie. According to the newscaster, this Andrew fellow had last been heard screaming by park rangers at Cat Tien National Park in the Dong Nai Province, but when they reached the area where he was supposedly last seen, all they found were his camera, binoculars and backpack. There were no traces of him anywhere.

While most people would just see an image of the nature park, Ryōko saw something else that intrigued her. She began pondering if Cat Tien National Park would be a good place to try and improve her skills. The Maojin she fought yesterday wsn't exactly strong, but it was brutal in its attack and had strange abilities, and Ryōko took it as a sign that Kusarei with the same strange powers as the Maojins will soon be popping up back in Japan…

She needed to be ready. And having alerted the Maojins to her presence, there was a chance that they won't let her return to Japan peacefully. And she also needs to find some way to pull Krishna out of his slump. It was easier for her to recover from the shock of finding her older sister Meiko a brainwashed killer serving the enemy, only because Meiko was able to momentarily snap out of the control to protect her, giving Ryōko hope that she can save her in the future.

But Krishna's was different. Karin revealed to Ryōko earlier during dinner just how many people he cared for that he had lost over the centuries.

Switching off her phone, Ryōko accessed the SIG website belonging to her hosts on her tablet. She remembered Steffi mentioning that they had uploaded videos of Krishna/Voyager's fights on their website and was thinking of having him help her train, especially since he had centuries' worth of combat experience compared to her two dozen years, and that was before she became Kagura. Not to mention her missing parents had mentioned that he was a very skilled warrior.

However, as she accessed each of the videos, she was left stumped. Just about all his fight involves pure attacking tactics. No defensive maneuvers, no Plan B to execute when Plan A is in the middle of failing, and some of them are just plain reckless. The fight with Mariner was also f***ing brutal to watch. Ryōko lost count of how many times she cringed watching the video. However, seeing how the SIG website was public access, she had a sickening feeling that Minh, or Mariner as she calls herself, might have been using these same videos to study Krishna's fighting style, which may explain why she had such a huge advantage apart from the psychological effect she left in Krishna.

By now, the Kitsune had realized that the reason why Voyager has only focused on attacking was because it's the only thing he can do at this moment, since he uses Maojin Cards to fight and from what she knew, he only has attack-oriented cards at the moment, which he has tried to compensate for by using each of his form's special abilities. Ryōko's fighting style was more brains-oriented with emphasis on exploiting weaknesses, evasions, irritating the enemy and having at least five back-up plans before the fight commence, but it was out of necessity as her Rider Form isn't built to tank damage and she's not exactly as powerful as Krishna. Even her strength-based Stone Form is rather weak when compared to the strength-based forms of the other veteran Riders before her. Besides, she can't really call out Krishna on his reckless think-as-he-goes tactics, especially since she herself was prone to doing the same thing...

Ryōko hoped that this Minh wasn't the final straw for Krishna. Worst come to worst, she might have to take his place to beat some sense into her.

* * *

 **Kusarei Guide: The Rat Bastard**

 **Rough Translate of Name:** We don't know his name, sorry, Just call him the rat bastard

 **Target:** Unnamed monk (Possessed and exorcised)

 **Weapons:** Gun-like tail that shoots metal spikes

 **Yōkai Motif/Origins:** Kyūso, a weak but dangerous yōkai born from a rat that had become a monster due to living for a long time. Literally meaning "old rat", they actually hunt and eat cats, especially kittens. Some tales involving these yōkai involves humans having to enlist the aid of a few nekomata to deal with them

 **Abilities:** None, apart from being a decent sniper

 **Author's note:** This Kusarei possessing a monk is a reference to the story of Tessō, the Iron Rat, a monster born from the rage of Raigō, a humble and pious monk who fell victim to religious political maneuvering, dying from a hunger strike and transforming into an onryō

* * *

 **Now, before you go ranting about how Super Sentai and Kamen Rider don't share the same universe, just so you know, I'm very aware of the difference now thanks to my cousins pointing out my mistake, but I didn't want to get rid of the Sentai references, hence the parallel Earth plot device. In other words, the Sentai characters mentioned here (all Shinkengers) are the alternate, non-Sentai counterparts.**


	15. The Exorcist Trio Arc: Rite 12

**This is a crossover with maxpower02's** _ **Kamen Rider Voyager**_ **, this chapter begins at the end of both** _ **Kagura**_ **Chapter 11 and** _ **Voyager**_ **Chapter 6. Please read both these chapters before reading this one, which is the last crossover chapter on my side and will criss-cross with** _ **Voyager**_ **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kagura/** **仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 12: Fox Hunt**

* * *

 **HO CHI MINH CITY, VIETNAM**

* * *

LIT penthouse, night

"That filthy fox monster! Even after the arrangements I had made with the Thunder and the Wind Tribe, why am I still feeling so angry and nervous? Can she really be that intimidating? She's so damn frail-looking in the first place, how could she channel out such malice that overwhelms even that of us Maojins?"

The Arcana Maojin known as Star furiously mumbled to himself as he paced around in Tran's room, not even bothered to hide his true form. It has been seven hours since he was confronted by Mitsurugi Ryōko, aka Kamen Rider Kagura, and despite his initial wariness of her, he still underestimated how cunning and alert the Kitsune Kamen Rider was, and thus instead of getting one up over his new foe (and cause more problems for the Riders), he found himself on the receiving end of a blistering verbal warning that sure as hell wasn't meant for just intimidation.

After learning of Star's brief encounter with Ryōko as well as Temperance's chance observation of the latter, the Wind Tribe and the Thunder Tribe has agreed that they must deal with her urgently. However, they would be on their own. The Earth Tribe has mentioned something about proceeding with their own strategy and requested not to be disturbed for the next three or four days unless necessary, the Fire Tribe are still recovering from the loss of their own Ace and the Water Tribe, as usual, were nowhere to be found.

As Star was pondering if he should go on a killing spree in the city to calm his nerves, a strange whistling sound caused him to turn around just in time to see a hellish portal opening up behind him as a Caucasian man dressed like a priest emerged from it, followed by a hideous creature that resembled a humanoid mosquito with tubes extruding from certain parts of its body and a face resembling a gas mask. It wore a set of dilapidated light armor over dark red robes. By its side were a pair of bajō-zutsu oozing a sickly dark red liquid, held in holsters attached to its belt.

"You must be the Maojins I've heard so much about…" the Caucasian priest commented.

"What are you? You wear the skin of a human but something about you reeks…"

"True, I should introduce myself. I am Mugoikami no Shitoki, one of the leaders of the Kusarei."

"The Kusarei? Impossible. The Kusarei were all sealed away many years ago in Japan."

"Ha, really? If that were true, why would our sworn enemy, Kagura, still be around? Well, the title, at least. I've been observing her for quite a while and at the moment, I have something of an advantage over the current Kagura, the very same one that plagued you not long ago…"

"You have my interest now, Kusarei. Speak quickly, my patience is thin and I'm in a murderous mood right now."

"My dear friend, you've gone and let a child fox scare the grapefruits off you. Surely you are better than-"

The one called Mugoikami was suddenly beheaded by a jet black claw that had burst forth from his own shadow, the brutal act done so fast that the body was still standing and moving as the head rolled on the floor.

Still fuming, Star, having used his powers to attack Mugoikami, kicked the head away. However, he became uncomfortably intrigued by the fact that Mugoikami's subordinate showed little reaction to its master's demise as well as the fact that the now-headless body of Mugoikami was still standing upright.

It didn't take long for him to find out why.

"That was my mistake. Perhaps I should lean to a less-provocative tone," Mugoikami spoke as his body groped around until finding his head which it picked up and attached back onto itself.

"What the f*** was that?" Star exclaimed.

"Ah, see, we Kusarei have transcended death itself, but at the cost of our bodies's proper structure and powers, so like your subordinates, we need human hosts to regain our strength. Now, as I said earlier, the current Kagura, the one known as Mitsurugi Ryōko, is currently at war with my kind, but I've got an advantage over her which I now risk losing because she had come to this country in search of the solution. And you have clearly realized how dangerous she can be, no?"

"So, you find yourself with the same problem, Kusarei? You are right. This fox monster is somehow able to project such malice for one that looked so weak that even I felt intimidated for the first time in centuries. She has intruded upon us Maojin's business not once but twice, and has clearly proven herself to be a problem that, if allowed to fester, would pretty much screw us in the future."

"Ah, you are smarter than you look. Well, let us get down to business straight away. We both want Kagura gone, so if you do not mind, I would like to leave one of my subordinates here. He's not the strongest, but Kagura, or even this Voyager fellow your kind fight against, will have a lot of trouble facing him thanks to his abilities. Akaseki, come greet this gentleman here."

"Akaseki of the Red Plague. This weak one's abilities are at your disposal," the red-clad creature said as it respectfully bowed to Star before morphing into a handsome young man in a two-piece suit with a tint of red in his hair.

"Hmph, I do not trust you two, but beggars can't be choosy considering that I'm in a desperate situation here. I'll accept your aid."

"Ah, then we have a deal. This pleases me. I wish you good luck in your future endeavors, Arcana Maojin of the Darkness Tribe," Mugoikami replied with a smile before the portal he emerged from appeared once again, allowing him to step through and disappear as the portal closed.

Star knew that this Kusarei called Mugoikami was not one to be trusted. He knew from the moment his visitor offered aid that Mugoikami was merely using him to try and get rid of that fox monster that now plagues him for his own reasons. But at this point, he needed all the firepower he could muster. He still don't know how powerful Ryōko was, and he had a stinking suspicion that Voyager may have some experience in how to handle a Kusarei in a fight, so the only method left for him was to have the numbers advantage. Not to mention that both Voyager and Mariner are severely wounded from their battle…

* * *

Wind's house, Go Vap district, midnight

After that insane battle between Voyager and Mariner, both fighters have come to a truce, but Voyager's injuries, although healing and not life-threatening, was just too messed up to heal fast enough even with Minh's medical supplies, although he was now stable and back to his usual self. Minh however, lacking Voyager's inhuman physical condition, finally collapsed from her own wounds, forcing Ryōko to work overtime to stabilize her as well.

Given the situation in Vietnam, Ryōko and Naomi decided that the best option was to call Ducky for help. At the same time, they also needed Suzuka's expertise as an anthropologist to decode the message left to Krishna by Ryōko's mother.

Ducky was left with his eyes bulging the moment he saw the wounds inflicted on each other by Minh and Krishna. Naturally, he was suspicious about why they aren't headed for the hospital but once he learns the truth, he said nothing else and went to work. Krishna and the others learnt that he and his wife Suzuka were very well aware of Ryōko being a Kamen Rider even before Naomi herself and became more trusting towards him.

Steffi, Kim and Vy were particularly interested in him. Ducky was quite famous in the South-east Asia region as a world-class veterinarian who has appeared in many wildlife documentaries, although he has only been directly interviewed a couple of times due to his disdain of the media industry.

Most know about him because of his infamous violent outburst and his inhuman strength, however. He was infamous for two rampages, one in Singapore and another in Alabama, where he single-handedly caused billions of dollars worth of damages and injuries with just his fists and rage alone, and the only way to stop him was for someone he respected to talk him down. This has led to him being dubbed "The Human Godzilla".

So one can imagine why everyone was on edge with the fact that a vet with freak-of-nature strength and a trigger-happy temper was performing a delicate operation on Minh.

Thao nervously paced back and forth as Ducky turned Wind's living room into an impromptu surgery room with Suzuka assisting him, with Leo and Krishna locked in another room. Naomi couldn't blame her, since Ducky, despite all his talents, was not exactly a licensed surgeon. After what seemed like hours (in reality only forty minutes), Ducky pulls off his mask and gave everyone a thumbs up.

"Phew…" Ryōko sighed as the girls collapsed onto the sofa.

"Can we come out now?" Leo asked from the room they were in.

"No. You so much as open the door one millimeter, I'll rip your face off," Ducky replied curtly.

"He is as scary as they say," Vy commented.

"But he's like Black Jack, don't you think?" Steffi replied.

"Oh please, my husband will never be as badass as Black Jack. Now, Miss Thao, help me dress Minh. Can't have her moving about without her clothes on," Suzuka commented as she removed her mask and gloves.

"So, are you two going to tell me why we're both here? I know you didn't just ask me here to perform unsanctioned operations on two idiots trying to kill themselves," Ducky asked.

"Well, actually, it's more because we need Suzuka's help. She's an anthropologist, right? Is she familiar with ancient Japanese text?" Naomi asked as she held up the pieces of text that Ryōko's mother had left with Krishna for safekeeping.

"Ancient Japanese text? This is Ainu language! Very few people alive today can semi-speak it, let alone know the entire dictionary. This is going to be difficult."

"Damn, we hit another roadblock," Naomi muttered.

"Nah, just messing with you. Both Suzuka and myself happened to be among the few that can speak the entire Ainu language, well, the Hokkaiddo variant at least. Give them over and I'll start translating them for ya," Ducky replied.

* * *

Thu Duc District

The residents of a neighbourhood overlooked by an abandoned factory are woken up by a loud noise that sounded like an explosion. Curious, fearful and confused at the same time, they exited their homes, only to notice that the whole area was blanketed by some sort of red mist.

One young man, having just completed his midnight jog, took a deep breath despite his wariness of the red mist. Almost immediately, he cried out and doubled over.

As the onlookers rushed to his aid, the young man suddenly looked up, causing the others to step back in horror. The young man's eyes were red and blood was coming out from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Not only that, but there was a look of wild fear on his face.

"No! Monsters! Get away from me! Get away!" he screamed as he struck a concerned man in a black shirt away.

The man in the black shirt fell down and breathed in some of the red mist as well. It only took seconds before he became just like the young man, screaming out In fear as blood started coming ut from his facial orifices.

"Don't breath in the red mist!" a cab driver shouted a warning as he covered his face with a handkerchief, but it was too late for most of the people in the area as the streets quickly became littered by crazed individuals seeing things that were not there.

Meanwhile, watching the chaos unfold from his perch, the Arcana Maojin known as Temperance smirked.

"Well now, our new ally from Japan has surprisingly effective abilities. Star's gamble did pay off after all," he commented to himself.

Unknown to the Arcana Maojin, another individual was observing the scene. A man appearing in his thirties, with tan skin, goatee and mustache, a styled crew cut and dressed in a red and black trenchcoat, smirked at the chaos that was unfolding before turning to leave...

* * *

Steffi's apartment, morning

Despite some disagreements, it was ultimately concluded that it was better for Krishna to be moved back to Steffi's apartment while Minh rested at Wind's house with Thao watching over her boss.

It was particularly hot in Vietnam at this point of time, and Naomi noticed that Ryōko was wearing a low-cut collar grey t-shirt instead of her usual polo shirt or hoodie. Within Naomi's mind, she was thinking about how it was the first time she was noticing Ryōko's figure and felt guilty for feeling envy at how voluptuous Ryōko was, before reminding herself that the latter was a Kitsune and that it was natural for them.

Ducky and Suzuka, after having made sure that Krishna's wounds are properly dealt with, were now busy translating the notes left by Ryōko's mother to the former while the SIG girls and Leo watched them finish up, but then…

"What the hell? They're all jumbled up! This don't make sense at all!" Ducky exclaimed as he threw his pen up in frustration, embedding it into the ceiling.

"Jumbled up? What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"We've translated the messages wrongly, that's what we mean!"

"Ryōko's mother sure had a lot of safety precautions regarding her notes. We're going to need to realign her messages," Suzuka added as she looked through the notes again.

"My mother can be quite sneaky. She must have been worried that someone might decode her message and thus done this to make it more difficult," Ryōko replied as she paced around the room.

A knock on the door was heard. Steffi went to open it to reveal…

"Ah, good morning, girls, and Leo, I must thank you all for that Maojin card yesterday. It's really helped out my research," Truoc said.

"Oh, you should be thanking this lady here. She's the one who got it for us," Vy replied as she indicated to Ryōko, who now faced the door.

"Yes, my apologies. I heard of you, Kagura, right? The current Kamen Rider of Japan. My name is Pham Van Truoc, a professor of the University of Hanoi currently assisting the HCMCPD in dealing with the Unrecorded Lifeforms. That Maojin Card you helped us obtain would be used to improve our force's ability in combat with them."

"Pleasure's all mine, Professor," Ryōko replied awkwardly as Truoc shook her hand so vigorously that her whole arm was shaking.

"Well, shit me a horse, it's been a long time, Pham Van Truoc!" Ducky greeted as he and his wife approached.

The smile on Professor Truoc's face got even bigger.

"Allen Wong! It is good to see you again! How has Japan been treating you?"

"Like a minor celebrity, that's for sure."

"Wait, you know each other?" the SIG girls asked.

"Know each other? Hell, this guy's the reason why I was able to salvage my future after what my own country did to me!"

"I hope you aren't still resentful of your country, Allen. Singapore is your birthplace, after all."

"Please… I may hold a Japanese passport now, but I'm still a pure-blood Singaporean. Too bad for them I got evicted, especially since I made them look bad in the international community… By the way, is the Red Bitch still lurking about?"

"Who's the Red Bitch?" Ryōko and Naomi asked.

"Oh boy… I can't believe you remembered her… He is referring to one Tran Khanh Linh, a high-ranking officer in the HCMCPD," Truoc explained.

"And currently one of my co-leaders of the Maojin Counter Unit," Leo added.

"I feel your pain, bro…" Ducky replied as he tapped Leo on his shoulder.

"You sure have a lot of guts talking shit about me behind my back, you freak of nature."

Everyone turned to see a female police officer, pretty high-ranked given the insignia on her uniform and rather pretty in appearance as well, except her face appears to be in a permanent bad mood, standing at the end of the corridor. A squad car could be seen parked in front of the apartment.

"Oh no, it's the ex from hell…" Ducky said nonchalantly.

"Er, Naomi, Ryōko, this is my colleague, Tran Khanh Linh," Leo tried to introduce.

"So, Ducky, how did you meet her?" Naomi asked.

"Same university. She was being sponsored by the cops here since she had just became a constable. Dated for a few months. Called it quits because she nearly drove one of my pals to suicide because she thought he cheated in an exam and publicly called him out on it. Turns out he **DID NOT** ," Ducky said as he and Khanh Linh stared daggers at each other.

"I may be a student at that time, but I am also a police officer, thus I had a duty to investigate any wrongdoings."

"Really? I did not know that part of police procedure includes suicide-baiting the suspect.."

"What happened to Jackson was not my fault! He made his own decision-"

"Don't brush it off like that! You pushed him into a corner!"

"It was an honest mistake!"

"Mistake? Jackson still can't move the left side of his face because of what you made him do!"

"All right, that's enough from the both of you! Allen, you are a well-respected member of the international veterinary community and Khanh Linh, you are a lieutenant of the Ho Chi Minh City Police Department. Please stop quarrelling like school children!"

"He/She started it!" Ducky and Khanh Linh exclaimed at the same time as they pointed at each other.

Ryōko, who had been silently observing Khanh Linh for a while, decided that she did not like her one bit at all. Something about this policewoman oozes overconfidence and arrogance, like as though she feels she was entitled to do whatever she wanted, and Ryōko didn't even need to read her heart to know it.

"Anyways, Khanh Linh, what brings you here to my sister's apartment?"

"We have an issue in Thu Duc District. Very bad. Just last night, half the residents in the northern part of the district suddenly went insane with fear following suspicious red mist appearing in the neighbourhood. The red mist is still there. It's like some new disease is spreading rapidly through the area. Whole place has been quarantined."

"Disease?"

"High fever, followed by heavy coughing, extreme paranoia, eyes turning red and bleeding from all seven facial orifices. The boys are suspecting that we may have an Unrecorded Lifeform capable of spreading some unknown virus on our hands."

"Shit, we better go investigate. Steffi, you and your friends stay here. This one sounds too dangerous."

"What? And miss out on a scoop?"

"I'm serious this time! This one sounds too dangerous. If I see you there I'll have you three detained, I swear. Just stay put, okay? I'm not having my sister exposed to some new disease we don't have a cure for."

The others watched as Leo went down the apartment with Khanh Linh and entered the squad car which then sped off towards Thu Duc District.

"Damn it! No way he's stopping us from getting information about a new cryptid! C'mon, girls, let's move!" Steffi declared.

"I think it's best you follow your brother's warning," Ryōko suddenly said, her tone becoming serious.

"Ryōko?" Naomi asked, concerned about the sudden change in Ryōko's composure.

"Those bastards… They must be onto me…"

"Who's onto you?" Krishna asked.

"The Kusarei. When that lieutenant explained the symptoms, I knew immediately who was responsible. During my mother's first few years into her tenure as Kagura, she faced off against a particularly cruel Kusarei in Date Masamune's territory who was known as Akaseki. Akaseki's most dangerous ability was inflicting his so-called Fear Fever on large groups of people, causing their bodies to breakdown slowly while trapped in a permanent state of fear."

"I take it that this means your mother did not defeat Akaseki?" Krishna asked.

"No. She did defeat him, but he got away before she could seal him off. A powerful dragon-like Kyōka-Kusarei spirited Akaseki off on a boat headed for China, and that was the last my mother heard of him. To think he would appear here… Something's up. They must know that I am here seeking how to free Meiko from her brainwashing. He must be working for… Oh, now I get it… This dragon-like Kyōka-Kusarei must have been Mugoikami's true form! Strange that my mother never mentioned it in her notes."

"Coming back to the notes, the only clue with have in regards to the translation of these notes is the word 'Steedway'. Not sure what it means…"

"Did you say Steedway? As in the Steedway family?" Truoc suddenly asked.

"Steedway family?"

"Well, I know a Catholic friend of mine who once introduced me to the Steedways. They are quite famous in America for being non-traditionalist Catholics. Every oldest son of the Steedway family has become a priest and they run a megachurch in Oklahoma City. The next-in-line's name is Marcus Steedway. Nice chap, probably 23 years old this year. He was travelling the last time I saw him."

"Hey, hey! Check out the news!" Kim suddenly exclaimed.

"In light of the sudden disease that had suddenly affected the northern parts of Thu Duc District last night, Doctors Hōjō Emu and Kagami Hiiro of Seito University Hospital, who had arrived here three days ago to atend a talk, have agreed to assist local authorities in their investigations. Dr Hojo and Dr Kagami are famous for their stints as Kamen Riders during the Bugster Outbreak and Kamen Rider Chronicle Incident of 2016 and 2017..."

"Wait, Ex-Aid and Brave are coming to Japan?" Steffi asked.

"How bad is the situation at Thu Duc that they actually had to come here to assist?" Vy enquired.

"We can go ask them if you want," Ducky replied.

"Ask them?"

"Well, I happened to be friends with Dr Kagami. I actually met with him yesterday. He's at Cho Ray Hospital with Dr Hōjō as of now."

"So how did you come to be friends with Dr Kagami?"

"Met at a Christmas event in 2017. Both of us watched _Bright_ , loved the show and came to the same conclusion that modern film critics prefers a SJW-centric _Star Wars_ sequel over a well-written urban fantasy movie that loosely but accurately depicts modern day injustices. Struck up an odd friendship ever since. Well, now…"

The word _Kagami, H._ was displayed on Ducky's buzzing phone.

"Hello, Dr Kagami… Yeah, I'm free, sort of, something you need?"

Ducky's demeanour suddenly changed to one of seriousness.

"I see. Got it… Yeah… I'll come down immediately."

Hanging up, Ducky grabbed his bag, checked it contents quickly and made for the door.

"Dear, is something wrong?"

"Seems like they are already testing the red mist from the Thu Duc District. They're completely stumped with the results, so they're asking if I can assist."

"I am curious about this as well. I shall go with you," Truoc suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. And you girls can tag along if you want."

"I'll stay here and finish up the translation," Suzuka said.

"I think I'll stick around too, maybe help out," Naomi said.

"Well, I'm definitely going. Kim, Vy, grab our stuff."

"Nah, Steffi. I think I'll skip this one. Someone's got to watch the house," Kim replied.

Ducky and Truoc were getting ready to leave with Steffi, Ryōko and Vy when a Maserati Spyder pulled up next to Ducky's rental van.

"Woah, sweet… They stopped producing the Spyder some time ago, didn't expect to see one here in such good condition."

Thao emerged from the driver's seat.

"Ah, Ryōko, where are you all headed?"

"The hospital. Something interesting's going on there. What are you doing here, Thao?"

"Well, Minh wants to talk to Krishna, so I brought her here," Thao replied as Minh carefully exited the Spyder.

"How are your injuries, Minh?"

"Well, at least I can still walk about. I believe the man standing beside you is the one responsible for my surgery?" Minh asked.

"Sort of. I'm not licensed," Ducky replied.

"I sincerely thank you, nevertheless. You practically saved my life."

"Have you talked to Ngan?" Ryōko suddenly enquired.

Minh sighed.

"She's shut me out completely. I'm not sure how long it would take for her to trust me again."

"Well, maybe I can go talk to her. She knows who I am, anyways."

"I appreciate your concern for my personal affairs, Ryōko, but maybe we should leave Ngan alone for now. It might be for the best. It is my fault all this happened in the first place."

"Well, in that case…"

Before anyone could react, Ryōko had slipped into the Spyder.

"What are you up to this time?" Minh asked.

"Hey, I miss my chauffeur back in Japan. Don't mind if I borrow Thao for a while?"

"Excuse me?"

"On more serious issues, I don't think I'm going to the hospital, I want to go to this place called Thu Duc."

"Thu Duc? But isn't some virus or something spreading across the area? The police and military are evacuating the area," Minh commented.

"Hey, you told us to listen to Leo, but you're going there yourself?" Steffi exclaimed.

"Look, it's a Kusarei we're dealing with this time, not a Maojin. Maojin are predictable. They kill the shit out of everyone and get everyone's attention. Kusarei are different. They are… Unpredictable, to say the least. More subtle and nastier in terms of committing acts of evil. And I happened to be more experienced in dealing with them."

"What, you think we can't handle dangerous stuff because we're girls?"

Ryōko responded by literally thrusting her chest out at Steffi, causing Ducky and Truoc to begin coughing in an attempt to hide their embarrassment at the absurdity of the Kitsune's actions. Minh's jaw dropped at how brazen Ryōko can be while Thao merely looked away with a awkward grin.

"Does this invalidate your argument?" Ryōko said cheekily.

Steffi and Vy facepalmed, both embarrassed and amused by their failed attempt at a comeback.

"All right, but I can't enter the area. It's been quarantined, according to the news, and anyone caught trespassing who is not a resident of the area will be arrested. So I'll probably drop you off at the edge of town," Thao replied.

"Actually, I might need some backup in case things go south. You got that Driver with you?"

"Yup."

"Okay, let's go! Ducky, if you do something with the red mist sample at this hospital you are going to, let me know!"

"Okay," Ducky replied as the Spyder sped off towards Thu Duc District.

* * *

Thu Duc District

"What kind of fog or mist is this?" Leo commented as he and Khanh Linh made their way through the streets with a dozen other MCU officers, all armed to the teeth and wearing gas masks.

"You're asking me? All we know is that anyone who breaths it in goes to the madhouse. Besides, those Japanese doctors that came here to conduct a talk are now researching a sample of it, right? You can go ask them," Khanh Linh retorted.

"Damn it, first they were conducting wholesale slaughter, now these Unrecorded Lifeforms are trying to poison us to death…Not to mention that the two Riders are at each other's throats."

"Hmph, I wonder which one can we trust more?"

Leo was all too aware that the lieutenant was mentally laughing at him given her tone, as though Mariner's actions have proven her theory correct, but he ignored it.

"Lieutenant, there's something in front of us," one of the officers said all of a sudden.

Leo and Khanh Linh halted. True enough, in front of them was a figure, the red mist obscuring him or her from their sight.

"Doesn't look human," Leo said.

"Arms at the ready. We might have run into an enemy," Khanh Linh ordered as she readied her firearm.

Weird sounds suddenly began echoing through the red mist. As the officers looked around in surprise, one of them is suddenly grabbed and pulled away from the others, screaming as he fired his handgun wildly until he was abruptly cut off. It wasn't long before the creatures making the noise appeared.

"What the hell?" one of the other officers uttered in shock as several humanoid creatures wearing what looked like various Noh masks emerged and began attacking the officers with katanas, axes, ancient muskets and their own fists.

The officers opened fire, but the bullets seem to have little effect on the creatures. One officer on Leo's left is fatally cut down as Leo grappled with two of the creatures until he punches one in the mask, shattering it. Immediately, the one with the shattered mask violently convulsed before harmlessly exploding into particles.

"Their masks are their weakness! Break them!"

Armed with this new-found knowledge, the officers were able to fight back, but the numbers were against them as more officers are slained. In the confusion, Leo realized that Khanh Linh had seperated from the others while fighting off their attackers.

"Khanh Linh, behind you!"

Leo's warning came too late as a red-garbed figure suddenly grabbed Khanh Linh by her collar and pulled her deeper into the red mist. A disturbing voice can be heard from where he last saw her.

"There is much darkness in your heart… You'll make a good host."

Khanh Linh is heard screaming as flashes of red is seen in the mist. Leo wanted to rush over and assist her, but their attackers were coming by the dozens and he was down to just himself and two men, one of whom was now lying on the ground with a gash across his shoulder.

"Retreat!"

Leo threw a flashbang at the enemy, causing them to become disoriented while he and the other officer grabbed the injured one before making a hasty retreat. However, as they got out of the fog, they found themselves staring at a bar. The door to the bar opened and a female bartender walked out.

"Ma'am, get back inside! It's dangerous out here!" Leo called out.

"For you, perhaps…"

"What?"

"Well now, it seems our friend from Japan did a number on you foolish humans. Still, we can't call this a pest extermination unless all the rats are done for."

With that, the bartender suddenly produced two whip-like appendages from her head and attacked, with Leo barely managing to pull the other two officers to the ground, all of them barely avoiding decapitation. Leo recognized the whip-like appendages immediately: They were antennaes belonging to the Kamikiri Maojin, the very same Maojin that wrecked havoc on the expressway just three days ago, and the one which Ryōko failed to destroy properly.

As Leo and the other uninjured officer fired their weapons at the bartender, now fully aware of what she was, the bartender merely laughed and began approaching them when suddenly, a blast of blue flames struck her and knocked her to the side.

"Didn't I kick your ass already? And nice figure, by the way."

"Ryōko!" Leo exclaimed in relief as Ryōko, in her partial Kitsune form, stood on top of a lamp-post.

"You blasted fox monster, it's not like I had a choice! You screwed me out of a good human host, and I had to take this girl as my host instead!" the Kamikiri protested as he transforms into his true form and swung his antennaes at Ryōko, attacking so fast that Ryōko only had time to dodge and cannot even transform at all as she leapt to the ground and began running around.

"Can't hit me, can't hit me," she taunted.

"Be quiet! I said I was going to take your head, fox monster, and now I will show you the horrors of my personal parlor," the Kamikiri Maojin said with glee as he did not give Ryōko a chance to transform into Kagura.

"No thanks, I got my personal hairdresser already."

"You and your smartass quips. Let's see what else you have to say when I get you!"

With that, the Kamikiri Maojin swung both his antennae at Ryōko at the same time, but the Kitsune dodges and instead, the Kamikiri gets himself entangled on a fence. Then, without warning, a wheel came flying out of nowhere and struck the Kamikiri across the head. The Kamikiri looked up to see Thao, having transformed into the Jet Maobarracuda, lunging at him, slamming him to the ground with a nasty tackle.

"What treachery is this, Barracuda? And were you not killed off some time ago?" the Kamikiri asked as he shove the Jet Maobarracuda off him.

"What makes you think I'm one of your kind, Maojin?"

"Wait, you're human... You bitch! You've somehow stolen the Barracuda's power! You must have had a hand in his demise! He may be of a rival tribe, but I shall not let his memory be stained like this!"

"I think you have more things to be worried about at the moment. For example..."

 _Power release authoritized. Initiating Stone Form._

"Oh shit…" the Kamikiri muttered as he slowly turned around to see Ryōko having transformed into Kagura.

"I'll make this quick," Kagura said with a mischievous tone as she cracked her knuckles.

One punch sends the Kamikiri's face smashing a crater into the ground before Kagura picked him up and hurled him back into the bar he exited from, the fence he was entangled to being ripped out of the ground and flying along with him.

"Gah, that stings!" the Kamikiri said as he emerged from the wrecked bar, his body covered in multiple bruises and abrasions.

" _Omae wa mo, shinderu,_ " Kagura retorted.

"What?"

" **RAGE OF THE IMPERIAL TSUNAMI!** "

Struck square in the chest by the Jet Maobarracuda's Pelagic Overcharge finisher, the Kamikiri exploded. When the smoke cleared, Kagura entered the bar to find the unconscious bartender and a a Maojin Card with a picture of a longhorn beetle perched on a branch and the words "LASH KAMIKIRI" on it.

"Seems useful," Kagura commented as she pocketed the card.

"Kagura, we better get these men out to safety," the Jet Maobarracuda commented.

"Thought you weren't going to join me in the fog?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain this, but I suddenly sensed that you might need help, so I…"

A groan of pain from Leo caused the two to realize that both him and the other officer had been hit by the Kamikiri's attack whiole protecting their already injured comrade. Realizing the situation at hand, the two were about to help when Kagura sensed something off.

Without warning, something struck Kagura in the chest, sending her flying.

"Temperance of the Wind Tribe greets you, Kamen Rider Kagura."

"Shit, you're one of the Arcana Maojin that Krishna was talking about…" Kagura winced as she got back to her feet to face her attacker, the Arcana Maojin known as Temperance, who landed in front of them.

"Kagura, are you okay?" the Jet Maobarracuda asked.

"Get them and that bartender out of here, now," Kagura replied.

"What about you?"

"GO!"

"I don't think so!" Temperance commented as he tried to intercept the Jet Maobarracuda, only for Kagura to jump on him and slam him to the ground.

Picking up all four humans, the Jet Maobarracuda managed to get away as Kagura continued to hold downb Temperance. Once she was certain her new friend had gotten to safety, Kagura leaps off Temperance's back and prepared to fight when, sensing something coming from her right, she dodged jusrt in the nick of time.

"Ah, Four of Wands, excellent timing. Allow me to introduce you to our new prey," Temperance said to the being that had tried to attack Kagura, a magpie-like humanoid female who was, well, not exactly modestly dressed.

"Wait, you guys monsters bent on destroying humanity or underwear models?" Kagura asked.

An awkward silence followed, with a tumbleweed rolling past the three of them.

"Let's finish her off, shall we?" Temperance asked.

"With pleasure, Temperance-sama," the Magpie Maojin replied.

"Oh, well, then catch me if you can!" Kagura said as she suddenly raised her right foot and brought it down on the ground.

The ground shuddered so hard that the two Maojins took to the air to prevent themselves from falling. By the time they focused back on Kagura, however, the latter was gone, with a huge hole where she was standing earlier.

"That damned vixen… She dug a hole into the ground to make her escape. Find her!" Temperance uttered in rage before he and the Magpie began scouting the area.

Once the two were gone, however, an untransformed Ryōko emerged from the hole, having successfully tricked the two into thinking she had burrowed away.

"Phew, talk about cutting it close. Now, how to I get out of here…"

* * *

Cho Ray Hospital

"I don't understand… There's literally no signs of any virus, bacteria or even chemical in this sample of the red fog we got from Thu Duc District… How is it that this fog is affecting all these patients?" Kagami Hiiro commented as he looked up from the computer screen.

Ducky and Professor Truoc had met up with Dr Kagami Hiiro and they were surprised to see that Dr Hōjō Emu as well as a nurse named Karino Asuna were with him. However, the two became confused as to the presence of another young man in the room, wearing a black jacket and appearing to be quite engrossed with a Wonderswan while sitting on the window's ledge.

"Impossible. Perhaps the sample was tampered with or was not a good sample. There must be something in this red fog that is causing all these madness," Truoc commented.

"Well, we received an entire tank of sample from the police, completely sealed and untouched, so I doubt the entire tank was compromised."

"Considering my personal experiences with the current Kamen Rider of Japan, as well as the situation here in Vietnam, I'm quite inclined to suggest that this is not exactly something explainable by science," Ducky commented.

"You're saying that the fog is supernatural?" Emu asked.

"But from a medical point of view, shouldn't the term supernatural not even exist? I mean, we're all doctors and all but…" Asuna asked.

"Considering what we've encountered, I'm not about to rule that possibility out. Besides, hospitals are known to be haunted," Hiiro added.

"Perhaps. Or we're not looking at it right. Supernatural or scientific, there must be something in the fog… What if we try looking at a larger sample?" Ducky asked.

Asuna handed him a sample that was much larger than the one Hiiro had been inspecting. As Ducky placed it under the microscope and took a look, he suddenly jerked back in shock.

"What's wrong?" Emu asked as he took a look himself and, like Ducky, immediately stepped away from the microscope.

Curious, Truoc decided to take a look himself. As he peered into the microscope at the red fog sample, he was shocked to see several wispy skulls freely swirling around in it, and one of the skulls suddenly lunged forward, although Truoc did not flinch, having seen worse in his younger days.

"I think we are going to need our new friend's help with this," Truoc said as he looked up from the microscope.

The door to the room sudden burst open and Thao stumbled in, extremely exhausted and dragging four individuals with her, one of whom Ducky recognized as Leo.

"Thao, what happened?" Ducky asked.

"The Maojin, they're targeting Ryōko! I have to get back to Thu Duc and help her!"

" _Breaking news! We have just confirmed that Le Hong Phong High School for the Gifted is currently under attack by an Unrecorded Lifeform! There are at least more than 150 students and school personnel trapped inside, and a number of casualties including police officers attempting a rescue have already been reported! MCU is currently preparing to move in-_ "

"Shit! What the hell is going on?" Truoc asked upon hearing the radio's announcement.

"Not the Le Hong Phong High School for the Gifted… What should I do? Where should I go?"

"Thao, listen to me. I'm going to get Krishna and we'll get Ryōko out of whatever mess she's gotten herself into. You go to this school and help the students, okay?"

Thao nodded and exited the room.

"Truoc, get Leo and the other three checked in and meet me at the carpark. Come up with whatever story you can think of. We need to go help Ryōko."

"Wait, this Ryōko, who is she?" Asuna asked.

"You guys don't know? She's Kagura."

"As in Kamen Rider Kagura? She's here in Vietnam?"

"Yeah."

"In that case, if she's in trouble… We should help her out. After all, we're Riders too," Emu declared as he pulls out a Gamer Driver…

* * *

Thu Duc District

The weather was really terrible in Southeast Asia, and as the afternoon sun baked the entire Thu Duc District and the red fog in the area made it even more humid, a tired and sweaty Ryōko found herself sitting in an alley trying to catch her breath.

Completely lost and unsure of where is the way out, Ryōko had rounded a corner only to literally knock the Magpie Maojin over, resulting in a chase where the latter hurled feathers that can pierce through rock at Ryōko, who was running as fast as she could down a street. If things were not bad enough, Temperance appeared and began firing wind blasts from his hands at Ryōko in an attempt to trip her. Ryōko barely managed to escape by tricking them into flying straight into a building, causing them to be momentarily stun and allowing her to lose them.

"Come back here, fox monster! You cannot outrun us forever!" the Magpie Maojin is heard taunting as she and Temperace flew past, unaware that they prey was just beside them.

"You know what, we'll at least give you a fighting chance. How about it?" Temparance mockingly offered.

 _Those chicken bastards… They know damn well I'm too exhausted to transform right now,_ Ryōko thought to herself as she silently snuck out of the alley, hoping that she would finally be able to get out.

No sooner had she taken two steps out of the alley, however, did she feel a blade being held against her neck. As Ryōko slowly glanced to her left, she saw who was holding the sword.

"Tran… No. Star, I presume."

" **Damn right you are. Didn't expect me to join the hunt, did you?** " Star's voice is heard coming out of Tran's mouth before he assumed his true Maojin form.

"Nope, but hope you were expecting this."

Star is suddenly struck in the face by a blast of foxfire Ryōko had expelled from her mouth, causing him to lower his sword. Seizing the opportunity, Ryōko leap away from him and was about to transform when Star suddenly raised his hand, which was engulfed in black energy.

To Ryōko's shock, a dark portal suddenly appeared on the wall beside her. Before she could react, however, a giant, shadowy hand shot out from the portal and seized her, with her arms pinned to her sides.

"Let go! Let go!"

Laughing in mockery, Star held up a hand, and the shadowy fist that gripped Ryōko began tightening, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Looks like this fox hunt came to an early end, but you'll have to wait, Kagura. I have plans for you, and I assure you that you won't like them at all," Star commented as he raised his sword.

At the last moment, Ryōko managed to pull her arms free from the shadow hand and fired a powerful stream of black foxfire at Star, the impact sending the Tyrannosaurus Arcana Maojin crashing through two buildings. The shadow hand dematerialized, dropping Ryōko safely to the ground at which point she took off running again.

"Damn you, Kagura!" Star roared as he emerged from the debris and gave chase.

Meanwhile, on top of another building, the Kusarei called Akaseki smirked at the sight of what is going on. Having just obtained a human host, he felt extremely refreshed with his full powers back on. Leaping from the building to the ground, he partially transformed into red smoke and joined in the chase from another direction, cutting off Ryōko as she skidded to a halt.

"Going somewhere, Kagura?"

"You! You're the one called Akaseki, right?"

"Nice to see you know me. Shame I have to put you down. Let me introduce you to the bullets of by Fever Blood Bajō-zutsu," Akaseki replied as he pulls out his two weapons and fired at her.

Acting quickly, Ryōko grabbed the lids of a nearby garbage can and used it as a shield, but she immediately dropped it in horror when she saw the lid start melting.

"Oh, come on! Acid bullets?" Ryōko uttered before she dived into another alley, using parkour to quickly traverse the entire stretch and disappearing out of sight.

"You can't hide forever, Kagura!" Akaseki taunted as he gave chase…

* * *

Steffi's Apartment

Suzuka sighed as she finally got all the notes translated and sorted out. Now her attention was on Krishna, Minh having left earlier to meet someone.

Both of whom had just had an awkward conversation that got too tensed up, requiring her to step in. At the moment, Krishna appears okay, but unhappy with the way things have turned out, while Minh was completely lost in thought with a sullen look on her face when she left.

Suddenly, Krishna stood up, having sensed something wrong.

"Maojin, lots of them..." he whispered.

It was at this point Suzuka's phones rang.

"Oh honey, what's up?" Suzuka asked

" _Suzuka, get Krishna on the phone. Wait, on second thoughts, just put me on speaker._ "

"Yeah, we can hear you, speak," Krishna replied.

" _Look, I don't know what is going on, but_ _Ryōko needs your help with the Maojin. Get to Thu Duc District now. I'm bringing back-up with me as well._ "

"How bad is it?"

" _I don't know. Thao said there were about two Maojins going after Ryōko._ "

"Is she with you?"

" _No. Another Maojin is currently attacking Le Hong Phong High School for the Gifted on the other side of town and Thao's rushed over to assist. Is Minh there?_ "

"Nope. She left a couple of minutes ago."

" _Well, shit. I'm coming over to pick you guys up._ "

"What's wrong?" Steffi asked as Krishna hanged up.

"Ryōko's in trouble, I need to get to her now."

"Ryōko's attacks can only incapacitate a Maojin. Her life's in danger now," Karin added from inside Krishna's pocket.

"What? I have to go! She's been through too much and I can't just sit here hearing that she's in serious trouble!" Naomi said as she got up.

"I think it's best you stay here, Naomi..."

"You're telling me to leave my friend out there like that?!"

"No, I mean..."

"Hey, I don't usually act like some privileged demanding lady, but Naomi's definitely going and so are we!" Steffi said as she, Kim and Vy stood up in support of Naomi.

Krishna sighed.

"I got no time to argue. You girls can come but stay out of danger. C'mon, we don't have much time left!" Krishna said as he dashed out, followed by the four girls after the latter three had gathered their equipment, leaving Suzuka to take care of the apartment...

* * *

Thu Duc District

By the time Star, Temperance, the Magpie Maojin and Akaseki finally caught up with Ryōko, all four of them were extremely exhausted, having spent the entire afternoon chasing after the Kitsune.

Ryōko wasn't faring much better. She was almost home-free when the Magpie suddenly landed in front of her and lets out a dreadful shriek that completely disoriented her, allowing Temperance to strike her with a blow that sends her flying into Akaseki, who further obstructs Ryōko with his red fog and allowing Star to finally take her down. Now she was bleeding, bruised and restrained to the ground, completely wrapped up with shadowy tentacles that materialized from shadow portals created by Star. The more she struggled, the tighter the tentacles constricted her. If the problem wasn't bad enough, Akaseki has summoned several Jakus to cover the area in case some unexpected help arrives.

"I have… Never… Been forced into.. Such an exhausted state in my entire life," Temperance muttered as he caught his breath.

"You've really… Caused us a lot of trouble, fox monster. So, which one of us do you want to end your life?" Star demanded.

A bit of blood is spat onto Star's face, with Ryōko glaring at all of them defiantly.

"I had it with you!" Star roared as he raised his sword.

"No! Kagura is the enemy of the Kusarei! I will end her," Akaseki objected.

"Do I look like I am in the mood of discussion?" Star snarled back.

"The Wind Tribe should have the honour of ending her life," Temperance suddenly spoke.

"Stay out of this, Temperance. This is between me and the fox."

"Maybe, but in this specific case, you have no command over us. The Magpie and I placed the most effort in hunting her."

"You damn Maojins, you can't even get rid of your own Rider problem, but want to steal that honour from us Kusarei."

"Listen, you…"

An enraged Star grabbed Akaseki by the throat when several Jaku that were behind Kagura were suddenly taken out by several attacks that caused " _ **HIT!**_ " and " **PERFECT!** " signs to materialize before they blew up. Star was also hit, causing him to lose focus and unintentionally freeing Ryōko from her bindings, allowing her to quickly unleash a massive wave of foxfire as a distraction to get to safety.

"Damn, looks like you were in a bind back there. Seems we barely made it in time."

"Voyager!" Ryōko exclaimed as Kamen Rider Voyager in his Thunder Form approached her, but he was not alone.

Three other Riders stood behind him, their visors bearing anime eyes. Ryōko immediately recognized them as the Doctor Riders, the ones responsible for clearing out the Bugster Virus a few years ago: Ex-Aid in Level 99 Form, Poppy in Level 50 Form and Para-DX in Level 99 Form, the last two being Bugsters that had sided with humanity.

"Sorry we're late. We got Thao's message, but it seems Minh had some Maojin problems of her own, so Brave, Professor Truoc and Ducky went to her aid with Thao," Voyager explained.

"You're Kagura, the new Rider of Japan, right? I never expect us to first meet in a foreign country," Ex-Aid greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Ex-Aid. I heard how you and your friends saved the world from a viral apocalypse."

"Oh, this is exciting, don't you think? I've heard rumours about Kagura, and now she's right here in front of us!" Poppy commented.

"It appears all our hearts are on fire already," Para-DX added.

"So, Voyager, we meet again! Prepare to die at my hands!" Temperance greeted.

"Who the hell are you?"

An awkward silence momentarily stopped the battle.

"You do not remember me? Temperance of the Wind Tribe? After leaving me with this scar on the chest?" Temperance asked incredulously, pointing at a stab wound on his chest.

"Er...No."

"UNFORGIVABLE! How could you forget that battle we had with each ot-"

Temperance was cut off mid-speech by a rebar had suddenly thrown at him, barely missing his head by millimetres and impaling itself into the head of one of Akaseki's Jaku.

"Hey, you underwear models want to fight or not?" Kagura asked.

"Enough! Akaseki! What are you waiting for? Attack already!" Star screamed.

"Yes, Star! Jaku, charge!"

"Here they come!" Ex-Aid exclaimed as he and everyone else takes a fighting position.

As the enemy charged towards them, Ryōko materialized her Gensou Driver.

"Henshin!"

 _Power release authoritized. Initiating Tempest Form._

Transforming into Tempest Form, Kagura slammed her right foot to the ground, sending pillars of electricity surging towards both Maojins and Kusarei, shocking them all and sending a few stumbling backwards.

" _Saate, hageshiku odorou_! (Now then, let's dance wildly!)" Kagura declared before lunging forward and taking out several Jaku with a single, powerful kick which also fired off a blast of air, ripping them apart.

The other Riders charged the Jaku, sending them into a panic as they are taken out left and right as easily as drinking water. Ex-Aid and Para-Dx in particular were displaying a brutally well-coordinated team attack, taking out the most Jaku as they punched and kicked their way through the muck and practically clearing the path for Voyager and Kagura to attack the Magpie Maojin, Star and Akaseki.

Akaseki immediately fired at the two, but his shots are intercepted by Poppy, who kicked him out of the way before engaging the Magpie Maojin, who was wielding a pair of knives attached to each other by a chain. Akaseki attempted to shoot her while she was distracted, but is then tackled to the ground by Para-DX while Ex-Aid holds off the rest of the Jaku.

Meanwhile, Kagura was gunning after Star. The latter prided himself for his strength and swordsmanship, but the furious Kagura unleashed a frenzied attack on him that he was barely able to parry, and she wasn't even using her weapon, just her bare fists. One lucky hit on his shoulder was so painful that Star actually flinched. When he looked at his shoulder, he saw a nasty bruise across it right before he felt his face being twisted as Kagura punched him with a fist engulfed in swirling wind.

Star lets out a cry of shock and pain as he flew across the scrapyard, smashing through a pile of concrete pipes. Meanwhile, Kagura's wind dissipated as she wringed her hand.

"Shit, that guy's got a jaw made of titanium," she muttered.

"Woah, Kagura, you okay?" Voyager asked as he knocks out another Jaku and joined her.

"No. I'm f***ing pissed," Kagura replied as her fists started crackling with electricity.

"We'll hold off that Star character, Kagura. You take the Kusarei. Voyager, you take that Magpie thing. I heard you're the only one who can defeat them permanently, right?" Ex-Aid asked.

"Yeah, let's end this quick."

Switching targets, the Doctor Riders engaged Star while Kagura tussled with Akaseki. Meanwhile, Voyager was having a hard time with theMagpie due to his injuries as well as the Magpie's sonic powers which she was using to her full capacity while staying in the air. Not to mention that Temperance was supporting her.

"How do you like my Magpie's song, Voyager?" Temperace asked mockingly as he blasted him with his wind blasts.

"Gah! Her… Song… Sucks!" Voyager commented as the Magpie's sonic attack brings him down to his knees.

Seeing her comrade in trouble, Kagura managed to twist one of Akaseki's arms when he was attempting to shoot at her, causing him to accidentally shoot Temperance instead. The Arcana Maojin screamed in pain as Akaseki's acidic bullet wrecks havoc on his right wing and he falls to the ground.

"Now we're even," Voyager commented as he began pummelling Temperace with electrically-charged punches and kicks, leaving him dazed and confused.

"Use this!" Kagura said as she tossed the Maojin Card she got from the Kamikiri after Thao defeated him to Voyager, who quickly inserted it into his ScanDriver.

 **EIGHT ABILITY! LASH KAMIKIRI!**

"Woah, what's happening to my limbs? I'm turning into a rubber-band!" Voyager asked in confusion as his arms suddenly became rather… Stretchy.

"Temperance-sama!" the Magpie Maojin called out as she rushed to her leader's aid, but Voyager, thinking quickly, swung his now stretchy arms at her, slamming her against a wall.

Temperance got up, but Voyager, now getting used to his new power, his arms stretching out so fast that when he connected, it was like Temperance got hit by a truck. Temperance is slammed against a truck, denting the entire cab. Voyager withdrew his fist and Temperance falls to the ground.

"I'm loving this card already!" Voyager exclaimed as he sent both his arms stretching towards the Magpie, quickly wrapping themselves around her while channeling electricity through them.

"Release me, you scum! Release me!" the Magpie's muffled shrieks came from within Voyager's arms.

 **THUNDER OVERCHARGE!**

" **Lightning… Twist!** " Voyager announced, having come up with his new finisher's name on the spot as he unwinds his arms rapidly, sending large amounts of electricity surging forward until a tornado made of electricity could be seem.

The Magpie Maojin could be heard screaming before an explosion dissipates the electrical tornado. As Voyager's arms snapped back to their proper positions, a Chinese man falls to the ground unconscious, along with a Maojin Card which showed a magpie flying in the middle of several circles and the words "SONIC MAGPIE" written on its side.

"Sounds pretty useful," Voyager commented as he picked up the card, but when he looked up, Temperance had vanished.

Meanwhile, Akaseki is quickly proving himself to NOT be as good of a fighter as he was a good shot. The moment Kagura summoned her Yon-kata Haraubuki to disarm his two pistols, he was literally a sitting duck.

"Take that! And that! And that! And that! And this one as well!" Kagura uttered as she slashed Akaseki a total of five times before twirling her weapon and swinging it forward like a baseball bat.

"Damn it all! I thought I would be more powerful with a human host, but this is ridiculous!" Akaseki cursed.

"Sounds to me like you've overestimated yourself, Akaseki! Eat this!" Kagura replied as she switched her Yon-kata Haraubuki into its crossbow form and aimed at Akaseki.

 _Final Cleanse Initiated: Tempest Cannon!_

A violent stream of green-coloured wind blasted its way out of the Yon-kata Haraubuki and right into Akaseki, who screamed and tried to escape in his partial-gas form, but then he disappeared into the tornado that was already forming. When the tornado dissipated, Akaseki's broken body drops motionlessly to the ground while black wispy smoke emerged. Pulling out a Sealing Tablet, Kagura seals the black smoke inside it as Akaseki's body disappeared, leaving a female in a police uniform in his place.

As for Star, he was now understanding why the Kamen Riders earned their reputation, as Ex-Aid, Para-DX and Poppy triple-teamed him. Star could fend off their attacks, but he could not retaliate, and eventually, all three Riders delivered a Triple Rider Kick into his gut at the same time, knocking him backwards.

"Tough, but not enough to take me out!"

"What is he made of? He just shook off a triple Rider Kick!" Poppy asked.

"Think of him as a boss of the final stage. We just need to keep going until he gets ex-"

A blast of dark energy sends all three Riders flying as Star roared in frustration, with black energy swirling around him.

"You will not defeat me today! I will destroy you all!"

"Sounds like someone's snapped," Kagura taunted as she suddenly performed a flying side kick into Star's face.

Star retaliated by sending Kagura flying with an energy blast. Getting up, Ex-Aid and Para-DX began brawling with Star, who was now putting up much of a better fight, dishing out more hits than taking them before throwing both of them into the walls of a building. Poppy and Kagura then took over, delivering a few blows of their own but is quickly beaten down by Star who then knocks them down with a swing from his sword which also disarms Kagura. Having recovered, Ex-Aid and Para-DX then lunged at Star, but then Star roared, causing energy to explode out of him and sending all four Riders sprawling.

"Argh! You fleas! I have had enough with you all!"

"Oh yeah, well, fleas are useful, you know?"

"What are you- Urgh!"

"Fleas make good distractions, don't you think?" Kagura asked.

Voyager had just stabbed Star from behind using Kagura's discarded weapon, but thanks to the Arcana Maojin's near-impenetrable body, the attack only caused a flesh wound. However, it was enough to cause Star to cry out in pain as Voyager withdrew the weapon from his body.

"How does it feel having an attack penetrate your for the first time in your life, Star?" Voyager asked.

"You…"

Star swatted Voyager aside, limped aside while clutching his new wound before he engulfed himself in shadowy energy and when they dematerialized, Star has gone missing.

"Man, talk about a nasty backhand…" Voyager commented as he massaged his jaw.

"Forget him. What about Thao and Minh? You said something about a Maojin attacking a school?"

"Yeah, about that-"

"Well, let's go help!"

"Wait, what about the hosts we just exorcised?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot… Ah, would you look at that? Our missing Singaporean ornithologist, Andrew Lim," Kagura commented as she lifted the unconscious host of the Magpie Maojin up.

"Er, guys, is this who I think she is?" Voyager asked.

Kagura started laughing the moment she had a look at who Akaseki's host was: Tran Khanh Linh.

"You know what? Let's just leave her here," Kagura said cheekily.

"Man, that's cold, even for you."

"She needs a lesson in humility, that's what I say."

"Look, we'll get her to the hospital. You two go ahead and go help your friends out," Ex-Aid replied as he picked up Khanh Linh while Para-DX carried Andrew on his back.

"Got it. C'mon, Kagura. Let's go!"

* * *

Tan Son Nhat International Airport, Three Days Later

"Wow, what a trip! Can't believe that a search for Ryōko's mother's notes ended up with so much excitement," Naomi commented as she, Ryōko, Ducky and Suzuka prepared to return to Japan.

"Yeah, it's been a hectic week. Thankfully, after all the crap that happened, the last three days was a breeze," Steffi commented.

Steffi, Leo, Kim and Vy had joined Krishna and Karin (in her human form) to send them off even though their flight was late into the night. Leo's arm was in a sling, but he didn't mind. Minh wanted to spend more time with her sister after the events of the attack on the latter's school, thus Thao had came to the airport in her place to send off their new friends. On a side note, from what Leo said, Khanh Linh was utterly furious and embarrassed to find out that she had been a host for a Kusarei, lashing out to the point where her colleagues had to handcuff her to her hospital bed as she underwent treatment for any side effects, much to Ryōko's glee.

"So those translations…" Krishna asked.

"Yeah, they've been a big help. I can see now why my mother trusted you so much. Thanks for keeping them safe."

"By safe, you mean he completely forgot about it and only remembered when you showed up, only for me to be the one doing most of the finding," Karin commented.

"Hey, that ain't nice," Krishna said with slight indignation.

"Still, we got so many videos of the fights you all got involved in. Viewership on our website is going through the roof!" Steffi commented.

"How did you even manage to get the clip of us fighting? Where were you all hidden?"

"So all you need to do is gather this so called Exorcist Trio, humans that uses Drivers like your Gensou Driver to fight the Kusarei, to free your sister from being Kegare?" Krishna asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. One's already a house guest. The other, on the other hand, is trying to kill me, so that's going to be a problem…"

"But the most important of them all is the one who wields the Cross Driver, right? And the Steedway family, how are they involved in all this?"

"I'll sort them out once I get back to Japan. Thanks, all of you. It's been fun."

"Hey, come back and visit anytime!" Vy said.

"Yeah, it's rare for us to encounter female Riders, you know? And I want to learn more about Japan's cryptids!" Kim added.

"Well, if you three happen to visit Japan, look for me. I'll provide you trio with a crash course courtesy of my Hyakki Yagyō!" Ryōko replied.

"I hope you free your sister, Ryōko," Thao said.

"Yeah, and I hope Minh and Ngan's bond grow stronger now that they've settled whatever problems they had with each other. Oh, one more thing..."

Ryōko pulls a perfectly round stone out and gives it to Thao.

"What's this?"

"A gift. I'm not sure how to put it, but I have a feeling you, Krishna and Minh are going to need a lot of help at one point. When you need all the firepower you can get, drop this stone in a body of water at the stroke of midnight with moonlight reflecting off it. Think of it as an emergency beacon. It's a one time use, though, so don't use it recklessly."

"I'll keep it safe, then. Thanks," Thao replied as she pulls out a small box she keeps her important items in and palced the stone inside.

Meanwhile, Ducky was surprised to receive a call from Truoc. As he answered it, he was startled to hear his friend speaking in a panicked tone.

" _Allen, did you take the red mist or fog sample by mistake?_ "

"No, why?"

" _Can you double check?_ "

"All right, since I got two hours before my flight… Nope, nothing… Nothing hear either… What's happened?"

" _Someone stoled the red fog samples from the hospital after we went out to help the other Riders deal with the Maojin and the Kusarei! The security cameras didn't even manage to capture who stoled it!_ "

Ducky went pale upon hearing this, having witnessed first hand the effects of Akaseki's red mist.

"Oh God…"

* * *

Bitexco Financial Tower Rooftop, Night

The mysterious trenchcoat-wearing observer who had watched Thu Duc descend into chaos during Akaseki's attack stared into a mirror-like object which showed a frustrated Star absorbing darkness into himself on the rooftop of the LIT building, quite a good distance from where he was currently. He shook his head with disapproval, the stolen tank of Akaseki's red fog sample tucked under his arm.

"Go ahead, absorb all the darkness in the world if you must. Riders, Maojins, Kusarei, it doesn't matter in the end, for they all mean nothing in the face of my grand scheme of things to come," the observer said before breaking out in evil laughter...

* * *

 **Next Rite: The Western Kamen Rider**

" _Steedway is the Key to Kegare's salvation._ "

This was the cryptic message left by Ryōko's mother to Krishna more than 80 years ago after her mother had a premonition that her two daughters will be forced to fight each other against their wills. Having returned to Japan, Ryōko and Naomi reveals what they know, with Ryōko having renewed hope of saving Meiko, but there was still the problem of Kamen Rider Seiken aka Momosaki Tatsuya, who disrupts a battle between Kagura, Hōshi and a particularly powerful and mysterious Kyōka-Kusarei whose true form resembles a Nuckalavee of Orcadian mythology. Meanwhile a mysterious warrior with a cross emblazoned on his armor slowly approaches the battlefield…

* * *

 **For this crossover special, the Kusarei Guide will be temporarily includes maxpower02's Maojin Of The Day**

 **Magpie Maojin**

 **Class:** Four of Wands

 **Tribe:** Wind

 **Motif:** Australian magpie

 **Host:** Andrew Lim Sheng Jie

 **Abilities:** Having similar powers to the Eagle Maojin such as aerokinesis and flight, the Magpie also can fire a hundred of its feathers like arrows with a single flap of her wings, regenerating them quickly. She can also unleash a sonar attack that disorients foes and also dispels illusions. Her weapon of choice are a pair of swords connected to each other with a chain. Using those swords allow her to manipulate wind even more efficiently

 **Note: This Maojin and its description is created and brought to you by maxpower02.**

* * *

 **Kusarei Guide: Akaseki (** **赤咳** **)**

 **Rough Translate of Name:** "red cough"

 **Target:** Tran Khanh Linh (not targeted, but possessed for convenience)

 **Weapons:** Fever Blood Bajō-zutsu

 **Yōkai Motif/Origins:** Buruburu, a yōkai said to have been born from the cowardice of humans. It latches itself on humans causing their hair to stand and start shivering. In some literations, a buruburu's fear-inducing ability is referred to as "ghost sickness", thus this yōkai is sometimes portrayed as a disease-spreading entity in fiction

 **Abilities:** Fumes from his body can cause a strange disease that makes people feverish and suffer from panic attacks, with the symptoms being blood red eyes and random bleeding from the facial orifices

* * *

 **The character wearing the trenchcoat is a creation of maxpower02, the writer of _Kamen Rider Voyager_ , a villain he intends to use in an upcoming Voyager special he's got planned and, apart from stealing Akaseki's mist sample in this chapter, will not play a role in _Kamen Rider Kagura_. I'm just debuting this character for maxpower02**


	16. The Exorcist Trio Arc: Rite 13

**Kamen Rider Kagura/** **仮面ライダー神楽**

 **Rite 13: The Western Kamen Rider**

* * *

Tokyo Bay, Afternoon

As the rain got worse, Seiken's eyes widen in surprise behind his helmet at the new Rider who had just blocked his blade, preventing him from beheading Ryōko.

The new Rider resembled a medieval European knight crossed with an eagle, with white armour decorated with silver and blood-red hues, his knight-like helmet's design splitting the goggle-like visor into two equal halves. He wielded a shield that bears a large cross on it and a weapon that resembled an axe combined with a crossbow.

"You… The one who wears the Cross Driver," Seiken exclaimed.

"You may call me… Kamen Rider… Templar, and at this moment, in continuation of the Steedway Clan's duties, Kagura is under both my protection and God's!"

* * *

 _ **Twelve hours ago**_

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Night

"We're back!" Ryōko accounced as she and Naomi stepped in through the front door.

"Oh, where's Toshiaki?" Naomi asked.

"Akihabara, with his new girl pal," Hayate replied as he sat slumped on the table.

"You mean Haruka?"

"Yup."

"So what happened when we were not around?"

Hayate responded by pointing to three new Sealing Tablets on top of the cabinet where Ryōko keeps the other Sealing Tablets.

"While you were gone, we had three Kusarei attacks, and Hiroshi forced me to go along with him after the first one almost outmatched him."

"Hey, that was a shootout. I don't want to get into another one of those damn fights. Oh, welcome back, by the way. Did you get any information on how to save your sister?" Hiroshi replied as he emerged from the toilet.

"Yeah, but there's a problem…"

Ryōko's face turned dark as she spoke.

"What's going on?" Hiroshi asked, concerned about the Kitsune's sudden change in mood.

"We need the Shinrei Driver, someone from this Steedway Clan or family, and the Bushi Driver," Naomi explained.

"Steedway Clan? As in that really popular Catholic family in Oklahoma?"

"Yup. It appears that their ancestors came to Japan before and had some involvement in fighting the Kusarei."

"That's not a problem. The actual problem is the Bushi Driver…"

"Oh, yeah… Damn that Momosaki bastard," Hayate muttered.

"Okay, so how do we defeat Kegare and free Ryōko's sister?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'm not too sure about it myself, but it's got something to do with the fact that the Akuma Driver, a dark copy of the Gensou Driver, is a device made from human darkness that allows or forces its wearer to transform into Kegare, and that the human spirit is required to defeat human darkness. The Shinrei Driver and the Bushi Driver were made for humans to use in the fight against the Kusarei," Naomi explained as she pulls out the notes she and Ryōko had retrieved.

"And Steedway?"

"They have a Driver too. The Cross Driver, according the these notes that we got from Ryōko's friend which Ducky and his wife managed to translate."

"So all we need to do is contact the Steedway family while finding a way to convince our neighbourhood psychopath to work with Ryōko? Sounds as easy as swimming across the Pacific Ocean without rest," Hayate said in frustration.

"Sorry, did someone mention my family?"

Ryōko and company turned to see Isamu standing outside the living room. And right beside him was a Caucasian young man dressed like a priest dragging two luggage behind him, with a hoodie tucked in one arm. He wore his brown hair in a mid-length taper-cut hairstyle with a slight fauxhawk and his eyes were dark blue.

"Er, Dad, who is that?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, well, erm… This is Marcus Steedway, 22 years old. He's the oldest son of Joshua Steedway, you know, the big Catholic family in Oklahoma with the megachurch? He will be staying with us for about a year plus since he's on a missionary work. Is something wrong? All of you look like you've just won the lottery without knowing that you've entered it," Isamu asked.

"Marcus Peter Steedway. Nice to meet you all," Marcus greeted awkwardly.

Everyone else merely looked up in the sky and crossed themselves while an angelic chorus could be heard playing in the background…

* * *

Tokyo Bay, same time

Mugoikami, in his human form, silently stared into the night sky while a muscular, 2.5 meter tall knight-like being stood beside him. The being had a large horse's head design on the chest of his armor, unusually long arms and a huge lochabar axe sheathed behind his back and a disturbing-looking helmet that appeared to be fused to his flesh.

"Arkham, how was your day?" Mugoikami asked.

"Boring. Not a lot of humans to chase or kill. And the weather in this country is quite terrible, not like the Orkney Islands," the being called Arkham replied.

"You will get used to it. Still, it appears that the humans have taken notice of our actions. It won't be long before they begin taking action… Still, I am quite surprised at how fast you managed to obtain a human host and gestate into a Kyōka-Kusarei, not to mention that every piece of my plan had been falling in the right places."

"Sir, if I may… What if that puppet of yours fail?"

"Which one do you refer to? Oh, wait, I know now. Do not worry. That disobedient puppet of mine will crumble on its own. I have already planned out its disposal. It is just a matter of when and where."

Sensing murderous intent behind them, Arkham suddenly turned around, his weapon unsheathed, and parried a blow from an unseen assailant. Reacting at the same time, Mugoikami fired dark lightning bolts from his hands into the assailant, who screamed in pain and tumbled backwards into the darkness when the sound of metal piercing through flesh is heard.

The assailant staggered back out of the darkness while holding his bleeding shoulder, revealing himself to be a human wielding a peachwood sword and wearing a jacket with the Seimei Star symbol sewn on the sleeve. Grabbing him by the face, Mugoikami muttered something under his breath and, with a twist of his wrist, ripped the man's head clean off.

"Thank you, Arkham. You too, Kegare," Mugoikami commented as Kegare, the dark version of Kagura, appeared, blood dripping from her weapon's blade.

"Who is this human? He actually dared to brazenly attack you?" Arkham asked.

"A toady for the Sekima Clan, it seems. I was pretty sure that the Sekima were wiped out during the Sengoku Era… It appears I was wrong, and they are still active… Nevertheless, it would seem that they underestimated us," Mugoikami commented.

"Disgusting human, to the ocean with you," Arkham grunted as he sends the headless corpse flying into Tokyo Bay with a single kick.

* * *

A warehouse in Eastern Saitama Prefecture, Midnight

Yamiyubi no Chikage stood in front of about twenty other Kusarei and about a few thousand Jaku, each of them waving their weapons around. As the crowd started to get rowdy, Noroimusha appeared, his wings healed, and silenced them with a wave of his hand. Behind him, Zanga and Dokuhanahime followed, confident looks on their faces.

"Lord Yamiyubi no Chikage would be speaking now," Noroimusha said sternly.

"My brethren of the Kurainokumo Sealing Temple, as you are aware, our recent freedom had been marred by Kagura's interference, but as of now, we face a bigger threat to our hold in Japan. That traitor, Mugoikami, has returned," the fox humanoid, revealed to be Chikage, declared.

Murmurs could be heard among the crowd.

"Kagura may appear to be the more dangerous of the two, but mark my words, the current one is easy to deal with. Mugoikami, on the other hand, all of you gathered here are old enough to know what he did, and the greatest crime he committed against the Kusarei… Treason!"

"Burn the traitor!"

"Rip his guts out!"

"We were all sealed away by the second Kagura because that slimy bastard led us into a trap while he flees!"

"Crush him in Lord Chikage's name!"

Chikage let out a small smile, impressed by the show of loyalty displayed by the Kusarei gathered under his banner.

"I appreciate your anger and hatred towards him, and the clear sense of loyalty you have displayed for me. Now, Mugoikami has returned for one reason: To try and claim this country and its humans. This ideology of his clashes with our current goals. A traitor like him do not deserve to call himself a Kusarei!"

Chikage paushed, took a deep breath, and continued.

"Brethren of the Kurainokumo Temple, I know all of you are on a quest to get a physical form and evolve into a Kyōka-Kusarei, and some of you may be ambitious enough to try and take on Kagura, but know this: Mugoikami is your top priority. If you see him or any of his cronies, mark his location and retreat, even if you are fighting with Kagura. Once we pin down his location, we will move to destroy him!"

The crowd of Kusarei cheered.

"But before we engage him, all of you must be aware of Kegare."

The cheers immediately stopped.

"He has already gotten someone to be Kegare?" one of the gathered Kusarei asked fearfully.

"Yes. Should you see Kegare during our battle, call out to me. I shall deal with him or her personally. But enough of that matter… I want you all to be extra vigilant. Sumigōhebi, Amenokemono, continue to spy on the Kiritate Inari Shrine, but beware its barrier and do not get too close. Noroimusha, you and Dokuhanahime will investigate this matter of some brazen horse-like Kusarei that has been sighted near this place called Tokyo Bay," Chikage ordered.

"It will be done, my lord!" the four of them replied in unison.

* * *

Tokyo Bay, Dawn

News of Kusarei sightings around Tokyo Bay has the public in a panic as police cordoned off the entire area. The discovering of a headless corpse floating in the Bay only riled the public even more. Now that the Kusarei were no longer a secret, and given the number of times Japan has had to deal with monsters over the past few decades, majority of the public were smart enough to steer clear of the area.

Now that Tokyo Bay was completely isolated, a number of men and women, about forty in total and dressed the same as the unlucky man who got killed by Mugoikami, were planting talismans around various corners of the area. Once they were done, they uttered a chant at the same time before entering the Bay Area, seemingly disappearing the moment they stepped in: They have placed a spell around the area that acts like a one-way mirror like those found in police interrogation rooms, except this one is reversed.

"Master Sekima, we're in, The spell is in place and the public have been warded off by the police. It's only us and the Kusarei in the entire Tokyo Bay," one of them said through a phone.

"Good… I will notify the Kiritate Inari Shrine regarding our operations. Be careful and retreat if the situation gets too rough," the person on the other end replied in a wheezing manner.

"Noted, sir. We will not let Shuichi's death be in vain."

Unaware to the group, however, there was another person already observing their actions. From his vantage point, Momosaki Tatsuya made an annoyed grunt as he placed the Bushi Driver around his waist…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, Morning

"Damn, it's starting to rain," Ryōko commented as she quickly pulls the laundry to the safety of dry walls and shelter before going to tend to the "prison" cupboard where she kept the Kusarei she defeated and sealed.

"Yeah… What are the guys up to, actually? I saw Toshiaki, Hayate, Hiroshi and Haruko gathered around the dining table. Even Kojiro is here," Naomi said.

"You mean Yamada Kojiro? The guy who got targeted by Kurohayakaze?" Ryōko asked as she pointed at the Sealing Tablet that held said Kusarei.

" _I'll never forget this humiliation, Kagura! Just you wait until I am freed!_ " Kurohayakaze screamed, although from the tablet, his voice sounded like someone whispering while high on helium.

" _Ah, shut it, would you? It's actually comfortable in these tablet thingies she kept us in,_ " Fuhaitsume complained from another Sealing Tablet.

" _Of course you'll find it comfortable, you were the first one whose butt she kicked and sealed away!_ "

" _Eh, you wanna fight, mate?_ "

" _What are you going to do, ask one of the humans to take your tablet and hit mine?_ "

" _How about I ask Kagura to transfer me into your tablet and I disembowel you, Kurobakakaze (black stupid wind)?_ "

"That's enough, both of you," Ryōko said as she smacked both Sealing Tablets together, causing both Kusarei to squeak in pain.

"They're a troublesome lot, aren't they? Now, back to my initial question, what are they doing?"

"Well, they are still trying to figure out why Haruko got targeted by the Kusarei. I mean, you never saw a Kusarei Mark on her, right?"

"Nope."

"Well, they discovered something. See, Haruko's ancestors were involved in the fight against the Kusarei just like my ancestors. Hayate and Kojiro pointed out that if Haruko's being targeted, that means I would be too, since we're the only child of each family."

Ryōko closed the cupboard and sighed.

"I suspect as much. I've got some of my Hyakki Yagyō watching her house and escorting her whenever she leaves for school or to find Toshiaki, but it's kind of difficult when everyone's already gathered here and she's the only one separated," she muttered with a worried tone as she entered the dining room.

"Ah, Ryōko, nice to meet you again," Kojiro greeted.

"Same to you as well, Kojiro."

"What are you all discussing about?"

"How to keep Haruko safe. I mean, she's the only one who doesn't live in the Kiritate Inari Shrine, and having her move in all of a sudden is going to draw suspicion, so we're trying to figure out how to split our forces."

"I've already seen to it. Haven't you notice about twenty different yōkai wandering about outside your house, Haruko?"

"Yes, I did. But the others felt that it wasn't enough."

"I see. Well, I try to come up with something… By the way, have you all had breakfast already?"

"Come to think of it, we sort of forgotten about it! I'm starving…"

"I'll go prepare something… Come to think of it, where's Marcus?"

"It's Sunday. He's gone off to the local church."

"Okay… Oh, what's this?"

The phone suddenly rang. Ryōko went over to answer it, only to hear Isamu's panicking voice.

" _Ry_ _ō_ _ko, are you there? We have an issue. Can you and Hiroshi hurry over to Tokyo Bay?_ "

"What happened?"

" _Sekima Ando sent a small squad of his secret Exorcists Unit to deal with a horse-like Kusarei that was sighted in Tokyo Bay. He only informed me after they were sent in._ "

"Shit. I'm heading there now."

Quickly changing out of her maid outfit into civilian clothings, Ryōko grabbed her bike helmet and made for the courtyard.

"Ryōko, what's going on?" Hiroshi asked.

"Kusarei. Hiroshi, you better come to. I need some answers."

* * *

Tokyo Bay, Afternoon

Despite the rain, Ryōko and Hiroshi broke several speed limits to get to Tokyo Bay in record time. Skidding to a halt at a nearby car park, the two quickly tossed their helmets aside and ran towards the Bay. Given their abilities, they quickly detected the spell cast in the area and simply broke through.

Immediately after entering the sealed area, the two could hear screams of pain in the air. Smelling blood close by, Ryōko quickly found one of the men that had came hunting for the Kusarei hidden in one corner, a massive wound in his stomach.

"K-Kagura? Is that you?" the man asked weakly.

"Shit, the wound's too serious, but I think I can at least save him from death. Just hold still," Ryōko said as she applied green foxfire onto the man, slowly healing him.

"Wait, you guys are from master Sekima's Exorcist Unit! What's going on?" Hiroshi asked.

"Master Sekima sensed a powerful Kusarei here… He was worried that it would cause trouble for Kagura, so he asked us to come and deal with it, but it was too strong."

"What is this Exorcist Unit?" Ryōko demanded.

"Master Sekima set up a small task force of about five hundred. All members are exorcists or possesses magic potential who are aware of the Kusarei and have disappeared from public life to secretly combat them… I never thought he would begin assigning them to missions…" Hiroshi explained.

"That horse-like Kusarei… I never saw anything like that before… It's slaughtering my comrades left and right…"

"All right, I've healed him enough to let him survive on his own. We got to save the others," Ryōko said.

"All right. You stay here and keep out of sight, okay?"

The man nodded before Ryōko and Hiroshi headed over to the site of battle.

* * *

Arkham cleaves his way through the exorcists that tried to stop him, but he looked almost bored, given the way he lazily swung his axe. Already, twelve of the exorcists were dead and another ten were lying around bleeding to death.

"You insects really think you can face me, a Kyōka-Kusarei, with simple spells and wooden swords? You all must be delusional," Arkham muttered as he twirled his weapon.

"There you are!"

"What the?" Arkham exclaimed as he dodged a blue stream of flames that scorched the area where he had been standing on moments ago.

Looking up, Arkham sees Ryōko and Hiroshi standing behind him.

"Wait, this guy…" Hiroshi muttered in surprise.

"Hey, you don't look like a Kusarei, though you smell like one… What are you?" Ryōko asked.

"So, I take it that you are the Kitsune they call Kagura? Well, I must be a shock to you, given your reaction, but yes, I am Kusarei. I just happen not to be a yōkai originally. I used to be a Nuckalavee until my master, Mugoikami, found me and brought out my potential."

"A foreign monster, then."

"Perhaps."

" _Henshin_!"

 _Power release authorized. Initiating S_ _ō_ _hei Form._

"Hiroshi, what the hell?" Ryōko asked in surprise as Hiroshi transforms into Hōshi and rushes over to attack Arkham.

Hiroshi did not reply, instead unleashing a battlecry as he swung his Inori Staff at Arkham.

"Hiroshi, what are you doing? Your Rider system is not meant for lengthy close combat! What's gotten into you? Calm down!"

Ryōko is suddenly aware of a familiar presence. Turning around, she saw Meiko, or rather, Kegare standing behind her, scythe in hand but almost as though she was waiting for Ryōko to transform.

" _Aneue_ … Fine, if it has to be this way… Until I find a way to free you, I'll treat you as an enemy! _Henshin_!"

Power release authorized. Initiating Blaze Form.

Transformed into Kagura, the Kitsune summons her Yon-kata Haraubuki and prepared to face off against her dark countetpart when both are forced to dodge an energy slash from nowhere.

"Shit, you're here too?" Kagura muttered as she saw Seiken walking towards them, murderous intent emitting form all over his body…

* * *

A park in Saitama

Chikage mused about the rain around him, with Noroimusha covering him with an old bamboo umbrella.

"Tell me, Noroimusha, does the sound of rain calm your spirits?" he asked.

"It does, my lord. Rainy days such as this is a good time for me to be mediating."

"I see. I'm sorry I had you here acting as my umbrella bearer."

"It is fine, my lord. This is but a mere simple assignment. I can mediate anytime I wish to."

Something could be heard rushing towards them. As Noroimusha turned to see who or what it was, a Kusarei resembling an humanoid umbrella appeared, looking panicked.

"Oh, one of your underlings, Noroimusha?" Chikage asked

"Yes, I left him to scout out the rest of Tokyo Bay while I came back to attend to some matters… Is something the matter? Report."

"Lord Chikage, Master Norimusha… It's that traitor Mugoikami… One of his minions and Kegare are fighting Kagura and another warrior at the area called Tokyo Bay, the one you had some of us scouting."

"WHAT?"

Chikage's serene expression suddenly changed into one of tranquil fury.

"Noroimusha, gather our forces! We head for Tokyo Bay at once!"

"At haste, my lord! Sound the alarm and gather our arms immediately!" Noroimusha said as he directed the umbrella Kusarei to alert the rest of their forces.

* * *

Tokyo Bay, Afternoon

Somewhere nearby, Marcus Steedway was showing signs of panic.

He had sensed something wrong the moment he exited the church and, without informing anyone, had jumped right onto his bike, a Ducati Multistrada 1200 he received as a birthday gift from his uncle, an Italian millionaire, and raced towards the location where he had sensed the murderous presence. Ever since he was born, he had the strange ability to sense evil, and once he learned of his family's history involving Japan, he realized why he possessed this power.

Arriving at Tokyo Bay, he immediately noted the presence of magic as well as two familiar bikes nearby. He realized who the owners were.

"It's time," Marcus muttered to himself as he pulls a belt out from his bag and ran into the sealed area.

Shortly afterwards, however, the Acura skidded to a halt near the bike.

"Where the hell are they?" Hayate asked as he and Toshiaki looked around, with Kojiro, Naomi and Haruko in the back.

"Yeah, I only see their bikes… The rain's making it difficult to see anything!" Toshiaki replied.

"Forward, right into Tokyo Bay!" Naomi suddenly said.

"What?"

"They're fighting in there!"

"Where?" Kojiro asked.

"Can't you see them?"

"I see it too… You guys really can't see anything?" Haruko added.

"No!" all three males replied in unison.

"Just drive forward!" the girls yelled back together.

"Great, I'm breaking the traffic rules again…" Hayate grumbled as he did just that, driving straight down into the walkway alongside the Tokyo Bay…

* * *

The fight was not going Kagura and Hōshi's way as they find themselves slowly being overpowered by the enemy. Kagura in particular was having a hard time dealing with both Kegare and Seiken, and the only reason she was able to hold out this long was because Seiken was also trying to cut Kegare's head off, and she had been using their brief moments of clashing to catch her breath. Still, she did not want Seiken killing her older sister, so she had no choice but to defend Kegare first, knock Seiken off them both momentarily before attacking Kegare herself.

The problem was that Seiken had an inhuman recovery speed: Knock him daze and he gets back to his senses within two seconds. In desperation, Kagura had unleashed a Final Cleanse attack that threw him out of sight, but within two minutes he was back with an even larger obsession with vengeance.

Meanwhile, she did not understand why Hōshi was suddenly in a rage as he viciously attacked Arkham, who did not even seem to be taking him seriously as he lazily defended himself from Hōshi's strikes.

"You expect to defeat me with wild swings? Foolishness!" Arkham proclaimed as he swatted Hōshi aside.

"Shut up… You'll pay for what you did…" Hōshi replied as he fired off several energy bolts at Arkham, who initially did not flinch until the barrage got too intense, finally knocking him down.

"Pay for what I did? Have we met before?"

"You don't remember?"

As Hōshi and Arkham crossed weapons again, Arkham suddenly seemed to realize something.

"Now I remember… You're that pathethic little bug that tried to stab me in the face after you failed to save-"

Arkham is suddenly struck in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Finally showing signs of losing his temper, Arkham began firing what looked like bullets made of salt at Hōshi, knocking him back before channeling blue-and-green energy around his weapon.

"Have a taste of my Bonebreaker Lochabar's most powerful technique… Orkadian Horror: Cleave!"

Swinging his weapon downwards, Arkham sends a huge skull-shaped energy attack at Hōshi, who barely managed to dodge. The resulting explosion, however, sends him flying, crashing through a park bench twenty feet away as a result.

"Hōshi!" Kagura called out, but is then struck from behind by Seiken.

"Be more worried about yourself, you damned fox!"

"You…"

Before she could do anything, however, both she and Seiken are suddenly blasted several times by dark energywhich Kegare was firing from her palm as she slowly walked towards them. Kagura managed to crawl behind cover, but Seiken was so caught up in his own bloodlust that he somehow walked through the barrage like as though he was the T-800 himself before slashing Kegare across the face.

"I haven't forgotten you, you vile murderess… First I'll get rid of you, then I'll get rid of-"

Seiken was stopped mid-threat by Kegare slashing him in the face with her scythe, causing sparks to fly from his helmet as he reared back screaming. Kegare then delivered seven consecutive slashes to his torso before performing a jumping roundhouse that sends him crashing into an abandoned food cart nearby.

Seizing the opportunity, Kagura dashed forward and tackled Kegare down the stairs before trying to rip the Akuma Driver off the latter's waist, but the moment she grabbed it, the Akuma Driver unleashed dark magic from itself that caused Kagura to release it as pain shot through her arm. She then barely managed to parry Kegare's attack when Hōshi suddenly appeared above them, screaming as he crashed into Kagura.

"Why the hell is everyone so f***ing angry today?! Now even I'm pissed!" Kagura screamed in frustration as she literally slashes Hōshi aside.

Arkham suddenly came flying towards them, with Kagura and Hōshi managing to dodge his flying kick, but then Arkham's arms stretched out, grabbed a nearby lamp-post and swung himself back towards them. Kagura managed to dodge by falling flat to the floor, but Hōshi attempted to slash Arkham in mid-swing and ends up taking a kick in the face, causing him to be sent tumbling.

Kagura couldn't believe that Hōshi was somehow tanking all the damage despite the fact that his Rider Form was not meant for such a feat. The damage was already showing: Cracks could be seen all over the armour and part of his helmet was already broken, revealing the area around his left eye.

Before she could say anything, however, she heard the dreaded command from the Bushi Driver.

 _Final Purge initiated: Execution._

With his blade charged with energy, Seiken leapt towards her and Kegare, slamming his sword into the ground and causing huge shockwaves to emit from the point of contact. Each shockwave was accompanied by a series of explosion which caught both Kagura, Kegare and Arkham in them.

Kagura felt herself being tossed a few feet into the air before crashing through some bushes. She was in pain all over, but somehow managed to stand up. Kegare landed nearby, leaving a small trail of destruction as she mashed across the ground a few times, while Arkham got up from the attack and brushed it off like as though nothing happened.

"So, this is all the damage the boy driven mad by vengeance can do? Disappointing," Arkham commented.

"Shut up… Once I kill those two foxes… You're next," Seiken snapped back as he staggered back to his feet.

"That attack must have drained a lot of your energy, no? Well, let us finish this…"

Once again charging that demonic attack of his, Arkham prepares to unleash it on Seiken, who responded by charging towards him. Hōshi, who had recovered from the earlier attack, also charged towards Arkham. Kagura realized how dangerous things were getting and ended up rushing towards Arkham herself.

 _Whatever he's trying to unleash… It's going to cause widespread damage!_ Kagura thought to herself.

"Orkadian Horror: Cremation, 20%!" Arkham roared as he slammed his Bonebreaker Lochabar to the ground.

Black flames erupted from the ground and violent, ghostly wails could be heard in the air as the entire area is engulfed in smoke and light. When all has been cleared, Arkham was standing in the middle of a huge, smoking crater at least thirty feet in diameter.

A prism of light stood where Hōshi had been. As the prism vanished, Hōshi appeared, but he was badly exhausted from pouring all his energy into the defensive spell. Seiken was nearby, having sensed danger and ducked behind cover at the last moment, although the cracks on his armour indicated that Arkham's attack had still managed to strike him.

Kagura, however, was not so lucky. Knocked right out of her transformation, the Kitsune laid several feet from Arkham, bleeding from her head and mouth and with some parts of her clothes singed and torn. Taking several deep breaths, she thought about how lucky she had been to realize her mistake and switched to her Stone Form right before the attack hit: The form's additional defense had saved her life and minimized most of the damage done.

However, she knew that she was vulnerable in her current state, for her natural healing was not working fast enough to close the woudns she just received.

Seeing her incapacitated, Arkham walked towards her, with Kegare, who had avoided the entirety of the attack, following him.

"So, the ultimate foe of the Kusarei lies defeated here… Well now, Kegare, would you like to do the honours?" Arkham asked.

Kegare nodded and raised her scythe, but then she suddenly stopped and began clutching the side of her head.

"Kegare, what is wrong?" Arkham asked.

Shaking her head, Kegare raised her scythe once again, but then she began shivering, and then she began violently hitting her own head with her weapon.

"Kegare, get a grip on yourself! Look, if you can't do it, I'll fini9sh this fox off myself!"

"NO!"

To Arkham's shock, Kegare struck him with an energy attack that knocked him to the ground. Realizing that Meiko had snapped out of her brainwashing again, Ryōko tried to reach for her, but then Kegare lets out a horrifying scream and raises her scythe once again…

Just in time to be sent flying by an Acura that slammed right into her at full speed.

"Now that's what you call a T-bone collision. Now, for a pit maneuver…" Hayate said with a laugh as he floored it.

"What in the name of- Argh!"

Arkham is then struck by the Acura, which managed to carry him a distance before Hayate jammed on the brakes, sending Arkham flying and crashing to the ground near Kegare, who was starting to get up but was clearly woozy from the collision.

"Quick, Ryōko's injured, we need to get her out of here!" Naomi said as she pointed at Ryōko.

However, before the five of them could evenvfinish getting out of the Acura, Seiken suddenly appeared and sends a few energy slashes their way, forcing them to duck back into the safety of the Acura. He then quickly rushed over to Ryōko, who was starting to get up to her knees, and violently kicked her in her side.

Gasping in pain, Ryōko fell back to the ground, and Seiken stomped right down on her neck, causing her to shriek in pain. As she struggled to get away from Seiken, the maddened warrior raised his blade.

"This is the end of the line for you!" Seiken declared as tears began welling up in Ryōko's eyes.

"I cannot allow that!"

"Marcus Steedway!" Ryōko exclaimed in shock as the Kiritate Inari Shrine's American guest leap between her and Seiken's blade.

It was then did the Kitsune notice the Driver around Marcus' waist.

It resembled Hōshi's Shinrei Driver, but it had a big Christian/Catholic cross on it. As Seiken's blade swung downwards, Marcus struck a lever on the right side of the Driver's buckler like as though it was a revolver's hammer.

"Transform!"

 _Power release authorized. Initiating Knight Form._

In that instance, Marcus was engulfed in golden light, and as he raised his arm to block Seiken's sword, something large manifested around it, and Seiken's blade made a metallic sound when it struck against whatever it was. And when the golden light vanished, everyone present felt their jaw drop at the sight in front of them.

As the rain got worse, Seiken's eyes widen in surprise behind his helmet at the new Rider who had just blocked his blade, preventing him from beheading Ryōko.

Marcus's Rider form resembled a medieval European knight crossed with an eagle, with white armour decorated with silver and blood-red hues, his knight-like helmet's design splitting the goggle-like visor into two equal halves. He wielded a shield that bears a large cross on it, which he had used to block Seiken's blow, and a large axe which had a trigger on it, indicating that it may not just be an ordinary axe.

"You… The one who wears the Cross Driver," Seiken exclaimed.

"You may call me… Kamen Rider… Templar, and at this moment, in continuation of the Steedway Clan's duties, Kagura is under both my protection and God's!"

As holy energy blazed from his weapon in the form of white flames, Templar shoves Seiken away before quickly delivering a powerful blow to his chest with his shield, sending him skidding across the pavement as Ryōko stared in shock

" _Final Cleanse Initiated: Nova Flame!_ " the Cross Driver announced.

Seeing the two Riders about to clash, Kegare and Arkham rushed forward, only for Templar to turn and unleash his finisher at them. Both are sent flying across the harbour along with a series of explosions that left several marks on the ground.

Ryōko was speechless at the power of this Kamen Rider Templar. With one swing of his blade, he had just taken out two opponents that had nearly overpowered her and Hōshi.

"What destructive power," Hōshi, who had regained his stamina, mumbled in shock as Naomi and Haruko rushed to pull Ryōko away while he approached the group, his battle rage having dissipated.

"Another Rider? How many do we have exactly?" Toshiaki asked.

"And who is that, exactly?" Kojiro asked as well.

"That was Marcus Steedway! Marcus Steedway just transformed into a Kamen Rider himself!" Naomi said excitedly.

"Wait, that riddle you and Ryōko found when you were in Vietnam.. Regarding how to save whoever was forced to become Kegare or something like that…" Toshiaki asked.

"Does this mean… The chance is here? The chance for Ryōko to save her sister…"

Ryōko watched as Templar easily handled all three combatants at once before slamming his shield to the ground and causing a flashbang effect on his foes. With them left bewildered, Templar quickly sends Seiken flying with his shield using a Spartan-style move before he unleashed an energy slash towards Arkham and Kegare, sending them skidding backwards. Then, transforming his axe into a crossbow, he fires an energy bolt at them, the explosion throwing Arkham into the sea and Kegare into a parked van. Templar then quickly turned around to fire another one at Seiken's direction just as the latter had gotten back on his feet, deliberately missing although the resulting explosion of the bolt hitting the ground was still able to knock him down again momentarily.

"I'll kill you, you American bastard!" Seiken roared as he charged up his Final Purge.

 _Error. Error. Final Purge unable to be initiated._

"What? In that case, I'll use my Final Cleanse instead!"

Then Ryōko figured out what she had to do.

"This situation is perfect… I won't get another chance like this… I hope this works, I only got enough energy for one more transformation," Ryōko suddenly said as she stood up and once again transforms into Kagura.

"What situation?" everyone else asked.

"Templar, Hōshi! Charge up your Final Cleanse attacks and prepare to strike at me!" Kagura shouted as she made a beeline for Kegare.

"Sic our Final Cleanse attack on you?" Templar asked in confusion.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hōshi added.

"Just do it when I give you the signal!"

"Wait, is she going to do what I think she is going to do?" Naomi asked.

"Do what?" Toshiaki asked.

"Using Seiken's madness to her advantage, she's going to lure him into firing his Final Cleanse on her, combined with the Final Cleanse of the other two, and somehow redirect it at Kegare to free her sister."

"What kind of suicidal plan is that?" Hayate asked in exasperation.

"Oh yeah? Try dissuading her yourself, then!"

Meanwhile, Seiken had finished charging up his own Final Cleanse attack, too exhausted to initiate the more deadly Final Purge he always liked to use, when Kagura threw a rock at him while running past him.

"Hey, shit-for-brains! Save that Final Cleanse for me, would you?"

Considering rhe mental status of Seiken, he immediately took the bait and switched target from Templar to Kagura. As he aimed his Final Cleanse attack at Kagura, Kegare had just recovered from Templar's attack and was ready to fight when Kagura tackles her dark counterpart, just as Seiken unleashes his Final Cleanse towards her.

"NOW!" Kagura yelled, holding Kegare in position.

Templar and Hōshi, having charged up their Final Cleanse attacks, nodded and fired them at her and Kegare.

 _Final Cleanse initiated: Nova Flame!_

 _Final Cleanse initiated: Moon Hammer!_

As the two are struck by all three attacks, both of them let out terrifying cries of pain as a bright white light erupts from where they stood and engulfs them. The energy was so intense that Mugoikami shielded his eyes and stumbled backwards while Arkham, who was only now starting to get up, is forced back onto his knees. The energy also washed over Hōshi, Templar and Seiken, blowing all three of them off their feet and knocking Seiken out of his transformation.

Naomi, Toshiaki, Kojiro, Hayate and Haruko were not spared either as they desperately clutched the nearest object that was fixed to the ground to prevent themselves from flying away.

After what seemed like an eternity, the light vanished and the energy died down. As the five normal humans got to their feet, they saw Templar and Hōshi sprawled all over a pile of trash. Now back to his human form, Tatsuya lied a further distance away facedown on the concrete.

"Ryōko! Ryōko, are you all right? Answer me!" Naomi called out, a worried look on her face.

Where the two had stood was now a large crater. Ryōko lies in the middle of it, covered in dirt and bruises but coughing and wheezing as she gasped for breath. As the five got nearer, they are surprised to find another Kitsune beside Ryōko, who slightly resembles her but with longer hair and a more "serene" look about her.

"Is that…" Toshiaki asked.

Ryōko responded by raising her right arm up and giving them a thumbs-up sign.

"I assume that's her older sister Meiko," Hayate said.

The other Kitsune suddenly woke up, shooting up into a sitting position like the Undertaker himself, scaring the humans that had gathered around her and Ryōko. She was also battered and bruised, but other than that, she was fine, apart from the coughing fit she was currently experiencing.

"Gods above… What a nightmare… Ryōko? Ryōko!"

"Nice to see you too, _aneue_ ," Ryōko replied.

"I'm so sorry! I never want to hurt you! Please forgive me!" Meiko cried out as she grabbed her younger sister into a hug while sobbing away.

"Meiko! You're strangling me..."

"It worked… Holy crap, it worked…" Naomi muttered in relief as she sank to her knees, with Haruko quickly conforting her as she began to cry herself.

"What happened to you? How did you become a slave to the Kusarei?" Kojiro asked Meiko as she finally lets go of Ryōko.

"I… I'm afraid I can't tell you much. We were attacked during the succession ceremony. I can't remember much of it, but I lost consciousness after I got injured while fleeing with Ryōko. When I woke up, I was in a dungeon of sorts, and the Kusarei that calls himself Mugoikami fitted that accursed Akuma Driver on me. I do not know what happened next, and only a few weeks ago did I begin to wake up. He must have had me under some kind of mind control," Meiko explained.

"Did you remember killing any humans by chance?" Hayate asked.

"Idiot," Toshiaki hissed as he elbowed the chauffeur in the gut.

"Did I? Oh no… What did I do when I was that bastard's personal attack dog? Ryōko, did I do something unforgivable? Tell me the truth," Meiko asked her younger sister.

"I… I… Sorry, _aneue_ , but I think you did. At least two."

Meiko went pale upon hearing those words.

"Look, I know this conversation's getting a bit too tense and all, but what do we do with this idiot?" Hōshi asked as he and Templar dragged an unconscious Tatsuya towards them.

"I dunno… Why don't we dump him into the Bay?" Hayate replied while Kojiro nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's too dangerous… Better take this away from him," Naomi added as she quickly took the Bushi Driver off Tatsuya.

"Well, aren't you a little thief, Naomi…" Ryōko jested.

"Be quiet! What do you think we would have done if that suicidal plan of yours failed?" Naomi snapped back as a tear dropped from her eye.

Seeing this, Ryōko felt a pang of guilt hit her.

"I'm sorry, Naomi, but it was the only way I could think of to save Meiko…"

Laughter is suddenly heard. Everyone turned to see that Arkham had regained consciousness and was standing behind Mugoikami in his human form, who approached them and picked up something from the ground just outside the crater: the Akuma Driver, completely broken.

"Such a shame, I thought to be able to use you for a bit longer, Mitsurugi Meiko… Still, what has happened here is just a minor wrench in the works," Mugoikami commented.

"Shit, the fight's not over," Hōshi said as he and Templar took up a fighting pose.

"I must admit, I have underestimated all of you. Not only did you fools manage to free Kegare from my control, but you, the western Kamen Rider, you even knocked Momosaki Tatsuya's curse out of him. Unfortunately, now that the cat's out of the bag, I think it's time you all know the truth."

Mugoikami pointed right at Tatsuya.

"That thing over there who you thought was a vengeful human was nothing more than a slave I fueled with vengeance from his soul's inner darkness to wreck havoc on you. And I would have succeeded if it wasn't for that American bastard's interference."

"What to you mean, you shithead?" Hōshi demanded as he and Templar readied their weapons.

"Be careful, this one's dangerous. He's probably trying to play mind games with us. You, the fake priest, you've been pulling the strings around all the events that have occurred, haven't you?" Templar demanded.

"Indeed… But I must say, you've put an interesting monkey wrench into the works. Normally, I would have been angry, but at least I have a replacement," Mugoikami said as he snapped his fingers.

A shadowy claw suddenly burst out from in front of Mugoikami, surged to the group and snatched Tatsuya away by his head before the others could do anything. Dropping his body in front of Mugoikami, the claw vanishes and Arkham heaved Tatsuya over his shoulders.

"You wretched beast, what are you planning to do with him? And why are you targeting Haruko?" Naomi demanded.

"Well, now, if it isn't the Yin and the Yang Miko, both right in front of me… Let's end your threat quickly!" Mugoikami roared.

"Yin and Yang Miko?"

"That muddy man that attacked me a few weeks ago said the same thing. He called me the Yin Miko…"

Mugoikami suddenly launched a large attack towards the nine of them, its power represented by the ground breaking apart as it passed. As Templar and Hōshi prepared to defend despite knowing that the attack they are facing was just too powerful, a mysterious white figure suddenly leap in front of them and, with a single swing of its sword, dispelled the attack.

The white figure is revealed to be a fox-like humanoid with a metallic-looking face wearing what looked like armour belonging to a general of the Sengoku Period. It was blood red and black, with blue flames decorating the torso area. An impressive cape gave this individual an air of pride and superiority, and his hands and feet were clawed. Right below each of his eyes were three red streaks.

Arkham immediately backed off, but Mugoikami stood his ground, that smug smile of his disappearing and being replaced by a concerned scowl.

"Yamiyubi no Chikage… As powerful as ever, but to think that you would take to the field and protect, of all people, the enemy of the Kusarei?" he asked.

"Mugoikami no Shitoki… I am afraid that your name happened to be the first one on my list of enemies… And my most hated individual. I will do anything to see to your demise, even if it means fighting alongside Kagura!" Yamiyubi no Chikage replied as Noroimusha and several other Kusarei appeared.

Arkham got ready to fight, but Mugoikami stopped him.

"No! We have been caught unprepared… We will retreat," Mugoikami ordered.

Nodding, Arkham unleashed a smokescreen which covered them both. As some of Chikage's Kusarei rushed at the smoke, they were suddenly caught in explosions and knocked back.

"Coward! I will have your head one day…" Chikage cursed.

"Lord Chikage, what do we do with them?" one of the Kusarei asked as it pointed at Ryōko and her friends.

"Well, about them…"

Chikage suddenly grabbed a pair of vines that were speeding towards the group like bullets.

"Not today, Dokuhanahime… Not like this," he gently chided a female Kusarei that looked like a cross between a rose and a spider that had been standing behind him.

"But, my lord, she's our greatest enemy!" the female Kusarei protested.

"Yes, but at this moment, Mugoikami is the greater threat, and until she or myself deal with him first, I think it would be in both our best interests not to clash with each other, am I right, Kagura?" Chikage asked as he turned back towards Ryōko.

"Sorry, I don't think I'm in the condition to bargain with you… Do whatever the hell you want…" Ryōko replied before she suddenly went limp in Naomi's arms.

"Ryōko!" everyone shouted as they rushed to tend to her.

CHikage sighed, and with a wave of his arm, covered himself and his men with a cloud of ashes. When the ashes dissipated, the Kusarei were gone, and the group was left trying to awaken Ryōko…

* * *

Kiritate Inari Shrine, evening

"You… You… You are the most reckless, insane, trouble-loving Kitsune I have ever encountered In my years of existence!" the Yatakarasu cried out in exasperation as he helped Naomi and Haruko apply bandages around Ryōko and Meiko.

"Please, Yatagarasu-sama, it was all my fault. If I hadn't been so weak, my younger sister would not have…"

"I know… I was also worried about her. And not just me. Izanami herself popped out of the underworld to scream at me for not taking enough care of Ryōko and let us not talk about what Inari threatened to do to me."

" _Ara, ara,_ the messenger of the gods sure had it rough, huh?" Ryōko commented.

Naomi suddenly froze.

"Naomi?" Haruko asked.

"No, it's just that, well, you haven't said ' _ara, ara_ ' for a long time, Ryōko," Naomi said.

" _Ara_? I thought it's become a habit of speech…"

"Well, you'll get used to my sister's strange choice of words," Meiko explained.

"Hey, I'm not the only one with strange speech! You want to fight?" Ryōko snapped back as she waved her fist angrily, but then a sharp pain went through her back and she shrieked before she starts foaming, her eyes turned swirly and she dropped back into her bed.

"AH! Ryōko!" Haruko and Naomi screamed at the same time as the Yatagarasu of all people present actually began panicking!

"Oh _, yare, yare_ … My sister overdid it, did she?" Meiko said as she reached over in an attempt to help but then her head jerked back, she lets out a shriek, her eyes turning into 'x's and she crumples to her own bed, foaming as well.

"What the hell? You too?" Naomi cried out as the Yatagarasu facepalmed.

Meanwhile, outside the room, the guys had exasperated looks on their faces.

"So the younger sister says _ara_ while the older one says _yare_ ," Hayate said.

"I wonder what their mother would have said," Marcus commented.

"You're the biggest surprise of the day, Marcus! I did not expect you to be a Kamen Rider!" Toshiaki said.

"Eh, I wasn't planning to reveal it so early, but then the situation went completely south…"

"So you came here to fulfill your family duties by helping Kagura defeat the Kusarei?" Hayate asked.

"Yes. The Steedway Family was one of the first missionaries to come to Japan during the Sengoku Era, where we discovered the existence of the Kusarei and swored to help defeat the evil. The Cross Driver was supposedly reversed engineered from the Gensou Driver, from what I was told, but it became its own Driver after it was blessed by my family through our own religion. From what I know, only a Steedway can use it. Anyways, Once my father caught wind of the Kusarei returning, he sent me here on the guise of missionary work. He would have come himself, if he was not confined in a wheelchair," Marcus explained.

"Well, it's nice to have a new ally we can trust."

"So, I have a question," Kojiro suddenly spoke up.

"What is it?"

"What do we do with that?" Kojiro asked as he pointed at the Bushi Driver which Naomi stole from Tatsuya, which now sat on the dining table…

* * *

 **Next Rite: Rise Of A New Blade**

Ryōko and Meiko finally reunites, but what should have been a joyous occasion was marred the shocking events that occurred. Meiko attempts to come to terms with the fact that she had committed murder while being Kegare and at the same time, the gang tries to figure out what to do with the Bushi Driver, now that Tatsuya is at the mercy of Mugoikami. Meanwhile, sightings of a strange monster resembling a peach is reported in town…

* * *

 **Kusarei Guide: Arkham**

 **Name Origins:** Lovecraftian lore – Arkham is a fictional Massachusetts town created by H.P. Lovecraft

 **Villain Type:** Right-hand man/Lieutenant

 **Weapons:** Bonebreaker Lochabar

 **Monster Motif:** Nuckelavee, a horse-like sea monster originating from Orkney Islands that appears as a skinless giant horse with the upper torso of a human with freakishly long arms attached to its back, resembling a misshapen centaur. It is said to bring droughts and diseases and destroys crops with a single breath. Most recently, a Nuckelavee was featured in Rooster Teeth's web series _RWBY_ as a particularly powerful Grimm that destroyed one of the main characters' home village

 **Abilities:** Super strength, long reaching arms, high pain tolerance, explosive fog and salt blasts from horse-like face on chest, special attack "Orkadian Horror: Cleave"

 **Weaknesses:** To be revealed in a later chapter

* * *

 **Message from dfox300:**

 **Sorry if the whole story seemed rushed. My intention was to try and hit** _ **50**_ **chapters for this fanfiction, but I've been having some issues as of late, especially since I just left my job and am currently hunting for a new one while creating my first work of fiction (which I intend to sell on Kindle once I get the opportunity), so I'm probably going to split this fanfiction into** _ **2**_ **seasons, each of them having** _ **25**_ **chapters. Once I complete the first season, I'll be taking a break to concentrate on my personal work before resuming the second season.**


End file.
